Rise of the Dark Tamer and Fox
by Delfim the Black kitsune
Summary: What if Rika as chosen Icedevimon after seeing how weak Renamon was. What if that made Renamon become something dark. What if she finds a new Tamer. Featuring my own caracter: Delfim. Read and find out. M for safety reasons. NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Delfim:** hey there, Delfim here with my first fanfic ever.

So be nice in the reviews you send me okay.

**Blackrenamon:** Hope you don't screw up. I'm in this story.

**Delfim:** Hey, I'm to you know.

**Black:** Yeah but you're not that important.

**Delfim:** (eyes darkened, evil grin and laugh) Not important am I? Well since I'm not important why don't I just erase you? After all I created you. How important am I again?

**Black:** (very nervous) I'll be good now.

**Delfim:** You better.

I do not own digimon. Blackrenamon is mine though.

**Chapter 1 Black hearted boy and fox**

It was a hot summer day, so hot you could see an egg frying in the middle of the street. The road was deserted and quiet, until a single shadow walked right through it.

It was Delfim Domingues, an 18 year old boy who lived down that lonely street. People avoided him because he tended to be rude with everyone that tries to talk with him ever since his parents died. Of course though, there was one exception.

It was his grandmother, Cidalia whom he lived with. She is an old hag with more spirit and strength than most teenagers and with her experience to boot. Delfim had such a respect for her he calls her "boss" instead of "grandma" and he never keeps anything from her.

They live in a house in the outskirts of the Town of Shinjuku (sorry if misspelled). Cidalia works in a farm they have there, with the help of Delfim when he wasn't at school. As he came into the house, he heard his grandmother yelling.

"Dinner is served." Yelled Cidalia from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm just going to put my bag in my room Boss."

And he ran upstairs, not knowing that his life would change forever, that night.

Inside an ice dome, a girl was being held by two big demonic white hands. The girls name was Rika and she was digimon tamer. Her partner was renamon, but it wasn't the golden kitsune who was holding her.

It was Icedevimon, a white demonic-looking digimon. At his feet was renamon, beaten to a pulp trying to free her tamer.

Icedevimon sneered. "See, your partner is pathetic. Let me be your partner, and together we will be the most powerful digimon and tamer ever."

Rika looked at her partner with disgust. Is this what she was worth. Renamon should have won! She didn't deserve to be her digimon. Icedevimon, however…

"Rika, don't do this."

"Don't you dare Rika."

The two tamers, Henry and Takato, were yelling at her, trying to make her listen to them as their partners were trying to help Renamon. They were watching the event and couldn't stay quiet. They believed it wasn't Renamon's fault. But Rika didn't hear them.

"I accept."

And with that Rika's D-arc changed to an icy white.

Renamon was speechless, after everything she has done for her, Rika betrays her! She felt hollow, and alone. As she felt that, she was involved in a black cocoon.

RENAMON DARK-DIGIVOLVE TO…

BLACKRENAMON.

The tamers watched as a new Renamon appeared. No more was her fur yellow, but black. Her gloves were dark purple and her eyes were yellow, just like Guilmon's.

And without further sound, she disappeared.

Delfim had just taken out the garbage, when he heard a sound coming from the roof. The sound was one he recognized as crying. But that was ridiculous, "boss" never cried before in her life.

Curious, he went to the roof and saw a dark fox-like creature crying. Delfim was going to make some rude comment when she looked at him and he saw something he knew all too well. Pain, emotional pain. He to felt that same emotion two years ago when his parents died.

Without knowing why, he just went to her and hugged her.

Blackrenamon was shocked! This boy had just come out of nowhere and hugged her. She wanted to punch him, beat him up. But the warmth of his body felt so good she didn't fight him. She cried herself in his arms and felt asleep.

Delfim felt her falling asleep in his embrace, so he picked her up and brought her into his house, thinking _how am I going to explain this to boss?_

**Delfim:** There it his, first chapter done.

**Black:** What, that's it? When do I get to kill Rika?

**Delfim:** Patience, my dear. Soon you will have your fun.

**Black:** Good. Can I have a name of my own?

**Delfim:** Why?

**Black:** I want to be different.

**Delfim:** I'll think about it. Review please.

**Black:** Or I'll kill you in your sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delfim:** I there, it's me again…

**Black:** Already? You are working fast.

**Delfim:** thanks… So in this chapter I become a tamer.

**Black:** Duh.

**Delfim:** (pouts) so mean. Anyway on with the chapter.

Oh wait, almost forgot, I decided to give you a name.

**Black: **Really! So, what's my name?

**Delfim:** Read the chapter and find out.

Chapter 2: Beginning of "The Dark Tamer"

Blackrenamon awoke to find herself in an unknown bedroom. She looked around but could not tell where she was. She could tell that it was a boy's bedroom, because she could see a wardrobe filled with male t-shirts and trousers, though she understood very little about clothing. The room was tidy, more so than she expected and the window had a nice view to a field that was being worked on by some farmers.

"Ah, awaken at last."

Blackrenamon jumped out of her fur. How long was that women there? She looked old, but her eyes had this look of strength and wisdom one would think she was an old god or something. She looked amused at her reaction, but had a caring smile on her face nonetheless.

It was then that Delfim came in. He looked at Blackrenamon, then his grandma, then at Blackrenamon again then he said.

"She got you didn't she?"

"Excuse me?" Asked Blackrenamon perplexed without knowing what to answer.

"She caught you of guard. Boss always does this to people. Even I don't know how she does it. Sneaky old lady"

"Hey, just because I'm an old crane does not mean I can't be sneaky! You should always keep your guard up you brat"

Blackrenamon looked at booth of them as they continued their mini-argument. They were insulting each other, yet unlike what she was used to, it was just a playful word fight. Still she could see something that she never saw before in a family moment in Rika's house: peace. At Rica's there were a lot of hatred between Rika and the rest of her family but there was none of that there. You could see they were just having fun in their own way.

Then she noticed another thing that was strange…

"You let your family see me?"

Delfim looked puzzled. "Well yeah. What was I supposed to do, hide you? Besides I never hide anything from Boss here."

That was a shock! She was always forced to hide and now being in the presence of someone who had no intention of doing so was weird.

"Anyway, what are you exactly? Where do you come from and why were you crying in my roof?"

"I'm a digimon, a Blackrenamon to e exact and I came from the digital world."

Both humans blinked. "Explain."

Renamon then proceeded to tell them about digimons, the digital world, the tamers (what they were, okay) and digimon cards.

"Ok. But that still doesn't explain why you were crying in my roof."

She then told her story which created some very unexpected reactions.

"And people still get admired why I don't trust young kids. In my days, in Portugal, we never betrayed our own. Kids these days. Just a bunch of spoiled brats." roared Cidalia, her face an mask of fury.

Delfim was quiet, looking at Blackrenamon. He had suffered once because of the deaf of his parents. But never has he been betrayed in his life. Of course, there weren't many people that could betray him since he trusted so few. But still. He felt sympathy for her. And for the second time, he walked towards her and hugged her.

Shocked out of her fur for the second time that morning, all Blackrenamon could do was stay stiff. Then she welcomed the hug and hugged back.

"Felling better?" asked Delfim as he pulled apart from the embrace.

"Yes, thank you."

As she said that, a black ball appeared in mid air and fell on Delfim's hand. It turned to be a little device, a D-arc. It was all black and the ring and buttons were purple.

"Wait, is this a digivice?"

"Yes."

"Then that means…"

"You're my tamer."

Delfim looked at her and saw a slight fear. She was just betrayed and didn't feel safe. Delfim did the only thing he could do to reassure her. He grabbed his pocket knife and cut his palm saying.

"I swear on my blood, I will never betray you. Not now not ever."

Blackrenamon was shocked out of her fur for the third time that day. But smiled and accepted his vow knowing deep down that he will do just what he promised. A single tear of happiness fell from her left eye.

Blackrenamon and Delfim were sitting on the kitchen table waiting for their breakfast as Cidalia was preparing it. While they were waiting, Blackrenamon was looking and admiring the house. It was more occidental looking which just showed they were not from there, but form Portugal (She would ask Delfim about that).

"What's your name?"

Blackrenamon looked at Delfim puzzled. "I already told you."

"No, that's your species name. It's the same as calling me human, so what's your name? By the way, mine's Delfim and that over there is Boss Cidalia."

Blackrenamon understood his reason, but still said "I have no other name."

"What if I give you one?"

Blackrenamon looked at Delfim in shook. They were doing this on purpose. She had more surprises in one morning than in all her life.

"I got it. How about Laurelene."

She looked at him, tears running down her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Oh man! You cry too much you know that."

Just as she was about to apologize, Cidalia appeared out of nowhere and hit Delfim in the head with a pan.

"What are you doing? Joking about her at an emotional time like this, you should fell ashamed of yourself."

"Relax Boss, I was just joking…"

"Well you can stop right now."

Laurelene couldn't help it and chuckled, but stopped it as soon as she could. That, however, did not go unnoticed by her hosts.

"Why are you suppressing your laughter dear?"

"While I lived with Rika I wasn't allowed to have emotions. I had to e the perfect soldier."

"Even soldiers have emotions." Delfim said confidently.

"Not on her point of view." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well while you live in here there is only one rule, and you must obey it at all cost." Delfim's tone was calm, but it ended with a little tint of darkness in his voice that left Laurelene unsure of herself.

"W-what is i-it?" She asked fearfully.

Delfim's face broke in to a shit-eating grin. "To be yourself."

Laurelene was so surprised she didn't even noticed Cidalia putting breakfast down. She looked at it. It was pancakes.

"Are you sure this is for me?"

"But of course, dear, what were you expecting, some old bread from yesterday?"

When she didn't answer both humans were shocked. She WAS expecting it. Delfim turned to his grandma and said.

"Boss, can I kill Rika."

"No, killing is just too much soft. I say we torture her first, then we kill her."

Laurelene looked in shock. "Why? Why would you do such a thing for me?"

Delfim looked at her with a solemn expression on his face.

"Because your family now. So why don't you eat your pancakes."

She grabbed one just as Cidalia ad put the syrup. She gave a tentative bite. Her eyes went wide like dinner plates and she started devouring her food, moaning at the taste and no longer caring what they thought about her. That only made both elder and grandson smile.

**Delfim:** Thanks for reading this episode of "The Dark Tamer", I am Delfim, and I approve this message.

**Laurelene:** I love my name.

**Delfim:** Well of course you would, you're my creation.

**Laurelene:** That doesn't mean I like everything about you. You have this awful habit of eating chocolate powder with a spoon.

**Delfim:** But it tastes so good! Anyway review's please and don't threaten Laurelene.

**Laurelene:** (pouts) but it's fun.

**Delfim:** Why did I create you?

**Laurelene:** Because you are crazy.

**Delfim:** (evil grin) oh I am crazy now? Come here.

**Laurelene:** Ack, help!


	3. Review of a review

**Delfim:** I there, no new chapter today, this is just to write to my first reviewer. This has two reasons:

1.- It was my first review and it was a good one. I liked it. So I decided to thank personally.

2.- There were some points there that I need to answer.

So here we go, .

**Laurelene:** Oh boy!

**Delfim:** First point of business: "The characters are not fleshed that much", well as you said this is the first chapter, and I was hoping the characters would get to know more about each other as the story goes, especially my own character whose past will be discovered as the connection between him and Blackrenamon grows.

**Laurelene:** Yeah, give time to the writer to get a grip.

**Delfim:** Second point: "Renamon and Rika have had spats in the past without a dark digivolution", yeah but in the series Rika only told Renamon to stay away from her, this was full hard betrayal. It's like the difference between being dumped by our boyfriend/girlfriend, and seeing our boyfriend/girlfriend looking at us in disgust and then kissing someone on the lips in our front. If that doesn't bring darkness to your heart, then I don't know what will.

**Laurelene:** That was a very unpleasant feeling. (turns to me glaring) YOU DO THE SAME TO ME AND YOU ARE DEAD.

**Delfim:** (sweatdrop) Ooooookaaaay? Third topic: "digimon don't get names", well, there is no rule about that. In fact, as you must have read on the second chapter I did gave her a name. But rest assured, only my digimon gets a name. Besides did you ever play digimon games. Almost all of them ask to give a name to the digimon.

**Laurelene:** And most of them admit more than 1 digimon for person to.

**Delfim:** SILENCE…I KILL YOU. Fourth topic: "Including a version of yourself in here seems ego driven", well, when you watched digimon, did you never wanted to be there, to be one of them. I did, and fanfiction as given me the chance to do it. I decided to take it.

**Laurelene:** *cough*cough*big ego*cough*cough*.

**Delfim:** (Glares at her) Next topic: "your main character needs more background", already explained in first topic.

**Laurelene:** Next.

**Delfim: **Wait. Even so, I guess I did forget to do a physical characterization of Delfim. So here it is:

Hair: dark blond.

Eyes: green with little brown stripes in to it(that's actually how my eyes are).

Height: Takato's head reaches my shoulder.

My body is fit, without being overly muscular. This comes from working in a farm. A little tanned, but not much. Clothes wise, unless in the chapter I say otherwise, are a black t-shirt with a dark blue jacket. Blue jeans and blue sneakers. My hair cut is like a storm, pointy and it goes in random directions. And Laurelene found out how I look without clothes last night so she will tell you.

Laurelene drools at the memory.

**Delfim:** Finally, I will tell you that I won't kill Rika… **Laurelene:** WHAT? **Delfim:** …because I want her to change, not because of some rule of the tamers. After all I am the writer, a god in my own story. Reality bends to my wishes.

**Laurence:** Showoff.

**Delfim:** But as I said I will not kill Rika. She will still be a pain in the ass and I will take her down a peg or two.

**Laurelene:** Oh no you won't, she is mine.

**Delfim:** Now, for some announcements: first there are some evolutions that will go differently. Like Kuzuhamon, mega level will be done my way and the evolutions of Icedevimon will be to. Impmon will still be an ass for mort part of the story and there will be a new tamer in the story. You will just have to read and find out. One last thing, some digimon that will appear are not from the original series, but since there will be more tamers, I decided to make more enemies.

**Laurelene:** More?

**Delfim:** Yes, more. Peace out.

**Laurelene:** And keep reviewing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Delfim:** What's up readers? If I have any.

**Laurelene, from behind a curtain:** Okay. Three chapters this quickly is too much don't you think.

**Delfim:** Yeah, but I have to right now that I have the ideas fresh. Besides I will not have enough time because I am taking driving lessons now.

**Laurelene:** Good for you.

**Delfim:** Say, why don't you come out of there and do the disclaimer would you.

Laurelene comes, dressed in a maidens dress.

**Laurelene:** I Hate You.

**Delfim:** You were the one that called me crazy. Now, disclaimer please.

**Laurelene:** Delfim does not own digimon. Apparently, he still owns me. Help!

**Chapter 3: New lives**

For the next few days, Delfim and Laurelene got training hard. Laurelene wanted to test her new powers and Delfim had to learn how to use the cards and surprisingly he also trained his body with Laurelene. When asked why, He said "better be in shape".

They also worked at the farm every day. Laurelene finally understood the reason behind Delfim calling Cidalia Boss. She was in charge of all in the farm. But also out of pure respect. She decided to do the same, much to the amusement of Cidalia.

It was during her work at the farm she got to know more about Delfim and his mistrust.

*****DIGI-MODIFI: Flashback Activate*****

"Delfim, can I ask you something?" Laurelene asked, reluctantly.

"What?" Delfim was bored; working with dung was a really shitty job, so he was glad Laurelene wanted to talk.

"Where are your parents?"

Delfim stopped what he was doing, turned to Laurelene and then pointed behind her, "over the fence". She looked and saw a graveyard on the other side.

She turned to look at Delfim, he was working now, silent as a tomb.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" She tried to say but Delfim interrupted her.

"It was two years ago." He said in a quiet but hurtful voice. "They were both great people. My father was a judge, my mother was director of a company, the Anvel. They worked on things like arcade games, sports and such. My father had a car accident when he was coming from work, my mother died of cancer."

Laurelene heard his story has he tried to talk but she could see he was suffering. She stayed still, silent as he spoke.

"After they died, I was supposed to take care of the company, but I was scared. I had no knowledge about what to do. It was then that this **man, Hugo Alves, **came to me and offered to take care of the company until I was ready. I trusted him, knowing that he was an old friend of my mother."

It was then that Delfim changed, he was fuming and you could see rage in his eyes. NO, rage was too soft to describe what he felt.

"He, he changed the company altogether. No longer were they an arcade and sports company. Now they created weapons, military weapons. I went to him, trying to stop him but it was to late. He took control of everything and now there was nothing I could do. I had failed my parents."

She then saw him breaking down and crying. Unsure of what to do, she took a page out of his book and hugged him. He cried for a while, then pulled away and said.

"Thanks. I need that." He looked at her and said. "Since then I have never trusted anyone again, except for Boss."

"But then, why do you trust me?"

"Well, one you're not human. Two, I feel at piece with you."

Just when she was about to ask another question, an irritated voice was heard. "What are you two doing? Less talk more work."

"Sorry Boss." Yelled both human and digimon as they picked up the pace.

*****Flashback end*****

It was lunch time at the Domingues residence; Delfim was eating an apple and resting in his chair, Cidalia was watching some novel and Laurelene was sipping her tea contentedly. It was funny to remember her reaction to tea.

*****DIGI-MODIFI Flashback activate******

Delfim and Cidalia were both reading. Delfim was reading something about science and his grandma was reading the newspaper. That was, until they heard a loud squeal.

They ran into the kitchen to find Laurelene hugging a tea pot. When she spotted, she blushed in embarrassment and tried not to look at them. After a cricket like silence, Delfim asked, amused to no end.

"Are you a tea fan girl?"

She looked at them embarrassed. "What? Happiness his a cup of tea that I enjoy to drink."

"And you should never be ashamed of what makes you truly happy." Concluded Cidalia. "Unless you are a Pyromaniac."

Laurelene looked at them, they were amused, but accepted her in every way she was. She smiled, live was good for now.

*****Flashback end*****

Just as Delfim was thinking about it, his digivice started beeping. His grandma looked up and said.

"Well? Go kick some ass, would you?"

And with that, Delfim and Laurelene were out of the door.

*****WARNING, SCENARIO CHANGE: PARK OF SHINZUKU*****

As they reached the place, they saw three digimon. Two of them, a dino and a rabbit were at one side, fighting a good amount of Flybeemon while a white devil looking digimon was fighting a Snimon. They seemed desperate. Their tamers were at the side not knowing what to do.

"You're ready?" asked Delfim preparing a combo they had practiced before hand.

"Do it!"

DIGI-COMBO:

DIGI-MODIFI Omnimon: Garuru Cannon.

DIGI-MODIFI Machinedramon: Giga Cannon.

DIGI-MODIFI Imperialdramon(FM): Positron Laser.

And so, armed with four deadly cannons, Laurelene jumped in front of the enemy digimon and shouted:

"Combination: Cannon Barrage"

The blast obliterated all Flybeemons, now only Snimon was still standing. As the cannons faded, she ran at top speed and hit Snimon right in the chest. Snimon stumbled back when he heard.

DIGI-MODIFI: Imperialdramon (PM): Omega Blade.

And before he could regain his ground, a sword cut him in half, making him disperse in data that Laurelene absorbed.

The Tamers were shocked. Just as they were about to give up Rena… No Blackrenamon saves them, and with a partner no less! Henry did a quick scan and found this:

**Blackrenamon**

**Level: Advanced Rookie**

**Type: Dark**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Born from a normal Renamon when betrayed by someone close, Blackrenamon is a perfect rookie. With the natural strength of the Renamons species and the viral instincts, it is said that no normal rookie can defeat a Blackrenmon.**

**Attacks: **

**Obsidian Storm **

**Shadow Paw**

As Henry read this, Delfim came to Laurelene and asked if she was okay.

"Don't worry about me. We should see if they are okay."

"You know them?"

"The goggles boy is Takato and his partner his Guilmon, they are a little bit childish but friendly. The blue haired boy is Henry and his partner is Terriermon, he is a very smart and calm person, though he is most unsure in battle while Terriermon is very confident and full of energy."

Delfim then noticed that she didn't introduce the other two, but he didn't need introductions for those.

"That's Rika and Icedevimon, huh?"

"…yes." She answered, venom dripping from her words.

"Well, let's check on them and get out of here."

They walked to the Tamers, just as Takato, Henry with Terriermon on his shoulder and Guilmon came in their direction.

"Thank you so much for the saving, I thought Guilmon was a goner." Takato said, happy that a new Tamer appeared and hopeful that this one was not like Rika.

"If it wasn't you we would be goners." Henry confessed, just as happy and hopeful as Takato but much more calm.

Delfim was nervous; he wasn't the most social person. But he decided to be himself anyway.

"What are you thanking me for? It was Laurelene here that saved your asses, not me. Besides what were we supposed to do, let your partners die?"

Both Henry and Takato were surprised by the answer. Although rude, it was not like Rika. They could see that he was a nice guy even if he had snapped at them. Then they noticed the strange name he had said.

"Laurelene?"

"Ha, you didn't know yet? This is my partner, Laurelene the Blackrenamon."

"You gave her a name?" Henry asked confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Blackrenamon is her species name, not her true name after all."

"That's just ridiculous." Rika said coldly. "Digimon don't need names, they are data, that's all."

Delfim turned to her, rage coming of him in waves. The air around him was so tense, Rika couldn't breathe. He then said, in a dark voice.

"Look at the roach that just came out of the freezer. Do you want something, princess of nothing but her own head?"

Rika was fuming, how there he treated her like that?

"Do you even know who you're talking to? I'm…"

"Not interested. Go sell yourself somewhere else, okay?"

"Listen, punk, I don't know who you think you are, but…"

"Who am I? I'll tell you, I'm the guy that found your old partner in my roof crying. I'm the guy who became her new partner and I'm the guy who's going to spank you're spoiled ass if you keep behaving like a bitch." Yelled Delfim, as his face became one that made even Icedevimon tremble in fear.

Laurelene was watching Delfim with awe. She knew he cared about her, and that he was furious at Rika, but this was something she didn't expect. Knowing he would go to such length for her gave her a warm feeling, one she couldn't describe. She would ask "Boss" later.

Rika, however, backed away from this _demon,_ he wasn't human, that was a sure fact now. No men can release this kind of fury.

Delfim then turned to the other Tamers, his face calm and a small smile appeared in his face.

"It was good to meet you, a shame that some vermin just ruined the mood." And with that he walked away. Just as he and Laurelene were about to make a dash, he looked behind and said. "My name is Dark Tamer, remember it."

And with that, they were gone.

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim:** Puah… finished just now. I need a rest.

**Laurelene:** Nice, too much power thought. That's why I loved it.

**Delfim:** Figures… Okay review please.

And ah don't touch that button please.

**Laurelene:** You mean this button here.

**Delfim:** Yeah that's big red button but don't touch that.

**Laurelene:** What happens if I touch the button?

**Delfim:** No… no not that button. Please DON'T TOUCH THAT.

.


	5. Chapter 4

**Delfim:** Hey again. This is Delfim from the hospital because of an embarrassing incident at our base of operations.

**Laurelene:** How was I supposed to know that was the self-destruct button?

**Delfim:** I am not talking to you.

**Laurelene:** Oh please forgive me. (Puppy eye with tears technique.)

**Delfim:** F-F-Fine, just stop looking at me, or I will use, THE WORD.

**Laurelene:** THE WORD…? (Fear in her voice.)

**Delfim:** Yes, THE WORD. A word so powerful and forbidden, that 4Kids censored it three times in a single episode of yuguioh before they let it come out.

**Laurelene:** No, not that word…

**Delfim:** Warning, in this chapter, an event that should have happened before will happen now because I think it would be better for the effect I want to give.

**Laurelene: **You just do what you want, don't you?

**Delfim:** That's IT. I'LL USE THE WORD.

DISNEY!

**Chapter 4: Brothers, Challenges and lost Imps**

Life went through a routine after that incident: the Digivice would beep; Boss would yell "move it"; they would rush to the place; kill the digimon with some prepared combo; load the data and go home. Simple.

It was already 3 months after the incident, and Delfim could say he had friends in Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon and Henry. They were good people, thought a little bit innocent and a bit younger than him (Delfim- 18 years, Takato and Henry- 12 to 13 years, not quite sure.).

Rika tried to stay away from him, fearful. Her partner would tremble at the mere sight of him and that made him feel powerful. But he knew they were watching him, hoping to find a weakness in both him and his partner.

It didn't matter, thought. Life was good, so far.

They were at home. It was dark already; Delfim was reading his biology book again, Boss was watching her novels in the couch. Laurelene went for a walk. As Delfim was reading, the phone rang.

There was a moment of silence. Then both humans jumped from their seats trying to get to the phone first. It ended with Boss answering the phone and Delfim sprawled on the floor.

It was this scene that Laurelene found as she entered home. She just asked.

"She beat you to it, didn't she?"

Delfim glared at his partner. "One day I'll show her. I'll pick up the phone next time." This was a normal thing at home. Every time the phone rang both Delfim and Cidalia would rush to the phone. Not that either was really a phone talking person, but it was more fun when you struggle for it.

As Cidalia was at the phone, Cidalia got happier and happier. This spiked Delfim's curiosity, as there was only two people who could do that to her: Teresa, an old friend of grandma who lived in Portugal and… his younger brother.

Axel had stayed in Portugal to study, because mum's company was originally working there. While Delfim went away to his grandmother in Japan, Axel stayed with his uncles. They are bitter people. The only reason they accepted him was because Boss paid them every month. It was necessary for these 2 years because Axel couldn't speak English fluently yet so he could live in Shinjuku.

When she put the phone down, both Delfim and Laurelene were looking expectantly at her. She sign and then said.

"Your brother is coming."

Silence. Then all hell broke loose.

"Really, alright finally he is coming."

"Yes, according to his teacher, he speaks English like he is a natural American kid. So he no longer needs to stay in Portugal."

"When does he arrive?"

"Three days and you are going to pick him up at the airport."

"O.K."

Laurelene didn't even ask. She knew Delfim loved his brother very dearly, so she let him jump in happiness.

"So Laurelene, did you found something interesting today?"

"I did hear something about someone scaring couples at the park."

Delfim was tense in a second. "Isn't the park where Guilmon is at?"

Laurelene narrowed her eyes. "You don't think it was Guilmon, do you?"

Delfim shook his head. "No, but if it is a digimon then he could be in danger. We should check on him." Laurelene's eyes widened at that.

Just as he was about to run, his cell phone rang. "Hello… oh hi there Takato… I don't think so but I was going to the park anyway to check it out, want me to come with you… okay, meet you at the north exit of the park."

"Laurelene, let's move."

*****WARNING, SCENARIO CHANGE: SHINJUKU PARK*****

"Sorry to drag you all in to this." Takato apologized to Delfim, Laurelene, Henry and Terriermon who was perched on Henry's shoulder.

"Momantai." guess who said that.

"Let's just find out if it was Guilmon or not. Then if it isn't me and Laurelene are going to check the zone to find the true culprit." Delfim said, as he was getting impatient and a little worried about Guilmon. Sure, he was a bit of an idiot, but he was still his friend.

"Okay, let's go."

And so they moved through the park, trying to stay quiet as there was an announcement that teachers would be patrolling the zone.

When they reached Guilmon's hideout, they found it empty.

"Oh no. I told him to stay here. GUILMON."

"Takatomon."

The tamers turned to see Guilmon standing there, a goofy smile on his face.

"Guilmon, where were you boy."

"I was in my hut. Then this little imp came and said "let's have some fun" so I went with him and he scared some people".

Takato was about to snap at Guilmon, when Delfim grabbed his arm. "Wait! Let me ask you something Guilmon." Delfim moved so he was in front of Guilmon. "Did YOU scared anyone?"

"No, I thought it was cruel, so I didn't do it, I just left him there and came here."

Delfim turned to Takato. "See, he is innocent. I will go and find this imp while you just go home. Hoy Guilmon, where did he go?"

"That-a-away." Guilmon pointed to the south part of the park.

And without further delaying, Delfim was dashing through the park, looking for the little imp that dared to mess with Guilmon. As he was running, he never saw the blue ball of ice fire it the ground before it exploded.

Jumping back and with Laurelene at his side, he looked to see his attacker to find Icedevimon and Rika standing there.

"Finally decided to face me? I was wondering if I would die old first, though."

"Today, you die Delfim."

And with that, Laurelene jumped into action as Delfim swept a combination.

DIGI-CONBINATION

DIGI-MODIFI Imperialdramon (PM): Omega Blade.

DIGI-MODIFI Wargreymon: Brave Shield.

Now armed with both, she ran towards Icedevimon. But Rika had other plans.

DIGI-MODIFI Negate Digimon Card Power.

And with that, Laurelene was left with no weapon.

"What…?"

"I know your weakness: your cards are all digimon based cards. Not one is status raiser or equipment card. It took awhile, but I finally got my hands in one of these cards, and now your combos are useless."

"You think that will stop us? We can still beat you."

But that wasn't the case. As Laurelene fought with all her strength, Rika would give power ups to Icedevimon, making it a too much unmatched battle. She decided to use her last resort. She jumped and in mid air she open her arms as thousands of little black shards appeared around her.

"Obsidian Storm."

Icedevimon took the attack head on and screamed in pain. In an act of fury he grabbed her and threw her to the floor. Then he saw the position she was in and laughed. "Isn't this familiar. Last time, I also threw you to the ground. Though this time, you'll die." He then held his hand up and brought his claws down. Laurelene closed her eyes. _Delfim, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. Goodbye_.

"Ahhhhhhh."

Laurelene opened her eyes and saw Delfim standing there, arm held up with the claws of Icedevimon were piercing through it. Blood dripping as he tried to shake of the pain.

"Move Laurelene, MOVE." he yelled in desperation.

She did just that. She jumped away just as Delfim jumped back from Icedevimon. Delfim, however still got scratched across the chest and fell on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" asked Rika, pale at seeing blood falling from his arm. "She is just data."

Delfim got up, looked in her eyes and said simply: "She is my partner, my friend. As long as I live I will not allow you to hurt her, not now or ever."

Just then, Delfim's digivice beeped.

EVOLUTION

BLACKRENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON.

Where once stood Blackrenamon, now stood a nine-tailed, dark furred fox. A green and white stripped scarf in her neck. 4 ying-yang symbols one in each of her legs. She was on all fours. Her paws and the tip of each of her tails looked like it was on fire, an orange fire at that. Overall, she looked terrifying.

Rika raised her digivice and it said:

**Youkomon**

**Level: Advanced Champion**

**Attribute: Virus**

**The viral counterpart of Kyubimon is actually not that different from her, in a sense that they have the same methods. However Youkomon, not only has the viral instincts, she is also very protective about those she cares about.**

**Attacks:**

**Fox Tail Fireball.**

**Wicked Dragon Flame**

Laurelene raised her nine tails and shouted.

"Fox Tale Fireballs"

And with that, nine orange fireballs hit Icedevimon, making him fall to the ground. Just has he was about to get up, Youkomon. Jumped, rolled in mid air and yelled.

"Wicked Dragon Flame"

And an orange fire dragon appeared involving Youkomon, only for it to go straight to Icedevimon. With a loud scream, e digidevolved into Icedemidevimon.

Delfim looked at Rika and said in a dark voice. "I'm giving you this chance, go away now."

Rika grabbed her partner and ran, away from those two. Youkomon looked at Delfim weirdly.

"Why did you let her go?"

"Because… I'm about… to… fall… face first on… the ground."

And he did just that.

In the distance, a little purple imp was watching the battle with curiosity and a little bit of confusion.

"Why would he…?"

**Authors Notes**

**Delfim:** There another chapter down. What do you think Laurelene?

Laurelene is on the floor, looking like a statue, face of pure fear and terror and her fur standing to no end.

**Delfim:** Oh well, she was the one that forced me to use THE WORD.

Just one thing, I know that in Shinjuku you are supposed to speak Japanese. But, I decided to say that Axel needed to learn English because it would be awkward to say he speaks Japanese and he is speaking English all the time.

One more thing, I might not update as quickly as I have been doing because I decided to write another fanfiction at the same time. We will see how that goes.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 5

**Delfim:** What's up, readers.

One more chapter fresh from the oven.

**Laurelene:** Are you making chapters or cookies?

**Delfim:** Both. You want some?

**Laurelene:** Yes please.

**Delfim:** Anyway, read and enjoy.

Oh and today is my birthday, so forgive me if I take some time to update again.

It's a blast, because my b-day is at the time of an holiday, Saint John's. So I get a parade in my b-day.

**Ego Delfim:** I'm so important I get a parade on my b-day. Bow before me.

**Delfim:** What was that?

**Laurelene:** I think your Ego got so big, you couldn't hold it.

**Delfim:** Weird.

**Chapter 5: Waking up, meting a brother and a tamer? **

Delfim woke up in his room; the sun was hitting on his eyes, mocking him, taunting him, telling him "you have no other choice but to wake up, Delfim."

"I swear one day I will defeat you and sleep all day."

"Oh no you don't, you have work to do in the farm."

With that, Delfim jumped out of bed, wincing as the scars in his chest and arm started to complain under the ligaments because of the sudden movement. There was Cidalia, with a smirk in her face.

"You got me again, Boss. You got me again."

He looked at himself and found that he was shirtless, with a lot of bandages all over his chest and right arm which was tied to his neck, close to his chest to prevent movement.

Just then he noticed Laurelene sleeping in the floor. It was a miracle that he didn't step on her when he had jumped out of bed. She had marks of tears in her face.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A full day. Nice scars by the way." She then saw Delfim looking at Laurelene and she said "She has been here all the time. She blames herself for what happened you know."

Delfim's eyes widened, he did not think this would be her reaction. He actually didn't though it was her fault. If anything, it was his fault for not previewing that card and change is deck.

He bent down and stroke her fur, it was so soft, he didn't even notice that she was waking up, so concentrated on her fur.

Laurelene was waking up, felling something stroking her fur. Then she realized it was a hand. She opened her eyes and saw Delfim stroking her fur with is left arm, since the right one was mostly useless now.

Seeing him like that brought tears to her eyes, if she had been faster, if she had been stronger, faster… more something, he wouldn't be wounded. She jumped to him, hugging him tightly as she cried.

Delfim's eyes widened again, but he hugged back quickly, whispering "don't worry" and "it's alright". His grandma decided to leave them alone. When Laurelene finally calmed down, she said in a sorrowful voice.

"I failed you, my tamer."

"No you didn't. If I had known about that card I would have different cards with me."

"But you are just a beginner, making mistakes is natural. I have been fighting for so long and fell for the same trick twice."

"So what? He was a champion level and yet you held your own. He needed Rika's help. You could have defeated him easily if I could help you."

Laurelene was about to say something but Delfim was not finished…

"Look, we were unlucky this time, but if we were ever in a situation like this, I would do the same again."

Laurelene was shocked. "Why?"

Delfim pulled away and looked at her eyes. He wanted to tell her, tell her that has they spent their time together he had grown closer, wanted to tell her how much he loved her. But his throat went dry, and he just couldn't.

"Because… you're my partner."

Laurelene knew there was something more, something he wasn't telling. But she didn't press him any further, fearing he would close himself even more.

They stayed like that for the rest of the morning.

*****WARNING TIME SKIP: day Filipe arrives. SCENARIO CHANGE: Shinjuku Airport*****

Delfim went to the airport, looking for Axel as he walked through the corridors. He saw him, back turned to him. In a way, Delfim and Axel were opposites: where Delfim's hair was dark blond, Axel was a light blond; where Delfim was a little tanned, Axel was really white; while Delfim was fit, Axel was a little chubby; while Delfim was mostly a dark, sarcastic person, Axel was a very friendly, goofy and smiley person; while Delfim preferred blue, dark colors, Axel went with his blazing red jacket over a yellow t-shirt and red trousers.

Yes, they were really different. But that was why they were so close to: Delfim would say some rude thing that offended someone, Axel would say something nice that would get everybody happy again; Axel would get in trouble because of his kindness, Delfim would save him. Simple.

Delfim crept behind Axel, then slapped him hard in the back.

"Ow! THAT HURT YOU IDIOT!" Axel shouted as his back started to sting from the slap.

"It's because you're daydreaming. If you can't catch me, you will never catch Boss, you know?" Delfim said, mischievously.

"Whatever, I still don't believe that an old crane could creep up behind me."

Delfim, was trying hard not to laugh when he heard a familiar voice saying "who are you calling old crane?"

Filipe jumped out of his skin, turned to look back and saw that the so called "old crane" was just behind him, looking amused. He then looked at Delfim and pointed accusingly:

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"But of course, didn't I tell you? Boss is awesome?"

Filipe laughed, then looked behind like he was expecting someone. This didn't go unnoticed y Delfim, who decided to tease him.

"Waiting for someone? Maybe a girlfriend?"

"Idiot, I'm not waiting for a girl." Shouted an infuriated Axel, without knowing that he was falling in Delfim's plan.

"Oh, so it's not a girl, when did you assumed that you were gay, then? And who is the lucky one?"

Axel was red with fury, but before he could respond, a loud crash was heard down the corridor.

Both boys and elder ran there to find Laurelene fighting a strange figure. It looked like a fluffy little dinosaur, with purple fur, and tiny bat like wings in his back. There was a red triangle in its forehead.

Delfim pulled his digivice and it said:

**Dorumon**

**Level: Advanced Rookie**

**Attribute: X Antibody.**

**Dorumon is one of the few digimons to ever hold the X Antibody. This gives him strength to fight against opponents that are normally far stronger than him. Friendly, and playful, this digimon is always ready for everything.**

**Attacks:**

**Metal Cannon.**

**Metal Dash.**

"Laurelene, wait…" "Dorumon, stop…" They said at the same time, then stopped, looked at each other and said:

"You too?"

**Authors notes:**

**Delfim: **So, didn't I tell you a new tamer would come?

**Laurelene:** Dorumon is so cute.

**Delfim:** (in a corner) what does he have that I don't?

**Laurelene: **Are you alright?

**Delfim:** Anyway, reviews please.


	7. Chapter 6

**Delfim:** Hey there, it's little old me with more juice for you.

**Laurelene:** Juice?

**Delfim:** Anyway, in the next week or so I will not be able to do any chapter because I'll be taking the driving test. I'm not sure if that is how you say it.

**Laurelene:** Then you can take me to somewhere new.

Delfim: Yes, I'll take you to somewhere new, filled with fun and enjoyment for all family, D…

**Laurelene:** WAIT A MINUTE! You can't use "the word" twice. It's not original.

**Delfim:** You are right. Then, I'll use this.

I'M A FIRING MA LAZER.

!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, I own blackrenamon to do whatever I want (dark chuckle).

**Chapter 6: Truth and a failed threat.**

Delfim and Axel were at the table, in opposite sides, staring at each other. Their digimon watched this while their grandma was preparing dinner, but still listening.

"So, when did you become a tamer?" Axel asked, curious and to break the silence.

Delfim narrowed is eyes and answered "some weeks ago…" And with that, Delfim began telling his tale and Axel was hearing it, not believing that his brother has been so calm about meeting his digimon. But, alas, he was Delfim. That was, until he heard about Rika.

"Only tamer for some weeks and you already have people after you? That's Delfim alright."

Delfim was still staring at his brother. "You still didn't tell me your story. How did YOU become a tamer? And when?"

Axel gulped at his brother's tone. He decided it was best to answer. "It was actually two months ago. I had been saving my money to by this new digimon game: "Digimon world ds" when…"

"You young people and your video games. In my time, we played football and rode on bikes, or even played with the spinning tops. Not with video games." Boss yelled from the kitchen. Delfim hold the snicker that was coming when he saw his brother eyebrow twitch. The digimon's didn't.

"… anyway, so I finally got the game and started playing, but was defeated when I was at the last boss. I even had 2 royal knights: Gallantmon and Omnimon."

"Brother, not that I don't find amusing your lack of gaming ability, but what does this have to do with anything?" Delfim asked, a bit annoyed. Both digimon fell on the floor laughing at the angered face of Axel.

"Stop interrupting and you will find out, asshole." The last part was said in a whisper like voice. Indeed that was another thing they were different in, Delfim was a very calm and collected person, but Axel had a very short fuse and would go berserk if he was too much angered. "So then my screen goes black and I was like 'wtf?', until this message appears: 'would you like to try it in real life?' Yes and No appeared on the touch screen. So I was like 'why not?' and pressed yes. Then suddenly, my Nintendo ds started glowing and turned into my digivice. See?" He then showed his digivice, which had strange runes in the purple circle.

"I see, then when did you meet your partner?"

"That same day, he appeared glowing in the middle of my bedroom."

"Sure did." Said Dorumon, looking at Delfim like he wanted to convince him.

"Have you ever met any more tamers?" Asked Delfim.

"No."

"Then you should meet Takato and the others."

*****WARNING SCENE CHANGE: Shinjuku Park, Guymon's hut.*****

"What do you mean, men in black suits?" Asked Delfim.

Once they had arrived and met the tamers, the digimons started playing a game of tag. Even Laurelene played, but she was forbidden to use her super speed. Takato then start telling about how, in the previous night, he and Guilmon were facing a Flarizardmon, and then, when he was about to eliminate him…

"It's like I told you, men in black suits appeared out of nowhere and took him with them. Then this blond asshole, no offense to you two" said Takato quickly as he noticed the blond hair both had. "Came and started to say things like 'you don't know what you're dealing with' and 'this isn't a game, kid'"

"How dare him, were the ones that have been fighting until now, and he comes out of nowhere and starts telling us this isn't a game?" Axel shouted. Terriermon, who decided to rest in his tamer's shoulder, decided to calm the irate blond.

"Momantai, Axel. Whoever this guy is, we will show him what we are made of."

Delfim and Henry were thinking about this new information, trying to digest this new information. Then Delfim said "what I'm worried about is what they are planning to do with that digimon."

Henry nodded. "I agree. Whatever it is it's not good."

"Stay sharp everyone, this guys mean business."

*****WARNING: TIME SKIP: That Night*****

Delfim and Laurelene had just destroyed another digimon, a bunch of Waspmon, when he felt someone watching them.

"Laurelene, go on, I'll meet you back home."

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't know yet, I'll tell you later, just go."

Laurelene obeyed. Silence installed there as neither Delfim nor the stranger moved. That is, until Delfim turned around, ran straight forward and landed a fist right in the face of the stranger, breaking his glasses in the process.

"How did you…?"

"Years of trying to not be caught by surprise by my grandma made me very conscious about my surroundings. You should to, because next time I'll aim for the kill."

The man in to the ground massaged is injured face. He then replied, jokingly "Nice punch."

Delfim looked coldly at him. "Who are you? What do you want and what were you doing watching me and my partner battle?"

The man raised himself from the ground and answered "My name is Yamaki, and I wanted to speak with you since you seemed the most mature. I wasn't expecting you to e violent though."

Delfim's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent. Yamaki tried to joke again. "Not a very talking person, are you?" Just as he finished saying this, he felt a knee in his stomach and a fist in the back of his head that made him see stars dancing around his head.

"Cut the bullshit, will you. Just what do you want?"

Spitting a bit of blood on the floor, Yamaki said "I want you and the others to get rid of these _beast _you call partners and stop pretending this is a game. This is much more dangerous than a game and you shouldn't mess with it."

Delfim stayed silent trough his speech, then said "what are you planning to do with those digimon you capture?"

This caught Yamaki off-guard. He wasn't expecting the kid to ask that. He said, defensively. "That is not of your business."

"Then how do you expect me to obey you, if you don't trust me with some sensitive information. But I can guess what you are using them for. You are testing some weapon you intent to use on digimon."

The sharp intake of breath from Yamaki told Delfim everything he needed to know. He walked away from Yamaki, but before going away he turned to him and said.

"You are the one that believes this is a game. I can tell you we know the risks quite well."

Delfim took his jacket and his t-shirt to show Yamaki his scars, three blue scares on his chest and three blue hole-like injuries in his chest.

"We have been doing this for a while, don't tell us the dangers, we know about them.

And with that, he redressed and went home.

*****WARNING. SCENARIO CHANGE: other side of the park. *****

Laurelene was worried, she didn't knew what Delfim was facing, but knew that He didn't want her help for this. That's when she spotted a little imp running through the park. _An imp? Could it be the one that Guilmon saw?_

She decided to follow and saw him scaring yet another couple. She then bonked him in the head.

"Idiot, why did you do that you…" the little imp started to complain before he remembered who she was. "You're that digi-pet of that suicidal guy."

Laurelene's eyes narrowed. "Why did you called him suicidal?"

"Why else would he take that attack for you, stupid fox."

"Delfim is my partner, I would have done the same thing for him."

"Yahhh, you make me sick of my stomach with that talk about partners, you're just like that idiot, dino-boy."

"I presume you don't have a partner then."

"Of course not, I'm much more stronger than any of you digi-pets."

Laurelene smirked. "I don't think so."

"What?"

"A partner gives you strength and power. They help us in battle and are there for us whenever we need."

"It's no use talking with you. If you ever change your mind and you want to find me, just call for Impmon."

Laurelene shook her head and went home. She needed to tell Delfim about this.

**Author's notes:**

**Delfim: **Done and done. That was tough, but I made it this far and I'm happy for it.

**Laurelene:** Great, so what next.

**Delfim:** You will have to wait and see don't you.

Review please 


	8. Chapter 7

**Delfim:** Hey there, it's me again with a new chapter for you.

**Laurelene:** Could we not, you know, explode something today.

**Delfim:** Yeah, might as well. So I decided to have a new fight today.

**Laurelene: **Why?

**Delfim:** Because I said so.

I do not own digimon, except Laurelene.

**Chapter 7: Nightmares, Fights and Reconciliations **

_Laurelene looked around, the sky had this strange color of red that gave the impression that the sky was bleeding. Everything had this strange look of death and decay. She was feeling very uneasy, where was she?_

_She then saw Delfim running in her direction. She was going to ask where were they when she saw how he was._

_Delfim was horrible, his clothes were torn and blood was coming from many claw-like wounds on his body. His right arm was missing and his face was a mask of pain._

"_Save…me."_

_But when she was about to run in his direction, Icedevimon appeared behind him and with his claws, cut him in half. _

Laurelene woke screaming in Delfim's room, hugging herself as she did so. There was the sound of steps and Delfim appeared in the bedroom.

Delfim didn't need to be a genius to know what happened, _another nightmare. _She had been having those ever since the Icedevimon had clawed him, months before. He came behind her and hugged her to his chest, saying sweet nothings to her ear. When she finally stopped, Delfim asked, simply:

"Would you like some tea?"

Laurelene smiled. Delfim always knew she didn't like to tell her nightmares and that she loved tea, so instead of bombarding with questions that would make her uncomfortable, he would ask if she wanted tea.

She nodded and Delfim left the room. Just as she was about to follow him, she heard from behind her, "You know that it's best to tell than to hold it in."

Laurelene looked behind her in shook to find Cidalia standing there, looking at her in worry. She chuckled and said "I wonder if I'll ever catch you before you scare me."

Cidalia didn't even smirk. She just said "So how do you want it, will you say it willingly, or will I have to force you to."

Laurelene knew she would have to tell, Boss wasn't playing around with that tone. So she told her dream. Boss stayed quiet for a while, then her eyes softened and she said.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

Laurelene was confused about this statement. "Of course I do, he is my tamer."

Cidalia shook her head at her naivety and said: "No, not just as your tamer. You love him don't you?"

Laurelene stayed deathly quiet, her world had stopped._ What?_ Then she really thought about it and realized something: He was there when no one else was; he gave her a home and a family, as crazy as it his; He risked everything, even his life for her; but what really made the difference, was that he understood and accepted her as she was. _Maybe I am in love with him._

She then noticed that Axel and Dorumon didn't appear. Curious she asked: "Where are Axel and Dorumon?"

Boss grinned, then told Laurelene to follow her as they went through the corridor and she open Axels bedroom door.

Both Axel and Dorumon were sleeping soundly, in a tangle of legs and arms.

"Those two could sleep through a storm, it seems."

*****WARNING, SCENARIO CHANGE: Rika's home*****

"AAAAAHHHHHHH…"

Rika awoken from her sleep, her heart was racing and cold sweat was running down her skin. She saw _him_ again, that boy. Ever since that day, she dreamed about that day, not understanding why he had done that.

Sometimes she would think about the relationship between Delfim and his partner and saw that they were really close, there was no shadow of doubt about that. They would always stay close to each other and never would they betray one another.

Then a cold realization hit Rika: she didn't have that with Icedevimon. To him, she was a way to get power. What would he do when he got it? Abandon her? Most likely, why would he stay with her when not even her mother would?

Icedevimon appeared in her room, and saw her shaking in the ground. He felt the need to comfort her; ever since he had gone to this world he had gained these _stupid feelings_. Worried about her, he asked "Another nightmare?"

Rika look at the center of her thoughts: Icedevimon. She heard what he said and that made her frown.

"Why do you care? You'll just leave me once you get the power you want."

Icedevimon was confused, what was she talking about? She has never been this emotional and it was freaky in his opinion. Then he thought about his attitude towards her. Even if she cared for her as his tamer, he never truly showed it. They hardly talked about anything but training and defeat digimon. She thought that he was going to leave her as soon as he could.

Icedevimon walked towards Rika and grabbed her. She tried to struggle, until he brought her to his chest, whispering quietly.

"I'm not leaving you, my tamer. Not now nor ever."

Rika's eyes widened, then they were filled with tears. She hugged Icedevimon closely and cried into his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Rika calmed down.

"Thank you Icedevimon."

Icedevimon just nodded. It was at that moment that Rika's D-arc started to beep.

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Domingues Residence*****

"What, are you serious? They are using digimon to test some kind of weapon and he has the nerve to tell us were the ones playing games? Are they serious?" yelled Axel, as they ate breakfast. Delfim decided to tell the others about what he had found the other night.

"You are missing the point. What if they do develop that weapon and use it on our partners? What if they try to kidnap our partners so they can be used for testing this new weapon of them? We have to be careful, these guys are serious."

Laurelene was watching Delfim, not even listening to what he said as they ate breakfast, thoughts about her feelings were assaulting her mind. Should she tell him? But then what would he think of her? Should she stay quiet? She decided to keep it hidden and to tell Delfim some other news…

"Delfim, I found our mysterious imp yesterday."

Axel was confused, so Delfim explained the incident with Guilmon and the imp. Then he laughed when Laurelene told him about what Impmon believed…

"Ah ah ah! Stupid Imp, how could he think that he is stronger than any digimon who has a partner? It's like me saying I'm better then all lack people, it's ridiculous."

Delfim stayed quiet, then he said: "I think that he just had a bad experience with humans. Even if he dislikes them, he is giving the chance to digimon's to join him. So he thiks whe are the bad guys."

Before they could think of it anymore, the D-arcs started beeping.

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Construction site*****

"I just got word from Henry and Takato, neither can come." Said Delfim, as they entered the building.

"It´s alright, more for me." Shouted an all too happy Dorumon.

"Silence, do you want them to know were here?"

They walked silently, not a sound was heard and Axel was confused.

"Shouldn't there be workers here."

"The construction was abandoned a year ago due to lack of money." Said Delfim as he walked. "Now it's used as a children's playground. Though today's children are a new kind it seems; digital and dangerous.

Axel laughed at Delfim's joke until they heard a scream. They ran to the place and found Rika crying as a group of 6 Apemons and a Madleomon was beating Icedevimon without mercy. Delfim and Laurelene stopped in their tracks; they didn't want to help her. But Axel turned to them and said:

"Look, I know there is some bad blood between you and Rika, but she is a tamer to, you know. You don't have to like it, but help her".

Delfim looked at Axel, then at Laurelene. Both knew he was right. So they ran in Rika direction as both Delfim and Axel sliced a combination that could strike the Apemons without hurting Icedevimon.

Delfim: DIGI-MODIFI: Cyclone twister.

Axel: DIGI-MODIFI: Garurumon: Howling Blaster.

The result was an ice tornado that froze the Apemons and gave time for Icedevimon to get away. However, Madleomon was clever and had jumped away from danger. He roared in anger as he saw his now dead comrades, absorbed their data and started to glow.

MADLEOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

MADLEOMON FINAL MODE.

Delfim did a quick scan and found this.

**Madleomon Final Mode **

**Level: Advanced Ultimate.**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Warning, this digimon may not have any special attacks, but in terms of brute strength, this digimon could face a Metaltyranomon and win.**

**Attacks: ?**

"Shit, an Advanced Ultimate?"

Madleomon stood there, like he was getting used to the new power. Then he roared and started striking left and right. Delfim grabbed two cards and yelled.

"Axel, catch!"

Axel turn to see Delfim throwing a card at him. He looked at the card and smirked. Both slashed the same card.

DIGI-MODIFI: EVOLUTION.

EVOLUTION

BLACKRENAMON/DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON/DORUGAMON.

They both didn't waste any time. Youkomon jumped and yelled: "Wicked Dragon Flame". Madleomon was hit square in the chest, sending him some steps back. But not before Dorugamon had his strike: "Power Metal", which send Madleomon into the wall.

Delfim and Axel looked at the each other's digimon, then decided to pull their digivices and scan each other (since you already know Youkomon's, I'll just put Dorugamon's).

**Dorugamon**

**Level: Advanced Champion **

**Attribute: X Antibody.**

**Dorugamon is a smart digimon that bets his victories in attacking in the right moment rather than simply attacking without a care in the world, like many other digimons.**

**Attacks: **

**Power Metal**

**Hyper Dash Metal**

"Not bad, brother, not bad at all." Said Delfim, clearly impressed.

"Laurelene is awesome to, bro." Said Axel, fascinated.

They had to refocus in the battle when they heard a roar coming from the wall. They turned in time to see the wall crumble has Madleomon lounged forward trying to hit Youkomon when…

"Hyper Metal Dash"

Dorugamon threw himself against Madleomon, but to no avail; Madleomon was still standing. He grabbed Dorugamon and was about to punch him, when…

"Fox Tail Fireball"

Nine fireballs hit Madleomon's arm, releasing Dorugamon from his grip. The battle continued on, one helping the other as they tried to hold him back. Madleomon grew frustrated as the battle went on. But both digimons were starting to get tired, that was, until they heard a voice yelling:

DIGI-MODIFI: VACCINE STRIKE.

And with that, Icedevimon appeared out of nowhere and stabbed a gigantic needle in Madleomon. The tamers saw him get blurry.

"This card makes virus digimons weaker, lets strike now." Yelled Rika, and they did just that.

"Wicked Dragon Flame"

"Power Metal"

"Ice Claw"

The three attacks hit Madleomon and he disappeared into data. All digimon absorbed it and Laurelene and Dorugamon digidevolved.

Then there was only silence. Rika was nervous and Icedevimon tensed. Now that the Battle was over, what were they going to do?

Delfim turned slowly towards her, his eyes harder then steel. Then he looked at Laurelene. She nodded and both went in Rika and Icedevimon way. They stopped in front of both, then held their hands and Delfim said.

"I guess it his thanks to you that we beat that freak. You're not such a bad person after all."

Rika was shocked, then asked, shakily: "What, how can you forgive us?"

Delfim looked at her, and said in a deep voice "Make no mistake; we won't forget your doings. However, we forgive you because if it wasn't for you we would have been killed. Just make sure to not betray us, or we will not be that merciful." Laurelene just nodded at this.

Rika cried, then hugged both Delfim and Laurelene. But before the scene could become any lamer, the sound of someone approaching was heard.

"Must be Yamaki and his goons. You guys run, I'll slow them down." Delfim said has he grabbed a pipe from the floor.

"But…" Laurelene started.

"Listen, none of you is in condition to fight, and Axel and Rika are not fighters. Just get everyone out of here and safe. I'm counting on you, Laurelene."

With that Delfim ran in the direction of the steps. Laurelene saw him leave with worry, but she knew he was right. They left through the other side of the building and ran.

Yamaki was running up the stairs, he knew they were still there. This time he would capture those digimon and destroy them. He could handle the kids later. He was so absorbed by his thoughts he never saw the metal pipe until it hit his head.

Yamaki fell down the stairs, taking some guys with him. He looked up to see Delfim smirking at him.

"You never learn do you? You should watch your surroundings all the time."

"I´m getting tired of your aggressiveness. Guys, teach him a lesson." Yamaki said as five of his goons ran towards Delfim

Delfim knew he was in for a ride.

*****WARNING, The next part is very graphic and bloody, just jump until the next WARNING Line in _Ittalic, _for the others are still in this scene*****

Delfim swung the pipe to the nearest of them, hitting him in the head and sending him to the floor. He then hit another in the stomach, which made the guy bow slightly and planted a knee in his head, breaking his nose in the process. He then swung his pole at the face of another guy, breaking at least two teethes in the process. Delfim wasn't thinking, he was trying to survive the best way he could.

Another goon tried to attack him, but Delfim thrown him out the stairs. He fell down there, head first on the ground, breaking his neck. He died instantly. Delfim wasn't even acknowledging this, he didn't care at the moment. Just as he was about to deal with the last one, he felt a sting in his leg. He looked down and saw a syringe shooting something into his head.

Delfim felt dizzy, whatever it was that that _thing _was, it was making him lose his ground. He started to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

*****WARNING, SCENARIO CHANGE: With Laurelene and the others*****

Laurelene was running with the others, when she felt a felling of impending doom. She knew Delfim was in trouble, she knew he needed her help. Without warning the others, she ran back.

"Uff, we are safe." Said an exhausted Axel as he turned to the group. He then saw that Laurelene was missing…

"Where is Laurelene?"

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Back with Delfim*****

Delfim was in bad shape. He was able to kill yet another goon by trusting the metal pole in his eye socket. But now he had nothing to defend himself and he was to dizzy to defend himself properly. He fell on the ground, bloodied and tired, looking at the one of the guys he had killed in the eyes unintentionally as Yamaki walked up the stairs to him.

"Admirable that you lasted this long." He admitted and it was true; most people would be to dizzy to even stay standing, much less fight back. Delfim ignored him as he continue to stare in shock at the eyes of the corpse. "However, it's the end of the line for you."

Or so he thought…

"Obsidian storm".

The attack hit one of the remaining goons, Yamaki then saw the digimon and knew, in the condition they were in, they didn't stand a chance.

"Retreat."

As they ran, Laurelene came to Delfim…

"Delfim? Please be alright."

"Laurelene, help me." Pleaded Delfim in a weak voice.

Laurelene did as she was told and they both ran home.

******_WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos headquarters*****_

Yamaki was seething, a kid, not a digimon, but a kid had killed two goons and injured another three alone. He clearly needed to watch out with that one.

"I'll make you pay, kid. I'll make you pay."

**Authors Notes: **

**Delfim: **That was a close one.

**Laurelene**: Are you crazy? You could have died!

**Delfim: **And you really believed I would just kill my own character now. That will come at a later date.

**Laurelene: **What was that?

**Delfim:** Oh nothing. Review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Delfim: **Hey there, a new chapter with a surprise.

**Laurelene:** A surprise? Tell me it isn't another battle you end bloodied.

**Delfim, sweating a bit as he hides the chapter he wrote: **No, how could you even think something like that, it's actually…

**Delfim turns to his emergency chapters' chest and pulls out one of them.**

**Delfim: **Here, you'll see no bloody battle on this one.

Read and Enjoy.

WARNING, If you see this:

*******LEMON*******

And do not wish to read just jump to:

** *****LEMON-END*******

**Chapter 8: Best Way to Heal a Broken Spirit**

Delfim woke up in the middle of his room; again he was bandaged, left in the bed to rest. He didn't know why we was in the bed, until memories of last night came to him with the force of a brick wall: He had KILLED. He was a bloody murderer. It's true that he did it in self defense and in the heat of the moment, but that didn't make it any easier. He started to cry violently, screaming bloody murder to the heavens.

Laurelene rushed to the room to find Delfim crying and hugging himself. She did not understand what was going on, but whatever it his was scaring her. She never saw Delfim losing his cool and that was reason enough for her to fear. Still, she went to him and hugged him, trying to console him.

Seconds later, a lot of people came into the room: Cidalia, Axel, Dorumon, Rika and Icedevimon. The last two had stayed because they were worried and what they saw left them all speechless: Delfim sobbing in Laurelene's mane with an abandon one would think he was creating a river. Cidalia was the most shocked; she hadn't see Delfim cry since the death of his parents, and it was a brief moment. _What happened to him? _

Delfim cried himself to sleep. The people there looked at each other, then at Laurelene.

"I think it's time you told us how you found him." Said Cidalia, as she came close to her. They went to the kitchen and Laurelene told them how she found Delfim, from the guys in the floor to how bloodied he was.

"…I think I know what happened." Said Boss, as everyone turned to her. She stayed silent for a while, everybody was tense. They looked at her and she said, in a solemn voice.

"He did his first kill."

The humans in the room gasped. Both had heard how the first kill was a scaring event and now they saw it firsthand. The digimons however, were confused.

"How can kill make him so fragile? We do it all the time."

"It's not the same Dorumon, when a digimon dies, he disappears into data, leaving to think about it or look the dead in the eyes. Humans don't. And the eyes of the people we kill are forever bored into the mind of its murderer." Said Boss in an agitated voice. "I know, because one of my sons, Delfim and Axel's uncle, who was a soldier and the one that taught Delfim how to fight, suicide himself because he couldn't live with the memories of the war, where he had killed so many."

Everybody was quiet, then Laurelene raised herself and went to Delfim's room.

*****WARNING, SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos tower*****

Yamaki was again seething, he had just come from meeting with the directors of Hypnos and they were not happy. That two men had died was already bad, but as long as it was to stop a digimon or to capture it, it was an acceptable loss. But to stop a _Kid?_ That was unacceptable. He had got the biggest headache just listening to them.

It's not like it was his fault; if the goons were allowed to have weapons then this wouldn't happen. But according to the directors, the act of buying guns would raise suspect about them. Besides, the kid was tough, but he saw the look he had when he killed his men, horror. He knew how to take care of him.

He went to the room where Riley and the other girl worked, he asked: "Is it ready yet?"

"No, but soon it will be."

He laughed; maybe he could turn the tables and show the directors how it was done.

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Delfim's bedroom. *****

Laurelene had stayed there all day. Rika had to go back home, and the others left her there to look after Delfim. She was glad they did, for she couldn't think straight right now. Worry filled her very digital soul. What if the pain made Delfim change? She loved him so much and now, he could be scared for life. If only she had stayed and helped, maybe things would be different.

But alas she didn't, so now he was there, sleeping as she worried over him. She saw his wounds; they kicked him pretty baldly, but nothing that would scar. He had his fill with scars already from the ones of Icedevimon. He didn't need any more of those. As she watched him, she began to caress his hair, felling it between her fingers.

Delfim stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Laurelene as she stroke his hair. She noticed him looking at her, with eyes that could be described as the eyes of a defeated man. He said, in a deep but still weak voice "I'm a killer."

Laurelene eyes widened and she tried to deny his claim. "No, you…" "I'm a monster. I killed without a second thought." "You were defending yourself…" "Because of me, there may be a wife that will never see her husband again, a child who will never see her father again. Doesn't that bother you?" Delfim said the last part yelling as he looked at Laurelene.

Laurelene looked at Delfim. Then, and in a calm voice, said "I know that what you did pains you, but it was necessary for the others to escape. Besides, these guys are used to fight digimons but they couldn't handle you? I say they deserved it."

Delfim stayed unmoving. Laurelene sighted and said "Look, you don't have to be proud of what you did, but try to pull yourself together. If not for you, then for those that need you: Boss, Axel, the tamers… and me."

Delfim's eyes widened, trying to understand what she wanted to tell. Laurelene didn't wait for him to reboot, and decided to do what her instincts were saying. She planted her lips on his and kissed him.

Delfim tensed, then melted into the kiss. He had never felt this good. From the door, Cidalia saw what was happening and decided to leave the two alone.

*******LEMON*******

When they broke free, Delfim said the most intelligent think he could. "Wow."

Laurelene giggled at his response. Then she came close to his ear and said, in a seductive voice, "It's only the beginning."

Delfim shuddered at the tone as she licked her way to his jaw line. As she did so her paws roamed his back until they grabbed his t-shirt and, with his help, took it off. He wasn't ripped, but he was toned, which in her opinion was better. She roamed his body with her paws as she licked his neck.

Delfim couldn't think straight. He let her continue what she was doing and before he knew it she was grabbing his pants and yanking them off. She licked her lips when she saw his erection and decided to tease him by blowing hot air in his staff. Delfim gasped at this form of torture, both sweet and cruel. She giggled again at his face, a mixture of pleasure and agony.

She grabbed his erection and started pumping up and down. As she did this, she went down and licked his balls. Delfim's eyes rolled up, as she started to lick her way up, getting him all wet. Her furry paw and her rough tongue were doing wonders. But what she did next made him think he died and went beyond heaven, she engulfed his staff with her mouth.

The felling was incredible! Her mouth was hot and wet and… he couldn't describe it. He was already too far into the pleasure to think. Laurelene started bobbing up and down on his shaft as her paws massaged his balls. She, however, wanted to see if she could make Delfim go wild, so she started humming in her throat.

What happened next surprised even Laurelene, as Delfim grabbed her head and thrust in her mouth. She welcomed it, however. She was aiming for this anyway. She wanted a lover that could tame her, not one that would be submissive. However, Delfim was new at this and came in her mouth shortly after. She gulped his cum down just as he was trying to calm his racing heart.

Delfim then decided to reattribute the favor and kissed her hard, not caring about tasting himself in her mouth. As he did this, his hand went down to her mane, trying to caress her breasts to find…nothing?

Laurelene pushed back, looking at Delfim's shocked face. She said "Always rushing. I should have told you though. Digimon keep their genders hidden. The only way to awaken them his this".

She stepped back, then said "Ero Program, activate". She was involved by a bright light. When it faded, she stood there, her breasts now visible and, between her legs, her pussy was glistering wet.

This time, Delfim didn't stop. He grabbed her left breast with his left hand, caressing it as he licked and nibbled on her nipple. His other hand went south, stroking her pussy and clit.

Laurelene was trashing under his touch, she was as much a virgin as Delfim, so this was new to her as well. When he started to thrust a finger in her, she clawed the mattress bellow her, leaving some marks on it.

Delfim then stop licking her breast. She was about to plea to him when she felt him licking her pussy, and he wasn't going to stop that anytime soon. Now Laurelene was clawing the pillows, making a bunch of feathers fly across the room. But neither of them cared about that as Delfim continue to lick her pussy. He decided to try something and after licking his finger, he thrusted it into her asshole.

Laurelene came hard. _How did he knew dad my asshole is one of my weak spots?_ Laurelene asked herself as she tried to catch her breath. She looked down to see Delfim's face filled with her fluids. She grabbed his head and kissed him hard.

Delfim positioned himself at her entrance. He then looked at her as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, just do it."

Delfim trusted and with one go he was buried balls deep in her. Both moaned in pleasure, something that Delfim didn't miss.

"Don't digimons have a hymen?"

"No, which I'm glad because feeling pain his not in my to do list".

Delfim then started trusting again. He would pull almost all of himself out, just to slam back. Laurelene was moaning and clawing his back without hurting him. Not that it mattered anyway; he was too focused on the feeling of her moisture cavern. It was so _tight,_ and it felt like she was trying to milk him for all its good.

Laurelene was soon pleading "Faster, harder, give it to me."

"Hgn, you're so tight." Delfim said as he continues to ram himself into her. He took it up a notch by picking up the speed and by biting in her nipple gently, but still firmly. He was reaching his peak soon. So he started ramming faster and faster.

Laurelene couldn't think anymore, it was too much good. He was fucking her like a wild animal and she loved it. He bitted her nipple, making her forget to breathe at all. As he peaked up the speed, she lost and came hard.

Delfim felt her pussy grip his dick more tightly than before. He couldn't take it and released his load in her womb, causing her orgasm to be prolonged. Then the weirdest thing happened. Laurelene turned to lock in his eyes and then she bites him in the neck.

Delfim was in shock for a bit, then felt a strange urge and bite on her neck. They both felt a wave of pleasure that made them moan at each other's necks. Laurelene fell on the bed, bringing Delfim with her.

Delfim decided to ask "What… what happened?"

Laurelene took a breath, then said "It's a tradition among animal digimons to mark our mate with a bite in the neck."

Delfim then looked at her neck, and saw a purple fang like mark in there. He then thought that he would have one to. But he had to ask "Why me?"

"Because you took care of me, gave me a home, a family and you keep putting yourself to risk because of me. Plus you are hot." She said, smirking.

Delfim smirked back, then asked "ready for another round?"

Laurelene looked at him, then said "yes. But this one will not be like last one."

She got on all fours in the bed, then raised her tail showing both her pussy leaking with fluid and her ass. She then said, in a demanding voice "fuck my ass, take my last hole and paint it with your cum. Take all of my virginities at once".

Delfim didn't need to be told twice. He went behind her and, without thinking twice, trusted himself into her.

Both moaned loudly. It was even tighter for Delfim and Laurelene always had a weak spot that was her ass. They began going just like before, at insane speed.

Laurelene's tongue fell out of her mouth. She could only moan as he went on and on. She was drowning in a sea of pleasure. And he got better and better, as he bitted into her mate mark and fondled her breasts.

They kept going for a few minutes, till both shouted.

"DELFIM."

"LAURELENE."

They orgasm at the same time. The felling was too much for them, being that their first time. So they fell asleep.

*******LEMON-END*******

*****WARNING: TIME SKIP, next morning*****

Delfim woke up to find that his room was a chaos. His clothes were scattered everywhere, there were bits of the mattress and feathers from the pillows were covering the ground. He looked at his bed to find claw marks even there. He knew who wouldn't be too thrilled about this: Boss. But he would deal with her later.

He turned to look at Laurelene. The "EroProgram" was still active so he could see her in all her naked glory. Well, without counting the fur but that was a bonus in Delfim's opinion. He loved to caress it.

Delfim got out of bed quietly and went to the bathroom. He took a look at his neck and saw a purple fang-like mark in his neck. He couldn't believe he was now mated to Laurelene. When did he become mate material anyway? Not that it mattered anymore. He decided to make a vow there: to always protect her from anything.

Just as he was about to go back to bed, a pair of furry arms circled him and made their grip tight as a rough tongue licked at his mark, sending a shill of pleasure through his spine.

"Like the mark?" asked Laurelene as she licked him again.

"Yeah, it's cool." Delfim then smiled and kissed her in the mouth. "Thank you, for everything. But aren't we going a little bit too fast on this."

"In the digital world, you can be killed at any time, so if digimon wanted a relationship, they would not be waiting long to have sex so they could become parents."

Delfim then paled, and asked "Does that mean I'm going to be a father?"

Laurelene shook her head. "No, I can control my pregnancies, we won't become parents unless we want to."

Delfim sighted "That's a relief. I just don't want to become a father while that creep Yamaki and his goons are around".

Laurelene nodded, that was for the best. If Yamaki called digimons beasts, how would he react towards a Child born from the union of a human and a digimon? Not a good thought.

They started kissing again and they were walking towards the bed as they did so. They had just fallen on bed when the door opened…

"Hey Delfim, Granny just called you…WHAT THE HELL?"

Axel was shocked, his head trying to understand what was going on. _Delfim and Laurelene, naked, in the bed. The room filled with chaos and a thick weird smell equals…mayday, mayday, can't compute, brain crashing down._

And with that, Axel fell unconscious. Boss went to see what was going on and said.

"Did you really have to destroy your room just to have sex? I mean, I know you needed it, but couldn't you have at least the decency to not rip of everything around you?"

Delfim and Laurelene both were really embarrassed. That was not the way they wanted the others to know about them. But what's done is done. So they decided not to try Boss' patience and went for breakfast.

*****WARNING: TIME-SPACE CHANGE: That afternoon, in the park.*****

Guilmon, Terriermon and Dorumon were playing around, as usual. However, today it was Takato and Henry turn roll in the floor. They were laughing hard since Axel told them about Delfim and Laurelene being busted in their time out. Rika was giggling while Icedevimon was holding his knee, trying to keep himself from rolling in the ground with the other two tamers. Delfim and Laurelene were annoyed about all this.

"Did you really had to tell them, Axel?" Delfim asked in a defeated voice, knowing the answer.

"Hey, you weren't the one that entered in your brother's room to find said brother naked in bed with his digimon partner, a bunch of clothes on the floor, the room destroyed and with the heaviest smell of sex invading your nose." Said Axel, making everybody start laughing again.

But never it by said that Delfim didn't knew how to get out of embarrassing moments. "Good thing I didn't. I really don't need to see what you and Dorumon are doing in private."

That made all people fall in the floor laughing hard, including Laurelene, excluding Axel. Axel was fuming.

"Asshole."

But then Delfim got the most devilish smirk. He decided to tease his mate and embarrass Axel even more. "Been there, and might I tell you it's sweet. I never knew there could be such a tight hole, you know. It felt like…"

"NO, STOP. I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW HOW IT FELT. JUST KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF YOU STUPID PERVERT." Shouted Axel red in the face as everyone fell down laughing yet again. This was priceless.

Just as Delfim was about to make a new strike, something white fell on Delfim's head. "What are you all laughing, calu? And why is that boy's face so red, calu?"

"Who are you?" Delfim asked, cautiously.

"It's Calumon, a little digimon that never truly stays in the same place. He is a bit childish, but he is friendly." Answered Laurelene. She then turned to Calumon and said "We weren't laughing about anything, Calumon. And don't worry about Axel, he was just too much exposed to the something bright".

Axel got even redder, as the rest of the group tried to hold the giggles. It was incredibly hard, though, when they heard Calumon say "Maybe you should lie down, when we stay in bed we get better."

Delfim decided to add his own two cents to it. "Yeah, the bed is where the best things tend to happen, isn't it?" Calumon didn't understand what he meant, but everyone kept giggling like crazy.

"You talk weird. I'm going to play with the others."

And with that, Calumon went flying towards the playing digimon. Axel turned to look at Delfim and said "I'll get you for this, brother."

"Sure you will. Sure you will."

Impmon watched all this. Not that he understood the concept behind sex, no, he was just seething at the sight of humans and digimons enjoying each other company.

He then left, saying under his breath "bunch of fools."

Delfim, thought he felt something, so he turned and ran towards a tree that was there. He went around it and punched something standing behind the tree. Yamaki fell to the ground, spiting blood and one or two teethes in the process.

"How many times are you going to hit me kid?"

"As many as it takes to make you go away. And my name his Delfim, got it memorized."

"I'll be sure to, after all, I should know the name of a killer that leaves in the same city as me."

Everybody tensed. They all already knew about what had happened at the construction site. They saw Delfim go stiff, and Yamaki smirked.

"So, how does it fell to betray and kill your own kind for a bunch of data made monsters? Don't you see what they made you do? Get rid of them and join me, we will free the world from these beasts and you will be forgiven for your mistakes."

Delfim did the most surprising thing, he laughed. It was a full hard laugh. Then he looked at Yamaki, pure hate in his eyes as he said "Forgiven? You sure would make a great priest talking like that. And don't put the blame of the kills on digimon. If you guys never interfered as I told you to, they wouldn't have died. Their deaths are on your head."

Yamaki seethed, but before he could answer, Delfim had punched him again, this time in the stomach and, as Yamaki fell on the floor, Delfim said, in a hateful voice "You know, had you told me that yesterday, I would have followed you. But you missed your chance. Laurelene saved me from my darkness, she gave me her love. So now I'll defend her with all my strength, that's a promise of a lifetime."

Yamaki got up and shouting "you'll regret this" he ran away, before that _monster_ killed him.

Delfim turned to Laurelene and said " Let's go home, I don't want to deal with anything more today."

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **So, what did you thought?

**Laurelene: **Pretty hot if you ask me. But really how did you knew my ass was a weakspot?

**Delfim: **Beginners' luck. Anyway I wanted to warn, whoever reads this story, that I'm too busy at the moment to continue putting new chapters every day. So I'll try to put one a weak. I'm sorry for not being able to do more.

Review please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Delfim:** Hey there, fellow readers. Another chapter is up. Finally Yamaki will try to use his weapon, the Juggernaut and just like in the anime, Guilmon gets a boost. The rest you will have to read.

**Laurelene:** What, that's it? No sex?

**Delfim, sweat dropping:** You're one nymphomaniac little bitch, aren't you?

**Laurelene:** Keep talking like that and I'll not allow you in the bedroom.

**Delfim, paling at the implication of no sex, turns and says:** So, enjoy and review. Just to warn you this is going to be a little bit different than the show.

**Chapter 9 Juggernaut my ASS.**

Delfim, Takato and Axel were running through the park, their partners right beside them. Their destination was Hypnos Tower, though they didn't knew it belonged to them. Not that it mattered at that point. They were running there because that seemed to be the center of some strange phenomena: the blaze like sky; the giant hole in the sky and the flying digimon going there. It was madness.

When they arrived they saw Yamaki standing there. "Ah, look who came to witness my moment of glory."

Delfim seethed at his sight. He was going to run towards him and beat him to a pulp when he heard an alarmed scream "Delfim!"

He turned to see his partner and mate, Laurelene, whose body seemed to melt a bit into the sky then go back to normal. Everyone of the tamers digimons present there was experiencing a similar problem.

"Guilmon, are you okay buddy?" asked Takato, worried.

"Actually, I fell weird." Answered Guilmon.

"What…?" Axel said, not knowing what to do.

Delfim turned to Yamaki, accusingly. "This is you're so called 'weapon' isn't it?"

Yamaki laughed, then answered. "Yes, Juggernaut is the perfect anti-pest, it gets rid of all data scum."

"But why all of them? Guilmon is my friend." Asked Takato.

"Save your breath, Takato, this guy thinks that digimon are just data beasts. We have to find a way to stop this." Said Delfim, as he tried to think of a solution.

"It´s useless, soon all data freaks will be dead, and there is nothing you can do. Not even killing me would stop this." Yamaki yelled in triumph.

Then something weird happened, both Guilmon and Laurelene eyes sparkled as their viral instincts came to surface.

"It's coming." Said Guilmon looking at the hole.

"Something is coming, and it is using that hole as a way in". Laurelene tried to explain as she continue to stare at the offending ass hole in the sky.

"What are you talking about that is…" Yamaki tried to argue, only to be silenced by Axel's scream of "Look up there."

Everybody turned to see a gigantic purple beam coming of the hole. Just as that happened, Yamaki got a communication telling him what the two digimon had already: an anomaly had infiltrated the program and was coming out of the vortex.

Yamaki fell to his knees. What the fuck was happening? But before he could do anything, Delfim planted a kick in his jaw, followed by his head hitting the side of the bridge and he fell unconscious.

"That always feels good, no matter how many times I do it."

The others nodded their heads in agreement, though neither had ever beat the man in question, seeing him take a hit was always a way to put a smile on their faces. But that would have to wait. A voice was heard.

"Humans created us, and then forgot about us. It is time for us to start existing in the real world. Bow, humans, serve your new masters."

And with that, a thick fog started to appear in the area. Just then Henry and Rika got there.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"An anti-digimon program gone wrong, that's what's happening. And it is all thanks to that g…"

Delfim looked at where he left Yamaki to find that he had disappeared.

"Shit, he ran away."

"Doesn't matter now, Delfim. There are various digimon passing through the hole at the moment." Said Laurelene, focused in the fog.

Then out of nowhere, 6 lion like beasts appeared from the fog and surrounded them. Delfim pulled his D-arc and it said:

**Liamon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute:** **Vaccine.**

**This digimon is a very uncommon holy beast that likes to prey on digimons of superior level than them. Their numbers are few these days because of that.**

**Attacks:**

**Critical Strike.**

**Thunder of Kings.**

"There is another one up there." Said Laurelene as she pointed to the upper part of the tower.

"Takato, Henry and Rika, go up there and eliminate that one, Me and Axel will deal with these ones."

The others nodded ant took off.The time they had spent together had made clear the role of each member: Delfim was the natural leader; Axel was the excited one in the group that would always try to put the others on the move; Takato was the friendly one, who would bring the moral up; Rika was the Digimon encyclopedia, due to her greater knowledge about them and Henry was the smart one that would help Delfim think of plans with the information Rika gave.

So axel and Delfim didn't lose time and started going all out.

DIGI-MODIFI EVOLUTION

BLACKRENAMON/DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON/DORUGAMON.

Delfim then passed another card…

DIGI-MODIFI: Vikemon:__Arctic Blizzard.

With that, the digimon surrounding both Youkomon and Dorugamon were suddenly frozen. Axel then got the idea…

DIGI-MODIFI: Phoenixmon: Crimson Flare.

The thermal shock was too much for 3 of the six Liamons. Even so, none of them hesitated to absorb the data of their fallen comrades.

"What? Why are you absorbing the data of your fallen partners?" Asked an incredulous Axel.

"Because by doing that, we fill they are still with us, that they are still fighting alongside with us."

Delfim understood what they meant. If he could have kept even a bit of the souls of his father and mother in him to guide him and be with him, ne would do anything to get it. But He knew that in the battlefield emotions got in the way, so he decided to go for the kill.

DIGI-MODIFI: Hyper speed.

Youkomon's speed rose up, as Youkomon started to run around them in circles, making the rest of the Liamons come together without them noticing. Axel finished the tactic with the usual: blow things up.

DIGI-MODIFI: X-Bomb.

And with that, a giant bomb fell on the three Liamons before they could react. But just as the were about to met the others, more Liamon started to appear.

"This is not as easy as I thought." Said Delfim as he tried to come up with a way to fight the growing number of enemies.

"I'm starting to hate Lions."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With the others*****

"No, Icedevimon!"

"Gargomon!"

The yells came as both digimons fell on the ground, only Growlmon was still standing and even he was looking bad. The worst was they couldn't get any data out of this guy. They could only get his name, Mihiramon.

As the battle continued, Takato was getting more desperate, trying to find a way to help Growlmon. But whenever Growlmon was hit Takato felt it. Just as Mihiramon was about to finish Growlmon, Gargomon fired at him. Mihiramon shoot back, but before he could even blink, Icedevimon used his "Avalanche Claw"(I know I said it was Ice claw on one of the chapters but hey, everybody does mistakes, right?) on him.

"Why do you pests keep getting up? It's useless."

Rika grabbed a card and slashed it.

DIGI-MODIFI: Phoenix Core.

Icedevimon suddenly got up and joined Growlmon, Rika then threw the card at Henry and he also slashed it. Soon even Gargomon was up.

"You guys don't get it do you? Even if you keep getting up, I absorb power from that vortex up there."

"Shit that means that if we don't take him down in one hit, he will regenerate thanks to the vortex." Said Henry as he prepared for the worse.

The digimon started yet another attack.

"Tundra Freeze"

"Pyro Blaster"

"Gargo Laser"

No matter how many times they would attack him, the beast would get back and attack at full strength. Soon Gargomon was back on the floor, reverting back to Terriermon. Icedevimon was next, Mihiramon didn't like one of his remarks of "here kitty, kitty" so soon he joined Terriermon as Icedemidevimon. Growlmon put up a fight, but even he was defeated as Mihiramon bit on his arm and wouldn't let go. Takato then clutched his arm in pain.

But that wouldn't last long, as there were two loud yells.

"Wicked Dragon Flame"

"Power Metal"

Mihiramon couldn't dodge and was hit by a metal sphere imbued in orange flames that formed a dragon like shape. Takato turned and saw Delfim and Axel were there.

"Sorry for the delay, but there were more lions then what we thought." Said Delfim, like everything was going fine. "Henry, what can you tell me about this freak."

"Not much, just that his name is Mihiramon and that he seems to draw power from the vortex were he came".

Delfim turned to Takato. "Pull back and rest. We will have a go with tiger cub. And take Calumon with you."

"Calumon?" Takato looked down to see that the little cream puff was actually there. He grabed it and, followed by a very tired Growlmon.

And so, a new dance started. Mihiramon was more impressed with these two: Youkomon's speed was on par with his and whenever there was a hole in her defense, Dorugamon would come to save her. The combination was brilliant and he had to admit that, if it wasn't for the vortex, those two would eliminate him.

Laurelene was worried; she couldn't keep that speed for long after battling so much. She saw that Dorugamon was in the same state as she was. _Delfim, you better have a plan or a miracle, because we will not last for long._

Delfim, however, was losing is cool. No matter what combination they would use, that Mihiramon would come back up. The sight of Delfim losing his patience was getting to the rest of the tamers nerves.

"Hey, if Delfim and Axel can't do it, what is going to happen?" Asked Rika, worried.

"Well, we will e serving digimon, that is what's going to happen." Henry answered, honestly and in a defeated voice. Calumon was looking at them, worried.

"I have to help them". Said Takato as he grabbed a card. "They are willing to keep fighting. I can't let them do this alone."

The card he was holding turned blue, but he didn't care. He slashed it.

DIGI-MODIFI: Matrix Digivolution

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

GROWLMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…

WARGROWLMON

Everyone was in awe, all except Delfim who saw something that intrigued him, when the digivolution card was slashed, Calumon's red triangle started glowing. Could he be some king of digivolution detector? Or maybe… no, that was just silly, he couldn't have the power of digivolution, could he?

Wargrowlmon charged at Mihiramon and threw his blades at him. Mihiramon would dodge, if he wasn't grabbed by Dorugamon, who decided to help things get going. Mihiramon fell on the ground and before he could raise himself, three attacks hit him as one.

"Atomic Blaster"

"Wicked Dragon Flame"

"Power Metal"

Mihiramon was hit by the three attacks at once and disappeared. Delfim looked up to see that the vortex was still in full strength.

"Takato, Wargrowlmon has to attack that shit or more digimon will pour out."

"But Wargrowlmon is tired." Delfim turned and it was true, even after digivolving, Wargrowlmon was still weak after that fight.

"Here" Rika yelled as she threw Takato her Phoenix core.

"Thanks."

DIGI-MODIFI: Phoenix Core.

Wargrowlmon roared as he felt energy coming back to him. He flew off as Laurelene and Dorugamon reverted back. He flied up and turned to the vortex.

"Atomic Blaster."

The vortex took the attack, started glowing red and then exploded. Wargrowlmon came to the ground to find Takato lashed in his leg.

"You were great, Wargrowlmon."

Delfim smiled at this, it was pure luck that let them win. He turned to look at Calumon intended to ask some questions to the little digimon to find that he ran away. Delfim sighted, he would ask at a later time.

"That was great guys, but I have a bad feeling about this. If this digimon was able to get through, who says others like him won't? Keep yourselves sharp, this isn't over yet." Delfim warned to the others as he looked at the now clean sky.

Everyone nodded, until they heard a voice.

"Takato, is that Guilmon?"

The Tamers turned to find a girl of Takato's age, standing there and looking at Wargrowlmon. There were also two kids that looked like dorky brothers, shouting "you were awesome Takato". Delfim turned to Takato and said.

"You have some explaining to do. Takato."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: a dark room*****

Yamaki was seething in front of his computer, analyzing the Juggernaut program trying to find what had gone wrong. He thought that the tamers were to blame, especially Delfim. That kid was to powerful and not only that, the others followed him.

He had been watching the security tapes of the outside cameras at Hypnos Tower and saw that Delfim gave the others orders and they didn't hesitate to follow them. This made the kid far more dangerous than what he first thought.

But then he thought that they had defeated the digimons that had come forth, it was a close call but they did it.

_This requires additional research._

**Authors Notes:**__

**Delfim: **Hey there, fellows. I hope you like the new chapter that I wrote.

**Laurelene: **Why Liamons?

**Delfim: **Because I thought they were cool and good looking on Wikimon. By the way, that is where I go to get inspiration for my stories.

So review please.


	11. Chapter 10

**Delfim: **Raise and shine, fellow readers. I'm back with a new chapter for you.

**Laurelene: **Shouldn't you be telling them about what's going to happen from now on.

**Delfim:** Oh yeah, really quick, for a while I will be focusing on other characters. Like Axel, Takato, Henry and Rika. My character is not going to do much fighting, rather he will be busy with other stuff: some important for the history, others not.

**Laurelene: ** So enjoy and review.

**Delfim: **That's my line. I'll have to teach you something. I learned this trick from Eccel Saga.

**Delfim presses a button. A hole appeared beneath Laurelene and she fell on it.**

**Laurelene: **I regret NOTHING!

**Delfim: **On with the chapter.

**Chapter 10 I HATE SNAKES. To Face a Fear.**

"Takato, you should have told us that you had showed Guilmon to someone, much less to three people." Said Delfim, as he looked at Jenny, Kazu and Kenta. They were at Delfim's home, after leaving Guilmon in his hut. How they were able to hide him after all those people had seen him was nothing sort of a miracle.

"Look, I already apologized. I let it slip that I was a tamer and they just wanted to know who was my partner."

"We understand that, Takato, but if we want to continue hidden from…"

"Hey, what do you mean hidden?" Kazu had paid attencion to the last part, and was not happy. "You shouldn't hide, make it public. You could become famous".

"And that is the point. Being famous brings two types of attention: Media and the unwanted one."

"The unwanted one?"

"There are people whose only dream is to destroy all digimon. We already keep it hidden and yet, these kinds of people are already after us. Imagine if we became famous: we would have to watch our back 24/7."

"You are just overreacting." Said Kenta. "I bet that you are just having the best time of your life, playing tamers."

The tamers flinched. Oh was that the wrong think to say. Delfim raised quietly.

"Game? GAME? You think we are playing a stupid game? Well then I guess it's fun to be a target for some organization whose purpose is to kill our partners. Do you think killing is fun? Because ever since I started 'playing' this game, I already killed. So don't come at me saying being a tamer is easy, or a game. Grow up would you."

Cidalia was hearing this, and a flashback came into her mind. A flashback from the time when Delfim's uncle, Albert, was still alive.

*****WARNING: FLASHBACK*****

Cidalia had just finished lunch. So she went outside to call the two men of the house. Albert was standing looking proud at Delfim has he punched and kicked the tree. Ever since Delfim had come to live at her house, Albert has been teaching him how to fight. Albert may be a soldier that should use more the gun then the fists. That didn't meant he wasn't a good hand to hand fighter.

"Come on, you two. You better come, or else…"

The two laughed, it was a common saying of Cidalia to leave that threat in the air that if you didn't come, no lunch for you. So they raced home.

As they were heating, Albert said "I'll be leaving tomorrow. They want me for another attack. Usual stuff."

"Man, I wish I could come with you." Said a little Delfim. "I mean, it's piece of cake, just point an pull the trigger." 

Albert raised himself from his seat and said "Piece of cake? PIECE OF CAKE? You think killing his easy, kid? You think it's easy to see your comrades, your friends of a life die next to you as bullets fly? Grow up would you."

*****WARNING: FLAXHBACK END*****

Cidalia thought to herself _Albert, he really did grow up and learned his lesson, just like you told him to. Not the way you would have wanted, though._

Everyone was astonished, looking at Delfim. Henry was the one who broke the icy moment.

"Well, it's up to us to fight digimon from now on. If there were any other tamers in the area they would have met us in the Mihiramon attack."

"I agree, we have to do our best. Besides, keep in mind that Yamaki is still out there. You three better keep this a secret to."

They all nodded and one by one they began to leave.

"WARNING: TIME-SPACE CHANGE: Takato's house, in the morning*****

Takato woke up, feeling good. He decided that maybe it was a good idea to do patrols, in case a wild one appeared. So he called Henry.

"Hey Henry good morning." Yelled out Takato, not even caring with the fact that it was too early to yell.

"Takato, do you know how early it is? Keep it down would you?"

"Oh sorry. Anyway I was thinking that maybe we could patrol the city, in case there is a wild one. That way, we can get there faster."

"Well, I would love to, but I…" Henry tried to find an escape alternative when he looked at the calendar. "I have got other plans, I got judo." And with that, he hung up.

"Well, there goes Henry. I'll try Rika…"

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: At Delfim's house. *****

"So, you got it Axel? I'll be working with Boss today, so you take care of any wild ones that come. And keep Takato from doing anything stupid." Delfim said as he went to the garden.

"Jeez, what am I, a babysitter?"

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Axel, hey I had an idea, why not do some patrolling around the city?"

Axel thought to himself: If he went with Takato to do patrols he would not only be ready for anything but he could watch over Takato. It was perfect.

"Okay, meet you at Guilmon's hideout."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Shinjuku Park*****

"Okay, what part of 'keeping things secret' from Delfim's speech didn't you get?" Said Axel as there was many kids there next to Kazu, Jenny and Kenta.

"Hey, come on, he doesn't have to know. We just want to have some fun." Kazu said in a dismissive tone.

Axel turned to Takato who seemed like he was okay with all this. He then sighed.

"I'm going to regret this."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Theater*****

Rika looked wide eyed at the scene before her. Not that it was impressive or even expertly done, but it reminded her of something. The scene was the return of a kitsune and she remembered the day she became a tamer. _Renamon came back even after all I said, she came back. How could I even think she was just data? If it wasn't for that night we almost killed Delfim, I would still think that. But not anymore. I may have screwed my chances with Renamon but not with Icedevimon. I'm not going to waste this chance._

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Delfim's residence*****

Delfim cleaned his front filled with sweat. Whoever said that working at a farm was easy never did it himself. There was always something that needed to be done. But still he liked this because it kept his mind of other stuff. Just as he was about to sulfate another vine, Boss said from inside home "Delfim, there is someone at the phone wanting to talk with you."

"Okay Boss." Delfim ran inside home and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?... What do you want?... Fine, I'll meet you there, but no tricks."

Delfim then put down the phone and thought to himself: _What does he want now?_

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Shinjuku town*****

"Snot Shot" yelled both Dorumon and Guilmon as they fired two tissues each out of their nostrils.

"The winner is Guilmon." Said Jerry as she pointed at the tissues on the floor.

"Darn it. I was so close." Whined Dorumon as it was true, his tissues were right behind Guilmons.

"Don't worry, you will win next time, Dorumon." Said Axel, trying to cheer up his partner.

In a tree nearby, Impmon was watching the kids play, a sickened look on his face.

"Look at that fool, playing around with them like he is a dog or something."

"I think you are jealous."

Impmon jumped out of his skin. He turned around to find Laurelene, standing there, a serious yet amused look on her face. When did she…? It didn't matter, the important thing was, what did she SAID?

"Come again, foxy?"

"I think you just want to be there with them, but you are too scared to try and make friends". Laurelene said, confidently.

"You're the one that is jealous, because I can do whatever I want. Say, why don't come with me and leave your useless tamer behind."

"What? Leave my mate to be with you, a scrawny, immature little punk, don't think so. I have to go."

Impmon was furious. How dare she mock him like that? Wait…mate?

"WHAT?"

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Underground Metro*****

Rika was standing there next to her grandma as she talked to the phone with a friend about the play they had just seen. Her digivice started beeping. _A digimon?_ She looked at the direction where the digivice pointed and saw Calumon just standing there next to two girls.

"Oh, it´s just Calumon."

But her digivice beeped again, this time it was pointing towards a coming fog. Wait, a fog?

"Grandma, I think you should get out of here."

Reiko looked at to Rika but the fog was already upon them. Rika helped Reiko out of the metro then stayed behind as Icedevimon appeared before her.

"So, my lady, can I offer you a snake skin wallet." Said Icedevimon as a giant snake like digimon appeared out off the fog. Icedevimon then turned and attacked.

"Avalanche Claw"

The snake beast fell back slightly as Rika tried to get a reading out of this guy to get nothing.

"What, I can't read anything out of this guy… wait it appeared. It's Sandiramon and it's a Ultimate Level digimon. We have to be careful, Icedevimon".

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: A Train*****

"Come on, I'll show you what I got."

It was a rather amusing site as Terriermon fought invisible enemies on Henry's lap.

"Knock it off, Terriermon."

"But I want to fight."

They were coming of the train and Terriermon wouldn't stop complaining about "I'm bored" and I wish something exciting would happen" when suddenly Terriermon got all tense and said "well, seems like I got my wish granted, there is something coming from the tunnel…"

Henry and Terriermon turned… okay Henry turned and brought Terriermon with him, and saw a snake coming out of the tunnel and, with just opening her mouth and breathing, started to dissolve the train. Henry then heard a women yell "my baby!" and he turned to look at a baby who was crying on the floor. Henry grabbed a card and slashed it.

DIGI-MODIFI: Wargreymon's Greymon shield.

Terriermon grabbed the shield with a bit of difficulty and stopped the attack, but the train was still dissolving! Henry grabbed the kid and said "move Terriermon".

They barely made it as the snake continued forward. Then Rika, ridding the back of Icedevimon came through the tunnel.

"Call Gogglehead, Delfim and Axel, we need them.

Henry was a bit shocked, That she would call Delfim by the name was not new, She respected him more than anyone else in the group, but Axel too? But he decided that now was not the time. He dialed for Takato home.

"Hello?"

"I, my name is Henry and I wanted to know if Takato was there."

"No, he, Axel and some friends went out, do you want to leave a message Henry?"

"No thanks. I got a go bye."

Henry the dialed for Axels cell phone.

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Shinjuku Park******

Axel was resting a bit, tired of all the running he has been doing, when his cell phone rang. He saw that it was Henrys.

"Hey Henry…what? Okay we will meet you in a few seconds."

Axel turned to Takato and said "We have to go, there is a digimon in the subway. Rika is dealing with him but she needs our help now."

"You mean there is a fight going on down below us? Can we come with you?" said Jenny as everyone started asking the same thing.

"Absolutely not. This isn't a game and you could get killed. Axel let's go."

DIGI-MODIFI: DRIMOGEMON'S DRILL ACTIVATE

Guilmon's hands turned into drills and he started digging on the floor. Takato, Axel and Dorumon jumped right after him.

*****WARNING:SCENARIO CHANGE: in the Metro*****

Things were not looking good, as both Rika and Henry found themselves in a tight spot: when they finally had Sandiramon cornered, 3 Coaltmon just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. Gargomon and Icedevimon found themselves hard pressed as the enemies continuously attacked them without mercy.

"What are we going to do guys?" Henry asked, almost pleadingly.

"Gargomon, any good ideas?"

"Not much."

Then suddenly a hole appeared out of the ceiling and from there fell Guilmon, Takato, Axel and Dorumon. While the first two fell disastrously, Axel and Dorumon fell on their feet. Without losing his momentum and before he even saw his opponent, he was already slashing a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION.

DIGIVOLUTION

DORUMON DIGIVOLVES TO…

DORUGAMON.

"Yeah, Dorugamon, let's just kick this guy's…ass." Axel said as he finally saw his opponent. Then he paled and recoiled into himself grabbing his knees and sitting down, a fearful expression on his face.

"Hey Axel, what's the matter with you? I thought we were going to kick some butt." Asked Rika as she saw him recoiling. What the hell was wrong? They had never seen Axel this frightened, not even when the odds are against him!

One Coaltmon went to attack Axel while he was on the floor, but Dorugamon defended him by firing a "Power Metal" right at Coaltmon's head. The rest of the Coaltmons and Sandiramon turned to the rest of the Tamers.

Gargomon sighed, "here we go again" and started firing bullets at the coaltmons, trying to keep them away. Icedevimon would attack with desperate "Avalanche Claws" and the now evolved Growlmon started firing at the big Sandiramon with no effect whatsoever.

"This is hopeless, where on a standstill, we need some help here Dorugamon." Pleaded Henry, as he saw that once again things were not looking good.

"I can't Axel needs me."

"What's his problem anyway? Why is he acting like he is seeing some kind of nightmare?" Asked Rika, confused."

Dorugamon hit the Coaltmon with a "Hyper Dash Metal", turned to Rika and said "because he is. He has Ophidiophobia, he is highly afraid of Snakes!"

The Tamers were quiet, they never thought he would be afraid of snakes. No one knew what to do, except Rika. She knew that the best way his to talk about your problem with someone close, she had done it with Icedevimon when she though he would leave. Axel had to do the same.

She jumped over to Axel, then hugged him. Axel embraced her out of reflex. She then whispered "let it all out."

Axel broke in tears as the battle raged on. For them it didn't matter, there were just the two of them. Axel started speaking "when I was 4, me and the rest of the family, Delfim, mom and dad went to the zoo. We were looking at the reptile zone and we were so entertained we didn't noticed that one of the glasses had just broke and a large snake came out. It lashed on to me, biting me in the head as it tried to kill me. Dad and Delfim tried to help but she wouldn't let go…"

"It's alright, think for a second. If you don't act this snake could kill many people or injure someone at least. You got to come back, we all need you… I need you." Rika blushed at the last part, trying to look the other way.

Axel stopped crying. She was right. Delfim and Dad weren't there to save him. It was up to him to save the others and himself from the serpent.

He grabbed a card, and it lighted blue. A Blue Card!

DIGI-MODIFI MATRIX EVOLUTION

MATRIX EVOLUTION

DORUGAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…

DORUGUREMON

Axel pulled his digivice and got this reading:

**Doruguremon**

**Level: Advanced Ultimate**

**Attribute: X antibody**

**This digimon is one of the most feared Doru digimons. Its size and strength make him an incredible opponent. Very few can escape the Metal Meteor.**

**Attacks: **

**Metal Meteor**

**Bloody Tower**

Doruguremon stood there, looking daringly at Sandiramon. Axel then turned to the others and said "you guys take care of the Coaltmon, I'll deal with Sandiramon".

"We are counting on you." Said Takato as Growlmon left Sandiramon to Doruguremon. Doruguremon then opened his wings and yelled.

"Metal Meteor."

Sandiramon's eyes widened as a giant sphere of metal came in his direction. There was no time and no space to avoid it so he took it full on. Normally he might have raised up and fight once more, but the overextended battle had drained him of the power to do so. Yet he laughed, just as the other tamers had finished on their sides of the battle.

Icedevimon was furious. "You're still laughing! Who the hell are you?"

"I'm one of the Twelve Devas sent by the Sovereigns. You may have defeated me now but my brothers will avenge me."

"You mean there are ten more wackos like you after us?"

"Be prepared."

And with that, Sandiramon burst into data.

"The Deva, who are they?" asked Rika.

"No idea, the only thing I know is that this digimon is far different from the ones we have been fighting so far." Said Henry, cleaning the sweat from his brow.

"Let's talk about this later at Axel's house, for now, let's just take the elevator out of here." Said Takato as he pointed up.  
>"Very subtle Takato." Said Rika, she was about to follow the others when she was pulled into a hug by Axel.<p>

"Thank you, Rika."

Rika blushed bright red, then she just said "I just didn't want your death over my head. Now get off, we need to go or the others will come to check on us."

When they came up, the other kids were still there.

"Delfim is not going to be happy about this."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: A café near Shinjuku town*****

Delfim went in the café. He didn't know what possessed him to accept this invitation. Maybe it was the way he had said that this time he came in piece, how he wouldn't ring any weapons or goons with him. It didn't mattered. Delfim went and sit in the front of Yamaki.

"So, what did you want from me? Be quick, I don't have all day and even if I had I wouldn't spend it with you."

Yamaki actually cringed, he knew that this wouldn't be easy but he had to know, for the sake of his project.

"I want you to try and tell me what connection do you and the others have with these…_digimon_"

Delfim's eyes narrowed before he answered simply "We are partners."

Yamaki turned a little bit more serious. "You have to explain that a little better."

"Then allow me. They are our closest friends, our shadows. They know us like no one else will ever know. They are there on our best moments, and our worse moments. When we fight or laugh. That is the bond between a tamer and a digimon."

Yamaki nodded, trying to understand what he meant. "And for these digimon, what are you willing to do."

"I'm willing to just punch you to death right here and now, is that enough for you."

"It's useless. We at Hypnos are already working towards finishing the last details of the Juggernaut and when we do, not even your pets will be spared".

"Didn't you understand what I said to you? They are not our pets. How could I consider the one I love my pet?"

Yamaki's eyes widened, but before he could ask, Delfim raised himself from the chair and said "look, I can see that I'll e wasting my breath here, so I'll leave. Just so you know, you will fail again."

"What do you mean?"

"The first time you used the Juggernaut, Digimon weren't ready for it. And thanks to you, new kind of digimons, more powerful than the ones before, started to get through. What do you think will happen if you try again? A new digimon will be waiting and these time I'm not so sure if we can stop it."

And with that, Delfim left.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **My brother got his ultimate level partner. Sweet.

**Laurelene: **When will it be our turn?

**Delfim: **Soon, very soon.

Review.


	12. Chapter 11

**Super Mario: **It's a me, Mario.

**Delfim:** Quick, Laurelene, kick his ass.

**Laurelene: **Obsidian Storm.

**Super Mario: **Oh,Mama Mia. (Goes of flying.)

**Delfim: **That was close. That guy gives me the creeps.

**Laurelene: ** Me too. Why does he wear that?

**Delfim: **Don't know, don't care. So a new chapter an just a warning this is going to happen pretty much like the anime, except in the beginning.

**Laurelene starts to back away in fear: **Delfim, he is back and brought company.

**Super Mario and Luigi: **Revenge!

**Laurelene and Delfim: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Chapter 11 Is he eating light?**

"If we keep meeting here, we might as well make this our hideout." Said Rika as they were once again at Delfim's house, in the living room.

"Why not? It's away from the city which makes it more hidden from Hypnos and has a lot of open space for digimons to play." Said Axel as he thought about it.

"Be that as it may, it is not why we are gathered here today." Delfim said, in a serious tone. "I met with Yamaki yesterday."

Everyone was quiet, then everybody, including old Boss yelled "WHAT?"

"Are you insane, brother? That guy was the one that fucked up everything." Said Axel, worried about his brother's mental health.

"You should have called me. I wouldn't have left you go there alone. What if it was a trap." Said Laurelene as she scold Delfim.

"That's the problem, the meeting was between the two of us and I wasn't allowed to bring anyone else. Plus it was on a public site so he couldn't do much either."

"So, what did you find out?" Takato asked.

"They are going to do it again. That hole thing they called the Juggernaut is right now being revised by them so they can use it again."

Everybody's eyes widened. After what could have become a tragedy, they want to try again? Were they nuts?

"We have to be careful. If they can get it to work its good bye to digimons, but if they can't something more powerful could pop out of the hole and then we are screwed. Either way, it's a lose-lose situation for us."

"Aren't you forgetting something, both me and Takato can Matrix Digivolve our digimons." Said Axel, excited.

Delfim blinked, and did it again. Then he asked "when did your evolution happen?"

Everybody then told him what had happened with Sandiramon. Delfim stayed quiet through all the tale. Then he calmly said.

"Okay, some topics I need to stress out: 1 after all I told you, Takato, you go and expose us like that? 2 didn't I told you, Axel, to make sure Takato wouldn't do something like that? 3 we need to find what 'Deva' stands for and who are these sovereigns they serve. 4 Congratulations on facing your snake phobia, Axel. 5 Thanks for helping him out with that, Rika. 6 We need to be more careful with these digimons as they seem to act as some kind of general to other digimon. 7 May I see these blue cards?"

Axel and Takato went to grab then when they both noticed they were gone…

"Exactly, they seem to only be usable once. That or they only appear when someone needs it. Notice how in both situations they faced hard situations and at the last minute they just found a blue card? We have got to know how to get these blue cards before Hypnos puts up their program or we are done for."

All the tamers nodded, then Henry said "By the way, the class is going of camping, you guys going? I'm taking Terriermon with me."

"I have to stay at school, my school doesn't organize that stuff." Said Rika, dismissingly.

"I have to work on the farm, Boss says I have a lot of time to make up for." Says Axel as he looked down in defeat.

"Me and Laurelene have something we have to do." Said Delfim as he looked at his partner.

"Ow man, how am I going to take Guilmon in the trip?" says Takato as he looked down on the ground.

"I'm sure you will think of something, Takato." Encouraged Henry.

They started to leave, Delfim went up to his bedroom and after dressing his pj he laid down on the bed. Laurelene laid beside him and hugged him close.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"We have to know more, they were using the tower to produce that hole. I purpose going there and trying to find more about it. Right now, though, I just want to hold you like this, it's nice."

Laurelene smiled and hugged him closer. They drifted off to sleep in a matter of moments, a contented smile on their faces.

*****WARNING: TIME-SPACE CHANGE: Takato's school entrance, in the morning******

Everybody was rounding up, ready to go on the camping trip. Henry was looking around thinking _well, everyone thinks Terriermon is just another doll or plush. I wonder how Takato is going to get Guilmon in the bus._

Just as he thought that, Takato appeared and started to ask something to the teacher, turning her around. Just as she did so, a group of Takato's friends came surrounding Guilmon making him completely invisible if you weren't looking closely enough, as soon as Guilmon was on board, Takato stopped nagging the teacher and got in as well.

_And Delfim said that my friends would get me in trouble._

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos Tower Front***** 

Delfim and Laurelene were hiding in the bushes, seeing the people that come and went from Hypnos tower. Finally they saw who they were looking for: a man in black suit.

"There, that is one of the Hypnos guys."

They tried to get closer and saw through the lobby. There wasn't much security involved, just a guard in the front desk and that was all.

"You know, for guys who are super agents, these guys make this all too easy".

"What do you mean?"

"I already have a plan to enter the building. But we are going to need some rope…and a disguise!"

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Camp Area******

Things were good as the kids enjoyed their meals. The way there was a wackos one, for as soon as Ms. Nami (I'm not spelling it right am I?) was asleep, Guilmon was finally free and Kenta thought it was fun to sing some horrible song. And his friends were cheering him up! Most kids need a psychiatrist to recover from the atrocity.

So now everyone was enjoying their snacks right under the threes. Actually they were using one to hide Guilmon from Ms. Nami as they ate. They all wanted to give Guilmon something, but Takato said he couldn't eat that much, which lead into a staring contest between tamer and digimon.

When it was time to set the tent, Kazu and Kenta told Takato it was okay for him to go and play with Guilmon while they took care of everything.

"Can you really imagine, Kazu being nice?" Said Takato as both him and Henry walked behind their digimon and Calumon who decided to join them.

"Yeah, that is a disturbing thought." Said Henry laughing a bit.

The digimons were trying to make a tower: Guilmon was at the bottom, upside down using one hand (Or is it claw?) to hold himself as Terriermon was doing the same thing using his hear instead of his hand, Calumon was on Terriermon's feet in one of his little feet, hears all out.

Suddenly, Henry's digivice started beeping. Henry turned to Takato "I bet it's a digimon, but by the look of the signal, it's small. We better investigate this one on our own. Besides, you don't want to break that totem now do you?"

"Ouch, I feel the blood coming to my head, it is making me dizzy." "Aren't you always dizzy Guilmon?" "Yeah, so?"

Takato laughed "Yeah, you're right. But If Delfim was here, he would investigate this."

"And Axel and Rika would want to fight it as quick in a blink of an eye."

"I wonder what they are doing?"

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: with Axel*****

Axel was walking down the street, didn't have much to do, so he decided to take a walk. Boss had kicked him out of the farm after stating that "he brought disaster to it". How did Delfim deals with the work on the farm would always be beyond Axel's grasp.

He was actually thinking about an orange haired girl with too much personality problems. She had helped him face his fears and even though she was a bit of a pain in the beginning, she was getting better…

"Axel, what are you doing here?"

Axel turned around to see the girl of his thoughts just standing there, looking at him. He just smiled and answered in a goofy way.

"You know me, just bored, decided to go for a walk. What about you?"

"I live here, dumbass."

"Sorry. Anyway are you busy?"

Rika looked at him strangely, then answered "No, why?"

"Oh, just wandering if you would like to maybe train our digimons a little or play digimon cards or something. That is if you want, of course…"

Rika was watching him burying himself deeper and deeper as he went on. Something stirred inside of her, a side that she didn't knew of yet. She smiled devilishly.

"If you want to ask me out, just do it."

Axel actually gasped at this and before he could even say something, Rika came up to him.

"Tomorrow. The Red Dragon. 8 o'clock. Don't be late." She said as she poked his chest to punctuate every single line. She then turned and ran inside the house.

Axel was shocked, then smiled a goofy smile. _These afternoon was actually quite good after all. I haven't seen Delfim or Laurelene today, though, I wonder what they are doing? Probably I don't want to know._

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Lobby of Hypnos Tower******

The security guard sighed for the tenth time that afternoon. It's not like there was much movement in that building anyway. But as he looked to the entrance, there comes a guy dressed in pizza delivery clothes, teeths too big to feet in the mouth and glasses that looked like they were cut from the bottom of a bear bottle. The guy walked up to him and said, in a voice that made it difficult to understand.

"Hey, there was a order from this place, from a guy named Mike Evans, floor six he said. I'm here to deliver it."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you go up, company policy. Let me call up there to confirm the order."

As the guy was calling, he never saw a black shadow just passing through the lobby in a very fast way.

"Huhu….yeah, he says that the clients name is Mike Evans… are you sure?… okay." He then hung up. "Sorry there is no Mike Evans in the six floor."

"It's always like this, stupid prank calls always messing up with working people, do you think a guy like me, working for twelve hours deserve this shit! You know what, take the pizzas, you look like you are hungry anyway."

And with that, the angry man just left the building. The moment he did so, he took of the glasses, fake teeth and the pizza delivery disguise. Delfim stood there, redressed in his old clothes.

"Much better. I can't believe it went that well. Dumbass."

Delfim then walked to the side of the building. Suddenly, one of the windows opened and a rope fell from it.

"Is that an invitation, Laurelene? Well then, I guess I'll take it."

Delfim started climbing up the rope. Laurelene was waiting for him.

"This is dangerous, we are right in the middle of our enemies headquarters. What do we do now?"

Delfim looked around, then saw two things that made him smile: a vent and a lack suit with the tag on it.

"We keep up doing spy job."

Laurelene saw what he saw, then she grabbed two walkie-talkies they had brought just in case.

"I guess it's the vent for me."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Camp site*****

Everyone was just on their tents as Ms. Nami passed through, with the other teacher (chough*cough*pussy*cough*cough) was grabbing her for dear life.

"I swear I saw it, there was something on that tent."

"Yeah, right." She then opened Takato's tent. "And what are you two doing?"

Kazu and Kenta then lighted up their flashlights under their faces, trying to look creepy. "We are listening to the monster, teacher."

"Well, what about Takato?" Asked the teacher

"That one is already asleep." Said Kazu as he looked at a pillow that was under the covers, pretending to be Takato.

"Yeah, too scared about the monster thing." Said Kenta.

"Okay, you too go to sleep soon okay?"

"Okay Ms. Nami."

Takato and Henry had bought their partners to the top of the hill. They were looking at the city lights.

"Wow, so pretty." Said Calumon as they were stunned by the look of the city.

"It sure is." Said Guilmon.

Henry pulled Takato and said "maybe now it's a good time to search for the digimon."

"You're right."

They walked away, silently, as they started looking for the digimon. They found it just sitting in a branch of a tree.

"That is him. He looks menacing, like a vulture." Said Takato.

"Takato, we have to take our digimon away, if they see him there is bound to e a fight".

Takato nodded and they ran and took their digimon's away. As they did that, the digimon opened its mouth and started eating the light of the city.

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos tower*****

_Shit, shit, SHIT._

Delfim was running out of the building, Laurelene right behind him. They were going pretty well, got a lot of data that they stole from the computers of Hypnos into a pen they had brought and they were leaving, when Yamaki went to check on the digimon scanner. All hell broke loose as they ran for their dear lives.

Delfim turned around the corner and was greeted with the sight of some guards pointing weapons at them.

_Only a miracle can save us!_

Suddenly, a blackout occurred. It was dark as hell. When they got the power back on, Delfim and Laurelene had disappeared. The window was opened.

When the lights had gone out, Laurelene grabbed Delfim in her eyes and jumped through the window. Delfim had to do his best not to scream in surprise. When they reached the floor, they ran again, not looking back.

"That was close…" admitted Delfim as they were reaching home.

Laurelene grabbed him and threw him against the floor, pinning him down. "We are never going to do that again, got it?"

Delfim gulped. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now that was too close to my liking and I am all stressed. You better give me a massage when we get home or no sex for you for a month!"

Delfim sighed, thinking to himself _I better try to keep it down, Boss will kill us if we go rough and loud again._

In the Hypnos tower Yamaki was seething. _First the kid gets in here and steals important files from our computer and avoided the guard. Now these digital parasites are provoking blackouts and growing way to fast. I'm getting sick of this. I better finish Juggernaut quickly._

*****WARNING: TIME SPACE CHANGE: The river next to the camp, next day*****

As everyone was enjoying their time in the river, Takato and Henry found a more private place for their digimon.

"So, do we have to be quiet here?" asked Guilmon as he and the others were ready to jump onto the river. 

"No,you can be as loud as you want." Answered Henry.

"Yeah"

The three digimon jumped into the water, happy that they had no rules to follow for now. They were swimming around and enjoying themselves to the fullest.

"Takato, can we come here next year?" Asked Guilmon.

"'Can we come here next year?' look at you whining like a dog. You don't need his permission to do what you want."

They all turned to see Impmon, standing there.

"You tamers sure keep your digimons on a tight leash. Telling them what they can and can't do and with whom they can do it. Do you force them to be your mates to?"

Takato and Henry actually laughed at the last part. Takato decided to answer the Imp. "If you are referring to Delfim's case, he didn't force her to do anything. And we don't order them around, we just keep them out of trouble. As long as they do that they can play what they want with whoever they want."

"But then why don't they play with me? Huh?"

"Well, why don't you play with them now?" asked Henry.

"Why would I want to play with them? That is just ridi…"

The digimon were getting impatient for Impmon to join, so they splashed him in the face. "Come play with us Impmon".

Impmon looked with an annoyed look on his face you could see was fake. "I suppose if I must…"

He then jumped into the water and started chasing the others around.

"That is one weird little guy. If he wanted to play, why did he acted like he didn't want to?"

"Some people and digimons have difficulty being honest about their feelings."

In that moment, all digimons hit the bank. The tamers ran to them just as Terriermon said "there is a digimon over there!"

And it was true, a digimon was there, the one from last night, but bigger. Takato tried to get a reading and although it looked like it wouldn't give one, that soon changed when the digivice finally showed its stats.

"Here we go, Sinduromon. Oh no, it's an ultimate."

Guilmon and Terriermon were tense looking at Sinduromon. Impmon and Calumon were out.

"Calm down you too. Don't attack." Pleaded the two tamers.

"The Deva as arrived."

When they turned they found…an owl?

"Oh yeah. Hail to the Deva, he who drinks of the light of man and expands itself and looks like a big chicken. Yes, he great and mighty who will avenge all of us."

"Why do you want to be ruled by a giant chicken?" asked Henry.

"Because he is a Deva."

"Well, can't argue with that."

Sinduromon then flied of, with Terriermon and Guilmon hot on his tail.

"Wait you guys."

Impmon just said. "Typical, a chicken ruins my fun."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Delfim's home*****

Delfim had came out of his room, looking like a zombie and walking like he was one. Both Axel and Boss sniggered.

"Rough night, brother?" asked Axel sarcastically. He knew how rough it was, his bedroom being close to Delfim's.

"I thought she had killed you with the fifth round." Joked Boss as she had came up during the night and had heard something that sounded like "a fifth, you are going to be the end of me."

"Hahaha, very funny guys. Actually I want you to check some files Axel. They are in this pen."

"Sure, where did you get them?"

"Hypnos."

And with that, Delfim grabbed a glass of milk and a toast and started eating like a starved man, leaving two very shocked humans to watch.

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: The Dam*****

Henry didn't take much time to figure out that the digimon could absorb electricity, so they went straight to the dam. They found Guilmon and Terriermon on the floor.

"Guys, hold on."

Terriermon and Guilmon looked up. "What took you so long? We are ready when you are."

"Let's do it."

DIGI-MODIFI DIGIVOLUTION

DIGIVOLUTION

TERRIERMON/GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

GARGOMON/GROWLMON.

Gargomon turned to Sinduromon and started the rematch. "Gargo laser" but just as before, it didn't make a dent on him. Sinduromon flew down, but Growlmon grabbed him, stopping him dead on his tracks. Sinduromon was furious and started shocking Growlmon to the bone. After he was done, he flew back, then charged again.

"Oh no, Growlmon, watch out!" yelled Takato, desperately.

"You didn't forget me didn't you? Gargo laser."

Gargomon hit Sinduromon right in the head. As Sinduromon was sent back. Takato yelled "get him Growlmon." Growlmon jumped behind Sinduromon and hit him with a "Pyro Blaster", sending him for a swim. The electricity in his body started to go haywire, killing the mighty Deva. The owls eyes turned from red to brown, but who cared about the owl anyway?

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos tower, again*****

"The wild one was exterminated, sir."

"Yes, but what could be strong enough to do it?"

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey there readers, another chapter is up. I just want to warn you, though it is a little late for that, that some of the speeches don't go as the anime.

**Laurelene: **I meant what I said: we are not doing that again.

**Delfim: **You are right. Besides, I'm not a stealth writing author.

Review Please.


	13. Chapter 12

**Delfim: **Hey there. It's me your favorite crazy knucklehead with a brand new chapter for you. Also my internet was cut off so I won't be updating so soon after this chapter. Once I can update I'll as much chapters as I can.

**Laurelene: **Shhhh, quiet, he may still be around.

**Delfim: **I can't, I have to start the chapter. And don't worry, Mario and Luigi were taken care of, what are you afraid of?

**Laurelene: **I'm not talking about those two, I'm afraid of that other guy.

**Delfim: **Who?

**Suddenly, Michael Jackson appeared out of nowhere and started dancing.**

**Laurelene: **It's him! Please don't let him near me.

**Delfim: **What the fuck, isn't he suppose to be dead? OH GOD MAKE HIM STOP MOONWALKING!

**Laurelene and Delfim: **.

**Chapter 12 An Ox and a Sheep, is this a Farm?**

Axel was at the computer with Delfim sitting right next to him. Laurelene was out stretching herself and Dorumon was helping Boss. The purple dinosaur had taken a liking to help the old lady, especially when she would mock complain about her grandsons and their lack of help towards her.

Axel was looking through the files. At first, he thought Delfim was joking or that Laurelene had fried his brain with all the sex they had last night. Now he was sure Delfim was nuts. But that didn't matter anymore, as Delfim insisted that Axel should hurry up.

"Axel, while we are young?"

"Jeez, you come here and do it. You think this is easy? You brought tons of files. And why the hell did we exchange papers today, you are the one with patience not me."

"Shut up and work."

Finally, Axel had finished checking the files. He turned to Delfim and said.

"Okay, most of them are reports of experiments in antivirus programs on digimons that they capture, we even have a tape on one of those reports." As he said that, he presses some buttons and a film shows up, it shows an Airdramon being deleted by a program. You could see that he was in pain, but the scientist seemed unaffected by the show.

"That is just plain sick. I hate these guys even more now."

"That is not all, I'm afraid. They have a funding report from other companies from other parts of the globe. But check this out, most of them don't exist. And they still got that money."

"How did they?"

"Some illegal act, no doubt. And I have the plans of the program they used and threaten to use again, the Juggernaut."

"Really, both versions? So what did you found?"

"It's not good, they are repeating the same key errors. The result will be the same as last time but in a larger scale."

"What dimensions are we talking about?"

"Maybe a higher ultimate or a low mega will cross the hole. It's not going to be easy if that happens."

Delfim nodded, and got up to go help Boss. Axel decided to drop another bomb. "I'm going on a date with Rika today at 8 o'clock."

Delfim stopped, turned around looking at him with cold eyes. Then a smirk appeared and he said "Brother, you better take condoms cause Boss will be pissed if you make her a great-grandmother."

"DELFIM."

****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: at the park*****

"Are you sure you want to give me this card?" asked Henry as he looked at it. Sure it wasn't such a great card, he didn't even knew what it did.

"Sure, it's not like I'll use it, anyway. You better have it." Said Kenta as he started to walk away.

"Huh, I wonder what this card does." Said Henry.

"Well, a card is a card. Give it a swipe." Said Terriermon looking expectantly at his tamer.

Henry did just that, but before he could swipe the entire card, it began to glow. "Okay…" then the card turned into a blue card.

"See, this is why you should listen to me more often."

Henry looked at the card, then grabbed his cell phone.

*****WARNING: TIME-SPACE CHANGE: Delfim's home, a few moments later******

"So, you just swiped a card, one you didn't even know what it was for, then before you could swipe it all, it turned into a blue card." Asked Delfim, looking at Henry directly in the eyes. The tamers were all there, because it was convenient for Delfim to tell what he and Axel found there where they had the files, film and plans than in any other place.

"Yeah, I know it was reckless. But look at the bright side, we got a blue card." Said Henry, trying to make it look less stupid on his side.

"I suppose, but we have to be careful. Every time one of those comes up, something nasty comes up to. We need to understand how these blue cards work." Delfim said looking at the group.

"Okay, how are we going to do that?" Asked Rika.

"My dad can help. He works with computer and internet a lot, maybe he can help us." Sayd Henry.

"I don't know what if your father starts asking questions?" Asked Delfim, unsure.

"I'll just say a kid gave me that card, no big deal."

Delfim nodded. "Now that that is decided, take a look at what we got from Hypnos."

Then both Delfim and Laurelene told what they had done last night, except for the sex part. They are kids after all. Then Axel started showing what he found in the files. Every one was shocked.

"So not only are we dealing with criminals, we are also dealing with stupidest people ever. They are going to be the death of us." Said Rika as she sighed at the information.

Delfim grinned. "I don't know, I think you are going to kill my brother before they can even begin to make the biggest mistake of their lifes."

Both Rika and Axel turned beet red, Henry got what was going on and held a snicker. Takato wasn't that clever.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Takato is that these two are starting to date and if I know Rika's type, she is the mantis lover: kills the guy after sex."

Rika and Axel jumped out of their couches and started going after Delfim. He evaded them and ran behind Boss, who then decided that that was not going to happen on her house.

"Stop that immediately. Delfim, just for those jokes, you're staying here tomorrow to help me with the farm. Axel and Rika, I know he went a little bit overboard but please, no running in my house."

*****WARNING: TIME-SPACE CHANGE: Henry's house, at that night*****

Henry's father, Janyu Wong, had come from work. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the image of his wife and his daughter, who came rushing towards him wearing a hat.

"Daddy, am I pretty?"

"Pretty as a princess." The kid went all smiley towards her mom.

"Mommy, daddy said I'm pretty as a princess."

"Well, let me fix your crown then, your majesty."

"Honey, did anyone from work called here today?"

"No, why?"

"No reason."

Henry appeared from behind a wall, suddenly, like in a big hurry. "Hey dad, could you help me with something?"

"Huh, sure!"

"Great."

In less than a blink we find Henry and his dad in the bedroom. Janyu is connecting something to the computer.

"What is that thing?"

"It's a…highly advanced scanner. Well lets solve your mystery."

Henry gave him the blue card, and Janyu put it on the scanner. A series of numbers appeared on the monitor and for a moment, Janyu gasped.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw something but it's just meaningless data."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Where did you get this card?"

Henry tense a little. Delfim had warned this would happen. He answered "A friend of mine gave it to me, why?

"No reason."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: The Red Dragon restaurant*****

Axel was nervous. He was waiting at the door of 'The Red Dragon' waiting for Rika. He had been a pile of nerves all day just to chose his suit, so much that Delfim grabbed him and threw him inside the closet and say "come out when you have chosen the suit, otherwise I'm not letting you out."

In the end he went for a white tuxedo and a black tie. Red rose on the chest pocket. He was sweating a fountain. He didn't know what he was suppose to do.

"You're trembling already? Who are you and what did you do with my date for tonight?"

Axel turned around and his jaw hit the floor. Rika was wearing a red elegant dress that was open in the back and showed her figure well. Axel actually gulped at the sight, had he just asked a goddess for a date or something?

Rika was watching her date, glad that she didn't over dressed for this date. She giggled at the way he was looking at her. It was weird for her to be so open about her feelings but when she was near him, it felt nice to let all out.

What the two didn't knew, was that they were being followed by two shadows.

Icedevimon looked at the pair entering the restaurant. In his face there was a smirk. _How dare he just try to date my tamer? I'll show him._

A little bit behind, Dorumon was watching Icedevimon. _No way you are going to ruin this, I won't let you._

Once inside, they were placed in a table near the window. They sat down, ordered their meals and looked each other, unsure of what to say. Then Axel tried something…

"Nice evening huh…" in his mind, inner Axel was face palming at his own stupidity.

Rika giggled at his question. "Nice work, Axel, you came with the lamest topic to talk about."

Axel rubbed the back of his head, but he wasn't actually embarrassed. It had the desire effect, start a conversation. They started talking about digimon battles, their partners, then the topic changed to Axel's life before he was a tamer, from his uncle's behavior towards him to the classes of English he had to take. Neither of the two noticed the blue claw like strikes that were coming at Axel's direction, nor the metal spheres that would destroy said strikes.

"How about you? How was your life before you became a tamer?"

"Horribly boring. School was okay, most people wouldn't mess with me, but my mother kept away most of the time and when we were together it was for photo shootings and clothes shopping, it sucked."

Axel turned very tense and serious, his eyes were closed. Then he said in a low voice, as he opened his eyes: "I wish I had my mother so we could do those things. You say that ecause you still have her, I lost mine two years ago. You are lucky to still have yours."

Rika's eyes widened. She had forgotten that 'mom and dad' was a sensitive issue to Delfim and Axel.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's okay. If I was Delfim I would be pissed, but you know me, I don't keep myself low for long."

Rika nodded. It was true, Axel was one of the most energetic guys in the group, Takato being his rival. But Axel had more experience and wasn't as childish. But what she really admired on Axel was he never seemed to judge her ever since he met her. Delfim had his reasons, so did Henry and Takato, but Axel never treated her wrongly.

Their meals had arrived, so they stopped talking and enjoyed their meals in a comfortable silence. Once done, Axel went to pay for the meals, to find them paid and a note. 'Go through the park'.

They decided to pass through Shinjuku Park on their way. Although they were expecting it to be dark, it was quite the opposite as each trees had their own little white lights.

"That is odd, but pretty to. I wonder who did that." Said Rika as they walked through the illuminated park.

"No idea, but you're right, it is pretty."

However, Axel had an idea of who it was. _Thanks…bro._

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: A tree nearby******

Delfim and Laurelene were watching the pair as they had finished putting the lights a few seconds ago.

"Why did you want to do this?"

"Because I want Axel to have the best date of his life. Besides, you liked helping out."

Laurelene nodded, understanding his reason. They saw them as they crossed the park.

_Axel, don't blow this up._

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Rika's house, front******

"Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful." Said Rika as she got on the front of her house.

"I should thank you. You were the one adamant on this date." Joked Axel.

"So you're saying you didn't want to have this date?"

"Not if I'm thanking you for it."

Rika laughed at his answer. She gave him a light kiss on his face then went inside as quickly as she did. She closed the door and stayed there listening. She heard what she wanted.

"YES"

Axel had a goofy smile on his face as he went down the road.

*****WARNING: TIME-SPACE CHANGE: The park, two days later*****

After informing everyone about what Henry got from his father, the tamers decided to make some investigation on their own. They asked around trying to pinpoint where the card was first seen. All they got was that the card was found in Akyhabara near the electronics and that it appeared right after a strange man wearing a yellow jacket bumped into the first owner of the card.

Although Delfim didn't thought it was such a great idea, Henry wanted to check out Akyhabara to see if he found the guy. So Henry, Takato and Terriermon had gone to Guilmon's hut to let him know that Takato wouldn't be coming today.

"Oh nuts, not again." Complained the red dinosaur and a purple furred one.

"We are sorry guys, but you are too big to go on the train." Apologized Takato as Axel petted Dorumon's fur.

"You are lucky, Terriermon." Said the sad Guilmon.~

"I know."

"Hey!"

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Janyu*******

"Oh, my cell phone, better go back to pick it"

*******WARNING: GETTING TIRED OF DOING THIS. SCENARIO CHANGE: at the park******

As the three boys and one digimon on a shoulder were coming down the road, Impmon suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, if it isn't the loser patrol."

Terriermon jumped down and said to Impmon "What do you want this time?"

"Jeez, take it easy helicopter head. I was just wondering if you were interested in a rematch."

"Why not? I could use the exercise. What do you say Henry, can I fight him?"

But Henry was looking elsewhere.

"Hello, earth to Henry?"

But Henry didn't acknowledge him. Curious about his behavior, everyone turned to find Henry's father there, a look of shock in his face.

The only one that didn't even noticed the appearance of Janyu was Impmon, who was throwing insults at Terriermon to try to get him in a fight.

"You…you are a digimon aren't you?" Asked Janyu, fascinated and at the same time afraid.

"Hey back of would you? Fireball."

Janyu used his suitcase to defend himself as the fireball hit it and made a hole. Henry yelled "Dad!" but Janyu didn't listen.

"It's impossible, you're only a game." Said Janyu, clearly not aware of what was happening around him.

"I got a game right here, let's play." And with that, a second fireball was shot at Janyu. This time he wasn't so lucky and got burned on the arm.

"Dad, you alright?"

"Yeah."

Terriermon put himself in front of Janyu and said "If you want to play, play with me."

Impmon was confused, then he said "You're protecting him? What's the matter, one mastr is not enough? All these humans are making my skin crawl, see you later losers."

Takato turned to Janyu. "Mr. Wong, are you alright?"

"Henry, we need to talk."

"No!" Henry grabbed Terriermon and ran. Takato turned and said.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Wong"

Axel looked at the running friends, then at Janyu and said "Believe me, you don't want to know. See you later."

"HENRY!"

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: HYPNOS TOWER*****

"Two wild one has been spotted."

They fired a program to destroy it, but before it got even close, the program disintegrated.

"It's useless" said Yamaki, not really surprised. It seemed like the digimon had been more and more difficult to destroy after the incident with the Juggernaut. Not that he would blame his program, of course.

"It's coming from the Juggernaut core again."

"Obviously, only this time there are two."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Akyhabara, near the electronics*****

The four tamers had just came out of the subway. Delfim hadn't come because he had to help Boss. So there were Rika, Takato, Henry, Terriermon on Henry's shoulder and Icedevimon hidden from view.

"Momentai, Henry, momentai."

"Rika, Axel, what am I suppose to tell him at a time like this?"

Axel didn't quite knew what to say either. Rika said, simply.

"Have you tried leaving him alone for a bit?"

"But I have to do something."

They kept walking. Calumon was not so good, all the noise was getting him so dizzy he couldn't even fly. And it was true: there were people playing and trading cards; annoying salesman trying to sell something; the music coming from the shops and people walking and talking, to either cell phone or other people didn't mattered. It was a paradise of noise.

"Do you think our man will show up?" Said Takato trying to start a conversation.

"Maybe he will introduce himself. Keep dreaming Takato." Said Rika, a little annoyed at the noise around.

"Maybe Delfim was right, maybe he won't show up and we are losing our time. Man, Boss is going to make me work the triple for that." Complained Axel.

Suddenly, TVs' all over the place went static. Terriermon then told the rest to look up and they saw a digital field right in the middle of the air. From there came two digimons that made the tamers think that this was getting ridiculous. Both looked like a fusion between centaurs and some farm animal.

The first one was like a sheep, wool covering its body from head to toe. It wore a purple amour that covered its torso, with purple armguards. A red scarf around its neck and what looked like a wrestling belt under the armor. He wore a purple crossbow on his back.

The other one looked like a bull, black fur covering him. It wore a red armor similar to its partner. Two swords strapped on each side of his waist.

"Well, this is bullshit!" Said Axel as he saw the new digimon that had come.

"Don't forget the sheep." Said Rika as she looked at their new opponents.

Henry pulled his digivice and scanned them.

"Pajiramon, Deva beast digimon, Ultimate level. Vajramon, same nasty type, same nasty level."

Both ran on opposite directions, suddenly the bull stopped. "It begins here."

The sheep continued for a while until even he stopped. "And ends here."

Then suddenly, a thick layer of fog appeared out of the still open digital field, covering the zone completely. Vajramon then started to eat computers, disks and other such digital devices. Pajiramon screamed loudly making people just get unconscious and turn down all the lights before she joined her partner. The tamers and Terriermon had closed their ears.

"And I thought my singing was bad." Said Takato, trying to joke.

"They must still be instable." Said Henry.

"Then that is why they are eating digital equipment, it must help them stabilize." Said Axel.

"Then we better clean the table before they finish their meal." Said Rika.

"I'll send them home." Said Terriermon defiantly.

"Don't you forget about me, big ears. I'm in the game too." Icedevimon appeared flying down from a building.

"Which one do you want?" Asked Henry.

Rika turned and said "I'll take the gluten with the horns."

"But both are like that Rika, which one does Henry get?" Axel just couldn't resist to joke.

"Now is not the time, Axel." Said Henry as he turned to Pajiramon.

Henry: DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION

Rika: DIGI-MODIFI: Super Freeze

While Terriermon was digivolving, Icedevimon was preparing to launch a card made for Ice digimons like him, to raise their powers up at least the double his original power. Super Freeze was actually a card that Delfim gave.

******WARNING: FLASHBACK******

"Are you sure?" Asked Rika as she held the card "Super Freeze" in her hand.

"Positive, the card is useless to any of the others and it's perfect for you. Plus I want all in the team in their best. The times that are coming will be tough, but if we keep fighting as a team we can do it."

******WARNING: FLASHBACK END******

Icedevimon and Rika were never more grateful as Icedevimon hit Vajramon square in the chest with an "Avalanche Claw", making him stumble a bit. They were surprised to see him standing up again.

"Not bad, but you are not my level."

Gargomon fired at Pajiramon with "Gargo Laser", but Pajiramon was fast with her feet, making it seem easy to avoid Gargomon's shoots. Takato saw the problem and gave Henry an Hyper-Speed card.

As Gargomon was speeding up, Pajiramon lost her patience. "Enough." With a stomp she threw Gargomon to the floor. Before he could get up, Pajiramon fired some arrows at Gargomon's trousers pinning him to the floor. She then started kicking him mercilessly.

As this was happening, Icedevimon was getting frustrated. Everything he tried it would be like a mosquito bite, or less. He gritted his teeth. "This looks like the first battle I had with Renamon, only now I'm in the losing side."

"What's wrong, are you starting to fear me?" mocked Vajramon as he hadn't even started an attack, just playing with his foe.

The tamers were in a turmoil, two trying to help their partners and the other two trying to help them. Takato tried to offer a card to Henry, but this one refused saying "last one almost killed him" as he drew one of his own cards. Axel gave one to Rika.

Henry: DIGI-MODIFI: Stone Armor activate

Rika: DIGI-MODIFI: Champion Spears

Gargomon turned into stone, which didn't help any, because he was still breaking under Pajiramon's feet. Icedevimon rushed forward with his spears and was having little to no success unless the plan was to entertain Vajramon.

The combats continued for a while but it was easy to see the winner of both matches. Pajiramon was about to shoot Gargomon.

"Gargomon!" Yelled Henry.

"Come on, Henry, use the blue card."

Everyone stooped and look to see Delfim and Laurelene looking from afar. Delfim swiped a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION

DIGIVOLUTION

BLACKRENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON

And with that, Youkomon joined the fight with Icedevimon and Henry decided to follow Delfim's plan.

DIGI-MODIFI: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

Nothing happened for a while, that was until a ray of red light shot from Calumon's head and the digivolution process began. This time, both Delfim and Takato saw it.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

GARGOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…

RAPIDMON

Pajiramon tried to hit Rapidmon, but he disappeared. Only to reaper right behind her.

"Bravo, he shoots…" then Rapidmon hit Pajiramon in the head just as she was turning around. "…he scores."

Rika pulled her digivice and scanned him. "That's Rapidmon, warrior digimon ultimate level. Its attacks are Rapid Fire, Miracle Missile and Tri Beam. Glad he is on our side."

Pajiramon started firing like a maddigimon, but Rapidmon wasn't even touched and Kept mocking her. As this went on, Vajramon was starting to feel the pressure, as both Icedevimon and Youkomon were taking their toll on him. He had to admit the black fox was actually powerful and a real eye candy to.

"Yeah, were back in game." Yelled both Henry and Rika as they saw the impact that the changes had in the battle.

"You want to see something cool, watch this. Rapid Fire."

Pajiramon couldn't even dodge the attack. She was wounded and in a shape. Vajramon ran to her side.

"What if I use a human shield? Which one of you wants to go first?" Asked Pajiramon as she tried to make her way towards the tamers.

"Neither is an option. Tri Beam."

As this happened, both Pajiramon and Vajramon were destroyed by the attack. The tamers all sighed, glad that was over.

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos Tower*****

"They both just disappeared." Exclaimed Yamaki, surprised.

"Not quite, I'm still getting a reading on one of them." Said Riley.

And indeed it was true, Vajramon was not defeated yet.

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Wong's house******

Janyu had entered in a room where both Terriermon and Henry were.

"I forgot to thank you for saving me." Said Janyu towards Terriermon.

"I had to, your Henry's dad." Terriermon said simply.

"I'm sorry for not telling about Terriermon before. It was actually quite hard to keep it a secret. You actually took it a whole lot better than I thought you would." Said Henry.

"It's okay, I understand. There is something I haven't told you either, Henry. And it's time I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, about 20 years ago…"

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Near Delfim's home*****

"You're still alive?" Asked Delfim as he saw Vajramon standing there looking at Laurelene.

"You…" Vajramon said simply as he pointed towards Laurelene.

"I understand." Said Laurelene.

"Wait, what is going here?" asked Delfim, confused.

"He wants to talk." Answered Laurelene.

"That's correct!" Confirmed Vajramon.

Delfim was about to argue but saw the look in Laurelene's face. He knew that look, he had too let her do this. He knew he could trust her.

"Alright, but I'll find you. And when I do, we are going to beat the crap out of the bull."

Laurelene nodded her head as she and Vajramon just vanished from the place.

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **There, a new chapter done and I have a sad news. I won't be able to use the internet for a while.

**Laurelene: **Is it me? Am I not good enough?

**Delfim: **What? No, it's not that. It's just my internet at home went poof on me. So I'll keep writing and when I can I will upload. Oh and I have a poll going so make sure to check my profile and vote, okay?

Peace Out.


	14. Chapter 13

**Delfim**: Here it comes, a new chapter just for you!

**Laurelene: **Okay, that is stupid, how can you say just for you when anyone can read it.

**Delfim turns into a skeleton with a turban and says:**

SILENCE…I KILL YOU!

**Laurelene: **Okay, that is freaky. How did you do that?

**Delfim, back to normal: **I don't know. I really don't know and I wish I knew.

Okay enjoy.

**Chapter 13 Cameras, Foxes and BULLSHIT**

Rika was absolutely dying of boredom, her mother thought it would be cool to just bring her to a camera test. While her mom was talking to the guy who organized that lamely thing, Rika couldn't stop thinking about Delfim and Laurelene. _Why the hell did Laurelene just left Delfim for Vajramon? And why is Delfim so calm about it._ She remembered when they were told about it.

******WARNING: FLASHBACK*******

"What?" yelled the tamers when Delfim dropped the bomb.

"It's true, Laurelene went with Vajramon."

"We have to find her, she could be in danger." Said Takato and Axel nodded.

Rika saw that Delfim was actually calm. He was always calm but this was ridiculous. "Why does it seems like you are not even worried."

"I'm not." Everyone looked at him like he had grown another head. "I'll find her sooner or later, that bull can keep her hidden from me forever, I'll find her."

"But, what about the fact she left you?" Asked Takato looking at Delfim like he was nuts.

Delfim smiles. "I trust her, because she is both my partner… and my mate."

******WARNING: END FLASHBACK, BACK TO PRESENT******

"Come on, Rika, time to shine."

For the next moments, Rika experienced hell on earth, as photo after photo was being shot. What was worse was the cameraman…

"Time for Coco to do his magic. Look at those eyes. When I'm done with you you're going to be a star!"

"Wouldn't that be fun, to be famous like your mother?" asked that irritating man again.

"Not really." Said Rika bluntly.

"Okay, Rika baby, show me what you got, I want to see glamour, I want to see class." Was that Coco guy even breathing? Without anybody noticing, two shadows passed through.

"You make other girls look like dirt! Great! Work it baby yeah! You are a natural darling, now lose the hat."

Rika did just that and the camera was already flashing. "Alright, now just look into the camera. You like the camera, you love the camera. The camera is your new boyfriend!"

Rika took a step back, actually nervous of the guys advances. This was just plain weird.

"I love that look, you are terrified, you're a bunny in the woods. You are going to be famous, just like your mom."

Rika was in shock as the camera kept shooting, was that it? Did they just saw her as a new coming of her mom? Before she could think anymore the lights went out.

"What… what is happening?"

Rika felt two hands grabbing her and pulling her with them. She didn't know what was going on and was too much into shock to do anything. She saw that the hand belonged to two different people as they ran through the darkened corridors. The all building was in complete darkness. Then one started to talk with the other.

"What took you so long to cut off the power?" Wait, that voice…_Axel._

"Hey, I had to cut the wires or else the energy would be back on before we had left the building." The second voice wasn't so hard either…_Delfim._

Once they ran out of the building, they speeded up down the road. When they were far away Rika had to ask "What are you two doing?"

"I heard you had a camera test from your grandma, so I asked Delfim for help to save you from it. You are right I saw that shit, it's horrible. Hope we didn't come too late for you." Axel said looking at her.

Rika blushed, then said to him "That was the most irresponsible thing I ever saw…but I'm glad you did it."

Axel blushed, before Delfim said "Hey, let's get going, we are still too close for comfort and I really don't wish to fight right now."

Both nodded as they once again speeded down the road.

*******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Henry's home******

"I wonder why Laurelene went with Vajramon." Henry asked as he typed into the keyboard of his computer.

"Yeah, I don't know." Answered Takato. "Hey, maybe he did some mind control."

"Nah. He is too stubborn for that." Said Terriermon.

"I think we should look for her, you know." Said Takato, rising up from his seat. " Like a search and rescue mission."

"We need Delfim's D-power and even with that our chances are slim." Said Henry. "If Vajramon is like the other Devas we have encountered, then he will show up soon enough. So will Laurelene."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Delfim*****

Delfim looked at his D-power which wasn't helping him at all. His brother had went to get Rika home, so he was left alone. _Still nothing. But I will find you my love. And then you are going to explain to me why you went with that good for nothing bull. I hope you are okay, and if Vajramon even touched you, he will wish he was never born in the first place. Please be alright, Laurelene._

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Rika's house******

"It's late already, and the kidnappers haven't called yet!" sobbed Rumiko as Seiko was there holding her in her arms. On the table was a picture took after the lights went out. It shows Rika being grabbed by two boys, but no one knew who they were.

"Oh dear, don't worry. Rika is a strong girl, she is fine."

"First, she acts like a baby for the camera test, her one shot to be famous and successful like me and she almost blew it. Then she is kidnapped and now I don't know what is going to happen."

"I'm not surprised by the first part. She didn't want the camera test, you did. Besides if I know Rika, there is nothing to worry about."

With that, Seiko raised herself from her seat and went to the window in time to see her granddaughter coming down the road with a boy next to her, holding her hand. The elder lady raised her eyebrow. _Isn't he one of the kidnappers?_ _Guess Rika was willingly kidnapped._ Then she saw that they went right pass the house and down the road. _Weird, isn't that the way to Cidalia's house? Maybe I should visit her tomorrow. That old goat might have something new to tell me._

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Henry******

"Terriermon, will you sit down already? What are you looking for? Asked Henry, as he laid down on the bed. Terriermon was looking through the window.

"He is back, I can sense him." Said Terriermon as he continued to watch.

"You mean Vajramon?"

Terriermon turned and said "No genius, its Santa Claus, who do you think?"

"Ha Ha Ha, pretty funny, Terriermon. Hilarious." Terriermon flew towards Henry shoulder but before they started going, Henry stopped.

"What are we waiting for Henry, let's kick some ass already!"

"I think we should call the others. Specially Delfim."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Delfim's home******

"Hello?" asked Delfim as he answered the phone. Cidalia was watching television and he had just come back from his walk to find Axel and Rika snuggling together in the perch of the balcony of their home, just doing small talk. That was a disturbing site, for sure.

"Delfim, thank goodness you're home. I think we found Vajramon and there is a chance that Laurelene is there too."

"Okay, get Takato, I'll get Axel and Rika."

He went out and yelled "Hey lovebirds, come on, Vajramon is back."

With that, the three tamers started running yet again.

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos tower*****

_When will this end? _Thought Yamaki as yet again the alarm was sounding all throughout the entire building.

"A digital field was materialized at the National Sports Arena. From the energy readings, it's a big one. We have seen this one before, it's the same Wild One from Akyobara. I'm looking sensors on the entire area so we can get an accurate read of his progress and activity."

While this was going Riley thought to herself: _Is this really worth it? Millions spent in a secret organization against these Wild Ones and the only ones that seem to have a chance are those kids. Maybe I'm doing the wrong job._

Yamaki was furious. "The Wild Ones are getting stronger and appearing faster than ever. This infestation must be stopped at once. I'll step them out. I'll step them ALL out!"

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: The National Sports Arena*****

A thick digital field appeared out of nowhere and covered the complex. Then a voice was heard.

"Blackrenamon, it is time."

In the center of the field, Vajramon was standing in the middle of the field looking around. Then he spotted a silhouette up in the stands. "There you are."

She jumped down and did a roll in the air. When she landed, she said in a dry voice "The name is Laurelene."

"I don't care about the name that human gave you. Just look at the way you move, it's poetry in motion."

"Enough with the flattery, what do you want." Said Laurelene as her eyes narrowed.

Vajramon steeped forward. "I want to talk. Blackrenamon, I have come to give you a chance to change your destiny."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Henry******

"Quit pulling my ears." Complained Henry as both he was riding his bike with Terriermon on his head.

"Well, move it then. We may be losing a fight."

"Momantai, would you?"

Delfim, Rika and Axel were riding to. They had to stop at Rika's house to get hers, and got caught by Rumiko when she saw them through the window. They rode into the night as they heard yells of "kidnappers" and "give me back my daughter". Jeez, didn't she saw Rika driving side by side with them?

As they were reaching the place, they met both Henry and Takato and started going towards the fog. Icedevimon was flying while Guilmon rode with Takato. Dorumon was running like mad side by side with the tamers thanks to Axels 'Speed Activate' card. As they were reaching the place, Delfim couldn't help but think _Please be alright, Laurelene._

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Laurelene and Vajramon*****

"Beautiful Blackrenamon, I have asked you here because I believe you are worthy to serve our master. The Magnificent Digimon Sovereign. Join us and the Kingdom of man will be ours for the taking."

"Sounds tempting, but how do the Digimon Sovereign plan to do that?"

"With our help." Vajramon took some steps forward. "We, the most powerful digimon will vanquish human kind."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With the Tamers*****

"Takato, are we there yet."

"No Guilmon." This has been happening for a while, and it was only infuriating the others.

"Quiet you two, we don't want Vajramon to know we are here." Said Delfim, making both Guilmon and Takato flinch in fear.

"We should have a plan, though. If we are going to fight Vajramon. Anyone knows his weak spots?" Tentatively asked Takato.

"Weak Spots? The guy is a walking tank with horns!" Joked Terriermon.

Everyone stopped the bikes. Then, Takato turned to Delfim and asked "Do you think she is in there?"

"Most likely. So let's get her back and kick some bull's ass."

They ran inside and… "Bingo" Henry exclaimed victoriously.

"He is a lot bigger then I remember." Said Takato as he saw their opponent.

"Are you going to chicken out on us."

"No!" yelled Takato.

Terriermon started making chicken noises. "Terriermon!" "What? I was just kidding!"

"Laurelene!" whispered Delfim as he looked at her.

"Looks like they are talking!"

Back with Laurelene, she decided to ask: "This Digimon Sovereign you keep telling me about, who is he?"

"Digimons were created by humans, but now we have surpassed them all. It is fitting we have a digimon master who unlike humans will never desert us."

"But humans have not deserted us."

"Surely you are not talking about those humans who treat you like pets, a role that hardly befits magnificent creatures such as ourselves. We were made to rule this world and the humans and with the guidance of our master we will soon make this world rightfully ours. We will create a golden age where digimon will reign supreme."

"So that is what they are up to." Said Henry.

"Men, I knew it. It's a conspiracy to take over the world." Said Takato all psyched up. Axel sweat dropped at this. Delfim and Rika kept watching, as did Icedevimon.

"What is a Sovereign." Asked Guilmon innocently.

Suddenly, Calumon appeared out of nowhere. "Hello!" Both Laurelene and Delfim swore under their breaths, not now!

"You shouldn't be here Calumon!" said Laurelene trying to make the little digimon go away.

"What is this? Another digi-pet who performs for the amusement of the humans?" Mocked Vajramon, not realizing that Calumon doesn't understand mocking.

"Hey, a new friend, can I ride on your back, can I?" Calumon asked filled with glee.

His answer was Vajramon stomping the ground. Where he stood, before running after him.

"Calumon!" Yelled Henry as he saw the brutality of the Deva.

"What are we going to do?" asked Takato.

"You could have just said no." complained poor Calumon as he ran away from Vajramon. Calumon fell but before Vajramon could do anything, Dorumon yelled "Metal Dash". In a second he was giving a head butt to Vajramon.

"Me and Dorumon are tiring of waiting, we are going to kick ass right now." Yelled Axel as he started to slash a card. Takato did the same thing.

Axel/Takato: DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION

DIGIVOLUTION

GUILMON/DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

CROWLMON/DORUGAMON

Growlmon went with a dragon slash, trying to cut through their enemy, but it didn't work as Vajramon blocked it but before he could even do a thing, Dorugamon hit him with "Power Metal" right in the chest. Vajramon stumbled a bit, but was right back on track before anyone noticed. He put his head down and used it like a bull to throw Growlmon over him. Then he charged and punched Dorugamon hard in the head, making the flying dinosaur to fly directly head first on the floor.

"Growlmon/Dorugamon!" Exclaimed the two tamers when they saw their partners getting knocked out that easily.

"Your turn, Terriermon." Said Henry as he looked at his partner and pulled a card.

"You too Icedevimon." Rika looked at her partner as he readied his claws.

Henry: DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION

DIGIVOLUTION

TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

GARGOMON

Gargomon and Icedevimon started to attack together as Laurelene yelled "Be careful". Icedevimon went close range with his "Avalanche Claws" and Gargomon attacked afar with "Gargo Laser". Vajramon stumbled a bit and yelled "Enough, Bullmon, come here now."

In a minute, four bulls like digimon were next to the Deva. Delfim pulled his digivice and read "Bullmon, animal champion level digimon, it's attacks are Matador Dash and Tail Whip. Well that's bullshit."

Vajramon sent the Bullmon to attack. Each took one opponent and the tamers were hard pressed to fight their opponents. Vajramon laughed, "You pathetic whimps…"

"Obsidian Storm"

Vajramon turned, "What is this?"

"Are you really surprised? I never intended to join you, all I wanted was information. Besides, how could you think that I would betray Delfim, my tamer, my lover, MY MATE!"

Vajramon was in complete shock. "What? You and that puny human? He is probably the weakest of all tamers! I bet he never really lifted a finger for you."

Time frozen as Laurelene's eyes flashed from their normal yellow to a blood red. "Puny? Weak? Never lifted a finger? Vajramon that tamer has putted himself and him alone to protect others, even me! He has taken attacks from digimons that were meant for me! He killed his own kind for me! He loves me for who I am! He gave me my name, a family, a home! I will not allow you to badmouth him just because you think he is less than you. You are bellow his level in my book."

"Laurelene, let's do this." Yelled Delfim as he grabbed a card.

"Let's go!" yelled Laurelene back.

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION

DIGIVOLUTION

BLACKRENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON

Vajramon looked in awe at this new digivolution. "So you actually digivolved. You will make an even worthier servant to our master. Join us Youkomon. Be part of the new world order, or face the wrath of the Deva."

"What about option C, I kick your ass and go home to have a good night of sex with my tamer?" Asked Laurelene as she prepared to attack.

"Laurelene! Too much information! There are people listening!" Yelled a red in the face Delfim as the others sniggered at his situation.

"Fox Tail Fireball."

Balls of orange fire surrounded Vajramon, until he was in fire. But he dispersed the flames quickly. She tried to jump at him, but he grabbed her. "So beautiful, yet so lost!" he said as he threw her. When she landed, she shuddered. "Delfim, I feel dirtied by his touch. I WILL PERSONALLY KILL HIM."

"Let me help you!"Delfim said as he slashed another card.

DIGI-MODIFI: POWER MAX ACTIVATE

"Wicked Dragon Flame"

"Deva Blade"

Vajramon's attack cut Laurelene's in half.

Meanwhile, Growlmon was having a blast with his Bullmon. Hit tried to charge at Growlmon and at first it hurt, but then Growlmon overcome that problem by literally grabbing the bull by the horns. Since then he has been raising the guy up, then slamming it on the floor repeatedly. The floor beneath the already had a small crater from the impacts.

"Growlmon, finish him already, Gargomon needs our help."

And it was true, Gargomon couldn't shoot more than the head and that had the armor protecting it. So he was reduced to run in circles with the bull on his tail.

"Help!"

Suddenly, Growlmon threw his Bullmon against Gargomon's. They crashed down against the wall. "Did that help?"

"Much, thanks Growlmon!"

Icedevimon and Dorugamon were flying towards each other, Bullmon at each other's tails. When they were about to collide, both flew up as the Bullmon went and hit each other.

"They are really stupid aren't they?" joked Icedevimon.

"They are…" Dorugamon then whispered into Icedevimon's ear "Your secret his save with me, but you should still tell Rika."

Icedevimon looked at Dorugamon in surprise as he winked. But before he could even think, the Bullmons rose themselves from the ground, ready for another round.

"Youkomon, you could be so much stronger. Why did you chose such feeble human to be your tamer and _mate"_ Vajramon said that last part with a lot of hate.

Laurelene roared at Vajramon, the more he called Delfim weak, the more furious she was. She threw another attack, which Vajramon defended effortlessly.

"He sure is a big bully! Right Delfim? Delfim?" Calumon couldn't see Delfim anywhere.

Laurelene head butted Vajramon. She then jumped at him again, it him with a couple of tails and then, while he was still disoriented, head butted him again throwing him in the dirt. He raised himself up, looked at her and mocked. "I thought you would be a worthier opponent, but you are all looks with no punch behind them. Your tamer must be ashamed!"

Laurelene froze. Memories of her first fight with Icedevimon came back. _What if Vajramon was right? What if Delfim though she was weak and decided to get a new partner?_ She looked at where Delfim stood, trying to get some confidence from her tamer to find he was gone. Her eyes began to water until she heard something.

"UAH, GT OF ME YOU STUPID HUMAN!"

She looked up and was shocked: her tamer was on top of Vajramon and was holding his arms in an improvised Full Nelson. The Deva tried to shock him of, but Delfim held an iron grip. As Vajramon continued to try to get the tamer out of him, Delfim yelled "Now Laurelene."

Laurelene jumped in the air. "Wicked Dragon Flame" just as the attack was about to hit, Delfim jumped of Vajramon. Vajramon was hit right in the chest, throwing him against the wall. He raised himself up and looked at the tamer. "Why did you do that, are you insane?"

"There are far too many people asking that question. In this case the reason is simple, Laurelene is my partner, my lover and my mate. You mess with her, you mess with me. Now I suggest we kill you quickly, I'm in the mood for some black fox tonight."

"Naughty boy! But first we must kill the bull." Said Laurelene as she licked her lips.

"Let's go!" "Together!"

Something shined in Delfim's card pocket. He put his hand there and brought out a blue card. He looked at Laurelene, both nodded and then he slashed the card.

DIGI-MODIFI: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

YOUKOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…

DOUMON

Delfim pulled his D-power up and scanned.

**Doumon **

**Level: Advanced Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**This digimon is one of the most feared, because unlike Taomon, this digimon doesn't use spells but curses, which makes that even a barrier can has the secondary effect of draining power from the enemy which Doumon can then collect for itself. This digimon walks on shadows and will not hesitate in battle.**

**Attacks:**

**Thousand Curses**

**Talisman of Darkness**

**Talisman Curse**

**Talisman Star**

Everyone was in awe as Doumon stood there in front of Vajramon without moving a single muscle, feeling this new level of power. But then they heard a sight and saw Calumon falling in the floor tired.

Vajramon was fuming. "Our mater will not be pleased that you resemble a human so much. Why would you evolve to look even like such weak creatures?"

"I don't really care what your master thinks. And besides, looks can be deceiving." As she said that, she jumped back and attack from the air. "Thousand Curses". In a second, thousands of little purple papers with a strange writing were sent flying towards Vajramon and while he could cut some, he was still hit by most of it.

"You stubborn creature. If you defy my master then I have no choice…" he started slashing in Doumon's direction. "…but to destroy you."

But to his surprise, she deflected his blades with her sleeves. _How can this be? These blades are my pride, they have slaughtered plenty of digimon before. So why does a simple sleeve deflects them._

With the others, things were looking up. Gargomon, with the help of Growlmon, was able to defeat his Bullmon quickly. Growlmon's bull was out like a light from earlier impacts, so that was easy. Icedevimon and Dorugamon were able to defeat theirs and now they were watching Doumon's power.

"Deceiving little wrench, after I destroy you, that human you call mate his next. Terra Blade."

Doumon hovered above the ground, going back as the attack was coming in her direction. She then flied up as the wave exploded. She yelled to Vajramon "No one threatens Delfim on my watch!"

Vajramon threw his blades at her, but she disappeared. He looked around but couldn't find her. Delfim then remembered what he read on the digivice and looked down. Indeed something was looking from Vajramon's shadow, as a pair of yellow eyes shinned in it.

Laurelene was having a blast, this form was amazing! She thought it was time to get rid of the bull so she jumped in the air behind Vajramon and pushed her brush. She started drawing a word in the air, which then turned purple as she yelled "Talisman of Darkness".

Vajramon turned but the word was already on him and he disintegrated into data. Laurelene flew down towards her tamer and said "Delfim, I'm sorry, I'm…"

"You did what you had to do. I know. I trusted you when I let you go with him." Laurelene sighed in relief. Then he whispered into her ear "And just for the record, you look dam sexy in that form, I just want to rip those clothes and get right at it."

She blushed so red it was visible through her fur. The others sniggered, imagining what Delfim told her so she would be like that. Delfim then turned to lock at Calumon, then said to him "Calumon, can you come to my house tomorrow? I'll let you have breakfast."

"Yeah!" Delfim then signaled to the others so they would come to. They all nodded.

"Okay Axel, you take Rika home. The rest of you can go home." Said Delfim.

"Why do you want me to get Rika home? Not that I wouldn't do it." Exclaimed Axel, quite happy about Delfim's request.

"Because someone as to explain what happened today or we will both be seen as criminals, and I don't want that to happen, but I'll be busy with Laurelene here."

Axel turned pale as everyone laughed at his predicament.

*******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos Tower******

"The Wild One has been destroyed sir." Said Riley as she saw the wild one disappearing of the screens.

"It's those kids again. How come only them seem to be able to defeat them."

**Author's Notes**

**Delfim: **There, another chapter done and am I glad that you're back.

**Laurelene: **Really!

**Delfim: **Yes, because now I can punish you next chapter.

**Laurelene's eyes widened:** Wait, can't we talk about this?

**Delfim: **Trust me, you will love this punishment. Oh and the poll is close and I'm opening a new poll because someone said that they would like it to be a Digimon world Dusk instead of Dawn, so I'll let you decide.

Review


	15. Chapter 14

**Delfim: **Hey there people, this chapter is not going to be related to the episodes because I had to make Icedevimon evolve into an Ultimate. So the enemies on this chapter will be different.

**Laurelene: **Will we get to know about Icedevimon's secret?

**Delfim: **Yes, don't worry. And it will be shocking. Some of my readers are going to get shocked at what I set up. You should be worried about your own punishment. It's going to be fun. (He he he)

**Laurelene starts to get nervous: **Don't be too hard on me!

**Delfim: **We'll see. As before if you see this

-**LEMON**-

And you don't want to read it, just jump to the

-**LEMON END-**

**Chapter 14 Punishments, Secrets and New Trusts**

Axel was still a little bit tremble as he walked home. He had just been yelled by Rika's mom. Was she part banshee or something? "You kidnapped my baby!" and "You crock, what did you do with her?" were some of the things that she yelled. Even the neighbors came when they heard the yelling. His only salvation came in the form of Rika, who did the most surprising thing ever.

*******WARNING: FLASHBACK******

"…I am going to call the police." Yelled Rumiko as she was about to grab the phone.

"NO!" yelled Rika as she slapped the phone out of her mother's hand.

"Rika?"

"Listen, mom. Axel and his brother Delfim, who where the guys that rescued me are not to blame. And you heard me: RESCUED. I was going nuts with that camera test, you know I hate that stuff. Axel was just trying to help me and he called Delfim for help."

Rumiko was shocked at Rika. Sure she was rebellious, but never did she defended anyone or thought of anyone other than herself. "But Rika…"

"One more thing, if you yell one more time to my boyfriend, I'm getting out of this house, you hear me!"

That threw both Rumiko for a loop and gave Seiko a smile. Rika had a _boyfriend?_ To prove the point, Rika grabbed Axel and gave him a hard kiss.

Axel's eyes widened, but let the kiss continue. This was not how he had wished his first kiss would be, but between that and an angry possessed mom, he would go with the kissing.

Rumiko and Seiko's inner selves were having different reactions. Seiko's was holding flags and doing some weird victory dance that the real one could never perform. Rumiko's was in a world of despair. Had she been neglecting her daughter so much that she actually got a boyfriend and she didn't know? What kind of mother was she?"

When they parted for breath, they heard a thump. They looked and saw Rumiko had fainted. Both sweat dropped as Seiko grabbed Rumiko and hurried her to her bedroom. She then came back, holding a finger up to Axel "You better take good care of our daughter, or I'll hunt you down and make sure you're dead in the most tortuous way you can imagine…"

Axel nodded, pale as a ghost. He said a quiet goodnight to both Seiko and Rika and started to make his way towards the door.

"Oh, and tell Cidalia I'll visit her tomorrow!"

*****WARNING: FLASHBACK END*****

As Axel entered home, he went straight up the stairs to find Cidalia still up.

"Grandma? What are you doing up late at this hour?"

"What? Delfim told me you would be in a very bad situation and though I thought he was joking, I decided to stay up and wait for you to come. Seems like Delfim was right, you look like you have been eaten alive."

Axel then told everything that happened that night. Cidalia heard and laughed.

"Same old Seiko. I haven't seen her for a while. It's good she is coming tomorrow."

Axel nodded, then he noticed something: complete silence. He would think that Delfim and Laurelene were going at it with an abandon and being as loud as they could. Cidalia guessed her grandson's thoughts. "They are not here."

Axel actually turned, surprised. "What, then where are they?"

"You don't know? He was tired of us complaining about the noise so he built a hut in the middle of the threes. He has been using his time of to build it and now he is going to use it. God knows what they are doing."

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Delfim's Hut******

-**LEMON**-

Laurelene was shivering, still in her Doumon's form. She was naked and tied to a wooden cross leaving her completely open and exposed to Delfim's hungry eyes. Her 'Program Eros' was activated and she was waiting for Delfim to even move.

Delfim was drinking the view, her evolution to Doumon had made her bigger in all aspects, and it was driving Delfim out of his mind! He almost forgot the reason why he tied her up to begin with.

"I thought you said that you were okay with what I did!" asked Laurelene, trying to not sound scared.

"Oh I am." Answered Delfim. "But the thing is, you still made me worried sick. As both your tamer and mate, I feel like it is my duty to make you understand that next time, you should tell me your plans before you decide to do something stupid. I have always told you about my plans beforehand."

Laurelene looked down, ashamed. At the time it seemed like it was a good plan. "So are you going to spank me or something?"

"Worse, much worse."

Delfim went to a black box and opened it. What was inside made Laurelene's eyes widen. "No, not that!"

"Oh but it is." Delfim turned around, a feather in his hands. "Time to see how ticklish you really are, my love."

Laurelene was now shivering in both fear and anticipation as Delfim came closer. Then she almost lost it when he started tickling her right armpit. She was used to deal with pain, but not this! She almost broke down laughing, but held it in.

"Weird, your armpits are not as ticklish as I hoped." As he said that he stopped tickling her armpit. Laurelene sighed in relief, until she saw that Delfim was kneeling down and grabbed her right foot. "Let's see if this place his better."

He started tickling the underside of her foot and Laurelene couldn't suppress it anymore. "Hehehe stop it." Delfim did the exact opposite as he passed the feather between her foot fingers. "Hehehehe I mean it stop hehehehe."

But that wasn't enough for Delfim, he wanted more. So he started tickling her left foot with his hand. He got the answer he wanted. "HAHAHAHAno more pleaseHAHAHAHA"

"You think this is it? No, my goal is to make you cum out of tickling alone."

That is when Laurelene, while still laughing, paled. That would be both pleasurable and torturous. When Delfim told her he was going to punish her, she never thought he would be this serious.

Delfim started tickling her right breast with the feather while his hand was still tickling her foot. He was also licking her bellybutton.

""

Delfim smirked, time to play his trump card. Once he did it she would be begging for more. He went with his hand and started tickling her left breast as he used the feather on her asshole. He started coating her clit with a bit of saliva, then breathed down at it.

""

This kept on for quite some time till Laurelene couldn't take it anymore. "HAHAHA**IMCOMING**HAHAHAAAaaaa"

And she came, hard on Delfim's face. He licked her as she tried to catch her breath. It was amazing! She didn't know tickling could be so good! Delfim rose up and kissed her as he untied her. Now that she was free, it was clear that she was really bigger than before.

"Am I forgiven?" asked a timid Laurelene. Although what she just passed was good, she didn't want to know what more he could do to her. She was too much in need of a good fuck right now.

"You are. Now hurry up, I want to feel that pussy of yours while you are in this form."

Laurelene jumped on Delfim and started kissing him hard. She normally would suck his cock and he would lick her cunt, but both needed too much fucking to care. She impaled herself on his dick.

Delfim held his breath. Although it looked bigger, her pussy was as tight as before, if not even more. Laurelene was having a similar reaction as she continue to jump up and down his rod. Delfim then decided to play with her asshole and, after licking his finger, plunged it in.

Laurelene moaned even more as she continued. It looked like her evolution was actually more sensible than her normal form. She bent forward so her breasts, now bigger than before, where right in his face. He didn't needed anymore incentive as he started sucking her big nipples.

"Oh yes, keep fingering my ass, it feels so good."

"Tell me how much you like it. Yell all you want no one will listen to us here." Delfim said as he switched breasts. Sometimes, in their sexual activities, Delfim would have a more dominant role, which Laurelene absolutely loved.

She didn't need to be told twice. "FUCK ME HARD. YOU KNOW HOW I LIKE IT. HA, HA, SO CLOSE, I CAN FEEL IT!"

"Me to, I'm coming!"

"DELFIM"

"LAURELENE"

As they both came, Laurelene fell back a bit. Delfim pulled out from her as she tried to regain her breath. She looked at Delfim's dick covered in her juices.

"Come here, I want you to do something different." She then laid down on her back, still looking at Delfim, legs closed. Delfim was closed when he saw the serious expression on her face, until she opened her mouth and stick her tongue out, still trying to look serious.

Delfim almost came at this, but understood what she wanted. He positioned himself in her front and trusted in one single move inside her mouth. He kept face-fucking her as his balls slapped her chin.

"God, your mouth feels so good. You like this don't you? You like to feel my cock in your mouth, don't you?"

Her answer came in the form of moaning, making Delfim get even more excited as the vibrations of her throat hit his dick. He was coming short and he knew it, so he speeded up his rhythm.

"Laurelene, I'm coming!"

And that he did, which Laurelene drank blissfully. Delfim brought himself back as he saw her tasting his seed. He loved seeing her do that, and she knew it. But Delfim was not about to let himself end like this. So he went down and opened her legs. She wasn't surprised at this, but still gasped when Delfim started liking her pussy.

"Oh god, that feels so good! More, more! Lick me more!"

Delfim buried two fingers in her pussy and went to lick her asshole. Laurelene started to squirm as although she was bigger and by far stronger, it seemed that at this moment she couldn't escape his invading fingers and tongue. Not that she really wanted anyway…

"That's it, like my ass. Oh god, you're so good at this! I'm going to cum!"

And like before, Delfim liked her juices. But then something weird happened. She started shinning, then she digidevolved into Youkomon.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! Guess that I lose a bit of energy when doing sex and digidevolved."

Delfim thought about this new information. "So how many times you can go on?"

"One more, then I need to rest. Especially after that punishment."

Delfim grinned. "I have the perfect position for you. Put yourself on four legs."

Laurelene complied, already knowing what he was going to do and was anticipating it. Delfim came from behind and buried himself up in her asshole.

"OH GOD, SO GOOD!" Yelled Youkomon.

"So tight, it's almost painful!" sighed contently Delfim. Youkomon decided that Delfim was enjoying being in her too much to move so she curled her tails around him and forced him to move.

When Delfim found himself in the embrace of nine dark furred tails around him, he knew it was time to move. So he shoved himself to the hilt in her ass again and began going in and out. They both were a pile of sweat as their bodies continue to rock back and forward. Laurelene's tails adding to the rhythm and not letting Delfim lose his pace even if he wanted to.

"YES, OH YES! YOU KNOW I LOVE IT IN THE ASS! MORE, MORE, I WANT MORE!"

Delfim went with his hands down to grab her breasts to find she had 3 pairs of them! He started playing with them, ruing her nipples and massaging her breasts. Now Laurelene was to out of it to even say anything and was just a big moan.

Delfim felt that he wouldn't last much longer. So he started thrusting quicker and quicker.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"Me too."

And with two mighty roars, they both came. They fell on the bed as Laurelene returned to Blackrenamon.

"I love you, Delfim."

"I love you too, Laurelene."

With that, they both fell asleep.

-**LEMON END-**

******WARNING: TIME-SPACE CHANGE******

Icedevimon went to Rika's room, his head in a spin. How did Dorumon found out? He kept it a secret from everybody! So how…

"Icedevimon? What are you doing here?"

Icedevimon turned to find Rika staring at him weirdly. Should he tell her? No, not yet. He decided to tell a little white lie…

"I was thinking in what you have with Axel."

Rika blushed bright red, but held her foot. "Yeah, so!"

"So? Nothing it's just that I find weird that you guys have a relationship and yet didn't have sex yet."

Rika this time went wide eye. "What?"

"You know, digimon tend to go right for the act. Why don't you…"

"Icedevimon, it's different with humans. We tend to date a lot so we get to know more about our boyfriend and all. There is also the thing that we don't want to lose our virginity just for all to not work out in the end!"

Icedevimon was in thought after hearing this. Rika was watching him for a while. _That was weird._ She thought. But before Icedevimon could even think about anything more, Rika's D-power started to beep.

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Delfim's Hut*******

Laurelene was the first to wake up, back in her Blackrenamon's form. Delfim was still balls deep in her ass and with his hands on her breasts. She smiled at him. The night before had brought some surprises, with the tickle punishment and the sex in her evolved forms. Delfim stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Greeted Laurelene as Delfim looked up. "Not that it doesn't feel good but, could you get off my ass so I can take a bath? We wouldn't like it if I were to go to fight a wild one all dirty."

Delfim seemed to think about it, but as much fun as it was, it wouldn't be good for battle and he had to keep battle and bed separated.

"I suppose, you are right." Delfim said as he pulled out from her, her ass still filled with cream.

"Thank you! Care to join me in the bath?"

Delfim looked at her. "As a responsible adult I would say something like 'but then we will be dirtier then before' but what the hell, let's go!"

After some more sex in the bathroom and drying each other of, Laurelene's fur just went poof and got all pointy and up. Delfim fell down laughing.

"Oh my god, that's so funny!"

"Could you stop laughing like an old hyena and help me?"

Delfim proceeded to use a hairbrush to comb her fur. But he was still naughty and decided to comb some places more than others, like the breasts, cunt and ass. Laurelene knew that he was doing on purpose, but couldn't help but love the feeling and moaning at his minestrations.

After she was combed, she deactivated her 'Program Eros', Much to Delfim's disappointment.

"You are insatiable, Delfim. Had I kept the program up, you would just ravish me again till you could no more."

"Yeah, you are right. Plus all the sex is making me kind of tired right now. I hope there is no emergency today."

But just as he said this, his D-power started beeping. They looked at one another and were about to run when Delfim saw a strange card in the middle of the others. He took a look and his eyes widened as he showed it to Laurelene and she too was in shock. Delfim put the card in the middle off the others and both started running towards the signal.

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: At Axel's house******

Axel just woke up from his sleep. It was one of those rare days that Dorumon woke up before him. We went to the kitchen and found Dorumon sitting still like a statue and looking at the living room.

"Hey, what's up Dorumon?"

But Dorumon didn't move a muscle. Curious about this, Axel turned to look at the living room and paled.

There, sitting in the sofa, was Seiko and Cidalia looking at Dorumon. Seiko had a look of admiration and curiosity. "So, is this one of the digimon you told me about?"

Axel turned to look at Cidalia. "You told her about us? All of us?"

"Axel, Seiko is an old friend of mine. We share everything. Besides, she already knew about Laurelene. Well, when she was Renamon that is."

"I still can't believe she did something like that to poor Laurelene." Said Seiko as she turned to Cidalia. "I know we all do mistakes, but betray a friend for a better one!"

"We already talked about this. She is ashamed of what she did and Delfim made sure she understood what she did wrong."

"Ah yes, Delfim. Laurelene's new tamer. And where are those two?"

Axel watched in like he wasn't even there as Cidalia told that Delfim and Laurelene were sometimes very loud at night, so he built a hut in the middle of the woods so no one would complain about them. They both laughed at this.

Suddenly, Axels D-power beep.

"Oh, does that mean that there is something wrong?" Asked Seiko s she pointed to the D-power.

Axel was the one that answered. "Yes it does, a new digimon appeared. I have to go."

And with that, he was out of the house. Dorumon was still as a statue, not moving an inch. Axel ran back, slapped Dorumon in the head, and both were running out in no time, leaving two grannies to laugh.

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Construction Site******

"Damn, who would have thought we would be back here?" Asked Axel as they entered the building.

"Where is Google head and Brains?" Asked Henry.

"Henry and Takato are at school. They can't come. Besides, we can take whatever comes." Answered Axel.

Rika was expecting Delfim to say something like 'don't get cocky', but nothing came. Curious, she looked back and saw that Delfim hadn't move form place. Both Rika and Axel knew why, that place didn't held the best of memories for him.

Laurelene put a hand on his shoulder, and Delfim looked up. "Come on, you know you did what you had to do. Don't blame yourself anymore."

Delfim nodded, glad that Laurelene was there for him. He looked at the others. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Don't. We get it, okay! We don't judge you for what happened."

"If anything, you saved our lives back then, bro. Just try not to think about it. We have some digital but to kick."

Delfim nodded and they proceeded through the stairs to an all familiar room. There were 4 Devimon's looking at them with glee. In the middle of them, a Ladydevimon was looking at them with hungry eyes.

"Well well well, look who came to make a visit. Dinner time."

Neither of them needed their D-powers to know the Devimons were champion level digimons of virus type and that Ladydevimon was an ultimate level of the same type. What they didn't noticed was Icedevimon gasping in shock at Ladydevimon.

"Yeah right, let's go guys." Said Axel as he pulled a card. Delfim pulled one two.

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION

DIGIVOLUTION

BLACKRENAMON/DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON/DORUGAMON

Ladydevimon looked at them, like she was appreciating the meat. Then she gasped and asked, incredulous. "Sister?"

Everyone stopped. Laurelene yelled "I don't know what you are talking about, I'm in no way or form your sister. I've only been a virus type for what, some months."

Not you, furry bitch, I'm talking about her." She then pointed at Icedevimon, who couldn't even look at the others so she was looking down. "What?" yelled Rika trying to understand.

"What is this, sister. Did you decide to dishonor yourself even more by becoming a pet for the humans? You could have so much more!"

"What, by marrying that Myotismon? I don't think so, I would have lost all freedom. Besides, I may be a pet, but you will see that I'm much stronger than before." And with that, Icedevimon flew towards her sister, claws already dripping ice as she prepared to strike her with an 'Avalanche Claw'. Ladydevimon evaded at the last minute. "You certainly are faster than before, and your Avalanche Claw seems to become stronger. My compliments to your **owner**. But that won't be enough."

Meanwhile, Laurelene and Dorugamon were having a hard time against the Devimons, they weren't that tough, but it was four against two! Delfim was gritting his teeth.

"Okay, that is it!" he yelled as he pulled a card. "Axel, stay back, this card is dangerous."

Laurelene gasped. "You don't mean…"

"No other choice. Here it comes."

DIGI-MODIFI: FORBIDDEN CARD: Summon Phantomon

In a second, all was quiet. Then a sinister laugh was heard. The Devimons were looking everywhere, trying to see were the laugh was coming from. In the shadows, Phantomon appeared and slashed 3 of the Devimons in half, before sending his chain towards the last Devimon and destroying it. Then he disappeared.

"Are you insane? What kind of card is that?" asked Axel, completely terrified about Delfim's new card.

"I don't know, it was in the middle of my cards this morning. Never used it before either."

Both Icedevimon and Ladydevimon had stopped to watch the card being activated. Ladydevimon was in shock. "How did he get a summoning card? And a forbidden one two!"

Icedevimon decided to ask "What is the deal with those cards?"

"Foolish little sister, don't you know that with these cards you can summon a digimon up to Ultimate level and have him fight. The forbidden ones are of digimons whose powers may kill in one hit. Like Phantomon's Soul Chopper or Magnaangemon's Gate of Destiny. How did he get them? Maybe I should try my luck with him."

"Forget it, he is already taken as both tamer and mate. You can't have him."

"Then killing you and absorb your data will have to suffice."

And the battle continued. Rika didn't even used a card as she saw Icedevimon, the digimon she thought she knew all about in a completely different light!

"Rika, snap out of it!" She turned to see Dorugamon looking directly into her eyes. "I know she should have told you sooner. I told her too. But you must understand that for some of us, our pasts are not pretty. Now are you going to help your partner or what?"

Something snapped in side of Rika. She looked in time to see Ladydevimon use Darkness wave on Icedevimon sending her to the floor. Rika decided that she needed to help Icedevimon. She pulled a card and a blue card appeared. She didn't hesitate.

DIGI-MODIFI MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

ICEDEVIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…

ICELADYDEVIMON

There she stood, proud and tall, looking at her dark counterpart. They were much alike, except where one was black, the other was white. Where one was red, the other was blue. On the right breast, instead of a skull, Iceladydevimon had a snowflake. Axel pulled his D-power.

"That's Iceladydevimon Ultimate level, her attacks are Freezing Wave, Cold Poison and Icicle Spear. Man, is it freezing in her or what?"

Iceladydevimon looked at herself. "Now who is the sexy bitch here?"

"Laurelene is." Delfim answered without hesitation.

"What? Oh it's you. That I can forgive." Said Iceladydevimon as she looked at Delfim.

Ladydevimon was fuming, how there that bitch of a sister just ignores her because she just digivolve! "Take this, Darkness Wave."

"Freezing Wave."

The attacks collided, but Ladydevimon's attack started to freeze, she pulled back in time or she would have been a huge Ice Cream.

"Axel?" called Dorugamon.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love!"

Rika the remembered her talk with Icedevimon and turned towards Dorugamon. "No sex in my house, got it?"

Dorugamon was shocked to the bone and hid behind Axel. He said in a quiet voice "Your girlfriend is scary, Axel."

Axel laughed at his partners silliness. They turned to watch as it became obvious who was going to win. Iceladydevimon was just too powerful. With a "Icicle Spear" she froze Ladydevimon's wing.

"I'll get you all for this, I swear!"

And with that, a portal to the digimon world appeared and Ladydevimon jumped inside.

"What a bitch!" said Iceladydevimon as she turned to find Rika glaring up at her. "I need to explain myself, don't I?"

"Yeah, and make it fast!"

"Not here she won't." said Delfim. "Too much open. Let's go to my house."

"Which one, the one where you live with us or your sexual sanctuary?" mocked Axel. That earned him a fist in the head, courtesy of Laurelene.

"What me and Delfim do there, it's our business. Let's just get out of here."

As they were leaving, Iceladydevimon felt someone pinch her butt. She turned around to find Dorugamon's eyes on her. "You truly are one sexy bitch."

Iceladydevimon blushed bright red, then they went after the rest of the group.

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Delfim's house******

Everyone was in the living room, Seiko had already left, so they were all sitting on the couches. Iceladydevimon was unable to get back at Icedevimon for the moment.

"I guess it is time I explained." Started Iceladydevimon. "Yes I have been hiding my gender for two reasons. One, most digimons do for protection. A wild one in heat could try to rape me if I didn't. Second because I was hiding from my sister and from my appointed mate."

"What do you mean?" Asked Delfim.

"Well, I mean that I was appointed a mate when I was very young. A Myotismon actually. But he was rude, completely full of himself and wanted me to serve him like a subservient bitch. Hell no. So I ran away, trying to find a way to get stronger. I found my way when I heard that digimons with human partners become stronger."

"That is why you were looking for me." Completed Rika.

"Yes. I had heard your title being the digimon queen, so I took my chances. I'm sorry to keep all this from you."

All were silent. Then Rika rose from her seat, and went to Iceladydevimon. Iceladydevimon was scared, what was she going to do? Then, to the surprise of all, Rika hugged her.

"I forgive you. After all we have been through, I have to. You're my partner. But we need to give you a name, yours is becoming too big to pronounce."

"How about Hilda." Asked Axel. "It was from an old show called "Saint Seya" and she was this priestess in a kingdom of ice."

The now identified Hilda nodded to the suggestion. But there was one question she wanted to make. "How did you find out, Dorumon? Because you already knew at the battle with Vajramon."

All eyes turned to Dorumon. He answered, a bit in fear. "I smelled your pheromones when I was in Doruguremon. Took some time for me to find out what it meant. You actually smell nice!"

While Hilda was blushing, the rest was laughing. All was well in the world…for now.

**Authors Notes**

**Delfim: **So, here it is. Sex, Dorumon got a girl and I can go back to the series.

**Laurelene: **Are you going to give a girl to the others too.

**Delfim: **Terriermon has Lopmon, Guilmon is too much of a kid to think about it. Guardromon is a tin man, enough said. And Marineangemon is just weird.

**Laurelene: **What about Cyberdramon? And the Tamers?

**Delfim: **Takato has Jerry, Henry as Alicia, Kazu is gay and Kenta is his butt buddy.

**Laurelene, sweatdropping: **What about Ryo and Cyberdramon.

**Delfim: **Do I really have to say? Butt buddies.

**Laurelene: **Now they aren't. Common.

**Delfim: **Okay, I just think one is too immature, and the other is too much into destruction.

**Laurelene: **That is a better answer.

**Delfim: **I still think they are butt buddies.

Review.


	16. Chapter 15

**Delfim: **Hey there, it's me again with one more chapter for you! But first I have some announcements.

**Laurelene: **Oh boy!

**Delfim: **Number one, after thinking about it I decided that I won't write the new digimon story I have in the poll until I finish this one. That is because although I'm already writing two stories at the same time, they are of two different types. So writing two of the same could be kind of a problem for me.

**Laurelene: **Okay, anything more?

**Delfim: **Actually there is. I don't know how many of you like Naruto but my next story after Kung Fu Lion is going to be one of those. Since it's ending pretty soon, I decided to warn you.

**Laurelene: **Okay, are we done already?

**Delfim: **Hey, calm down. Remember I'm top dog around here.

**Laurelene: **I can get you neutered if that is the matter.

**Delfim: **…I'm going to get you for that.

**Chapter 15 That is one Hell of a Horse!**

Guilmon and Dorumon were having a blast, soaking kids in the river with a splash of their tails. The tamers were at the river bank, talking. Hilda was at home, helping Seiko who, after finding out about the partners became a great friend with the Icedevimon. Terriermon was in Henry's shoulder. Laurelene was watching from behind Delfim.

"Doesn't it seem like the Devas are targeting us specifically?" Asked Henry, deep in thought.

"Don't they have anything better to do with their time than fight us?" commented Terriermon.

"It makes sense, if you think about it." Answered Delfim. "Their plan is to dominate earth, so they target the bigger threat to their plans: us!"

"So they are evil, right? So that is our duty! Our duty as digimon tamers to defeat them." Said Takato, enthusiastically. Axel was nodding to this!

"That is a very naïve idea." Everyone turned to Delfim. "They aren't good or evil, just in the opposite side of us. For them we are evil."

The tamers looked at Delfim in confusion. Axel was the one with courage enough to ask "What do you mean brother?"

"Do you all know the chess game?" Everyone nodded, except Laurelene. "Can you call the white pieces good? Or the black pieces evil? If you can, then to 'good' persons can't play chess against each other, because they would both want to play with white pieces."

"The same thing happens with our situation. You can't call them evil, nor you can call us good. We are all neutral in different sides of the field. That is all."

Everyone looked at Delfim in wonder. Henry in particular was thoughtful about this. He couldn't grasp that one side wasn't good or evil. He just couldn't! He would think about it later.

"There is one more thing, guys." Everyone turned to Delfim again. "I think Calumon is some type of digivolution detector."

Everyone looked at him like he had grown another head, except for Takato. "You noticed that to?"

"Yes. Somehow, whenever one of our digimon digivolve, Calumon's head shines. Now either he is a detector of digivolutions or he is the key for them."

"What? Calumon being the key for digivolution, I don't think so." Said Rika, thinking how ridiculous that is.

"Be that as it may, I still think we should keep a close eye on Calumon. If the enemy findsout, they can use it to warn them when any digivolution occurs."

They all nodded at this.

"Hey, are you guys coming into the water or what? We are about to make Guilmon and Dorumon get a prunie!"

"Are you kidding? I would pay to see that! Are you guys coming too?" Takato asked as he turned to the other tamers.

"Of course I will, Dorumon has been sneaking up at night to see his girlfriend, it's time for a little punishment on my side!" Answered Axel.

"Can't, got Martial Arts practice today!" Answered Henry.

"Okay…" Takato turned to Rika, who got up and walked away. He then looked at Delfim, who shock his head. "Sorry, pal. This vixen and I have other plans."

"What kind of plans?" Asked a confused Takato.

"The kind you are not old enough to know." Answered Delfim, truthfully. While Henry, Axel and Laurelene blushed at the implications, Terriermon sniggered. Takato was the only one that didn't get it.

"Okay, come on Axel."

From atop the threes, Impmon was watching the tamers with a disgustful face. "That is what they call fun? But there is no fire balls, no yelling!"

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: At the other side of the park*****

"That is like totally cute!

"What is it?"

"Duh, it's way totally cute!"

Calumon was looking confused as he was surrounded by three strange girls. "Huh, I guess you don't have any mirrors at home."

"Whoa, it talked!"

"It totally did!"

"That makes him even cuter."

"Like absolutely!"

"Like totally absolutely!"

"Talking normally makes them look stupid!"

Calumon was looking at them, confusion written on his face. He couldn't understand what the hell these girls were talking about! It's like they talked a different language, filled with lots of 'totally' and high pitched screams.

"What is wrong with all the digimon in the world? Stop trying to make yourselves cute for the humans!" Yelled an annoyed Impmon, pointing accusingly to Calumon. The girls turned to him.

"Well that is not cute at all!"

"Like totally anti-cute!"

"Totally!"

"Be quiet! I don't want to be cute!" Yelled Impmon, getting seriously pissed at these girls.

"What? Don't want to be cute?"

"Totally weird!"

Impmon was really pissed now. "I'm not weird! I'm the only one normal around!" He jumped up, prepared a fireball at the tip of his finger, and threw it at the girls. "Kadaboom."

The fireball hit the feet of the girls, making them jump frightened. The three look up to see Impmon doing a scary face. They ran away in fear. Impmon laughed at their retreating forms.

"Take that, you fools. That will teach you I'm not some weirdo! Hah"

"Weirdo?" asked Calumon.

"Hugh." Sighed Impmon, annoyed at the cream puff.

*******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Train*******

_I never felt more like a sitting duck in my life. We don't even know what the devas are planning next! If we know, we might be more prepared. I don't know, maybe I'm asking the wrong questions?_ These were Henry's thoughts as he rode on the train. _I wonder what the other's are doing?_

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Delfim's hut, outside*******

"Delfim, I need some help today!" yelled Cidalia as she came close to the hut Delfim had build. She was about to knock on the door when a towel covered Laurelene answered the door.

"Good Morning, Boss. Delfim is just getting ready, we were taking a shower."

"Oh, sorry about that!"

"No problem. Do you need me to?"

"No, I just need him, It's about the putting some dung on the plants, so I don't need you now."

"Okay, I think I'll take a walk through the city."

"Try not to get caught." Said Delfim as he was coming out of the hut. "We don't know what that creep, Yamaki, is planning. I know he has been quiet for the last days, but he wants to use the Juggernaut again, so be careful."

Laurelene nodded, then kissed Delfim fully on the lips. Once they parted, she disappeared.

"Man, she is one heck of a girl."

"Delfim, I need you here NOW!"

"Sorry boss."

******At Henry's master home******

Henry's master was watching as Henry worked hard on his moves. Henry kept attacking fiercely and without stopping. His little doll, Terriermon, was left next to the wall as they practiced. Something was wrong, like he wasn't concentrating on the exercise.

"Good Henry, but you are not focused. You are leaving yourself open for attack."

Henry was panting, but still tried to attack. The master simply dodged. As Henry was preparing to kick his sensei, He poked him in the head, making Henry fall on the floor. Terriermon gasped quietly.

"You see?"

"I'm sorry sensei!" Apologized Henry as he bowed towards his master.

"Don't apologize to me, but to yourself!"

Henry looked up to his master in confusion, Terriermon was too. Seeing the look on Henrys face, the old master continued. "You let yourself fall. Henry, you seemed worried about something. Let's talk over tea."

As they sit down on the table and drank the tea, Terriermon on Henry's lap, Henry thought to himself _Delfim is going to kill me, but here goes nothing. _"Have you ever heard of creatures called Devas? They are some kind of evil monsters."

"Perhaps. In Sanskrit there is a legend about a group of good spirits called the Devas. The old writings stated that they battled the demon Assura preventing him from fully entering the world and conquering it. Or at least, that is how the legend goes."

"The Devas are good?" Asked Henry, feeling that maybe they were wrong about them.

"That is a difficult question."

"How so?"

The Master sipped his tea, then answered. "Well, there were those that followed Assura and they thought that the Devas were evil. In a way, it's like eating a gallon of ice cream."

Henry was even more confused now. "Let me explain. At first it seems like a good idea but your stomach ache proves you wrong. A change of perspective can make evil good and good evil."

_Just like Delfim said! _Concluded Henry, as he remembered what Delfim told them.

"Now, does that explanation clear things up for you?"

"Yes sir." Answered Henry, with a smile. "It does, thank you."

"Good, do you and your little friend want some ice cream?"

Both Henry and Terriermon jumped out of their skin. "WHAT? You knew he wasn't a doll?"

"But of course." Henry's master then petted Terriermon on the head. "Your ability to breath very little at a time is almost perfect, but your gasps of surprise are far from silent."

Terriermon rubbed his head sheepishly. "I guess you are right. My name is Terriermon, by the way."

The master nodded. "So Henry. Care to tell me if these Deva business as anything to do with Terriermon here?" 

Henry decided to tell everything to his master, thinking that it's best to just admit now that he was caught. _Delfim is going to be seriously pissed._

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Up in the roofs******

Impmon was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, with Calumon following him close behind. He was getting annoyed at this.

"Stop following me, you stupid digi-pet!"

"But I want to see if you are going to scare more little girls."

"Listen, those little girls started it."

As they were talking, a laugh was heard. Impmon turned towards that laugh. "That laugh, I have heard it before!"

He saw a digi-field. Calumon decided to comment "He sure laughs a lot about you!"

"I'll give you something to laugh if you keep following me!"

Impmon jumped into the digi-field. He then yelled "Would you stop laughing at me? It's really annoying, you know!"

But Impmon was never good at realizing his own situations. In his front was a tall horse like digimon with a horn strapped to his back. He looked down at Impmon, still laughing at the poor imp.

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos tower******

"Sir, another wild has just bio-emerged. It came from the Juggernaut core again."

Yamaki was quick to answer "Send out the word, we will leave this at the hands of our associates."

"Yes sir."

"We must teach these data freaks that the Juggernaut is not just some kind of open door to this world for them to use as they see fit. They must be stopped."

"…Sir, I'm getting some strange readings here, very strange readings sir. It seems like there is another signal coming from the Juggernaut core and it has the same frequency!"

"It's got what?"

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Impmon*****

"What else can I do but laugh at you. Pitiful digimon, you are just like the rest of the traitors." Commented the horse like digimon as he looked at the little imp.

"You don't even know what you are talking about! There are digimon here who have human partners and there is even one mating with a human! Don't you dare put me in the same category of them!"

The horse digimon seethed at this. "Indeed, that seems too much to put you I the same category. But you still have the stench of being kept by humans. "

Impmon was shocked as he had a flashback.

*****WARNING: Flashback******

"Impmon!" yelled a small girl angrily "Mako broke my toys. You gotto teach him a lesson, you hear me!"

Impmon was scared, looking at Mai and not knowing what to do. The kids grabbed him and started to push him, fighting and yelling all the time. Impmon was getting really scared now. He ended up yelling "Knock it off"

*******WARNING: Flashback end******

Impmon shock his head. Then smelled himself, trying to pick the scent the horse was talking about.

"Kept by humans, and still unable to digivolve!"

"Shut your trap, I can digivolve if I want to." Yelled Impmon, trying to get the freak scared with his bluff.

In that moment, Laurelene, Hilda and Rika appeared. Hilda asked "Well, Rika?" as they looked at the horse.

"Come on, come on!" said Rika as there was no data. But that soon changed. "There, it is Indramon, a deva. His Horn of Desolation his something you don't want to hear."

Indramon looked at the new people in the zone. "What a foolish little digimon. You shouldn't be digivolving at all. You don't even belong to this plane of existence. Remember that!" And with that, Indramon started to disappear.

Impmon was furious and decided to dump all his frustrations on the closest person: Laurelene. "Why did you have to show up? I don't need your help, I could have beaten him by myself."

Rika almost laughed at that. "You're kidding, right?"

Laurelene, however, was serious. "Impmon, you are not strong enough to battle a Deva. You can't even digivolve! You wouldn't stand a chance."

Hilda snickered. "You still need to eat a lot of soup before you can even be a threat to Calumon!"

"That is not true. I don't need to digivolve, I don't want to. I am so strong I don't need humans like you weaklings. I am the strongest around. I don't need help from anybody!" And with that. Impmon started running.

"What a crying baby. So Laurelene, where is Delfim? Left him tied in bed?"

Laurelene blushed at this. "It would sooner be me the one tied then him. But right now he is having the shittiest of jobs."

Hilda snickered again "He is working on the dung, isn't he?"

"Boss told him to."

"Yeah, that is to be expected." Commented Rika. "He might be our unofficial leader, but no matter how tough Delfim is, Boss will always be above him!"

"Amen to that!" said both digimons. The time the tamers and digimon had spent in Delfim's house as made them had a deep respect for Cidalia. They knew that if she was into digimon fights, she would be the leader of the group, officially or unofficially.

They laughed as they started to leave the place.

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos tower*****

"I want a tap on their communications now!" said Yamaki as he was once again playing with his lighter.

"Yes sir, I'm launching a surveillance worm virus now. It's infiltrating their transmissions." As Riley said that, Talley was thinking _I'm pressing a bunch of colored shit and I don't know what they do. Well, it worked._

"It´s on the screen now!"

"Good, let's see what we got here." Yamaki looked at the screen. "Binary Machine Language? Between Devas? Is this some pathetic attempt to confuse us? Do they think we can't decipher this?"

Yamaki kicked his chair and roared mad at the insult. Then he started to laugh in a very weird and maniacal way. "These fools are only able to use primitive machine language any ape could understand. Well we will show them exactly how far have the humans surpassed them in evolution."

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Takato and Guilmon*****

"Okay, Guilmon. You catch the can, then you can come looking for us!" Said Takato as he kicked a can far away so Guilmon would take more time to get it. As Guilmon went to get it, Takato and his friends went to hide. But as Kazu, Axel and Takato were hiding, they noticed a strange guy hiding near them.

"Check it out! You don't know this guy, do you?" asked Kazu as he looked at the strange kid.

Takato shook his head, but Axel snickered. "You interested in him or something? Kenta isn't good enough?"

"Be quiet asshole." Whispered Kazu, angry at the insinuation.

"I'm gona get you!" yelled a happy Guilmon.

"He seems weird enough to be one of your friends!" said Kazu as he pointed to Takato.

"Hey, you are one of my friends, you know?" Said Takato sarcastically.

"What is he doing, trying to look like a rock?" asked Kazu as he looked at the strange kid.

Suddenly, the kid turned his head to look at them. If that wasn't creepy enough, he gave the strangest and creepiest of yells that led to Kazu and Takato to yell too. The Kid disappeared then. Guilmon, Dorumon and the others came close to them.

"You know, you are supposed to be quiet so it is difficult to find you, not give away your position by yelling. Specially such a creepy yell." Joked Dorumon as he looked at them.

"Give them a break, Dorumon. Don't you see their faces? Leave them to get some air." Said Axel as he looked at them. "What scared you two to yell that way? It was the scariest shit I ever heard."

"It…it wasn't us who screamed." Said Takato.

"Of course it wasn't us. Look there was this strange kid hiding near us. We were talking about him, when suddenly he turned towards us and yells like a mad man. I hope I never see him again!"

Axels eyes narrowed. "We might have to be careful. I don't know but something about this is really fishy."

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: At some random street*******

Impmon was up to no good, again. He was jumping from car to car, leaving a heavy mark on them as he did so. Everyone who opposed him, would get a fireball that would make them think twice before facing him again.

That is, until he found the road blocked by police.

"You are surrounded. Put your hands in the air and surrender."

"So, this fools think they are a challenge for me?" Said Impmon as he prepared a bunch of fireballs. "Bring it on, cocksuckers!"

Just as he was about to unleash his attack, he was saved by a black shadow.

When he finally could see again, they were in some kind of tunnel. And the one grabbing him was no other then…Laurelene.

"YOU? What do you think you are doing, ruining my fun?" asked an irate Impmon.

"I was saving your ungrateful ass from the cops."

"Why did you? I was doing just fine!"

"Because I care about you."

Impmon was so enraged about this, that he actually punched Laurelene for those words. "You, care? You already have a mate, that human! Why would you care about me?"

"Impmon, having a mate doesn't mean that I can't have friends. The tamers, the digimons, Boss, Seiko and even you are my friends. I care about all of them! As I care about you."

Impmon was shocked! Did she mean it? Then he shook his head. "I don't need anybodies help. I'm fine on my own!" As he yelled that, he ran.

Laurelene hold her paw towards the retreating Imp, but didn't stop him. It was useless to force him to accept friendship. "When he is ready, I'll be waiting."

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Parking Lot******

Indramon appeared there, forming the already characteristic digi-field. He stood there, waiting patiently. Beside him, a group of five Unimons stood there. The plan was actually quite simple: wait for the tamers and kill them when they came. Since he wasn't trying to hide anymore, they should come quickly.

And he was right. In a moment five people and six digimon appeared…wait SIX? What the hell was that stupid Imp doing here?

"You again? Guess you really are like the other traitors if you are willing to fight with them?"

"Hah? Missed it, you big buffoon. I'm here to kill you, absorb you're data and become stronger so I can show these idiots what a true digimon is suppose to act!"

Indramon laughed. "Then come, little Impmon. I'm waiting for you to start!"

"Impmon!" Impmon turned to see Laurelene looking at him. "Don't do this, he is an Ultimate level and you are a Rocky! Help us against the Unimon and then we will all take care of that freaking horse."

"You can't order me around! You can take care of the Unicorns, the horse is mine!" and as Impmon said that, he ran towards Indramon. The Unimons formed a wall between the imminent slaughter and the tamers.

"Darn it, he is out of reach, we can't help him now! We must destroy the Unimons then we can give some help to Impmon!" Yelled Delfim as he was readying a card.

"Why do you care anyway, Delfim? The guy is always treating us like dirt!" Asked Axel, confused by his brother's actions.

Delfim looked at him, then looked at Laurelene. "Because she cares!" Then Delfim slashed a card, followed by Takato, Henry and a reluctant Axel.

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

DIGIVOLUTION

BLACKRENAMON/GUILMON/TERRIERMON/DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON/GROWLMON/GARGOMON/DORUGAMON.

The five Champion level digimon didn't waste any time as each one took a Unimon and started to battle.

Impmon didn't really have a plan, at least one worthy of being called plan, just appear, kill and absorb. Simple in the paper, hard on real life. Laurelene was right about one thing: he didn't stood a chance. Every attack would just hit the unmoving horse, he would laugh and Impmon would get even more furious. Then Impmon would attack again, same result.

Indramon was getting bored. The little Imp was really annoying and he wasn't worth the trouble. He decided to ignore the Imp and focus on the other five.

What he saw shocked him. He was expecting them to be strong, but this was a bit to much!

"Laurelene, here is a booster: DIGI-MODIF: Metalgarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw"

Ouch. That Unimon never stood a chance.

"Hilda, here is a present you will love: DIGI-MODIFI: Myotismon: Blood Wing"

Second one to die, is it him or where these digimon stronger then what the report said? Maybe he should have brought more Unimons…

"Growlmon, let's go. DIGI-MODIFI: Wargreymon: Terra Force"

Where the hell did they get those cards? If this keeps up, he will have to face them all a little bit stronger then what they should be…

"Henry, I have a new card for you, catch!" And as Delfim said that, he threw a card at Henry, who looked at it, grinned and used it.

"Thanks pal. DIGI-MODIFI: Imperialdramon: Positron Laser"

That was another thing, they help each other in times of need, that would make it all the more difficult to defeat them…

"I had enough with you. Let's finish this, Dorugamon: DIGI-MODIFI: Metalgreymon: Trident Arm"

And the last one bites the dust. If he had brought more digimon with him, maybe he had a better chance…

"Hey, horse shit!" Yelled Impmon. "Stop ignoring ME! I'm right here!"

Indramon turned to the weak Rocky. "Very well. DIE!"

When the tamers had finally finished the Unimons, they hear a scream. They looked to find Impmon in a miserable state. He was bruised and beaten to a pulp. His data was already fuzzy and going haywire on him.

"Impmon!" yelled Laurelene as she ran towards him. Indramon's foot was aout to his Impmon when…

"Fox Tail Fireball"

BAM, he was hit by a ferocious fireball.

"You guys are really annoying! Why are you saving this egotistical Imp!"

"Hey, just because he is egotistical doesn't mean he isn't our friend!" yelled Terriermon. "Besides, he is funny to joke about."

"Terriermon!"

"Momantai."

Since this is how you want it, so be it. Come, tamers. Meet your end!"

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey there, sorry for taking so long. My internet as gone crazy again and I had trouble watching the episode.

Anyway, Indramon's fight is going to be next episode. So keep watching, okay?

**Laurelene: **Poor Impmon.

**Delfim: **Hey, he brought that on himself, we did everything we could. So don't worry.

**Laurelene:** So be it!

**Delfim: **Review


	17. Chapter 16

**Delfim: **A new chapter is up! And I would like to say that, throughout the time I have been writing this story and all my other stories, I have been having awesome reviews. So I wanted to thank all who has been reviewing my stories so far.

**Laurelene: **Come on, don't get emotional on us, you are still on the beginning of this.

**Delfim: **What? I can't be emotional now?

**Laurelene: **No you can't. You want to know why? Because I am in charge here. I'm the woman here after all!

**Delfim: **You sure are, you can't even set your VCR and you nag me as much as you can.

**Laurelene: **…that actually hurt!

**Delfim: **Told you I would get you back for that neutered comment!

**Chapter 16 Let's kill this Fucker already!**

Dorugamon and Gargomon attacked with "Metal Power" and "Gargo Laser", hitting the head of Indramon and making him fall to the floor. Before Indramon could get back up, Hilda did a "Tundra Freeze" and froze everything around Indramon, including arms and legs. Growlmon and Laurelene then did a combo of "Pyro Blaster" and "Wicked Dragon Flame", which hit Indramon in the middle of chest. 

The result was a huge cloud of vapor made from the rapid melting of the ice. Both the tamers and their partners looked, with their eyes narrowed, trying to see if Indramon was still up. He was, however he had gained a very ad burn mark on the middle of the chest.

"Impressive, children. But I will not let you have a second chance!" yelled Indramon.

Suddenly, something both unexpected and stupid happened…

"I will kill you…" said Impmon as he raised himself up. "…and use your data to digivolve!"

Impmon then jumped incredibly high for someone his size and started punching Indramon in the face. Laurelene screamed "Impmon, no!", but Impmon was already kicking and punching Indramon's face.

Indramon didn't even move as Impmon continued to hit him. _Is this supposed to be a joke? This guy is so weak he can't even scratch me. Those tamers are far more dangerous. _As Indramon was thinking this, gravity decided to be a bitch and Impmon fell to the ground.

Impmon raised himself from the ground. "Why won't you fight me?"

"Very well, traitor!" as Indramon said that, he slapped Impmon away. Impmon was sent flying. _Seriously, how foolish must one be to try and take on an Ultimate level that 5 champion level digimon couldn't kill? And being in the rookie level, to boot! Ha!_ Thought Indramon as he saw Impmon falling from the sky.

"Ouch! This is gona hurt!" Yelled Impmon as he already saw the floor come closer to his face.

The following crash was both big and loud, creating a huge cloud of dust. Gargomon couldn't contain his surprise. "Ouch, he hit that one out of the park!"

"We got to help him!" yelled Rika.

"Or at least pick up the pieces!" commented Gargomon as he was still looking at the cloud of dust provoked by the crash.

"Gargomon!"

"Momantai."

"Not now, guys!" yelled Delfim as he looked at Indramon. "We got to deal with Indramon, then we can take care of Impmon!"

"Look!" yelled Takato as he pointed up. "He is preparing to use that… horn thing!"

Delfim looked up and saw that Takato was right, the horn was ready and it was pointing towards Impmon. Delfim didn't knew what that thing could do, but chances are it wasn't anything good.

"Shit! Hilda, Dorugamon, you are the only ones that can fly here. Go up there and take care of the horn! If you can't destroy it, at least make it point somewhere else or Impmon is dead. The rest, Indramon is your target! Let's go!" yelled Delfim as he started preparing his cards.

"Alright!" answered everyone as they took their positions. Indramon was surprised to see this. _So, there is a leader in this group. That kid is far too dangerous. He and his partner have to go down first!_

As Hilda and Dorugamon attacked the horn, the others were making combos trying to hit the horse deva. In both ends there was a bit of success: Hilda and Dorugamon were able to change the direction of the horn, saving Impmon for now, and they were able to make Indramon take some steps back. However, their progress was incredibly slow.

And Indramon himself was getting inpatient. "I'm one of the servants of the Sovereigns willing to upload your data. You should be grateful!"

Before the tamers could answer, a tower made of what looked like millions of blue light needles appeared in the Hypnos tower. Then Indramon started shining too. "What is this?"

Everyone was in awe, except Delfim who was seething. "Shit! They are making their move already!"

"I feel strange!"

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos Tower******

Yamaki was playing with is lighter again, as he looked at a ray of energy in front of him. "Show me your magic!"

"Sir! Power at forty percent!" yelled the men in charge of the controls. "Fifty! Sixty!"

Suddenly, a red lightning surged through the cables. It was very brief and no one noticed. What everyone noticed was that the ray dissipated.

"What?"

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With the tamers******

Indramon stopped glowing, but Delfim saw that he was weakened slightly. Indramon noticed this to. _Time to go!_

He grabbed his horn, jumped in the air and vanished.

"He…is gone!"

"He retreated for now, this is not the last time we have seen that guy!" assured Delfim.

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos Tower******

In the screen, the wild one vanished…

"The wild one… has self-destructed!" said Riley in shock. _Did we actually beat a digimon!_

"Are you sure? Is it really gone?" asked Talley in the same state of surprise.

Yamaki was hearing this as the scientist double checked the machines to make sure if anything was wrong.

"Acknowledged." Yamaki then smiled. "I underestimated it. It worked after all. And before we reached full power. Once I get clearance from those fools, the end of digimon will begin!"

As he said that, he closed his lighter.

*******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: in a tunnel underground*****  
>The digimons were taking a nap after the fight. It wasn't a tiring battle, so they were stuck in digivolved form. As of consequence, they had to hide or risk being seen by everyone.<p>

Takato was with them. As the other tamers looked for Impmon, he had to make sure that the others were fine.

He wished they would hurry up.

****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Delfim and Henry******

"Delfim, I need to confess something." Said Henry. After seeing an empty crater where Impmon should be, the four had separated in groups to look for him. Delfim and Henry were one and Rika and Axel were another. They had looked on the tunnels while Axel and Rika had gone looking for him in the surface.

"You know I have a girlfriend, right? If Laurelene heard you, there could be a problem. She is a bit possessive. Or is it me who is?" answered Delfim without looking at Henry.

Henry blushed embarrassed. "It's not that! It's just… something happened today!"

Henry went on to tell how he went on to talk to his master and what he found out!

"Henry, you surprise me every day, you can be as bad as Takato in keeping secrets." Henry rubbed his head. "Still, your little mistake may have been beneficial, if you are now more cleared about this!"

"I am. So, you are not mad?"

"Technically, you don't have the fault. Your master found out by himself. However, I will insist that we try not to get more people involved. Oh man, I'm getting soft on all of you!"

Henry chuckled at the answer as they continued the search. After a while, Delfim sighed, defeated. "Wherever he is, he hid himself well! I thought that he would be easy to find, being wounded. There is nothing we can do but hope that Rika and Axel had more luck!"

Henry nodded and they made their way back. When they finally got there, they found Takato sitting on the ground, Growlmon sleeping and muttering something about "Takatomon digivolve to…". The others were also asleep, except for Laurelene, who was waiting for news.

"Hey, don't you guys look cozy!" Said Henry!

"They sure do!" Delfim turned to find Axel and Rika coming from another tunnel.

"Where is Impmon?" asked Laurelene.

"We couldn't find him anywhere." Said Rika. "We checked around the area, he disappeared!"

"Same here!" said Delfim. "Wherever he is, he doesn't want to be found!"

"We can't give up on him!" yelled Laurelene as she got up.

"And we won't!" said Delfim as he put his hand on her shoulder. "But it is already late. Trying to find that Imp in the middle of the dark is impossible, much more if Hypnos is striking again. We will try tomorrow morning. Promise!"

Laurelene looked at Delfim's eyes, then nodded at his decision. She knew it was the wisest of choices. She was the only one that could see well in the dark, and going alone with Hypnos active was foolish.

"Fine, but as soon as we are awake, we will go find Impmon!"

Delfim nodded. He didn't really like the Imp, but Laurelene had a close connection to him, and he respected that. If he meant so much for her, he would try his hardest to find the little Imp.

******WARNING: TIME-SPACE CHANGE: Next morning, at Henry's house******

Henry had just woken up, missing his partner sleeping near him. He got up and went to the kitchen to find his dad having breakfast. He looked at the clock. _Strange, at this time, he would be at work already! Why is he here!_

"Dad, Aren't you late?"

"Nah, got a new office nearby. I got more time."

"Great, more time. I'll see you later!" with that, Henry was out of the house.

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Matsuki's Bakery********

Takato was running home, trying to find were Kazu and Kenta were. Those two had to have constant surveillance, or else it is the end of the world. He found them inside the bakery… telling his father to do a Guilmon bread!

Takato freaked out.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled as he ran inside and grabbed both Kazu and Kenta. "Hi dad! Bye dad!"

As he pulled both Kazu and Kenta away, they were yelling in indignation at the treatment.

*******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: At the Impmon's crater*********

Delfim was watching the place, trying to find clues to where Impmon might have gone. He looked around, but found nothing. If it was a human, or at least not made of data, he could probably follow a blood trail, but not even that he had.

Laurelene was running around, back in her Blackrenamon form. Delfim had come pick her first thing in the morning and now she was looking for anything that could at least tell her Impmon was alive and okay. Chances are, Hypnos guys could have found him last night! She didn't want to think about that!

Henry and Rika where looking in the other side, also trying to look for clues. Axel was busy at home with obeying boss.

"Well, I can't find anything. But I don't think that Hypnos people took him. They didn't show up, just used some kind of new program. So maybe he walked away and doesn't want us to find him."

"But why? We could help him!"

Delfim looked away. "Because the wounds he suffered were more than just physical. His pride was crushed. He always saw himself better than you and the other digimons of the group. Being defeated so easily was a hard reality check for him. To realize that he is so far in comparison of power. He is embarrassed and doesn't want us to see him in his misery."

Laurelene looked at Delfim in surprise. She hadn't really thought about it, but it made sense. Still, she didn't have to like it! Delfim then turned to her.

"Laurelene, I'm sorry I didn't found anything."

"It's alright, you tried and that is all that matters."

Delfim smiled at her. Then they went back went to meet Henry and Rika.

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: At Shinjuku Park******

"So psycho boy, what was that all about back there?" asked Kazu as Takato had finally stopped pulling both him and Kenta and they were walking towards the tunnel where the digimon where waiting. Without knowing, they were being followed by the strange boy from before…

"Duh, I haven't told my dad about Guilmon yet!" answered Takato.

"Great, thanks for the warning, idiot!" said Kazu, annoyed.

"Yeah, we had no idea!" completed Kenta.

"Hey! I wanted to show you something!" Suddenly, Kazu stopped and started searching his pockets. Takato and Kenta stopped to look at what he was searching for. He then took this man made blue card. "TA-DA."

"Blue?"

"Yeah, my blue card! Made it myself!" said Kazu, proud.

"Yeah, we thought Guilmon and the others could use some help, you know!" said Kenta.

"Bad guys keep getting stronger, so I thought I would show them what a real tamer can do." Said Kazu, getting cocky.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!" yelled Takato.

"Come on, Takato, at least try the card on your D-power, okay?" asked Kenta.

Takato looked at his D-power. Then back at the blue card. It was really bad drawn. "I design it just like you said!"

"Yeah, but it is not quite right." Said Takato, trying to be nice.

Kazu looked at the card. But before he could complain, the weird kid tried to grab Takato's D-power.

"No way!" yelled Takato as he put the D-power away from the creepy kid.

The boy seethed and cringed his teeth. Then he jumped away from the group and ran away.

"That is one weird little dude!" commented Kazu!

"Yeah!" answered Takato, still looking at the running kid.

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: At Hypnos tower*******

"I'm very sorry to keep you waiting, Mister Wong. He should be back any time soon, this must be a terrible inconvenience. Can I get you more tea?" The man was talking like a machine-gun, never stopping, not even for breath. They were in a lecture hall, which was empty at the moment.

"No thanks!" said Janyu as he tried to be polite to the guy.

"Very well."

*******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Henry and Rika*******

"I don't get it! Where the hell could he be?" asked Rika as they looked around. The construction works nearby didn't help the search as there was too much noise to try and call Impmon.

"Not too far, I imagine. He looked like he was hurt pretty bad, huh?" answered Henry.

Rika looked down to the ground, feeling bad they hadn't find Impmon. "It's his own fault. It wouldn't be so bad if he had a partner."

Henry saw a chance to tease Rika. "Rika, you do have a heart!"

Rika was shocked. She looked at Henry and saw him smile at her. She only said "humph" as she turned away from Henry, a little annoyed at him.

"Hey kids, stop goofing around!" said Delfim as he and Laurelene had just got there. "I guess you found nothing, huh?"

"Yeah." Answered Henry, sadly.

"It's no use, we will have to wait until he comes out of whatever hideout he chose." Said Delfim.

All of them nodded, sadly.

*********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos Tower*******

"We will begin immediately sir!" said a goon as he and Yamaki were going down the corridors of the tower.

"Those imbeciles understand anything but results. Fortunately we were able to provide that and get their approval." Commented Yamaki, proud with himself. "Any news on finding Shibumi?"

"Not yet sir, but I got my best men working on it!"

"Good!"

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Janyu******

"Well, at least the food is good here!" said Janyu as he was getting bored of waiting there without anything to do. There wasn't even a book there that he could read. He looked around the room.

"I used to spend a lot of time in lecture halls like this."

He then sighed as he looked at his cup of tea. "Well, looks like this was just a waste of time."

*******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Guilmon's Hideout*******

Takato entered the hideout with the various digimons and the two troll brothers behind him. Since he wasn't in the search team, he was left in charge of getting the digimon and met with the tamers at Guilmon's hideout. Jerry, Rika, Henry, Axel, who was done with his work, Delfim and Laurelene were there.

"Henry!" yelled a happy Terriermon as he jumped to Henry's hands, making him fall. Delfim sniggered and commented into Laurelene's ear "Good thing Henry isn't your mate, or you would be falling to the ground many times!" That resulted in a light punch in the shoulder by Laurelene, though she was giggling quietly at the joke.

"Axel!" yelled Dorumon as he too jumped over his partner. Axel went down on the ground hard! Everyone sweatdropped at the scene.

"Rika." Said Hilda as she walked up to her. Rika smiled to her partner, glad she didn't decide to jump on her.

"Did you found Impmon?" asked Takato.

"No." answered Delfim. "We had no luck, there is no clue whatsoever. The only thing that tells us he was there is the crater in the floor that is attracting some unwanted attention. There are people everywhere looking at the hole. A Hypnos guy could be there and we wouldn't notice."

Suddenly, Laurelene looked up. "There!"

Delfim wasted no time and ran outside. "Look, in the city!"

Everyone looked and saw…

"Great, a digital field!" complained Rika.

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Janyu******

"Guess they forgot about me!" said Janyu as he looked around. "This place is deserted!"

Just as he said that, some scientist came running through the corridor. His eyes narrowed, something was wrong there, and he would find out what it was. _Hope it is not a digimon, Henry is not here to help me if it is!_

Janyu entered a room filled with computers and wires. They were all connected together, forming some kind of supercomputer. "What is this place?"

"There is nothing to fear. This project is completely sanctioned by the government."

Janyu looked to the right to see a man with blond hair and black suit. Janyu didn't like is attitude, but he was curious about the place. "What are you doing here? What is all this?"

"Calm down. We are monitoring what we call the 'Wild Ones'. Those simple digital life forms you worked so hard to create. They have fallen into the internet and multiplied there. These mistakes of science have now found a way into the real world."

Janyu didn't like the way he was talking about the work he had considered a master piece in the time it was developed. But let him continue.

"As they try to breach the barrier and bio-emerge, a cloud of fog like particles appear. A field of energy resulted from Earth's natural electrical waves responding to the digital information emitted by the beasts. Inside the fog, molecules begin to change and rearrange themselves into false proteins, taking a physical form in our world."

Then Yamaki showed him the room where the new program was used. "All this just to clean up after you."

Janyu didn't know what to say. What could you say in a situation like this? "I-I didn't know, what did we do?"

*******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: In the middle of the traffic******

While this unpleasant conversation was happening, Indramon had appeared on a road filled with cars and people. He didn't came alone. This time he had a… special help. He was still wondering if he had done the right thing by allying with her.

He was still a little wary of her, but decided it was best to not think about it. He would keep his part of the deal because he was going to crush all of them. He just needed her to keep those two away for a while. This time he would show the tamers what a true digimon could do. He looked and saw that she was in position for the plan.

The tamers appeared there, and saw Indramon stepping on some cars. While they got prepared, Delfim couldn't stop thinking that something was wrong. He suddenly felt an arm circling his waist, and it wasn't Laurelene…

"Hagn, put me down you ugly harpy!" yelled Delfim as he struggled in the grasp of Ladydevimon.

Laurelene turned and gasped as she saw Ladydevimon take Delfim away. She ran after them.

"Laurelene! Delfim!" yelled Rika as she saw her run after Ladydevimon, who already was far away.

"What do we do now?" asked Henry.

Axel was in shock too, until he remembered the talk he had with his brother that morning before Delfim had left the house.

*******WARNING: FLASHBACK*******

"Brother, I need to talk with you." Said Delfim as he looked at Axel.

Axel turned towards him. "What is it, bro."

"This last deva was different from the others. He was arrogant, but he seemed to study us as we were fighting. The way I see it, the logical way he will take is attack me next time or have someone take care of me."

Axel gasped. "How can you be so sure?"

"I gave the plan of attacking." Answered Delfim. "If he is as smart as I think he is, then he is noticed that I am the leader of the group. Which means that he will try to get rid of me."

Axel then yelled "Let him try, I'll cover your back!"

"But then who will help Takato and the others? No, I have a better plan. If he sends someone for me, I want you to take leadership and help the others. If things get bad and I do end up not making it through, I want you to take care of all of them just like I did."

Axel's eyes widened as he looked at Delfim like he was crazy. "Brother, don't even joke about that! You are not dying any time soon!"

"I didn't say I was dying, just that I wasn't going to make it in time to help you. What if I really can't get there? You must do what I would to keep them safe."

"But why me?"

Because, the difference between you and the others is the fact that you are older than them. You are more responsible even in your goofy moments. And I know you will do what needs to be done, no matter what!"

Axel looked at Delfim and saw in his eyes two things: one, he meant what he said; two, he needed his answer.

"Very well, you can count on me!"

******WARNING: FLASHBACK END******

"Delfim can take care of himself and Laurelene is going after him. We must focus on Indramon. After we deal with this pile of horse shit, we can help Delfim." Yelled Axel.

They turned to him and saw him looking at Indramon. They looked at each other, then decided to do as he said.

"So what is the plan?" asked Rika.

"Right now, the only thing that comes to mind his digivolve and strike with all we have!" yelled Axel as he prepared his digivolution card.

"Sounds good to me!" said Rika as she got ready.

"Me too!" said Henry, preparing his digivolution card.

"Same here!" said Takato as he also got the digivolution card ready.

"Count with us!" yelled the four digimon.

"Alright, let's go!" yelled Axel as three tamers sliced their cards.

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

DIGIVOLUTION

GUILMON/TERRIERMON/DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

GROWLMON/GARGOMON/DORUGAMON

"But how?" Indramon was confused. "You are leaderless, you were supposed to be confused and scared! Not to reorganize!"

"Well, you got to thank my brother, he thought one step ahead of you." Said Axel as he looked at Indramon with determination. "Now, let's go!"

"Right!"

*********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Delfim******

Delfim was feeling dizzy, bleeding near a wall. As soon as they had landed on the old construction site, which Delfim was starting to hate, Ladydevimon had thrown Delfim against the wall, making him see stars. Then she started beating him mercilessly. However, she wasn't killing him. She was only wounding him, making him feel pain for her own sick pleasure.

Every time Delfim would try to fight back, she would grab him and throw him against another wall. So that is how he was bleeding as he grabbed himself on the wall, seeing stars dancing around his head and painting the floor red with his blood.

"I don't know how you are still conscious but that means I can take more time with you. To tell you the truth, I like to torture my enemies before killing them." Said Ladydevimon as she grabbed Delfim.

"Delighted to know that… my turn. I like to give… you a massive headache." With that said, Delfim hit her head in the head.

"Oh fuck!" she yelled at the unpredicted move, but didn't let go of him. "You little shit! I'm gona…"

"Obsidian Storm"

Ladydevimon took the attack in her back, making her gasp in pain. She looked behind to see Laurelene standing there and looking at her.

"Take your filthy claws out of my MATE!" Yelled Laurelene as she jumped to give a "Shadow Paw" to the demon bitch only to find her in her front, slapping her away.

"Stupid Blackrenamon, don't you see that I'm an ultimate and you are only a rookie! You don't stand a chance!"

"What if I help her?"

Delfim had gotten up and was slashing a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION

DIGIVOLUTION

BLACKRENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON

Ladydevimon snickered. "What can you do, you are still a champion level!"

Laurelene just narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that!"

And with that, both launched at one another.

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With the other tamers*********

"Gargo Laser!" yelled Gargomon as he shot towards Indramon's chest. This time, Indramon threw his hands on the front, because of the wound he still had on his chest. When Gargomon was finished, he yelled "Your turn Hilda!"

Hilda came from above and attacked with the "Avalanche Claw", failing to hit the chest to as Indramon didn't let his arm fall. "You're up Dorugamon!"

"Metal Power!" This time, Dorugamon went for the head. It had the desired effect as the iron ball hit Indramon square in the face and made him take a few steps back. "Growlmon, finish him!"

"Pyro Blaster" the attack hit the now unprotected chest and Indramon hissed in pain. He thought they would continue to attack his chest but that attack to the head caught him by surprise. That made him pissed…

"Enough. Your efforts are futile. It doesn't matter how many times you hit me, I will win!" Said Indramon as he started advancing towards them.

DIGI-MODIFI: POWER ACTIVATE

Gargomon felt a surge of power and advanced to attack. He jumped in front of Indramon and used "Gargo Laser" again, this time in the face.

"Wait, Gargomon no!" yelled Axel.

"You fool!" yelled Indramon as he hit poor Gargomon with his leg like arms. Gargomon hit the ground of the bridge with a strength that cracked the floor.

"You should show some respect!" as Indramon said that, he prepared his horn.

"Gargomon!" "Hang in there!" "Hold on!" yelled the three digimon as they ran or flew to their friend in need. They wouldn't let Indramon kill Gargomon, not now nor ever!

"This is definitely not good." Commented a beaten up Gargomon as he didn't had any more shots on his machine-gun-like arms. He saw as the horn lowered towards him.

"Henry, do something!" Yelled Axel in panic.

Henry took a moment to breath and calm his nerves. Then slashed a card…

DIGI-MODIFI: RECHARGE ACTIVATE

Gargomon felt the energy back and jumped to the horn, yelling "Bunny Pummel". Indramon didn't even blink.

DIGI-MODIFI: STRENGH ACTIVATE

With a new found strength, Growlmon threw a Pyro Blaster. Rika was not far behind.

DIGI-MODIFI: HYPER-SPEED ACTIVATE

Hilda used her "Tundra Freeze".

DIGI-MODIFI: MULTIPLE STRIKES

Dorugamon used the "Power Metal" which turned into various balls of metal.

Then Indramon's hornet shinned…

*****WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Back with Janyu and Yamaki******

They continued walking until they got in a room. There, Janyu saw a person he hadn't seen in years…

"Dolphin?" asked an incredulous Janyu.

"Tao? So you are here to!" Yelled the man dubbed Dolphin.

"I don't believe it, you changed. I barely recognized you!" said Janyu, more calm now that he found a familiar face.

"You haven't change at all Tao!" a female voice that came from an Indian woman said.

"Except for the grey hair!" This one was a bald tanned man.

"I don't know, I kind of like it! Makes you look distinguished." Said a blond haired white woman.

Janyu turned and saw three other persons that he knew all too well. "Curly! Babel! Daisy!"

Each nodded as their name was called. Daisy didn't waste time…

"Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, would you mind tell us what this is all about? I mean, a reunion of the monster makers is cool and all, but…"

"Yeah, what is the plan? You haven't told us anything!" said Dolphin.

Janyu looked around. "Where is Shibumi?" he asked as he saw that one of them, perhaps the best one in the group, wasn't there.

"He is living somewhere out in the country." Was the answer of Yamaki. "We haven't been able to locate him yet. I'll answer all of your questions now, thank you for your patience."

Janyu looked down as he began to remember something. "The game, he was right! Shibumi always said that it was more than a game! He predicted that digimon would appear in the real world and that humans would change them!"

They were all sitting down at a table as they heard Janyu speak. "I thought he was crazy. I mean, who would have thought that digimon would become a physical threat to humanity?"

"As powerful as your imaginations are, I don't think you created this situation." Said Yamaki, near a white board filed with diagrams. "It seems as there was another force at work that none of us understood until now!"

Janyu asked, in a bit of fear "And what force is that?"

"Apparently, the digimon have an omnipotent master. He gave them their life and their power!"

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Back with Delfim******

Delfim was seething. His vision was still blurry and he was to tremble to grab the cards firmly enough to use them. He gritted his teeth as he saw an attack from Ladydevimon miss Laurelene by an inch. He felt so useless.

Laurelene was giving her best, but it was clear that sooner or later, Ladydevimon was going to win. She kept dodging but the attacks were coming closer and closer. Laurelene was desperate as she saw that her end was near.

Ladydevimon was very angry. She thought that this would be easy: two or free darkness waves should be enough. But instead, she is constantly missing the attacks. She was fuming at all this! As soon as she could hit that good for nothing fox, she would bring that bitch down.

"You bitch! Stay still so I can kill you!" yelled Ladydevimon.

"You must think I'm stupid! And why are you helping Indramon anyway?" asked Laurelene.

"Because he promised to kill that useless sister of mine!"

This shocked Laurelene to the bone. "She is your sister!"

"She is a disgrace! She disgraced our family and now must die! But I couldn't take you all alone, so I got Indramon's help. All he asked was for me to take care of you, and I will, if you just stay still." As she yelled that, she did a "Darkness Wave" that finally hit Laurelene.

"Laurelene!" yelled Delfim in shock.

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With the other tamers*******

The four digimons were tired as they breathed hard. They looked at Indramon who seemed mostly untouched except for the wounds in the chest.

"You are persistent. An admirable quality!" Admitted Indramon as he looked at his more then tired opponents.

Gargomon got up. "Well, we are just starting! Right guys?"

The others nodded as they got up once again.

"We can continue fighting but you are no match for me. Behold the power of the Horn of Desolation."

As Indramon said that, his horn shinned brightly and a powerful attack hit the four digimon, sending a powerful gust of air towards the tamers.

Kazu and Kenta tried to cheer the tamers to do something. Jerry said quietly "I could help if I was a tamer!"

But then the unthinkable happened, Axel fell on his knees. "I failed. I failed my brother, my friends, everyone! I was not the leader they needed!"

The tamers looked at their supposed leader in shock as he wailed in misery.

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With the Monster Makers******

"An Omnipotent Master?" asked Janyu in shock.

"Yes, they call it Sovereign." Answered Yamaki.

"But the digimon we created were simply computer applications: intelligent, yes, artificial intelligence. What kind of power does the sovereign possess to transform them into leaving breathing things?"

"That, Mister Wong, is a question only you and your colleges can answer."

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Back with Delfim******

Ladydevimon was seething. When she was finally going to get rid of the stupid fox, the kid, who should be unable to move, threw himself at her and made her hit the wall with her head! Never before did she felt so ashamed, except when her sister ran away to get a partner.

"I'm going to kill you!" as she yelled it, she heard a yell "Fox Tail Fireball" and she was hit by tiny fireballs.

"Your battle is with me, witch!" yelled Laurelene as she got up once again.

"Why don't you two just die!" screamed Ladydevimon as she looked at the authors of her despair.

"Because we love each other, when one is attacked, the other protects. That is why you will not defeat us!" yelled Laurelene.

"That and the sex is amazing. I am not dying so soon with a sex life as filled as ours!" said Delfim. Laurelene sweatdropped at this.

"…you really had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't like it!"

Ladydevimon was looking at them in shock. Then she yelled "Enough of your jokes, I'll kill you both!"

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With the Monster Makers******

They were now watching Indramon destroying anything in its path.

"See, you are not responsible for this." Stated Yamaki.

"Then why did you brought us here?" ask Wong. Why was he the only one talking?

"I believe that the only way to save our world is to completely destroy the digimon. But they are strong and out of control. If we could earn their trust, they would lower their defenses. That, my friend is why you are here. What better way to win their trust, then with their original creators?"

"Hey, there are kids there!" yelled Babel.

Everyone looked and saw he was right. Janyu gasped. "Kazu and Kenta!"

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Back with the tamers*******

Indramon had just sent another strike. Not only did the four digimon fell, so did their tamers. Takato was caught by Kazu before hitting the ground.

"Are you okay, Takato?" asked Jerry in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do we do now, Axel!" asked Takato.

But axel was still on his knees. Rika snapped and slapped him in the face.

"Come on, Axel, we need you here now! We need help and you are the only one here that can help us! You said Delfim trusted you to help us, then do it already!"

Axel looked at Rika in shock! Then his eyes filled themselves with determination. "You always know what to say, my queen!" Rika blushed at the compliment. Axel then looked at the horn and his brain snapped with an idea. "Okay listen up, his attack his powerful but it has a disadvantage: it needs to charge power! So attack with all you got and avoid when that horn starts glowing!"

"Now that is more like it!" yelled Henry as Gargomon joined the fight once again.

"I agree, let's go Hilda." Yelled Rika as Hilda got up.

"Growlmon!" yelled Takato and Growlmon roared in response.

The four charged once again, following the new plan. But Indramon had heard it and decided to use his arms this time, catching all of guard.

"Damn, what do I do now?" asked Axel.

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Delfim*******

"Damn, what do I do now?" asked Delfim as he was breathing hard. Even with his help, they were no match for Ladydevimon. Laurelene was on the floor and he was next to her, on the ground.

"Time to finally kill you both!" Yelled Ladydevimon as she prepared to use her "Darkness Wave".

Delfim grabbed a card, and saw that it shinned blue. "It seems that your luck is out, Ladydevimon!"

He shakily brought the card to the D-power. "No, don't even think…" Ladydevimon yelled as she flew towards Delfim.

"Fox…Tail…Fireball"

Ladydevimon was hit with tiny balls of fire and backed away. It was too late to stop him now.

DIGI-MODIFI: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With the tamers********

"It's no use." Yelled Axel. "If only we had a blue card!"

"Duh, I have one! Why didn't I thought of it before!" Yelled Kazu as he brought up his badly painted one.

Axel looked at Kazu's card. "Didn't you draw that? It isn't a real one!"

"Hey, Takato created Guilmon out of a drawing, and he is a bad artist!" Yelled Kazu.

"Thanks for the incentive." Said Takato sarcastically.

"But he is right!" yelled Axel. "Guilmon was born from a drawing, maybe the blue card will work to! Takato, you try it, the others are too weak to get up and we need a big motherfucker for this one, like Wargrowlmon!"

"Okay, I will give it a try!"

DIGI-MODIFI: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

********WARNING: Scenarios are going to skip from the tamers to Delfim a lot in the following moments********

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

GROWLMON/YOUKOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…

WARGROWLMON/DOUMON

Doumon looked at her opponent, hatred in her eyes. "You…must…die!"

Ladydevimon shuddered at the tone in Laurelene's tone. It was one that promised death. But she still acted tough… "Bring it, bitch!"

"Oh I will!" and with that, Laurelene raised her sleves and sent the "Thousand Curses".

Wargrowlmon roared at Indramon as the bridge cracked even more under his weight.

"You dare to challenge me!" yelled Indramon.

"Yes!" yelled

"Radiation Blade!" Yelled Takato.

"Sounds good to me!"

Ladydevimon was seething, she wasn't able to escape all curses and whenever she tried to slash Laurelene she would use those sleeves and deflect her claws like they were nothing!

"Time to finish with you!" yelled Laurelene as she prepared her brush.

"I don't think so, Laurelene!" and with that, Ladydevimon disappeared.

"Delfim?" Laurelene asked as Delfim pressed some buttons in the D-power shakily.

"She is gone…one hundred percent gone!" said Delfim as he looked at the radar function.

"Can you stand?" asked Laurelene.

"No… take me to Boss!"

Indramon was in huge pain as Wargrowlmon charged through the Horn, breaking it and hit him in the chest, impaling him with his claws. Then Wargrowlmon's chest shined and he was hit with two red lasers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Indramon burst into tiny bits of data and he was gone.

Everyone breathed in relief. Then Kazu had to ruin the moment. "Hey, does this makes my a tamer or what?"

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **That was one big chapter!

**Laurelene: **Your chapters keep getting bigger and bigger!

**Delfim: **They do? Haven really thought about it, but maybe! Anyway, please review this chapter.

Peace Out


	18. Chapter 17

**Delfim:** Hi there, it's me, Delfim and I have a new chapter for you. But first, I need to tell you that I am a bit disappointed in how few reviews I have been getting. Look, even Laurelene is crying!

**Laurelene is crying hard: **That is because you made me cut onions before we came here!

**Delfim: **Shhh, don't ruin the secret! Anyway, as you saw, she is devastated, so I better receive more reviews quickly, or else…

**Laurelene: **Hey… Delfim remember when we had that private party with Zelda? With the booze and sex and all?

**Delfim: **Yeah!

**Laurelene: **Remember when I said that we would regret it?

**Delfim: **What is your point?

**Laurelene: **Look behind you.

**Link: **I'm gona kill you!

**Delfim and Laurelene: **!

**Chapter 17 Rat infestation? Call Lion Exterminator**

"… and that, brother, is how I failed you." Concluded Axel as he told Delfim what happened in the fight with Indramon, a few days back.

They were once again in their base of operations A.K.A Delfim's house, in Delfim's bedroom. Delfim was in his bed with some ligaments and looking like shit. Besides him, Laurelene stood. The tamers were there but their digimons, except for Dorumon, weren't.

"So, your resolve weakened. But from what I heard you got back in your feet!" said Delfim as he looked at Axel, like he was waiting for something.

"Yes, Rika… slapped me back to reality. Even then it was Takato who saved us."

Delfim smiled just then. "You found it."

Axel was confused. "What did I find?"

"Where the strength of a leader resides." Everyone looked at Delfim in confusion. "A leader is a pillar and a support for the members of its group. He must remain tall in the best and worst moments. But alone, he can't do it. Someone needs to support the leader to!"

Axel's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Yes, a leader needs a strong person by his side to help him when he loses his ground. Mine is Laurelene, because even with her presence alone she can give me hope to continue to protect all of you. But there are hard times where her help is most noticeable, or did you forget t«our latest going to the construction site."

Axel then remembered seeing Delfim freeze in front of the same stairs where he had killed for the first time, and remembered how Laurelene was the one to snap him out of his stupor.

"Mine is Laurelene, and yours is Rika. As long as we both have the support of the other, we can do it."

Laurelene smiled down to Delfim, proud that she had such a role on his life. The tamers were in awe at this and Axel and Rika blushed a bit at this. "But, I didn't defeated him! It was Takato!" said Axel.

"Being a leader doesn't mean you have to be the hero all the time, just that you do your best in the moments of need." Said Delfim and then said "Now leave the room, I need to rest!"

And with that, everyone left the room, each one on their own thoughts. Once they left, Delfim jumped out of his bed and got rid of the ligaments. "Laurelene, let's go!"

"Shouldn't you stay in bed?" asked Laurelene, though she knew it was useless to ask him.

"I'm far too concerned with one thing to just lay down: that light beam that came out of Hypnos building."

"Let me guess: we are going there and find out what is happening."

"Precisely! Bring the rope, I will bring the walkie-talkies. Hypnos awaits."

*********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: WITH JERRY*******

Jerry had just entered the Matsuki's Bakery.

"Good morning Jerry!" said Takato's father as he saw her entering and start picking the bread. She always was a good costumer on the bakery and he was always glad to receive her.

"Good morning, Mister Matsuki. The bread looks good, but it always do!"

She then went to the balcony. "All set?" asked Takato's dad.

Jerry looked around "Is Takato here?"

"Nah, he went to visit a friend who is in bed because of some accident. I don't know what happened but I hope is friend is alright."

As Jerry was walking out of the bakery she heard someone saying "Hey, Jerry?"

She turned to find the troll brothers, Kazu and Kenta. "Where you looking for Takato too?"

"Yeah, but I think I know where they are!"

"Really? Where?" asked Kenta.

"At Delfim's house. I heard he was seriously wounded from Ladydevimon." Answered Jerry.

"Well, let's go then!" yelled an excited Kazu.

Then both grabbed Jerry and started running, even though Jerry was protesting all the time.

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Hypnos Tower********

"Every day, people in the city go about their business, blissfully unaware of the danger that is to come." Said Yamaki as he was talking to the Monster Makers, who were all at different computers. "We are their silent guardians, the only protection they have against the digital menace. But the key to control them lies in the code you are working on, Mister Wong. And every second you and your team wastes, brings us one hour closer to chaos."

"It is not as simple as copying something from the side of a cereal box!" answered Janyu, as he was getting frustrated with this. "It's Shibumi's code! It's encrypted and highly complex!"

"Tell that to your children when your world is destroyed because that is what this monsters will do if we don't stop them soon. This isn't a game like it was in your college games, Mister Wong. If you care for your children you will get me that code at once."

Mister Wong sighed and got back into his computer, unaware that one pair of eyes was watching.

"Fox to Crow, can you hear me?" asked Laurelene through the walkie-talkie.

"I hear you fox. What did you find?"

"Henry's dad is here, along with a bunch of people. Yamaki was talking with Mister Wong, but it seemed like he was threatening him."

"We need to know what they are doing. And I got a plan. Just tell me which floor and room."

"10th floor, room 14. What are you planning?"

"Watch the door!"

Laurelene didn't understand, but did what she was told. A few moments later, a cleaning man entered the room. He was wearing his some headsets and his hair was spiky as hell. But Laurelene recognized him instantly. _So that is your plan! Brilliant, no one ever cares about the cleaning man!_

As Delfim pretended to clean, he came near Janyu. "Mister Wong, we haven't been introduced before, I'm Delfim, a friend of Henry's!"

"Delfim? You are THAT Delfim?" asked an incredulous Janyu.

Everyone looked at what the commotion is all about. Delfim had to think fast on his feet. "No, man, it's… Melvin here. My mother was going for Delfim, but crazy father was drunk and signed my name Melvin, you know!" said Delfim in a loud enough voice.

The others went back to their work, thinking that it was just some crazy cleaning boy. Delfim then turned to Janyu and whispered angrily "Are you trying to get me caught? You think it's easy to enter this shit! It isn't!"

"Okay, sorry." Said Janyu in a nervous voice. "But I wasn't expecting you to be here! Are you crazy?"

"It's not the first time I have been in here. Now who are these people?"

"They are part of a old group I was part of called the 'Monster Makers'."

"You mean, the makers of digimon?"

"Yes!"

"Why did he gather all of you here. What is his goal?"

"He wants us to get the Shibumi code so he can use it to destroy digimon."

Delfim was in shock. "That guy never learns, what a prick! Okay, try not to give it to him, that guy should not have access to something so powerful."

"But…"

"Listen to me. Whatever thing he told about digimons is mostly exaggerated. Do not trust that guy! Please, I beg you!"

Janyu was quiet, but then sighed. "I'll do what I can."

"Thanks!"

And with that, Delfim left the room. He was about to exit the floor when he saw Yamaki's office, empty. He didn't want to miss this chance, so he got in and found some files.

They were about the tamers. Mostly it was name, age, characteristics and danger level.

This is how it went:

**Name:** Takato Matsuki

**Age:** 12

**Characteristics:** Naïve and stupid, this kid believes that digimons are the best of pals. He is obviously delusional. His parents own a bakery and are not aware of what their kid is doing most of the time.

**Danger level:** low

**Name:** Henry Wong

**Age:** 12

**Characteristics: **while smart and practicing martial arts, he is a pacifist and tries not to get in trouble. He lives with his father, mother and sister, who plays with his digimon thinking that he is some sort of toy. His father is one of the Monster Makers, Tao.

**Danger Level:** low

**Name:** Rika Nonaka

**Age:** 12

**Characteristics:** This girl is a tomboy which was very distant with other tamers at first. Now she cooperates with them and is friends with them. Very bratty and very rude, she may be aggressive but is not a threat. Her mother is a model with the intelligence of a grape. Lives mostly with her grandma, who seems unaware of digimons existence.

**Danger Level:** low

**Name:** Axel Domingues

**Age:** 16

**Characteristics:** The kid acts like a clown, but from the notes that were pulled from his previous school we know he is quite smart and capable. He may be a little computer whiz, enough to be a threat. Lives with his brother and his grandma, who seems to be not only aware of this creatures but she actually welcomes them.

**Danger level:** moderate

**Name: **Delfim Domingues

**Age:** 18

**Characteristics:** He has a very violent personality towards us, as well as a leader presence with the other kids. He is physically strong, capable of holding at bay 5 trained man while waiting for aid. This kid was able to kill and held no remorse doing it. Furthermore, he is in a relationship with one of the beasts and will do anything to protect the digital freak. Family same as above.

**Danger Level:** Very high.

"Where did they get all this information? There is info that came from Axel school!" Said Delfim as he saw the files, but then he shook his head. "But anything besides that seems like taken from observation alone. That means…"

"Yes, we have been watching you for a while." Delfim turned to see Yamaki. "So, you came back!"

"And I assume you called the security already?" said Delfim, trying to find a way out.

"Not yet, why?" Before he could finish it, Delfim grabbed him and threw him in the table. Then he started punching the crap out of Yamaki. After he was happy with the beating, Yamaki was unconscious.

"Because I wanted to do that without being disturbed. Rule number one, in case of problems, call the security!" Then Delfim got a evil smile on his face and went to the communication device on Yamaki's ear. "Help, I found this man beaten in his office as I was doing my routines. I saw someone running away dressed in a Security's uniform, catch him!"

The plan worked: every one of the security guys turned to one another, trying to get the infiltrator. Delfim was able to slip out of the building, with the files in his hand, and ran away.

*******WARNING: TIME-SPACE CHANGE: Near Delfim's home, next day******

The twin trolls and Jerry had finally reached their destination: Delfim's home. They saw that the tamers were there, except for Delfim which was weird. They listened to Axel asking about Delfim to Boss and getting this answer.

"As much as I know Delfim told that he was not to be disturbed now!" said Boss.

The tamers then slumped on the sofas. Henry then said "I think the Sovereigns are behind all this!"

The others looked at him. "So, that is what all the Deva's say, brains." Said Rika.

"Yeah, but I think this Sovereign is some sort of Digimon!"

"What really?" asked Takato, in surprise. "The Sovereign is a digimon?"

"Yes, and not a normal one!" answered Henry.

The others outside saw Delfim entering and staying quiet throughout the conversation.

"Well ,he has to be someone really powerful to control the Devas." Said Axel.

"That is a very interesting theory, Henry."

Everyone finally noticed Delfim out of bed. What was more surprising was that he had no ligaments whatsoever. It was even funny, however, to see Boss come and hit him with a pan in the head.

"Where the hell were you? You should be in bed!"

"Ouch, Boss. Take it easy on me! Besides I got some information from Hypnos on my last visit to that wreckful place."

Then he threw the file in the table and sit down in one of the sofas. The tamers grabbed the files and read them. One by one the reactions came.

"How…" asked Henry.

"Typical, even the govern jokes about my mom. I can start a hole line of 'Yo Mama jokes'." Commented Rika.

"But how do they know so much about us?" asked Axel.

"And why these threat levels? Why only Delfim and Axel have something more than low?" asked Takato.

"Because only me and Axel have actively opposed Hypnos." Everyone turned to Delfim. "Axel got the files that I stole from the computer and was able to understand them, making him dangerous because he could basically get all information he wanted. I killed two of his goons and injured another three. I am constantly beating Yamaki up for all he is worth and I am the leader of the group. That makes me the most dangerous. To them, you are only delusional kids playing the tamers game!"

The others were silent.

Kazu couldn't stop the comment "Man, Delfim infiltrated Hypnos and got secret information!"

"Yeah, files about what Hypnos knows about them!"

Jerry was quiet.

"There is more!" said Delfim bringing the attention back to himself. "I saw your dad in the building, Henry."

"What?" Henry was in shock. "What are they doing with him?"

"Not much, just forcing him to decode the Shibumi's code. Now, I don't really know what the Shibumi code is, but he has a big part of the crew of Monster Makers working on it, so it must be important."

"Wait!" yelled Henry. "Shibumi was also from the Monster Makers! My father told me about him. He believed that digimon would come to earth. That they would become real! Maybe he this code has something to do with digimons appearing in this world!"

"Yes, and maybe by studying said code, they could find a way to destroy it and make it impossible for digimons to come to the real world!" completed Axel.

"That is possible. But until we are sure. It is just a theory." Said Delfim

"Man, I don't know what those guys are talking about." Complained Kazu from his hideout.

"Me neither. It is too difficult to understand!" said Kenta. "Man, I wish I was like them: talking about digimon and kicking Deva butt."

"Yeah, I would do anything to be a tamer!" said Kazu.

"Wouldn't you Jerry?" asked Kenta.

Jerry was surprised by the question. "Not really. Things like that don't usually happen to me."

"Well I would be an awesome tamer with a partner like… Omnimon." Said Kazu.

"Well, my partner would be Imperialdramon! How about you?"

"I told you, I'm not into digimon. I don't even collect the cards!"

As Jerry said that, a bunch of cards fell to the ground, Kenta then decided to play smart. "So, Jerry, is there anything you wanna tell us?"

Jerry kept picking the cards quietly. Then Kazu said "Ah no!"

"What?" "They left!"

Kazu and Kenta went to the house and rang the bell. Boss answered the door. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, but where did the tamers go?" asked Kenta.

"Well, if you want to know, come closer!" said Boss as she made the gesture for them to come closer. When they did, she whispered "It's…" then her face turned into a evil grin "A SECRET!" and with that yell, she closed the door on their faces, leaving two very dizzy trolls on the floor.

Jerry laughed at the scene. Both got up and looked at one another. "Must have gone to fight a bad guy!"

"Yea, let's go find them!" said Kenta.

And with that, they were running away. Jerry stood there and said "I guess I'll go home then… but it is so far! I'll go through the park, it will be easier to get there."

******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: Delfim's hut*********

*****************WARNING: LEMON**********************

Delfim was walking inside his hut. He knew Laurelene was there. She had made sure he knew she would be there when she said to him, at the house, "Meet me in the hut" and giving mini-Delfim a squeeze. Good thing Boss didn't noticed this, not that it would matter much.

He entered his home to find Laurelene fingering herself in need, Program Eros at full power. The sight was very erotic and gave Delfim a really hard boner as he saw her.

"Delfim, I'm in heat right now. Please, don't wait. I need a good fuck!" yelled Laurelene.

Delfim then smirked. "If it is to be like that, then this calls for a more… animalistic approach."

Laurelene was confused, until she saw Delfim grabbing his D-power and slashing a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION

DIGIVOLUTION

BLACKRENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON

Youkomon gasped as her heat came back, full force. "Why did you digivolve me?"

"To do one thing I have been wanting to do since last time we had sex." Delfim then went down and found what he was looking for: 3 pairs of breasts. He began to knead them and licking them, alternating between the sets as he went.

"Oh good, my breasts! That feels so good! Ah, ah, ah! More!"

Delfim was about to joke a bit when something wet hit his face. He touched his cheek to find that whatever it was that fell on him was white. He looked up and saw that the breast he was holding was squirting out _milk?_

"Laurelene, you are lactating!" said Delfim in shock.

Laurelene nodded and said, panting hard "The… Kyubimon and Youkomon species tend to… lactate when their breasts are given… too much attention."

Delfim then started to grin as he took a nipple in to his mouth and started to suck hard on the nipple, drinking as much milk as he could. Laurelene moaned out loud at the feeling. His hands weren't idle either, he was playing with her other breasts as he acted like a little baby.

"Oh god, yes! Suck on my nipples. Ah, Ah! Yes!"

Delfim then set up a way: he would suck hard on a nipple, then when he couldn't suck more milk from one tit, he would go for the next one. After he had finishing sucking all of them he would go back to the first one and it was like the boob filled itself with milk in his absence. This was amazing. He then had another idea as he squirted a bit of milk in his cock.

"Laurelene, would you like some milky treat?"

Laurelene looked down to see Delfim's dick covered in milk. She licked her lips and started sucking his cock, enjoying the taste of her own milk as she did so. They kept going like this for a while, until Delfim covered his fingers with milk and started coating Laurelene's ass with it.

"Hummm!" was all Laurelene could come up. Delfim pulled her away from his dick, which confused Laurelene. He then squirted a bit more milk in it and got up behind her.

"Enough foreplay, this ass is just begging for cock!" yelled Delfim as he went balls deep on her ass. Laurelene moaned and Delfim groaned. She was right, she was in heat. It was so much more hot than normal. It began to have an unexpected effect as Delfim started to feel a strange heat on his mate mark. His eyes turned from their normal green eyes turned yellow.

Laurelene felt the change as Delfim's grip on her became more forceful. She tried to look back and… were his eyes yellow? She didn't get any time to muse about this as Delfim started fucking her like a mad animal.

Delfim couldn't even think, he just felt a burning need and his hips started thrusting without stopping. Laurelene's tongue hung up as she was too far into pleasure to think anything other than "Ah, oh, ah!"

Laurelene felt her orgasm coming. She didn't have time to scream as Delfim kept thrusting even as he came inside of her. He was possessed! He wasn't stopping… and she was loving it!

For the next minutes, they kept like this. Every orgasm or two, Delfim would change between ass and pussy. Laurelene had long since gave in to his animalistic assault and was now a puddle of pleasure. She had cum so much she had lost count!

Finally, both collapsed in their last orgasm. Laurelene was panting, reverted into Blackrenamon and with a look in her face that told "I was fucked silly… and I loved it!"

Delfim came to his senses. "What… oh fuck Laurelene!" Delfim was freaked out by what happened. "Laurelene, what happened?"

Laurelene looked up and answered, in a weak voice "The heat! I was in heat, but when you started fucking me I guess I induced you into a heat state to! Oh good, I came far too much!"

Delfim, looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? It was the best ride of my life! But right now, I'm a bit thirsty." As she said that, she opened her mouth.

Delfim laughed at that. "You are insatiable. But what the hell, I can still go one more before the I have to rest."

And so, he went to his tired companion. But before he even put his dick in his mouth… "Wait, I want to try this…" she said as she grabbed her breasts.

Delfim understood and immediately put himself in the middle of her breasts. She started moving her boos up and down his cock, which was slippery because of all the sex they had before. She would lick the tip that would poke through her breasts.

Delfim was loving this. Her breasts were so warm! But he was getting a little impatient: he wanted to feel her mouth once again.

Laurelene looked up and saw his expression. She knew what he wanted and decided to let him go with it. She stopped moving her breasts and opened her mouth wide.

As soon as he saw her doing that, he grabbed her and face fucked her again. He loved the feeling of her mouth around his cock and didn't stop.

"Oh fuck, that hits the spot!" sighed Delfim happily has he continued thrusting in her mouth. Laurelene was humming happily at this, sending pleasant shivers up Delfim's spine. He wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm Cumming!" yelled the happy tamer as he came on her awaiting mouth.

Laurelene gulped down her treat. Then both fell on the bed, completely exhausted.

****************WARNING:** **LEMON END*************

*********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: The park***********

Jerry was frightened. She had gone through the park and met Calumon. Then this strange digimon who called himself a Deva appeared. He looked like a crossover between a rat, a bird, a spider and an armor. It was freaky.

Both she and Calumon ran away. Now they were near the fountains and she was exhausted to the bone. But the problem was, the freak was already there!

"It was nice knowing you, Calumon!"

Just as the rat… bird… spider… thing stepped forward the fountains water sprang up, making the surprised Deva jump away. Then a rainbow appeared. Jerry watched in wonder as from the rainbow this lion creature appeared. He was tall, muscular and walked on two legs like a human, with trousers and everything. He didn't wore a shirt, but he did have a sword that was strapped in the back of his pants.

Jerry let out a fan girl scream as she roamed her cards looking for… "Yes, I knew it! It's Leomon!" yelled the happy Jerry as she saw the Leomon card. "He is so big!" (Is it me, or is Jerry not so innocent after all?) "This must be a sign. He is meant to be… my partner!"

As she was looking up in admiration, the… Deva ran forward and yelled "Hey, you should get out of my way!"

Leomon looked down in disgust at the puny Deva. "You should battle someone your own size. A true warrior fights those who are strong, and only a cowered fights defenseless little girls!"

This made Jerry's eyes sparkle in glee. And made the Deva sick too. "You will pay for your insolence fool!" then he pointed one of his spikes to Leomon and jumped.

Leomon prepared himself. Then he jumped in the air and not only defended the strike, but with his strength, overpowered the Deva and threw him away.

Yes, Leomon was powerful and strong, he had faced many threats and enemies before. But he was going to face the toughest threat yet…

"My hero!" yelled Jerry as she ran closer to him, Calumon just behind her.

…fan girls.

"Mister Leomon?" asked Jerry in a innocent tone.

"What is it kid?" asked Leomon.

"You're my partner!" said Jerry as she looked at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Leomon was confused. "Your what?"

"I'm honored to be your tamer!"

Leomon was still confused. "Tamer?"

"You have no idea how long I have dreamed about this!"

Leomon then turned to Calumon. "You wanna clue me in, pal?"

Calumon then got a sad face "I think her brain got funny!"~

Jerry got angry at Calumon "Calumon, stay out of this!" (Really, who can get angry at the cream puff?)

Calumon retreated his ears in fright alone. She then turned to Leomon. "Now where were we?" asked her, looking at him with a strange look on her face.

Leomon looked at her. "You are a strange little human. Are you sure you're okay?"

Jerry continued with that look. "I'm just fine."

Leomon was starting to freak out. _What the fuck is wrong with this kid? _"Hum, See you around, kid!" and with that, Leomon started running away.

Jerry, being the fan girl she was, started running after him.

*********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Delfim********

Delfim was sleeping contently while holding Laurelene. He had woken up and saw her still sleeping and he found her beautiful to watch. _This is perfect. I wish we could just stay here all day._

*Knock**Knock*

Delfim sighed. He had to think that, didn't he. Now someone was at the door and he was exhausted. Not to mention his will was a little bit focused on making him stay there.

"Delfim, come here would you!"

Delfim was clothed and ready in a second. Screw his will, Boss is the last person you want to piss! He opened the door to see her there, waiting for him.

"Boss, you mind being a little more quiet? Laurelene is still asleep from… previous activities!"

Cidalia shook her head. "I need you to go into town and pick up a package that your uncles are sending."

Delfim got a bit suspicious. "Why would they send anything?"

"Don't know, but you have to go to the post office and get it."

Delfim sighed. "Fine, I'm on my way!"

As Delfim went away, he left the door opened. Cidalia couldn't resist and took a peek. There laid Laurelene, Eros program still active, completely uncovered and the room was a wreck. Cidalia sighed, _to be young!_

**************WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Leomon*********

Leomon was hiding at Guilmon's hut. Of course he didn't know it was Guilmon's hut yet, but it served its purpose to hide him from the crazy girl. In his hands, Calumon struggled to get free. The little white digimon had busted him once and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Of course, Takato and Guilmon appeared. "Huh? Calumon?"

Leomon lost his grip on Calumon and it went flying towards Guilmon. Takato was in awe. "Leomon!"

Then he pulled his D-power out. "Champion level. His bravery is only matched by his 'Fist of the Beast King' attack."

Of course then Takato mind started working, and although it is not his fault, he picked the wrong idea. "Hey, picking on Calumon isn't very brave."

Leomon tried to explain himself "You just don't understand, kid…"

"Well I think I do. Prepare to fight!" yelled Takato as he pulled his D-power up.

Leomon sighed. "You got to be kidding!"

"We can take you, right Guilmon?"

Guilmon stood there, blinking at Leomon. But then got battle ready.

"I don't want to fight you. But it seems you let me no choice!" Said Leomon as he too got into a battle position.

Just then, a loud scream was heard "Ha, there you are!"

Takato and Guilmon turned back. "Jerry?"

Leomon just paled as the girls got closer to the entrance. "I want you both to meet my partner, mister Leomon!"

Takato blinked at this. _What?_ "Hum, Uau, really?

"Looks like I'm a tamer, just like you!" said an excited Jerry. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Said Takato, not so sure about it.

"Now hold it kid!" said Leomon. "All I have been hearing is partners and tamers. Now I don't know what those are but let's get one thing straight. I'm a lone warrior, that is how things have been and that is how it will stay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir! Crystal!" responded Takato, like some sort of soldier. "But…"

"But what?" asked the impatient Leomon.

"Does that mean that Jerry is not your partner, Mister Leomon, sir?" asked a nervous Takato.

"Call me Leomon and for the last time I don't know what that means!" yelled the already irritated Leomon.

"I'll tell you what it means!" Leomon turned to Jerry, who was giving him that strange look again. "Leomon."

"HAAA!" yelled Leomon as he gave some steps back, completely freaked out by 'the look of doom'. "Stop doing that!"

Jerry walked forward to meet his steps. "Partners are inseparable, like you and I are going to be!"

"I don't think so!" as Leomon said that, he started running away.

"But wait, that is just the beginning!" yelled Jerry as she ran after him.

Takatomon didn't know what to say about the show he had just saw. "Okay? That was fun…"

"Jerry sure can run fast!" commented Guilmon.

Calumon nodded at this.

*******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: with Delfim********

At the other side of the park, Delfim was coming in. It was the easiest way to the post office after all. He was going on, thinking about you-know-who (fans of Harry Potter, it is not what you are thinking) until he saw Leomon running from Jerry. Delfim blinked, then did it again. Then…

"Okay, who let the lion's version of Action Man loose? And what is Jerry doing running after him?"

Deciding to know what was going on, Delfim followed the disaster duo.

********WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Takato********

Takato was talking with Henry on the phone.

"Jerry is a tamer? Are you sure?" asked Henry as he heard the tale. "She is chasing him, making eyes?" When he got affirmative responses, Henry sighed "Tamers don't do that!"

Takato then listened to Henry and said "hang on, I'm gona ask." Then he turned to a running Jerry, not noticing Delfim stopping near him. "Hey Jerry!"

Jerry turned around. "What?"

"Are you sure Leomon is your partner?" when Takato asked this, Delfim fell on the ground in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure." Answered Jerry.

"How come?" asked Takato being insistent

"Because it's destiny!" and with that, she was back chasing Leomon.

"She says it's destiny!" said Takato to the phone.

"That doesn't sound good at all!" said Henry in exasperation. "Okay, I'll be right there!"

Takato then hung the phone and turned to Guilmon "Henry is on his way!"

"Would you mind explaining me what is going on?" asked Delfim, impatient as always.

Takato jumped out of his skin as he heard Delfim's voice near him. "Delfim, what are you doing here?"

"You know, walking along, minding my own business, seeing a lion on steroids being chased by Jerry, every days stuff." At this answer, Takato sweat dropped. "So what the hell happened?"

Takato then explained things to Delfim.

"Hey, maybe Rika could help out!" said Takato as he went to the phone.

"It is useless." Answered Delfim. "She and Axel went together to town. Axel wanted to check out the new digimon games and Rika went along. Guess they really are digimon fans."

"Well, aren't you one to? You're practically married to one!"

"Correction, I am MATED with one. But that is beside the point. Does she have a digivice?"

"Well, I'll ask." Takato then turned to Jerry again. "Hey Jerry!"

Jerry turned around again. "What?"

"Do you have a digivice?"

"No! Is that all?"

This time, Delfim answered "Yes, thank you!" Then he turned to Takato. "She is no tamer, she is crazy! A tamer without a digivice, please!"

"What do we do then?" asked Takato.

"Keep watching her, she might get in trouble." Answered Delfim. No sooner he said that, there was a loud yell and Jerry came running away from the bushes.

"JERRY!" yelled Takato as he ran towards her.

Then from the middle of the bushes, Leomon appeared, in a fight with that Deva again.

"Who, or what is that?" asked Takato as he looked at the strange digimon.

"He has been chasing me, he says he is a Deva!" answered a frightened Jerry.

"And only now you say it?" asked Delfim as he went to grab his digivice…

"Takato, could you try and get a reading?" said Delfim in a very quiet voice.

"Why?" asked a confused Takato.

" I… forgot mine when I was dressing up." Answered Delfim, feeling embarrassed.

Takato decided not to joke about Delfim and grabbed his digivice.

"Kumbhiramon, Deva digimon, Ultimate level. His 'Deva Clone' attack makes him 6 times more trouble. Damn!" said Takato as he looked at the information.

Henry decided to show up just then. "Finally!" complained Takato.

"This doesn't make any sense!" said Henry as he saw Leomon and Kumbhiramon circling each other. "If Leomon is not Jerry's partner, what is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but I'm not happy." Said Terriermon as he looked at the fight in front of him.

Leomon and Kumbhiramon got ready. Calumon kept singing "Leomon is a hero! Leomon is a hero! The Devas don't get anything, and that makes them Zero!"

Delfim then got a feeling, turned back and saw the strange kid looking at Calumon. "Hey, who the fuck are you!"

The strange kid turned and ran away. "Come back here!" yelled Delfim as he went after him.

"Delfim!" yelled Takato.

"Leave him, we must focus on the match. If Leomon fails, we will have to take care of Kumbhiramon!"

"You are about to be outnumbered, you oversized alley cat!" yelled Kumbhiramon. "Deva Clone!"

Leomon gasped as there were now 6 of them. As they attacked and he kept defending, he couldn't stop the thought _There are too many!_

Jerry watched as Leomon kept battling. She then had an idea and turned to Takato. "Give it to me!"

"What?" asked a confused Takato as he looked at her.

"The Digivice!" yelled Jerry as she looked at Takato's eyes. Takato didn't last long under those eyes.

"Here!"

As soon as it was in Jerry's hands, Jerry didn't lose a beat…

DIGI-MODIFI

But nothing happened. Leomon kept fighting like he was until now. She tried again, same result. Then realization hit her. "Guess I'm not Leomon's tamer." As she said that, she fell on her knees.

Henry didn't lose anytime as he threw his partner into the fight and grabbed a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

DIGIVOLUTION

TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

GARGOMON

Just as Leomon fell on the ground and one of the rat fuckers was about to attack him, Gargomon jumped and hit the annoying rat square in the face with "Bunny Pummel".

Leomon then looked at Jerry and said "She is crying!" He then grabbed his sword. "This is for you, kid!"

He then got back to battle. Gargomon hit them all with a "Gargo Laser" and Leomon followed with a "Fist of the beast King". This sent all Kumbhiramons flying, and then they disintegrated. All, except for one. One that Leomon slashed in the middle of the air.

"My work here is done." He then turned to look at Jerry one last time. "I should go before the tears make me stay."

And so he walked towards the sunset.

*******WARNING: SCENARIO CHANGE: With Delfim*******

Delfim was running after the weird kid. He was going to get him no matter what. But then the kid decided to make something that left Delfim in the dust: he jumped over a building.

"What the fuck?" yelled Delfim as he looked at where the kid went. "Damn it. Now what?" He then looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh Fuck! Got to run!"

And with that, Delfim ran to the post office.

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Surprise sex scene, rats, lions and a crazy kid. This seems like one of my birthday parties!

**Laurelene: **I will not comment that. Where is Link?

**Delfim: **Over there, beating some bushes looking for rubies. If that isn't the stupidest thing ever, beat on bushes and Rubies appear. If that shit works I'm going to start beating the bushes at my home!

Anyway, please review. It's the only thing I get with these stories!

Peace Out.


	19. Chapter 18

**Laurelene comes in and sees no one.**

**Laurelene: **Delfim? Where the fuck is he? The chapter starts soon and he isn't even here.

**Suddenly, a dark form in the shape of Delfim appears.**

**Laurelene: **HA! Who are you?

**Strange Figure: **Jeez, calm down! I'm Delfim's Ego, alright!

**Laurelene: **Delfim's Ego?

**Ego: **Yeah, I grew so much I gain my own life! Normally, I would only keep him company in other stories, you know, that are not digimon related. But he is sick right now and asked me to appear here so you wouldn't be lonely.

**Laurelene: **Uau, who said that having a big Ego didn't help? Thanks, Ego.

**Ego: **Okay, people, on with it! Oh, and forget the

*******WARNING: SOMETHING*******

Those became kind of boring. So they were changed.

**Chapter 18 Motherfucking Earthquakes**

"So, what did that ungrateful bastard of an uncle sent us?" asked Delfim as Cidalia was opening the package he brought from the post office.

Cidalia stayed quiet as she looked inside, something that unsettled Delfim. He then saw something that really sent Delfim for a loop: a lonely tear falling from her right eye.

"Boss?" Delfim decided to wait no more and looked inside. What he saw made him froze.

It was a bunch of pictures. But not any pictures: his parents'. It had pictures of them young as kids, college, marriage, the first day mom's company started working, the day his father got the promotion, everything. Even with him and his brother.

"He sent us pictures of my parents? Why?" asked Delfim, confused.

He turned towards Cidalia to find her reading a letter that came with it. She then gave Delfim the letter and here it's how it goes:

_Dear mom_

_Hugo Alves- you know, the one the kid gave the company to- bought the old house- you know which. He decided to destroy it and build more offices. The bank allowed it and so I went there and grabbed what I could. The thing is, when I got there, they were already demolishing the place and part of the things was already in the garbage bin. I was able to save these photos and decided that you should have them._

_With love, from your son_

_Fernando Almeida._

Delfim reread the letter. Then he turned to his grandma and said in a low voice "The old house… he means my PARENT'S HOME! MY PARENTS WORKED HARD FOR THAT HOUSE! HE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Delfim, you read the letter: he already did! And as much as it pains me, it's unavoidable now."

"NO! NOT HIM! EVERYONE BUT HIM!" Delfim then turned to his grandma, sobbing as he talked "I… wouldn't care… if someone else… would… come and do the same, but not him. NOT HIM!"

Cidalia looked at Delfim with sad eyes. She hated the situation, not for the old building, that shit had to many old ghosts in there for it to keep itself up. Sooner or later, that place would go down. Nor the use they were going to give it. It was the person doing it. The same man that practically spitted on her niece's grave. But she couldn't do anything as she saw her grandson crack up and cry violently, hugging himself on the floor.

Laurelene got there at the moment and saw her tamer, her mate, crying in the floor and howling like a wounded wolf. She came to him and hugged him, letting him wet her fur with his tears. She then chuckled.

"Oh man, you cry to much you know that."

Delfim looked shocked at Laurelene. Those had been his words when he saw her cry as he gave her a name, Laurelene. They had come so far, and she still remembered that day. He stopped crying altogether, only to get a frying pan in the head, courtesy of Cidalia.

"Ouch, Boss! What was that for?"

"You are a bad influence on her, she already has your ad habit of joking with a person on emotional times!" said Cidalia in an irritated voice.

"Then why was I hit and not her?" asked Delfim.

"One, you were the one that started this, and two, never heard that women always help each other?"

Delfim rubbed his head as he glared at Cidalia. Then Laurelene chuckled, followed by Cidalia, then Delfim, then they were all laughing hard. That was, until the earth started shaking. Once it stopped, everyone looked at each other.

"An earthquake?"

"It wasn't a normal one, that is for sure! My leg bone is tingling a bit. I feel something is wrong." said old Cidalia, as she looked at the sky, lost in thought.

*********With Takato********

Takato was entering the bakery, trying to be quiet as he entered. He put his bag on the table and went downstairs. He saw that his family was still working so he started taking some bread form the closet.

"Another perfect crime!" said Takato as he filled the bag with bread. He then grabbed it and walked towards the door. "And now to slink unnoticed."

He was just about to reach the handle when…

"Takato!" yelled Takato's mom from the shop.

"HA!" was the surprised reply from Takato.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh, nothing mom, hehehe." Answered Takato, not sounding that much convincing.

"Uh-uh! And with that nothing includes going out without doing your homework… again?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm on her voice.

"I'm just going to the park!"

"I'm still amazed by how much of your homework revolves around the park!"

"But mom…"

"Don't but mom me, mister! You are going to be in college before you know it, you need to study once in a while, Takato, unless you plan on taking a degree in playing in the park!"

Takato got a bit angry about this. He couldn't listen anymore so he opened the door, walked outside and yelled to his mom.

"I'll be back later and I will do my homework then! Jeez."

He then closed the door before his mom could answer.

"She must have gotten her degree in nagging, with a minor in yelling." Then he started walking towards the park. "I mean, I'm the only one that still has to face this: Delfim and Axel' grandma knows about us, so she lets them relatively free. Henry's dad knows to and Terriermon can be brought into the house and people would think he is a toy. Rika's grandma knows and even before she let her go wherever she wanted. Why me?"

Just then, the earth started shaking.

"Huh? Looks like another earthquake." Said Takato as he looked around.

***********At Henry's home*********

The earthquake had just subsided and already there was a victim that was on its way to the dead list: Terriermon who was being choked to death by a frightened Suzie. Henry was looking outside the window.

"Henry, is it over?" asked Suzie as she buried her head on Terriermon's.

"I think so, yes." Said Henry as he kept looking outside . He too felt it, that wasn't a normal earthquake.

"Next time, make it be over sooner." Begged little Suzie as she looked at her brother.

Henry sighed at this. Yeah, like he had any power over earthquakes. Still he knew that she was just a kid and like most kids, they believe their parents and older brothers can do anything. He too thought the same way when he was a kid.

"And now, another channel one exclusive earthquake report!" this made Henry look at the television. "The earthquake was measured in a magnitude of 4.0. Seismologists are having trouble pinpointing the epicenter sighting strange readings."

Henry gasped at this. It wasn't a normal earthquake! _I wonder if those strange readings were caused by digimon. Or maybe the earthquake itself! I better check this out!_ He went to grab Terriermon but Suzie grabbed on to him like there was no tomorrow.

"Suzie, give it to me!" asked Henry as looked at his sister. He hated to see her like this, but he needed Terriermon.

"No, Terriermon will protect me!" said little Suzie.

"I have to go out for a while, you will be fine without him." He insisted, already seeing Terriermon's face turning purple.

"I want daddy!"

"He is at work, now let go!"

Suzie shook her head, which made Henry become really pissed at his little sister.

"Come on Suzie!" he said in a commanding voice.

Suzie looked at Henry, in fear as his face was now hard as a rock as he looked at her. She started crying as she let go of Terriermon. Henry grabbed him and walked towards the door.

"I wish you weren't my brother!" she said between sobs.

That made Henry stop. Was he that bad? Did he had to be so forceful with her? "I'm sorry but I… I got to go!"

*************a few moments later, in the street*********

"You are always saying I don't have any tact, but I don't know if I could ever be that mean!" reprimanded Terriermon as he was riding his partners shoulder.

Henry sighed. Terriermon was right, that wasn't him. He would normally be the calm one. Even in the group. Delfim came up with crazy plans, Takato would say something naïve with Axel nodding at him, Rika would joke about Takato, Axel would make her blush and Delfim would give some moral lesson. He felt bad with what he did to Suzie.

"So what is the matter?" asked Terriermon.

"What?"

"You wouldn't act this way if everything was fine!"

Henry kept walking, until something caught his eye and he ran to a store, Terriermon yelling "Jeez, how many problems can one guy have?" just to stop in front of a poster.

"Look at that!" said Henry.

"So, you have a problem with that poster?" said Terriermon, confused. But Henry ignored him and went to the store owner.

"Hello mister. Could I borrow that poster?" before the store owner could answer, there was another voice that did it for him.

"I thought boys only licked posters of girls in bikinis." Henry turned to see Rika with her grandma and... Axel?

"It just reminded me of something, what are you three doing?" said Henry, looking at Axel who was already carrying one bag.

Rika didn't. "We are going shopping today. Axel volunteered to help."

Henry couldn't resist asking. "Help with what?"

"Pick her clothes, what else?" said Axel as he hugged Rika from behind. "After all, the Ice Queen should be dressed accordingly!"

Rika started blushing at his praise, but even more when Seiko decided to ad "And good thing to, all she owns is jeans!"

Everyone laughed as Rika tried to make her blush die. Then Henry decided to ask "Hey, I was going to the park, do you guys wanna come?"

Rika and Axel looked at Seiko, who smiled. "I'll cover for you. Go have fun."

Rika smiled at that. "Thanks grandma!"

Then a cell phone was heard. Seiko pick her cell phone and answered it.

"Yeah? Oh she only wanted some jeans. Okay." Seiko then turned to Rika, who already knew who it was. "It's for you, Rika."

Rika picked up the phone and said immediately "Mom, I don't like dresses!"

"How about some post-shopping shopping?" this made Rika groan as she continued to listen to her mother. "It is a great way to relax!"

"Mom, I'm sorry but I'm going to the park!" as Rika was saying that, Axel was coming closer, preparing is move.

"The… the park? But, you can't do any shopping there!"

Before Rika could answer, Axel grabbed the phone in a swipe, making Rika gasp in surprise. Then he said to the phone "BZZZZZZZZZZZ The number you are trying to contact is not available. Please don't bother leaving a message after the pi. PIIIIIII!" then Axel turned off the call.

Rika, Seiko and Henry looked at Axel in shock. Rika was the first one to react "That… was… AWESOME! Thanks Axel!" as she said that, she kissed Axel in the cheek. Henry and Seiko sweatdropped at this.

"No problem, just saving you from your mom, that is all!" said Axel in a relieved voice. With all the silence, he thought he had done the wrong thing.

"Oh, just go you three!" said Seiko. "Your mom is going to call again, so you better not be here by then or I will force you to talk with her again!"

As Rika, Axel and Henry ran away from the prospect, Seiko's phone rang again. "Hey, it's me."

"Mom! Where is Rika?" asked Rumiko through the phone.

"Went with her friend and her boyfriend to the park!" answered Seiko.

"Oh mom, what am I going to do with her?"

"Oh relax, she just thinks her friends are more important than her looks!" said Seiko, not counting with Rumiko's next reaction.

"More important than her looks? I… I think I… I'm going to faint!"

********In a very wet tunnel******

"I bet those humans and their digi-slaves are having a party about me getting kicked around by that mule, Indramon!" said Impmon.

He was hiding, both injured in body and ego. He was really brought down, and not just a peg or two, but the all slide of the mountain!

"Everybody hates me. I would too if I were everybody else! After all I'm just… a loser who can't… digivolve!"

*********At Guilmon's hideout*********

"Looks like I win again! I rule!" said Kazu victorious. He was playing against Kenta while Takato Guilmon and Calumon watched.

"Oh nuts. I wish I had a real digimon partner." Whined Kenta.

"Yeah me to, then I would be really rule! And I have been practicing, look!"

Kazu then took a pose, and grabbed a random card. Until then it was okay. "Digi-Modifi: Matrix digivolution activate!" as he said that, he did a weird dance with the card. "So what do you think?"

Guilmon and Calumon where to shocked to answer and Kenta and Takato didn't even cared to answer.

"So tell me something, Takato!" said Kenta as he looked at him. "Why do you think you get to have a digimon and the rest of us don't?"

"Hum!" said Takato as he thought of it. "I guess digimon can tell I'm superior!"

"You wish!"

Takato laughed a bit. Then he thought some more. "Hey, I bet there are tons of digimons like Leomon, and the more that show up, the bigger the chances of you getting a partner."

Kenta got a dreamy look in his eyes. "That would be really cool! I mean, if he didn't just leave like Leomon did."

"Yeah, but it would be cool to have one even for a little while!" said Kazu as he sit down.

Takato then gasped as he looked behind Kazu. Him, being the idiot he is, didn't realize that and thought he was looking at him. "Hey Takato, what is eating you?"

"That…" said Takato as he kept looking.

Kazu and Kenta looked back and saw Jerry. She had a sad look on her, that quickly changed to a look of determination . She walked towards them and said, in a confident voice "I want to learn how to play the card game. Now who is going to teach me how to use these!" she said as she opened her hands.

The three boys were in shock! "Uau Jerry!" said Kenta and Kazu at the same time.

"What is wrong? Don't I have enough cards or something?" said Jerry in a irritated voice that surprised them.

"I see you have got plenty!" said Kenta.

"Yeah, what did you do, go out and spend all your allowance?" asked Kazu as he grabed the deck to take a look.

"And somebody else's to!" said Kenta.

"I got half of that!" said Takato in awe.

"Hey!" yelled Kazu as he looked at the cards in the deck. "I've been looking for this one forever!"

"Which one does she have?" asked Kenta as he started looking at the deck.

Soon, both boy's wanted to trade cards with her. She kept saying she didn't want to trade, she wanted to learn how to play the game.

Of course, the boy's took it differently and started making offers of free lessons.

"If you want to learn, ask someone who really knows the game." Said a girl we know too well.

They turned and saw Rika and Henry looking at them. Axel was at the phone.

"Really, I don't know what to say!" said Jerry as she grabbed her cards and ran to Rika.

"I'm sure you will think of something." Said Rika as she began telling Jerry the cards and how they worked. Just as they started, Axel came close.

"I just rang Delfim, he said he and Laurelene will be here before I can say…"

"We are here!"

Everyone looked and sure enough, Delfim and Laurelene came out of the woods.

"How did you do that?" asked Axel in shock.

"I was already in the park when you called, needed to walk, refresh my mind." Said Delfim as he looked at Jerry and Rika. "She wants to learn the card game, huh?"

"Yeah, and as some good cards to!" said Kazu as he was still in shock at what he saw in her deck.

As they were saying this, Rika was explaining the different cards to Jerry. Until she noticed the sad look on her face. "Hey, are you listening?" asked Rika.

"Rika, do you think that Leomon will ever come back?"

"I dunno." Said Rika. "But if he doesn't, don't worry. You will find a better digimon!"

And just in that moment, Calumon decided to fall on Jerry's head. "See, like Calumon!"

Both girls laughed.

Henry decided it was time to show them what he had seen. He showed the poster, getting an interesting reaction "What, no bikini girls?" asked Kazu.

"Good thing to!" said Delfim getting a surprised look from the troll brothers. "First, you would be drooling over the poster if it was, second why would I like a poster with a girl in bikini when I can have a naked kitsune any time I want?"

This had a more interesting reaction: Kazu and Kenta had nosebleeds, Takato, Henry and Laurelene blushed as the first two tried to protect the poster from the jets of blood and Terriermon was rolling on the floor, laughing hard at the situation.

"Not now, Delfim!" said Henry, exasperated. "Look, doesn't this remind you guys of anything?"

They all looked at it, but none could really tell what Henry was aiming at. "Huh, a petting zoo?" asked Terriermon confused.

"Wait, I know. It is the Chinese Horoscope!" said Takato.

"The Chinese Horoscope? You mean it is not like the horoscope Boss uses?" asked Laurelene.

"No, Laurelene. In itself, it has the same number of animals, but they are a bit different and not connected to months, but to years." Explained Delfim.

"Yeah." Said Takato as he started pointing towards the animals there. "See, rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog and pig!" He then turned to Henry. "So, what about it, Henry?"

"The Devas!"

Everyone gasped and even Rika and Jerry turned to see what was going on.

"Didn't you guys ever wondered why the Devas have animal forms?" asked Henry.

"Now that you mention it yeah!" said Takato.

"And they seem to have an aversion to more human looking digimon. Remember Vajramon's reaction towards Laurelene when she evolved to Doumon? He was completely disgusted by her!" said Delfim as he remembered that day.

"Yes. I think that there is a connection." Said Henry as he started pointing on the poster. "Mihiramon, tiger. Sandiramon, snake. Sinduramon, Rooster. Pajiramon, sheep. Vajramon, ox. Kumbhiramon, rat. Indramon, horse."

"So…" said Rika as she appeared behind the tamers and heard the conversation. "We still got to deal with a rabbit, a dragon, a monkey, a dog and a pig?"

"Yep!" Said Henry.

Delfim smiled and patted Henry in the back. "Good job Henry, none of us would have gotten there, but you did. You are awesome man."

"Yeah!" yelled Axel as he grabbed Henry's shoulder. "Nice one, Henry!"

"Thanks Delfim, Axel." Said Henry, glad he found something useful.

"Yeah, but that means you still have to face 5 of those things, how are you going to do it?" asked Kazu.

"Yeah, it's not like everyone here as a partner to fight." Said Kenta. But then he looked at the floor. He then pointed down "Hey, isn't this weird?"

"What, that you are waving your finger around like crazy?" asked Kazu.

"Look at the shadows, there is an extra one here!"

Everyone looked and he was right, there was an extra shadow there. They all looked and near Jerry and Calumon was…

"Hey, it's that strange kid again!" said Takato.

"He defines weird!" said Kazu.

"Watch out, this guy is tougher then he looks. He jumped over a building when I was chasing him!" warned Delfim as he looked at the kid apprehensively.

"Why is he staring at me?" asked Jerry.

Delfim's brain started working just then. "He is not looking at you, it's Calumon he is looking at!"

Before any could react, the kid give a high pitch scream that made everyone cover their ears.

"That kid is a freak with a capital F!" said Kazu as the kid turned only his head back. His head was looking back, yet his body was all forward. Weird!

"My neck hurts just looking at that!" complained Kenta.

"Maybe he is a robot!" said Takato which at the point seemed the most logical of things. A kid shouldn't be able to do the things this one does.

"Oh come on, let's try talking with him, guys. He probably just wants to be friends!" and with that said, Jerry ran after the kid.

Delfim sweatdropped. "Didn't I just said he was dangerous? I wonder which is more mature, Jerry or Calumon?"

"No time for that, Delfim." Said Laurelene. "We must go after them before that kid does something to Jerry or Calumon!"

**********At Hypnos tower********

"Another Wild One has been detected sir. The computers are having trouble pinpointing the location but it looks like it's coming from West Shinjuku area." Said Riley.

"West Shinjuku? Pinpoint location now!" demanded Yamaki.

Riley almost sweatdropped. _Didn't I just said computers were having problems pinpointing it's location? Oh well, let's just press some buttons here_. She then gasped.

"Oh no. This is too much!"

"What is the problem?" asked the ever annoying Yamaki.

"Sir, we have never seen this much data before!" said Talley as she kept typing in her computer. "It's overloading the system!"

"NO!" yelled Yamaki.

"Sir, I have manage to shut down some of the unnecessary systems so the computer won't crash, but it is only a temporary fix sir!" said Riley

"Get me the chief cabinets!" yelled Yamaki.

"Already on it." Answered Talley.

Suddenly, a face appeared in the computer. "This is better be important Yamaki!"

"A Wild One that could wreck the city, is this enough or needs more importance?" asked Yamaki sarcastically.

"Wreck the city? Does this have anything to do with the earthquake?"

"I don't know sir, we are still looking into it!"

"Get the data and report to me immediately. Don't make me think my trust on you is misplaced, Yamaki. I won't take another disappointment!"

"I'm aware of that, sir."

And with that, the image disappeared from the monitors.

Yamaki was seething. "I'll show you. I'll show everybody!"

*********With Impmon*********

"Friends… who needs them anyway? "

*********With the tamers*******

The kid kept running and turning his head back as he ran from the tamers through the street. Delfim and the other tamers were talking as they ran.

"I don't get it! Why does that guy wants with Calumon?" asked Takato.

"I don't know, but Calumon was always a strange digimon. Have you ever noticed that the little guy never showed any power beside the fact that his head shines when a digivolution is occurring?"

"Maybe… maybe there is something more about Calumon we don't know… and somehow he does!" said Henry.

"But what could that be?" asked Rika.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good! Move it!" yelled Axel as he started running like mad.

They kept running, but poor Guilmon was slowing down. Not used to run so much and being more of an attacker then a runner, the poor dinosaur got tired very fast. But then his eyes turned viral.

"Henry!" yelled Terriermon.

The tamers stopped. "What Terriermon?"

Takato looked back and saw his partner growling. "What is it boy, a digimon?"

Just then, the earth started shaking again. "No, it's an earthquake!" yelled Axel as he grabbed Rika who stumbled a bit.

Jerry stopped, just in time to, because a sign was about to fall on her if she kept going.

"Jerry, are you alright?" asked Takato in worry.

"Yah, I'm okay! But that boy got away!" said Jerry as she turned to look and saw that it was true, the kid was gone.

"Better this way. Who knows where he was leading us." Said Delfim, trying to understand all that was happening.

***********with Impmon**********

Everything was falling apart around Impmon. He was seeing debris and dust falling from the ceiling as the earthquake was going. "What, so even the earth wants to get rid of me now?"

**********In the Hypnos Tower*****

"This readings are very puzzling." Said Janyu as he was looking at the readings. "Let's run a full spectral analyses on the new data!"

"New data! Why wasn't I informed?"

Janyu turned to see Yamaki. He really hated to work with this guy.

"Well, maybe because it is NEW data! We just collected it! How was I supposed to inform you?"

Yamaki didn't even seemed fazed by his sarcasm. "Well, give it to me!"

"I'm afraid it wouldn't help you without further analyses. We don't have a clear picture of what this new data means! We don't even know how digimons get in this world! We need more time!"

"More Janyu? I have already been more then generous with the time I've given you. Now just give me what you have so far! The time has come to act swiftly against the digimon before it's too late! Your son and their friends can no longer play their games!"

*********With the tamers*********

"What's with all this earthquakes?" yelled Axel.

Maybe they are tied with the Devas!" said Henry.

"Judging by Guilmon and Laurelene's reactions, digimons are sure to be involved!" said Delfim.

They turned and he was right. Both Guilmon and Laurelene had that look in their eyes that meant a digimon was nearby, with Laurelene having the extra effect of her fur standing up.

Guilmon then ran, Terriermon jumping on his back. Laurelene following them.

"It's a digimon for sure!" said Terriermon.

"Hey, wait up!" Yelled Henry.

Hilda was flying and said from her spot above them "If we wait for you, we will die of old age before we face the digimon! At least two of you are already on the run!"

The tamers looked and it was true: both Delfim and Axel, with Dorumon who showed up around the corner, were already running after the digimons. So they ran to, hoping to keep pace with their partners.

They reached a mini park where the digimons stood.

"Where is the digimon?" asked Henry.

"Jeez, just give it a second would you?" as Terriermon said that, a digi-field formed. "Huh, how is that for timing?"

The field involved both the tamers and the park.

************At the Hypnos Towers********

"Another mass of spire. It's that wild one again!" said Riley.

"Standby, the computer is getting a lock." Said Talley.

"Sir, it's bio-emerging!" yelled Riley. Yamaki appeared and decided to go for the kill.

"Ready the Juggernaut program."

"But sir, without analyses of the new data…"

"Spare me your theories, do it!"

"Engaging program." Said Riley.

"Good. At last, this digimon will see what the Juggernaut is really capable of! And just how easily we can defeat them."

*******With the tamers*******

The tamers had their eyes closed, due to the sudden fog. The digimons were looking up. "it's gona be big!" said Terriermon.

"How can you tell?" asked Henry as he and the others uncovered their eyes.

"We are looking up aren't we?" said Laurelene sarcastically.

The tamers looked up and saw a silhouette through the fog.

"Is that a mountain?" asked Kazu.

"With teeth?" added Kenta.

"Nope." Said Takato. "That is one… seriously… big… pig!"

********With Impmon********

While Impmon was saying "Nobody loves me. Everybody hates me." A digi-portal appeared in the tunnel.

"Huh? A digi-field?" then he smiled "I understand. Time for me to go home. I'm not good enough for this one. But I don't wanna go yet."

********With the tamers******

"Well, there is your pig Deva!" said Takato as he scanned the digimon. "Vikaralamon. He is an ultimate level."

"Check out the sky!" yelled Kazu. "Look at those particles over Vikaralamon."

Then Delfim heard a gong in his head. "What if he is using a similar method to Mihiramon? When he used the Juggernaut as a power source so he kept regenerating, he was also connected to it just like Vikaralamon is!"

"If that is truth, we are in for a hard battle." Yelled Axel.

"Yeah, but where is that thing headed?" asked Rika as Vikaralamon started going through the city.

"Well, at least this one won't be a problem to spot!" said Henry.

"And I thought Takato needed a haircut." Joked Kazu.

"Hey, I have been trying to get one for weeks but I have been busy!" said Takato, defending himself.

"Oh great, he is knocking down all the buildings in is pass!" complained Kenta.

"Let's go guys!" yelled Delfim.

Takato then turned to Kazu and Kenta. "Protect Jerry and Calumon while we fight that thing."

"Got it!" yelled Kazu.

"Step on that oinky!" said Kenta.

Jerry nodded with determination and Calumon's head started shining.

"Alright, let's roll!"

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

BLACKRENAMON/GUILMON/DORUMON/TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON/GROWLMON/DORUGAMON/GARGOMON

Vikaralamon kept going, not even caring about the 5 champion level digimons that appeared to face him.

"Jeez, that thing is worst that an earthquake: it's an earthquake with an attitude." Comented Takato.

"The army!" yelled Axel as he pointed up. "They don't know what they are up against!"

"Well, we better turn this pig into a bacon quickly!" said Delfim as he readied a card.

"I'm with you!" yelled Laurelene as she ran towards Vikaralamon.

DIGI-MODIFI: BRAVE HEART

Laurelene started shining and jumped in the air and the attack started.

"Wicked Dragon Flame"

"Gargo Laser"

"Pyro Blaster"

"Power Metal"

"Avalanche Claw"

The attacks hit Vikaralamon, but he kept going. The digimons gasped in shock. "He didn't even flinch!" yelled Laurelene in shock.

********Hypnos Tower*******

"Juggernaut's power at 50% and building. All systems normal! 55." said a voice as Janyu tried to reach Yamaki.

"Just what is going on here, Yamaki?" asked Janyu.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. This Juggernaut system will allow us to control the entire network." Said Yamaki without turning.

"And then what?" asked Janyu.

"60%."

Yamaki smiled. "Then I will use the system to destroy all artificial life in the real world."

"Yamaki! You lost your mind? If you do that, all the children's digimon will be destroyed as well!"

"A small price to pay I think."

"But why? We were just starting to make progress. Really starting to understand artificial life!"

Yamaki turned to Janyu, an angry tone in his voice as he yelled at Janyu "Are you willing to sacrifice this world and your son for artificial life!"

Janyu was shocked. _What have I done? _Then he remembered Delfim's warnings. _I should have listened to that kid. Henry… I'm sorry._

********With the digimon********

The digimon were hitting Vikaralamon with all they had. But it didn't slow him down. The digimons turned to their tamers.

"It's no use. Nothing is working, not even insults!" complained Gargomon.

"But we have to stop him." Said Rika.

"We would have a chance… if we could digivolve into Ultimate." Said Laurelene.

"But we need a blue card for that, and they just don't grow on trees!" said Henry.

"Maybe not, but maybe there is a solution." Said Delfim. "Remember when Growlmon evolved because of a draw card? Or did you forgot when a blue card appeared on my pocket when me and Laurelene were going to face Ladydevimon?"

"Oh, I get it!" said Takato, surprising all. "It's all about necessity! When we need is when the cards appear. So they should appear, because now…" He looked at the destruction behind him. "Everyone is counting on us to save what is left of the city!" He then thought about his mom. "I bet she is thinking about me… or yelling about me."

Henry nodded. "We got to prove we care." As he said that, he thought about his little sister, crying. "She probably thinks I hate her."

Rika remembered how she was with her mother. "I guess, she really does care."

Delfim and Axel had memories of their parents. "And even after they left us, we will be sure to do our best so when we meet them again, we can say we did our best proudly!" said the two brothers.

*********At Hypnos Tower********

Janyu grabbed Yamaki. "I beg you to stop this!"

"Get your hands of me!" yelled Yamaki as he pushed Janyu away.

Then Yamaki turned to Vikaralamon's image on the computer. "Enjoy your rampage while you can, because you are about to be deleted."

**********With the tamers********

"So what do we do?" asked Takato.

"How about wishing?" said Henry as he grabbed a card. "I want to protect my sister." With that, the card turned blue.

Rika grabbed a card herself "I want to protect my family." Said Rika and her card turned blue to.

Takato grabbed a card. "I want to protect the entire city!" is card turned blue.

Delfim and Axel did the same. "We want to make our family proud!" and similar reaction.

"Let's do it!"

DIGI-MODIFI: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

YOUKOMON/GROWLMON/DORUGAMON/ICEDEVIMON/GARGOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…

DOUMON/WARGROWLMON/DORUGUREMON/ICELADYDEVIMON/RAPIDMON

"Get him!" yelled Takato.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell!" complained Rapidmon as he and the others ran towards the giant pig.

********At Hypnos*******

"Power at 100%. Ready to engage Juggernaut program."

"Do it!" yelled Yamaki. "Kill them all!"

Towers of green light came out of Hypnos, expanding as disks.

"NO!" Yelled Janyu.

**Authors notes:**

**Ego: **Hey there readers. It has been a long time since Delfim last updated this story. I hope you are still there.

**Laurelene: **Probably not. You scared them away.

**Ego looks at Laurelene: **You are being mean to me? Maybe I should punish you.

**Laurelene, sweating: **Not the tickle torture… only Delfim can do that!

**Ego: **We will see about that. It all depends on the reviews.

So, review or she gets tortured.


	20. Warning

I there, readers… If I have any.

My internet is gone for good. So it will take some time for me to repost anything. I will be out of commission for a while.

That does not mean I gave up on any of these stories or that I will stop writing. When I get internet back, I will start posting new chapters again.

So, see you when I get my internet back… I think I will try to find my sanity while I have this free time.

Here sanity…


	21. Chapter 19

**Delfim: **Hey there, my faithful readers! I was able to find the problem with my internet. Apparently, Mickey and the rest of Disney crew didn't like my Disney joke and decided to destroy my internet…

**Laurelene: **Come back here you Goofy… Take this you pest… Delfim, the duck is ready!

**Delfim, sweatdropping: **And that is Laurelene, taking care of them in her own sadistic way. I taught her so well! *Snif* Anyway, my internet is still a bit whacko, so I will only be able to ost on Mondays, like I'm doing just now! So, enjoy the chapter and…

**Laurelene: **Come here, Mickey. When I'm done with you, Minnie will not be able to look at you!

**Mickey runs and grabs Delfim: **MERCY!

**Delfim: **Sorry, all out of mercy. You should have asked for it before you BROKE MY INTERNET! DIE YOU FILTHY RAT DIE!

**Chapter 19 Anyone wants bacon?**

The sky above Hypnos took the look of a green black hole as everyone's attention was on the gigantic pig that was breaking anything.

At Takato's bakery Takehiro, Takato's father was packing up as there was an emergency evacuation order had been given out to all the Shinjuku residents. As he was doing that, he was watching the giant pig on television and hearing the helicopters of the military forces over them.

Mie, Takato's mother, was trying to use the phone, with no success. "The stupid phone is not working and I can't find Takato. I don't care what they say, I'm not leaving without him."

"With all the police barricades he may not be able to get back. We will have better chances of finding him on the street." Said Takehiro, as he tried to calm his wife down.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

"Excuse me madam." Mie turned to the door and saw 2 police men. "You got 5 minutes to leave. Sorry but I'm securing the area!"

"But… my son… he never came home! We can't just leave without him!" said Mie, trying to argue with the police men.

"In a few moments your home might not be here! I suggest you cooperate." Said the guy before he and his partner (not a digimon, his butt buddy) started running down the street.

Mie got frustrated and grabbed her cooking rag she used on the head. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Well, on the bright side, we were thinking about redecorating!" said Takehiro, only to receive a cold look from his wife.

*********With the tamers**********

"Rapidmon!" yelled Henry.

"Rapid Fire" said Rapidmon as he fired two missiles at Vikaralamon, who got hit on both sides of his head.

"That didn't hurt a thing! Boar Bog!" yelled Vikaralamon as he opened his mouth and a black substance came out and he spit it in a fountain like fashion. Poor Rapidmon was caught by it.

"Eww not only am I stuck, but I stink to!" said Rapidmon unhappy about his new position in battle.

"You are mine, insect!" yelled Vikaralamon as he continue to spew, a fact that made Delfim think _Great, a ventriloquist pig! What else can this Sovereign throw at us!_

Laurelene decided to help Rapidmon. "Talisman of Darkness" as she said that, a letter in purple color appeared in the air, disintegrating the Boar Bog in blink of an eye.

"Uau, you give Art Appreciation an all new meaning!" said Rapidmon as he saw himself free from the stinky substance.

"It will take more than my brush to beat this Deva." Said Laurelene as she focused on her opponent.

"Can you at least paint him a new face?" asked Rapidmon.

"I'll give him a new face: a broken one! Icicle Spear" Yelled Hilda as an Icicle like spear appeared in the middle of the air and sent it towards Vikaralamon. It hit the Deva in the eye, making him squeal like… well, a pig!

"Bullseye… or should I say, pigseye?" said Hilda as she hovered over Vikaralamon.

"I'll get you for that!" yelled Vikaralamon. "You will all pay dearly!"

"Sorry…" said Wargrowlmon from his place in front of Vikaralamon. "We don't carry cash!"

"And we are not in the mood to write a check!" said Doruguremon on Wargrowlmon's side. The two normally gigantic ultimate's were a little bit pissed at Vikaralamon's size.

"Boar Bog!" as the black substance erupted from the pigs throat, Takato and Axel yelled "Watch out!"

"Oh uh, we seem to have a leak!" said Wargrowlmon. "Yes, it does seem like that, doesn't it!" answered Doruguremon as both started using their claws or bladed arms to clean the black substance away. Then, as Wargrowlmon was readying his engines, Doruguremon started flapping his wings and jumped a bit to start his flight towards Vikaralamon.

"Plasma Blades" "Bloody Tower"

As the two ultimate level digimons were coming closer, Vikaralamon decided to be nasty. "Fusion Ball" with that he expelled two orange balls and one hit Wargrowlmon and the other hit Doruguremon.

"Oh nuts!" yelled Wargrowlmon as he hit the ground.

"Fuck!" yelled Doruguremon as he went through a wall of a building before finally falling on the ground, just like Wargrowlmon.

"Wargrowlmon/Doruguremon!" yelled both tamers as they rushed to their partners.

"Come on Wargrowlmon, you got to get up!" yelled Takato.

"I can't!" whined poor Wargrowlmon.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" asked Axel.

"Oh just fine and dandy, you know. I just decided to take a rest under a FUCKING FUSION BALL! GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Doruguremon as he struggled to get out.

But Vikaralamon didn't stay still. "Boar Bog!"

Hilda, Laurelene and Rapidmon were caught by the attack. They were able to pull themselves a little bit out of the bog so they could use their arms freely.

"Time to open the gate. Huhuhuhuhu!" said Vikaralamon.

The tamers were confused until they looked up. In the parts were Vikaralamon had opened the sky appeared a digital matrix were various digimons waited. And some were ultimate levels they knew didn't come to chat.

"HA! Now what?" asked Henry as he looked up.

"It looks like Yamaki opened the sky again!" said Rika.

"Like this day can't get any worse." Complained Henry.

"Guys, I don't think this has anything to do with Yamaki." They turned to Delfim. "I think this digimon is using a different method than any other digimon we faced until now: he is absorbing the barrier between the digital and human world! That would explain it's oversize and power to face all this Ultimates and still keep standing."

"That means that if we don't destroy Vikaralamon soon, the barrier between the human and the digimon world could disappear? But that means…" said Axel, getting more and more freaked out by the moment.

"Yes… that any type of digimon could pass to this world… this battle has just become even harder." Said Henry as he looked at Vikaralamon.

***********At Hypnos Tower*********

"Status?" asked Yamaki, almost wetting his pants in excitement.

"Juggernaut as reached internet level 4, sir." Said Riley, as she kept typing in the colorful board. She then whispered to Talley "I hope we are not making a mistake here."

Yamaki decided to be more of a jerk to Janyu. "Amazing that you and your group are actually responsible for the creation of such foul menace."

Janyu decided to answer back. "Amazing that you are the punching back of some kid!"

Yamaki decided to ignore the commentary and made the image of Vikaralamon on screen. "Look. This hideous swine is your latest abomination."

"I never designed that!" said Mr. Wong in his own defense.

*********With the tamers*********

"Wargrowlmon?" Takato was looking at his partner not knowing what to do.

"Could somebody turn this thing off?" asked Wargrowlmon as he continued to struggle under the fusion ball.

"Axel, unless you want red metal dinosaur for dinner, I suggest you help me here!" yelled Doruguremon as he was getting a bit tired of trying to get free from the overheated ball.

"What am I supposed to do? Kick the ball like it's a soccer ball?" asked Axel, freaking out.

"Calm down, Axel." Said Delfim as he was trying to think of a plan.

"What do we do now?" asked Rika as she looked at her cards. "We don't have any decent cards left."

Henry looked at his digivice, lost in thought. "Maybe it doesn't matter what card we use!"

Both Delfim and Rika looked at Henry like he had grown another head… and it was Yamaki's. "Okay, did that pig monster eat your brain?" asked Rika trying to understand what was going on.

"No, I'm serious! The only time the cars have been helpful to our digimons is when we believe in them. All we have to do is believe in ourselves this time!"

Both Delfim and Rika looked at each other. "Okay, it's worth a shot!" said Rika as she readied a random card. Delfim smirked "Let's see if your theory works, Henry."

Henry and Rika: DIGI-MODIFI: Radiant Faith Activate

Delfim: DIGI-MODIFI: Virus Overpower Activate

**********At Hypnos*********

In the map, three stars appeared: two white and one purple. Yamaki paid them no mind. "Yes, it is time to erase your mistake."

Janyu gasped as Henry appeared on the screen. "That is my son! That is my son out there!"

********With the tamers*******

Suddenly, Hilda, Rapidmon and Laurelene shined, though not the same way: Hilda and Rapidmon were bright white and Laurelene was purple. Whatever the shine was, it allowed them to get out of the bog.

"Well it's about them time!" yelled a very angry Rapidmon. He hated that stuff.

"Yes! Can't you see that thing is disgusting? What was your idea, leaving us in there?" complained Hilda.

Laurelene didn't say anything. She just put her hand in her front and a purple word appeared on her hand. "Talisman Star" with that, she threw the word like a shuriken and it cut through the bog, opening the way to the beasts mouth. "Would you two stop being whining bitches and attack that thing?"

"That is a plan I can follow. Rapid Fire" yelled Rapidmon as he prepared to fire many missiles towards Vikaralamon's mouth.

"I agree. Cold Poison." Yelled Hilda as she put her cold poison on the missiles. The result was that when they exploded inside Vikaralamon, her poison started freezing him from the inside, making the Deva stay immobile in his place.

"Alright, we got him this time, guys! Should I send it to hog's heaven?" Rapidmon's boasting didn't last long as he became static. "Whoa, what is happening, my strength is being drained!" Then he looked at the sky. "Alright, who unzipped the sky?" this question made both Hilda and Laurelene sweat drop at his lack of attention.

Laurelene saw the 'green hole' above Hypnos and lost no time as she called out "Talisman Curse!" She created a yin yang shield around them. "Rapidmon, Hilda, here!" Both entered the shield. "This should protect us!"

Rika looked up to the hole in the sky. "Something bad is happening up there!"

"Our problems are just beginning!" said Henry.

"Hypnos decided to join the fight now!" said Delfim. "And this time, I'm not so sure if we can deal with the consequences."

********At Hypnos*******

"Juggernaut has reached level 5, progressing steadily to full power." Said Talley as she kept fingering her colorful pad.

Yamaki laughed like an asshole. "Full power, I love to hear that!" he then turned to Janyu. "Watch carefully, the world is about to change forever."

Janyu turned and walked away. "I've seen enough."

"Face it Janyu, there is nothing you can do to stop this." Said Yamaki, but Janyu didn't care. He kept going.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are not allowed to leave this room!" said a guard as Janyu came out of the room. Him and his partner (again, not digimon. His butt buddy) ran towards Janyu.

"I hate to do this, but my son needs me." Said Janyu as he kept walking.

"hold it right there…" but as the guard was about to say anything, Janyu swatted his arm away and made him trip while he turned to the second one and applied a palm thrust to his chin, bringing him to the floor. He then started running, one person in mind. "Henry!"

*********With the tamers*********

"Hello! Earth to Takato? Would you wake up?" yelled Henry as he shook his friend who was looking at Wargrowlmon without moving. Delfim was near to, while Rika was helping Axel.

"Oh Guilmon." Said Takato in a whispery voice.

"We can still help him!" yelled Henry, trying to bring back his friend to reality.

"I'm so afraid of losing him." Admitted Takato.

"Okay, what are you talking about, Takato?" asked Delfim.

"When Guilmon digivolves a part of him seems to disappear! Sometimes I don't even recognize him." Admitted Takato. "I can't believe how serious things have become. I'm glad he is powerful, but I'm afraid we are losing our friendship!"

Delfim grabbed Takato and turned him towards himself. "Listen here, Takato, are you even realizing what you are saying? Do you really think that digivolution changes them all that much? Everyone grows up at some point, but that doesn't mean we are losing them! Take a look at me and Laurelene! Are you saying that I will lose my mate every time she digivolves? Nonsense! And with you and Guilmon is the same… minus the sex and intimate parts."

"Really?" asked Takato, staring at Delfim with hope in his eyes.

"Besides, he is still a bread-snarfing dofus inside." Said Henry.

"Well that is true." Said Takato.

With Axel.

"Doruguremon! Hold on!" yelled Axel as he prepared to go closer to his partner when Rika grabbed him.

"What are you thinking? That thing his hot enough to burn you before you are even close! Besides, what do you think you will get with all this? If Doruguremon was not able to lift it, you think you can?" asked Rika as she got a hold of him.

"But, I don't know what to do! Doruguremon is not as strong physically as Wargrowlmon! If this keeps up, he is going to be crushed!" said Axel in fear.

Rika then did a thing that she always did when Axel freaked out: she slapped him in the face. "Get a grip, Axel! There is bound to be something we can do to help him. Search in your cards, maybe you have a booster card in there." Said Rika.

Axel smiled. "Thanks, Rika." He then went and took his cards to find a card he had never seen before. "Huh? What is this?"

Rika looked and gasped. "Forbidden card: Summon MagnaAngemon? That must be one of those summon cards like Delfim has! How did we forgot about them?"

"Well, I don't care, I'm gona use it!" yelled Axel.

DIGI-MODIFI: FORBBIDEN CARD: Summon MagnaAngemon

Immediately, MagnaAngemon appeared near Wargrowlmon. He then yelled "Gate of Destiny" and a large gate appeared behind Doruguremon, taking the fusion ball inside and releasing the now very happy Doruguremon. Then he smiled and disappeared.

"Well, who would have though? It worked!" said Rika, glad that that was over.

"Yeah, now we are ready to fight!" Yelled Axel until Doruguremon started to become static. "Hey, what is the matter?"

"Fool, tell Doruguremon to go inside Laurelene's yin yang thing!" yelled Rika.

Doruguremon heard what she said and flew towards the symbol, which Laurelene was trying to make bigger so the colossus could enter. Delfim saw the problem.

DIGI-MODIFI: Energy Recharge

In a second, the shield grew and Doruguremon was able to enter it. "That was close!"

"Be glad we have some fast thinking tamers!" said Hilda as she looked up. "But something tells me we will need more then that today."

They looked up and saw what looked like green clouds appear. Then from them green light beams shot towards the ground. One into Vikaralamon, another towards Wargrowlmon and the last hit on the yin yang shield who was starting to disappear little by little.

"Oh uh, looks like our yin is being yanked!" yelled Rapidmon.

"My protection spell is being deleted!" said Laurelene in shock.

"Yes, it is. And next it is us!" yelled Hilda.

"Don't forget that I will soon be unprotected!" said Doruguremon. "This shield won't be able to protect me for long!"

But Delfim smiled. "Yes! That is it! Keep sucking the shield."

Everyone turned to him until the light over the shield disappeared. "What happened?" asked Henry, not understanding.

"Remember what the digivice told about Doumon? Even his shield had the secondary effect of draining data! If that thing hits the shield, it won't last long before it disappears!" explained Delfim.

"Uau, good thing that worked! Imagine if it didn't!" asked Axel.

"Well, I think we would be freaking out if it didn't." answered Rika.

********With Jerry, Calumon and the troll brothers*******

Jerry, Kazu and Kenta were looking at the sky as green waves filled it. It was a weird sight, indeed. Even weirder if you put a freaking out Calumon yelling gibberish like "No, I don't wanna go! Your game is bad! No leave me alone!"

"What is the matter, Calumon?" asked Jerry, worried.

"That can't be a good sign!" said Kazu.

"Who is he talking to, anyway?" asked Kenta.

"I don't wanna go! Please, don't let them take me!" continued yelling Calumon.

******With the tamers*******

"Guys! A little help here?" pleaded Rapidmon as things were getting worse. Even though Laurelene was able to use the energy drained from the first light beam, others were coming at an increased pace.

"How can I help if even that giant pig, Vikaralamon is about to be deleted!" wondered Henry.

"Not to mention that if this keeps up, our digimons will join him soon!" said Delfim. "The only one safe for now his Wargrowlmon, because the fusion ball has to be deleted first before he feels the effects!"

"Henry!"

Henry turned to see his father standing there.

"Dad… I need help!" pleaded Henry.

"We all do!" said Axel as he kept looking at their partners.

*******In Hypnos*******

The computer screen was all green. Yamaki was happy. "Juggernaut reached is final stage. Soon, digimon will be history!"

Suddenly, the screen was filled with 1's and 0's, forming lines and lines in the screen.

"Why is this happening? This was not on the program I designed!" yelled Yamaki.

"It's hard to say, sir, it's a reverse pause code that is overriding the Juggernaut from a layer deep into the net!" said one of Yamaki's scientist goon.

"It's that ancient machine language again." Said Yamaki. "Reverse assemble!"

And so Riley did what she does best: typed in her colorful pad. "It's decoding…"

********WARNING: THE SCENARIO IS GOING TO CHANGE A LOT BETWEEN JERRY AND TROLL GANG TO HYPNOS ON THIS PART******

Jerry took a step back as the strange kid stood a couple of meters from her. Kazu and Kenta put themselves in front of Jerry trying to protect her from the freak. "What do you want?"

The kid smiled. In Hypnos a voice said the same thing the kid said "As simple and pathetic as you are, you humans created us and the world we live in. You polluted our world and then started messing with ours. We had to evolve and adapt just to survive."

"You still haven't said what you want!" said Jerry.

"The only way to protect our world is to destroy anything that threatens it, but we need to become stronger, and you ignorant kids have something that can help us. You hold the key and you don't even know it."

"At this point we don't really care if you humans want to wipe yourselves out. We have plans, my foul friends, and you are in the way! So that is a problem!"

"Shut it down!" yelled Yamaki, seething at the audacity of the data freaks.

*******With Impmon*******

Impmon looked at the light at the end of the tunnel (no, he is not dying, it is a digi portal). From there, a voice came "What is wrong, feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Oh, what now? Just leave me alone would you?" yelled Impmon, tired of people joking with him.

"You crave power, don't you?"

"Yeah so? I crave cheeseburgers too!"

"You have the power to digivolve! I can help you."

Impmon clenched his fist. "He is lying! He has to be!"

***********with Jerry********

The kid started walking towards Jerry. Jerry was scared. "Go away!"

He then stopped, his head did a complete spin, then he said "Then give me what I want!"

Jerry screamed as Calumon's yells became more frantic. I can't go back! Please don't let him take me Jerry, I beg you please don't let him take me!

"Dude, you can't have Calumon!" yelled Kazu. "How about Kenta." "HEY!"

Suddenly, a green light hit the kid and he turned to… a monkey?

"I'm Makuramon." said the newly identified Macuramon as he looked at the kids.

Kazu decided to be a smartass. "Maybe he wants a banana! Anybody got one?"

Makuramon didn't pay any attention as he raised a white sphere in his head to the sky and screamed to the skies. As everyone was putting their hands in their hears, he jumped into the sky.

************In another zone of the park********

Takehiro and Mie were walking through the park. "He comes here to play with his friends all the time!" said Mie as she kept looking.

Takehiro smiled as he pointed to Guilmon's shed. "Now that is what I call a good hiding place."

They entered the place, and found a couple of things: first, there was a huge hole on the back of the shed which they ignored because they found some bags on the floor.

"These are from our bakery!" said Takehiro as he grabbed two bags. Mie had on in her hand.

"Well, it seems he inherited your appetite!" said Mie.

**********With the tamers*********

"We need a new plan quickly!" said Laurelene as her shield was feeling the effects of the beams.

"No, we need a miracle!" said Rapidmon in fear.

"Our digimons are in trouble! If we don't do something, they will be deleted!" yelled Henry.

"Juggernaut is at full power. I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do!" said Janyu in a defeated voice.

"Calm down, Wongs! There has to be a way to turn the tables, we just have to find it!" yelled Delfim.

Rika then pointed "Look up there!"

They all turned to see a monkey jumping high in the sky and throwing a ball to the green hole in the sky. The hole started to get filled with lightning and it disappeared.

******In Hypnos******

Everyone was running as the building collapsed. Yamaki couldn't understand. "What is happening?"

"Complete failure! We have to evacuate immediately!" yelled one of the scientists.

"We are not leaving!" said Yamaki, still delusional.

Talley fell down from her position as she tried to get out, hitting with her back hard on the floor. "I knew something like this would happen!" she yelled as Riley came down from her position, being careful not to fall like her college.

"The juggernaut data stream is imploding. The entire place could go out like a bomb!" said the scientist. Pieces of the wall and ceiling fell around them as he spoke.

"There must be something you can do!" yelled Yamaki, not believing this was happening. "Shut it down and start it up again."

"That is impossible at this point, the entire program has been corrupted!" said the scientist as the others ran. He turned and said "It's over, sir. Get out while you still can!"

"Hold it!" yelled Yamaki. "Are you abandoning your duty?"

"No sir! I just decided that my life is more valuable than your cause! It seems artificial intelligence has become too smart for its own good."

Yamaki was seething. His project was a complete failure. What now? He looked up and saw Riley, standing there and looking at him.

"Riley! Go on, get out of here." Said Yamaki.

"Good luck!" she said as she exited the building.

*******With the tamers********

Suddenly, Vikaralamon was back to normal. "Still want to play, you filthy humans?"

The tamers gasped. Janyu then yelled "Come on, we got to get out of here and find a safer place!"

"But what about Hilda!" yelled Rika.

"She will be alright, let's go!" and with that, the tamers started leaving. Janyu then turned to look at Delfim, who didn't move form place. "What are you doing? I said let's go!"

"Sorry, Janyu, but I'm not leaving!" this made Janyu gasp. "My mate is still fighting up there. I can't just abandon her in a time like this!"

"But…"

"Take care of the others for me!" ordered Delfim. "I'll keep here, even if I am kind of useless now, I will still stay here."

Janyu looked at Delfim. _He really is serious. Well, this is the guy who infiltrated Hypnos and got out. I hope you survive, Delfim. _And with that, he left.

The army decided to finally act and fired some missiles at the pig, only to be ineffective. "Fusion Ball" yelled Vikaralamon as he threw another ball that destroyed a bit of some buildings.

"Shit!" yelled Delfim as he avoided some of the rumble. "Motherfucker! This is getting more and more difficult."

The tamers were running when… "Takato!"

Takato turned to see Jerry, Calumon and the two butt buddies Kazu and Kenta. "Guys where have you been?" asked Takato, worried.

"We were with that creepy kid in the park! He is really one of the Deva digimon!" said Jerry.

"What?" asked Rika.

"It must have been that monkey that destroyed Juggernaut!" yelled Axel.

"Yeah, and he said some pretty weird stuff!" said Kenta. "Hey, where is Delfim?" That is when even the tamers realized Delfim wasn't with them

Janyu looked down. "He… he isn't coming." Then the sound of missiles was heard and Janyu yelled "We are all in danger if we stay here. Come with me, we have to hide!"

Takato clenched his fists. "No, I'm done hiding. Delfim and you, Henry, were right. No matter how powerful our digimons are, they are still our friends!"

Henry nodded at this as Takato continued. "And our friends need us more then ever!" this time, Rika nodded. "For now they face their toughest challenge!" Axel nodded to.

Henry then said "It's time we use our combined strength!"

"Let's do it!"

*********With Delfim******

Delfim was looking at the battle in his front. Even though they were using all their power, the beast kept sucking data from the barrier between the worlds. The others were already down, tired of all the fighting. That is when Delfim had an idea.

DIGI-MODIFI: FORBBIDEN CARD: Summon Phantomon

This time, Phantomon appeared. "I know you probably can't kill Vikaralamon." Getting a shook from Phantomon that meant no, he couldn't. "But that is not what I want! Use Soul Chopper on the Data stream! If we cut it, Vikaralamon won't be able to use his regeneration!"

Phantomon nodded and disappeared. He then appeared near the Data stream. "Soul Chopper" yelled Phantomon before he cut it down. Vikaralamon roared I rage as Phantomon disappeared.

"You will pay for that, you insect!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a loud yell was heard. Delfim turned to find Takato yelling at Wargrowlmon. No words, just a loud yell.

"Takato, what are you doing?" asked Delfim as he came close to them.

The others were perplexed to, until Wargrowlmon got up and cut the Fusion Ball into pieces with his bladed arms, roaring as he did so. Delfim observed this. _Somehow, Wargrowlmon got power from Takato's yell! Maybe… _Delfim then ran to Laurelene and he too started yelling.

Laurelene was about to say he looked ridiculous until she felt it. An energy she hadn't felt before. She took her position, ready to blast that pig out of this world.

Axel and the others started yelling and their digimons started to get back up. It was weird seeing all this people yelling, but they didn't care. _Time for bacon!_

Wargrowlmon started going towards Vikaralamon, his propulsion giving him extra speed. Vikaralamon sent another Fusion ball, but with a yell form Takato, Wargrowlmon destroyed the ball. Doruguremon flied near Wargrowlmon and both tackled Vikaralamon's face.

With a yell from both Takato and Axel, they started pushing Vikaralamon back. He roared enraged "Stop now while you still have a chance!"

"Never!" yelled both Wargrowlmon and Doruguremon. "As long as our tamers are with us, we won't give up! Raise your snout and say HA!"

Rapidmon and Hilda got the message quickly as they positioned themselves, ready to strike the pig's Fusion Balls that came out. "Alright, target practice! I will blast this pig balls out of the sky!" yelled Rapidmon as he fired his missiles.

"Yes, let's see how well we do!" said Hilda as she used "Freezing Wave" to destroy the balls.

"Laurelene, the sky please!" said Delfim.

"Of course. Talisman of Darkness!" said Laurelene as she cleaned the sky, leaving only the blue rift there.

Then both Axel and Takato yelled as their partners over-pushed the pig. As it fell, there were to yells. "Atomic blaster!" "Metal Meteor!" The attacks hit Vikaralamon and he vanished into data.

"Phew, that was on mean sausage machine!" said Wargrowlmon.

"Oh boy! Looks like this has become a war between the worlds!" said Janyu as he looked to the tamers and the digimons.

Jerry, Kenta and Kazu ran towards the tamers when a shadow took Calumon. "HEY!" "Calumon!"

The tamers turned to find Makuramon standing there, Calumon under his arm. Delfim ran towards him "Release him!" Delfim tried, but Makuramon kept evading his punches.

"Well you wouldn't give me what I want so I had to take it. This creature doesn't belong to this world and it is my duty to escort him back where he belongs." Said Makuramon as he jumped up towards the rift.

Suddenly, Leomon jumped from a building towards Makuramon. "You hideous ape, it is you who don't belong here!"

Makuramon yelled as he saw Leomon coming closer. But in the rift, a red shadow appeared and thousands of little needles appeared. Henry yelled "Hey, get back!" but it was too late, Leomon was hit by them.

Jerry screamed "Leomon!" and as she did, a yellow D-arc appeared. "My own digivice!"

"Well, what do you know! You really are a tamer." Said Delfim. Though he did had to Laurelene, quietly "Damn, a fan girl digimon tamer? This is really going to be troublesome!"

Laurelene smacked Delfim as Leomon fell on the ground. Janyu was still a bit skeptic. "Is it real?"

Jerry decided to prove it was real by pointing the digivice to Leomon, which healed him completely. There was nothing they could do but watch as the rift closed and that stupid monkey laughed.

******A few moments later******

Delfim, Takato, Henry, Rika and Axel were in the middle of the debris, thinking about what to do next.

"Our town was destroyed!" said Rika in a sad voice.

"That is not the worst!" said Henry. "With Calumon's powers, the Devas will wipe out the rest of the world! We got to help him!" Then he looked down. "But how?"

"We have to go!" said Takato. "To the digital world! That is our only way to save him!"

"And how do you suppose we go to the digital world?" asked Delfim. "The rift was closed, and even if it still worked, It would be hard to reach seeing as not only do our digimons have to be able to get there, but us too! Unless you plan to call Yamaki and ask for help!"

"Maybe we can force him to open a portal!" yelled Axel. "If we could, then we could easily reach the digital world."

"No!" yelled Delfim. "Yamaki may be a bit of a pussy, but he is still firm in the destruction of the digital life. If we give him a chance to learn how to create a portal to the digital world, then he will most likely get weaponry and invade it."

"So how do we do to get there?" asked Henry.

"Same way we do everything, we wing it!" said Rika, confidently.

"That is my girl!" yelled Axel.

"Yeah, I already see who is going to wear the boxers at home." Said Delfim before he started running from an enraged Axel and Rika while the rest laughed.

Yamaki was outside, looking at the destruction around him. "It's over…"

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **It's good to be back to writing this stuff. I hope that you readers are still out there!

**Laurelene: **Hey, Delfim, where is Mickey? It's the only one I haven't killed yet.

**Delfim: **I am afraid he went to heaven.

**Laurelene: **NO! Not heaven! That is where I'm going! I cannot go to the same place as Mickey!

**Delfim: **Calm down! I was kidding! He is not going to heaven, he is a cartoon!

**Laurelene: **Wait, does that mean I'm not going to heaven either?

**Delfim looks at Laurelene's vixen eyes with tears included****tm****: **F-f-fine, you are, just stop looking at me like that, please!

**Laurelene: **Yeah!

**Delfim: **Ufff!

Review please.


	22. Chapter 20

**Delfim: **Hey guys, another chapter and boy do I love to be back writing stuff. I hope that you are all enjoying this fanfic as I'm doing my best.

**Laurelene: **Don't you read the reviews? Most say you are okay!

**Delfim: **Yes, but it is always of good tone to ask about it. Also I would like to answer a commentary in which they told me that Delfim, my OC, was a bit of a "power-player" and some of my characters were very OOC. First, yes Delfim behaves much like a "power-player", but that is because the tamers were a bit lost in the beginning and I thought they needed some kind of a leader to help them.

**Laurelene. **They are only teenagers after all.

**Delfim: **Of course I may have overdid it a bit in the beginning and yes I'm reigning it down a little, but only because the other tamers start getting into the spirit of things. Now, about the characters being a bit OOC, personally I have nothing against the original characters and I love them too in the series, but if everything was to stay the same way then what was the point of Delfim? Of Laurelene? Of Axel and Dorumon?

**Laurelene: **We would have no reason of existence.

**Delfim: **So I changed them a bit so that they could be more adapted to my OCs. And I think that is it, mister superstikman. I did this because your review caught my attention when I was reading them.

**Laurelene: **Thank you and all the other reviews for your kind words and advices. He is still young in this.

**Delfim:** Laurelene, I think I have done enough chapters were that does not apply anymore. I'm ready for everything. I give the readers all freedom they want in their reviews.

**Laurelene looked outside: **Wrong thing to say Delfim, you attracted them.

**Delfim: **Who?

**Laurelene: **INTERNET TROLLS!

**Trolls: **Your story sucks! You are fake and gay! I hope you die! With Squirrel AIDS.

**Delfim and Laurelene: **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.

**Chapter 20 Dad guess what? I'm going to the digital world!**

Takato was seating on a chair, looking down as his parents looked at him in worry and told him how much he had worried them. He hated to worry them, but his mother worried if he had a bloody nose! How is she going to react when he tells her that he is going to the digital world and he may not come back? Badly. _Oh man, this has just become real complicated. But we need Calumon. If we were to face another Deva without being able to digivolve, we would be toast!_

***********With Rika***********

Rika was not faring any better, her mother wouldn't stop hugging her and crying. It was rather confusing for Rika to see her mother like that. She never had that much interaction with her except for those moments she hated above all: Shopping and photo sessions. But it was different now. She was seeing a side of her mother she didn't knew existed: the one worried about herself being rather than looks and fame. _What am I supposed to do now? I can leave her like this, can I?_

*********With Henry*********

_I have been looking through the net and still nothing. I hope the others are faring better than I am. _

"Henry, get in here you troublemaker!" yelled Janyu. "Come on Henry!"

Henry raised up, grabbed Terriermon and walked to his father's office. He found him at the computer. "Dad, what is up?"

"Give me your portable-digi-thingy." Said Janyu as he kept typing in the computer.

"Huh? You mean my digivice?" asked Henry, confused.

"Yeah, come on! I'll arm-wrestle you for it!" said Janyu jokingly.

"Well, since you put it that way!" said Henry as he passed the digivice to his father.

Janyu looked at the digivice like he was studying it. "Hum, when we designed the prototype, we wanted to give kids a way to communicate with and control digimon on the network."

"Maybe mine is broken, because I can't control Terriermon at all!" joked Henry.

"It will take more than a piece of plastic to control me!" said Terriermon.

"You know what I mean." Said Janyu as he pressed one of the buttons and the digi scanner popped out of it. Of course, with no threat, the arrow didn't show up. "But the plan never was for digimon to come to the real world."

"Why not?" asked a surprised Terriermon.

"Well, think about all the destruction Vikaralamon caused when he was here and multiply it by all the digimons there is! Not a really happy thought his it." Said Janyu as he looked at Terriermon as the latter palled at the thought. "There aren't enough SWAT teams in the world to fight that. But there is someone that disagrees. That someone is the one making all this digimons show up. Me and my colleges are trying to stop this from happening. In the mean time, I want you two to stay out of trouble, I don't want to tell Suzie something happened to her big brother… or to Miss Pwettie Pants."

As Terriermon was about to groan, the voice of Suzie came through the corridor. "Hello! Everyone, dinner is ready!" yelled Suzie as Terriermon straighten up in a second. "Terriermon! Want some din-din?" Terriermon stayed quiet, though a huge sweat drop appeared on the back side of his head. Suzie then hugged Terriermon tightly. "Well of course you do!" said Suzie happy.

Both Janyu and Henry thought the same thing: _Poor Terriermon!_

"Tell your mother we will be there soon, okay?" asked Janyu gently.

"I won't, but Terriermon will!" said Suzie as she left the room with Terriermon, who was sending looks of "Help me!" to both Janyu and Henry. Janyu shock his head and got up to follow Suzie.

Henry was nervous. He hadn't told his father about the situation with Calumon nor that he would have to go to the digital world and now was as good as time as any!

"Actually, dad? There is something I have to tell you." Said Henry in a nervous tone.

"Well, tell me over dinner, alright? I smell it from here and I'm starved!" said Janyu, not noticing the pleading look on Henry's face. _What am I going to do now?_

********With Axel********

Axel had just told Cidalia about the situation, to which she was furious. Not at them, but at Makuramon and his audacity to kidnap Calumon. The little cream puff would sometimes pass through the farm and help her out, if a bit clumsy. She liked the little ball of energy and she wouldn't take that someone took him against his will.

"Granny, you can't just go to the digital world! Think about your health!" pleaded Axel as he saw Cidalia prepare everything for the trip.

"I will go and that is final. Besides, I don't get to live much longer, do I? I might as well try and do my best!" yelled Cidalia.

"But…" tried Axel.

"Look, I know you are worried but you will not convince me to not go. One thing is dealing with the problems here, where you know all about the place and what you will face. Another thing is in the digital world. You don't know what it is like, nor what you will find!

Axel was getting more and more desperate when…

"Boss." Said a calm and collected voice. Cidalia looked and saw Laurelene looking at her. "Please understand. I am not belittling your physical prowess, but we will be in a constant run, trying to find Calumon and be back. We need someone here, someone we can come back to. That one is you, Cidalia."

Cidalia looked at her, then sighed. "Okay, I will not go if that is what you wish." But then pointed at Laurelene. "But you better bring Calumon back, or I will shave you of your fur and make you walk through the city visible for everyone to see!"

Laurelene gulped. _Now I got one more reason to succeed._ Then she looked around, seeing only Axel and Cidalia. "Where is Dorumon? And Delfim?"

"Dorumon went to help Guilmon to find a digi-portal. They got Hilda helping them to." Said Axel in a jovial voice, before his face saddened. "Delfim is… with mom and dad."

Laurelene then remembered the graves and went there. She found Delfim talking with the two graves.

"…so that is the gist of it. We are going to save Calumon for sure. I will not fail them all… not like I failed you. I will never let that happen again." Delfim said in a determinate voice.

Laurelene was about to step closer until Delfim started talking again. "You know, it's funny to think how it all started. There I was, minding my own business when I hear crying on the roof. I go there, to find… the most beautiful woman of all earth and digital world."

Laurelene stood shocked as she heard Delfim talk to his parents like they were there, listening. "She is really beautiful mom. She looks like a dark fox spirit, light as a feather, dangerous like a wild beast. Her eyes are breath taking and her touch is a velvet feeling on my skin. You would like her, mom. She is the one that keeps me going… and yes father, she is good in the sack, huhaha."

Laurelene chuckled at that. She decided to leave Delfim when… "Hello Laurelene." She turned to see Delfim looking at her. "How long were you there?"

"Not much. Just enough to hear your compliments." Said Laurelene. "I didn't want to disturb you…"

"Come here." Said Delfim in a soft voice. She came over and Delfim turned to the tombstones. "Mom! Dad! This is my mate and the love of my life, Laurelene."

Laurelene looked at Delfim then at the tombstones. Although she didn't understand what he was doing, she knew it was his way of honoring the dead. So she decided to play along. "It is a honor, Mr. and Mrs. Domingues."

There was a silence, then Delfim said "I think they like you." He then turned to the tombstones. "Do not worry, we will be back, I promise."

"As do I!" said Laurelene.

They walked off, Delfim then said, in a silent whisper "Thank you."

Laurelene smiled and nuzzled him with her head. "You are welcome. Now let's go to the shaft. We will soon go to the digital world and who knows when we will be able to have sex again."

Delfim smiled. "After you, my lady!"

************With Dorumon and Guilmon***********

"Hum, if I were a portal to the digital world, where would I hide?" asked a childish Guilmon as they walked through the tunnels in the direction of the park.

"Maybe in your stomach. With the amount you eat, a digiportal shouldn't be a problem." Joked Dorumon as he looked around. He liked Guilmon as a good friend and sort of a little brother, especially with the similarities between the two.

"Don't be silly, I can't eat a digiportal! Or could I?" asked a confused Guilmon.

Dorumon sweatdropped at Guilmon's antics. "No Guilmon, you can't."

"Ha ha! Told ya!" said Guilmon as they finally reached the park. "Anyway, this looking for the digiportal has gotten me hungry." With that, Guilmon started going towards his hut to restock.

"You are always hungry, Guilmon. What is the difference?" asked Dorumon as he followed.

"I know, but I'm still going to eat!" however he started smelling the air around his hut. "Could it be?"

Dorumon smelled the air and got what Guilmon was talking about. "It sure smells different, didn't you just left a brow present in there?"

"No, I didn't! Oh boy, oh boy! I hope, I hope!" yelled an happy Guilmon as both he and Dorumon entered the hut.

**********With Hilda**********

_Blast it! _Mentally screamed a frustrated Icedevimon we all know and love. She was flying around the city, trying to see or sense a digiportal. Sometimes she would walk in the middle of people and no one would notice, thanks to Rika's invisibility card. She didn't even know she had such card to begin with. But it was all in vain as she couldn't find the portal.

_How hard is it to find one lousy portal? I keep looking and the damn thing is nowhere to be found! Rika will not like this at all! I just know it! And the worst is I can't spend time with Doru-kun._ With that last mental scream, she flew off to try again.

*********At Jerry's home******

Jerry had just come down the stairs into the restaurant her father had there. It was also were the fridge was, so she sometimes interacted with the costumers. Though not much has her father keeps her in a tight leash around the house. She opened the fridge as one of the costumers, who eats a lot there, greeted her.

"Hey Jerry! How are you?"

"Just peachy, thanks!" answered Jerry with a smile in her face.

The conversation draw Jerry's father attention. The man was working and the moment he saw her daughter, he started his strict fathers act. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"I just want some juice." Said jerry as she grabbed the juice.

"It's juice one minute, cookies the next!" complained Jerry's father. As he did so, one person looked a bit sad at Jerry. She was her stepmother and she felt Jerry never liked her or just didn't acknowledged her presence.

"She is a growing child." Argued the costumer. As they had this conversation, Jerry grabbed a glass and ran up the stairs.

"Thanks for the observation, but at this rate, she will be as tall as a tree!" Her father then yelled "And don't spill anything on the bed!"

"Okay dad, I won't!" said Jerry as she closed the door. Inside her tidy room, was a bookshelf with… well books, but also a photo of Jerry's mother. Her brother lay asleep in one of the beds… holding her dog… sock… puppet… you know whatever, her dog hand puppet.

"So that is where you went!" said Jerry as she grabbed the sock and took it from her brothers grasp. She then went to the window and putting only the hand with the puppet outside, she imitated a dog. "Woof, woof!"

Leomon was outside, sitting in the roof when he saw that puppet. He didn't quite understood is new position with having a tamer, nor did he understood his tamer. The girl was weird, but nice nonetheless.

"I brought you some juice!" said Jerry as she put the glass in the window, filled with orange juice.

"You are to kind." Said Leomon as he made a movement to grab the glass, careful not to break it, since he was much stronger then a normal human is.

"I know." Said Jerry. Leomon then smelled the juice, trying to see if it was good or not. "Go ahead, it is good for you!" Leomon took a sip of the juice, liking the taste. Jerry then sat down near Leomon. "Leomon, what is the digimon world really like?"

Leomon didn't answer. Instead, he asked a question of his own "You sure you wanna go?"

Jerry turned to Leomon. "Of course I want to, I hardly ever get to travel!"

Leomon sweatdropped. "Well, it is beautiful, but dangerous. Very dangerous."

"Well I don't care about danger. As long as you are there with me!" She then looked down. "I just hope I can live up to be your partner."

"Huh?" asked Leomon confused. Didn't this girl stalked him for an opportunity to be his tamer, and now she was having doubts?

"Sometimes I think I'm not good enough." Said Jerry as she clutched her digivice.

Leomon was not sure what to do. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Then he thought about it and said "You are such a little thing, but you have a lion's heart."

Jerry looked at Leomon. "Well that is why we are perfect together! I do have one little favor to ask."

Leomon was already dreading what that little favor would be. After all, this is Jerry we are talking about.

************At Rika's house***********

"_No luck? Henry's got nothing either."_ Said Takato. _"Well, we will just have to keep looking!"_

"Brilliant advice, but we are running out of places to look!"said Rika through the phone. "Talk to you later."

And with that, she put down her phone. She walked across the corridors when Hilda's invisibility wore off. "Rika, that pig's effects are wearing off! We have to find the portal soon but when we do…"

Rika looked at her partner, seeing the apprehension in her face. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to come." Rika looked at Hilda in shock. "The digital world was not meant for humans. There is no telling what my happen."

"Come now, Hilda, you should know Rika better then that!" They both turned to find Seiko standing there. "She will go no matter what you say. Especially if you and Axel are going, since she only seems to follow you guys."

Rika blushed. "Grandma!"

Seiko laughed. "So where are you going?"

Rika bit her lips. "We are going to the digital world to save Calumon. Can you keep this from mom while I am off?"

Seiko nodded her head, then turned to Hilda. "You are her guardian angel. I expect you to protect Rika against the creatures that she might face, understood?"

"Yes Madam!" yelled Hilda in a military voice that made both Seiko and Rika chuckle.

But Rika couldn't stop the though _They shouldn't worry about me, everything will be fine… I hope!_

********With Delfim and Laurelene*******

**********WARNING: LEMON***************

Delfim and Laurelene were making out as they roamed each other's bodies with their hands, both naked for each other's pleasure. Laurelene moaned as Delfim grabbed her breasts and started playing with them. But Laurelene had other plans for tonight. _NOW!_

She grabbed Delfim and threw him in the bed. Before Delfim could understand what was going on, Laurelene jumped over him and handcuffed him to the bed.

"Laurelene! What is this? What is going on?" asked a confused Delfim.

Laurelene trailed Delfim's chest with a finger. "Well, you always like to e in control of the situations. And while I do enjoy what you do with me, today I decided I am the one in charge. And there is nothing… you… can… do!" she said this in a seductive voice, poking him in the chest as she said the last words.

Delfim shivered. He knew he was either in for a good ride, or he was screwed. Either way, he was not going anywhere. He couldn't resist to ask "When the hell did you get this handcuffs? And where?"

Laurelene smiled. "Rika gave them to me. She said it was time for me to be in control."

Delfim didn't know whether to kill Rika or to thank her. He would decide at that tomorrow as he saw Laurelene coming closer to his cock. Shi started liking it slowly, almost painfully slow. Delfim grunted and bucked his hips but every time he would trust his hips in desperation, she would back away. So he knew he had to let her do as she wished or he would have the worst case of blue balls ever.

Laurelene smirked as she saw him squirm. She knew that if Delfim was free, she would be the one squirming under his touch. But now it was her in charge and she understood why Delfim loved to please her, if the reaction she had was similar to his. But she decided to really make him beg for it. So she pulled away and came a little closer to the head of his dick.

Delfim closed his eyes, grateful that she finally decided to stop teasing him. He was already thinking of ways he was going to torture a certain orange haired girl when… nothing. No pleasurable wet mouth, nor anything. He opened his eyes and has he did, Laurelene breathed into his dick, making him twitch under the cold breath.

"Y-y-y-y-ou t-t-t-tea-s-s-s-ser!" said Delfim in a choked voice.

Laurelene looked at Delfim. "Do you want me to take this further? To make you feel heaven? Do you want me to blow you?" For every question, she would lick his cock.

"Yes, please Laurelene!" begged Delfim.

"Not convincing enough!" as she said that, she passed her teeth softly around his cock.

"God Laurelene, please, I beg you! This is torture! Stop teasing me!" yelled Delfim in his position.

"Then serve me, my pet!" as she said that, she sit down on his face.

Delfim took no time in trusting his tongue in her folds. She moaned loudly as Delfim explored her depths with his tongue. Delfim already knew how to please her, knowing her most sensible points by heart. But a devilish expression passed through his eyes as he got an idea. She wanted a service, she would have it! With that in mind, Delfim focused on her asshole and attacked it with his tongue.

Laurelene gasped in shock and moaned loudly. She wasn't expecting him to use her weaknesses against her! "Good that is so good!" She said as she leaned on him so he could explore her better.

Suddenly, he stopped. Laurelene groaned "Why the hell did you stop, my pet? I didn't gave you that option!"

"If you want more, you will have to serve me too. And between you and me, you know who as better control over themselves. I just have to wait here."

"What if I just leave you there!" said Laurelene.

"You wouldn't. Specially with how wet you are." Said Delfim as he plunged his tongue on her pussy, scoped a bit and then stopped again. Laurelene groaned. "So how is it gona be?"

Laurelene growled. She should have known Delfim wouldn't let her being in control for long… and she loved it! Hilda and Rika had made a bet about whether or not Delfim would retake control or not. Rika was going to be mad.

With no other option. Laurelene took his cock in her mouth. As she did this, Delfim assaulted her ass. They kept going, pleasuring one another when it was too much for Laurelene and she came, Delfim immediately focusing on her pussy and licking her clean as Laurelene moaned onto his cock, making him cum as well.

They both breathed heavily. This was intense. They had focused on pleasuring each other so much it produced an explosive orgasm for both. Delfim then smirked. "Get your ass on my cock, I want to feel that tight hole already."

Laurelene complied. She turned around, lift herself, then fell all the way, his cock spearing her folds as she did so. She moaned as she started to jump up and down. Delfim was grunting and cursing again at the lack of movement he had. He suddenly had an idea and pushed his head up with difficulty.

Laurelene was already moaning, loving his cock on her ass but missing his hands who would probably grab her breasts or his mouth nipping on her neck, when she felt his mouth on her tits. She looked down as she moaned more loudly, surprised to see Delfim pushing his head so much up that he was able to lick her breasts as he trust into her.

Delfim, however, was facing a problem: this position was difficult to maintain, hurt like hell and was not enough. He had to make her lean over him or it would be too complicated to continue pleasuring her like this. He got another idea. He pushed just a bit more and bit her shoulder, where the mate mark stood.

Laurelene moaned and felt herself being pulled. Before she could say anything, she was leaning on him, her breasts fully exposed to his hungry eyes and he was already attacking her breasts. She moaned loudly as he continued. Delfim then looked at her and kissed her hardly, making her whimper into his mouth as he explored her tonsils with expert skills.

Delfim was starting to like this. It was challenging and demanding, but it the fact he had to work for it made it all the sweeter. He knew she was close so he bit hard on her mate mark.

Laurelene screamed a ear piercing scream as she came hard, her depths becoming so tight Delfim didn't resist and came there and then. They breathed hard as he looked at Laurelene's breasts. He had a perverted idea.

"Use your breasts."

Laurelene was confused, until she got what he wanted and got off his cock. She put herself on her knees as she clamped her breasts around his cock. She started moving them up and down, moaning herself at how sensible her breasts were.

Delfim gasped. It felt so GOOD! He loved her breasts. But what he loved was how submissive Laurelene was in bed. Normally, she was more of a neutral person, neither being dominant nor submissive. But in bed she was so submissive. He loved it! Specially her willingness to try anything new.

Laurelene kept moving her breast up and down. She noticed that the tip was always poking out of her breasts. So she decided to make an assault to it, making Delfim gasp as she licked and suck his dick. "God, Laurelene. That is fucking good!"

Laurelene took that incentive and decided to see if he would take matters into his own hands. So she stopped, clamped her breasts around his cock and opened her mouth. Delfim looked and new just what to do. He started trusting, making his cock not only rub through her breasts, the fur adding to the sensations, but her mouth awaited on the other side and that drove him mad.

"I'm Coming!" yelled Delfim as he came, coating her mouth and breasts with his seed. He panted as she collected yet another treat for herself. Delfim then say "Un-cuff me now!"

She did as he said and before she knew, Delfim had threw her at the pillows and entered her pussy in one go. She screamed in pleasure as Delfim started trusting inside her with a speed and strength it made her see stars. He kept going in and out as both moaned. They were already on their last moments and they yelled.

"DELFIM!"

"LAURELENE!"

Both came together. Laurelene turned around, engaged Delfim in a make out session as both fell on blissful unconscious in each other's arms.

************WARNING: LEMON END**************

**********Next Day, Guilmon's hut************

Takato was coming to Guilmon's hut in the morning. He was hoping that Guilmon and Dorumon had found something or at least weren't found in their quest for the digiportal by anyone. Specially Hypnos people (the tamers don't know Hypnos is over). He came in and saw that the hole on the back was bigger.

"Someone has been busy!" commented Takato. "Guys? Are you there?"

"Takato, come here quick!" yelled an happy Guilmon.

"Yeah, you are in for a surprise!" said Dorumon.

Takato came down the hole and asked "So what did you guys find? An treasure?"

"Portal!" said Guilmon. Takato looked in shock as it was true, a digiportal was there. "I smelled something and it wasn't the muffins I buried so me and Dorumon dig a little and found out the digiportal! Look!" said Guilmon and put his hand closer, making it go static.

"Whoa!" said Takato. "Don't come any closer for now!"

Dorumon chuckled. "Who would have thought that if you plant bread on the floor, you get a digiportal?"

They looked at each other and laughed at the joke.

********At Delfim's hut********

"Delfim? Are you in there?" asked Axel as he knocked on the door. "Come on, dude, Dorumon found something!"

He heard a grumble inside, some walking and then the door opened and Delfim stood there completely naked.

"What you want? It's like… 7 A.M. or something!" said Delfim in a sleepy voice.

Axel immediately yelled. "OH DUDE, PANTS! No one wants to see your junk… except for Laurelene, but that is not the question…"

"AXEL! STOP!" yelled Delfim. Axel stood silent after that. "You never saw a guy naked or something? Jeez, get a grip would you? Let me just grab something."

Delfim went inside. Sounds of a mess and Laurelene saying "Over there, by the closet." In a sleepy voice later, Delfim appeared at the door dressed in just his pants.

"Be quick or I will kick your ass." Said Delfim in a very authoritarian voice.

"Dude, calm down. Man, if anyone heard you, they would think you were balls deep on Laurelene or something." When he saw Delfim's eyes getting harder, he panicked "You were? Oh fuck! Sorry bro."

"Just tell me what is going on." Said Delfim in a "My morning is ruined, get over with it" tone.

"Dorumon and Guilmon found a digiportal, in Guilmon's hut!"

Delfim cocked an eyebrow, "That's… convenient, isn't it. Oh well, best chance we got. Once everyone is ready, we leave."

********At school********

Takato was distracted, drawing and thinking of his incoming adventure. _I can't believe we are really going to the digimon world! Hang in there Calumon, we are coming for you!_

"Takato!" Takato jumped out of his sit. "Can you repeat what I just said?"

"Huh, Hum." Was all Takato could say.

"I thought so. You are going to stay after class and write an essay about the importance of paying attention!" said Ms. Nami. "I hate to do this, but if you ever want to amount to something, you must pay attention!"

"Ms. Nami!" said Jerry. "I wasn't paying attention either."

"Jerry…"

"I want to amount to something to!" yelled Kazu.

"I…I"

"Hey, don't leave me out of the action!" said Kenta.

"I… it's a mutiny! You will stay after class and write essays you hear me! Now go to the hall!"

The four left. As soon as the door closed, Kazu said "That was the noblest action I have ever done!"

"Dude, you just wanted to cut class!" pointed out Kenta.

"Whatever!"said Kazu.

"This could be our last class for the year!" said Jerry. "Everyone turned somber at this… except Kazu. "Should we ask for extra homework?"

Everyone thought a little, then they all said "NAAAAAH! HAHAHAHA!"

"It was just a suggestion." said Jerry as she looked at them.

*********At Yamaki's apartment… weird******

"After years of research… of hard work… my plan to wipe out the digital world… was flushed down the toilet." Said Yamaki as he looked at the computer, who was in a table filled with papers with equations and numbers. The computer showed the images of Vikaralamon's attack. He was also watching television on the news channel. "Failure… does not suit me."

In the television, they were talking about the incident as well. "According to government sources, the giant boar was a digital life form called digimon. The attack of the rampaging beast was caused by the incompetence of an certain network official who has been reprimanded. Up next…"

Before the television could say more, it was turned off. Yamaki turned to find Yamaki turned to find Riley there. "So you are just gona sit here and mop?"

"Well now, that sounds like a brilliant idea!" said Yamaki in a defeated voice.

"You can't shut yourself of just because Hypnos is gone!" said Riley, trying to make Yamaki snap out of his stupor.

"Hypnos as nothing to do with it!"

"There must be something you can do!" said Riley, but noticed he wasn't even looking at her anymore. "Are you listening to me?"

"Actually, there might be something I can do!" said Yamaki as he started typing in the computer. "Those children and their digimon might have a chance!"

***********At school*******

The kids had all just left, even the ones in detention. And now, Ms Nami was correcting tests. "I need a vacation!" she said as she looked at the essays. "Oh well, might as well see what they wrote."

When she read Takato's, her heart stopped. She started looking at the others and all had a similar point: all said they were leaving and weren't come to class the following days. "What is going on?" she ran after them, hoping she could get to them.

They were going to the entrance, were Henry and Terriermon were waiting for them. "By the time she reads those, we will be long gone!" said Kazu confidently.

"Stop!"

"AH Nuts!" said the four of them as they all turned to see Ms Nami running towards them.

She breathed hard as she regained her breath. Then, pointing to one of the essays, she asks "What is this? What do you mean you are not coming back?"

"Like we said we have to go to the digital world!" said Takato.

"You have to do nothing of the sort!" yelled the teacher, when she realized something. "Wait a minute… Are you the children who were seen with the digimon?"

"You're talking about me?" asked Terriermon from Henry's shoulder.

Nami took a step back as she looked in shock to the digimon. "Miss Nami, we didn't want you to worry. You see, we couldn't just leave without saying anything to you." Said Jerry in an apologetic voice.

"Yeah, and you don't want us around, we are nothing but trouble!" said Kazu.

"Speak for yourself, dofus!" said Kenta.

"Is this supposed to be funny?" yelled the Nami "How do you think this makes me feel? You are my responsibility! And those creatures could be dangerous, they could have diseases! Who will take care of you? For goodness sake you are only kids! You can't even get through one P.I. without getting hurt." And with that, she broke down crying.

"Ms. Nami? That is your name right?" she looked up to see a 18 year old kid looking at her with a sad smile on his face. "Don't worry, my name is Delfim and I too am a digimon tamer who is going to the digital world. I will take care of them, I promise I will do my best."

The teacher looked at Delfim and nodded slowly. "If you don't I will make you pay for it!"

Delfim nodded. "Fair enough. Let's move guys!"

*********At the park**********

"You mean to tell us we have searched every block in the city and it was here all the time?" asked Rika. "Typical!"

"Well, Guilmon. I don't know how you did it without a bulldozer but I'm impressed!" complimented Henry.

"Why thank you!" said Guilmon.

"Ok guys, now that we found it is time you guys told your parents." Said Delfim. "I know it may be hard, but it is the only way. IF anyone feels trouble saying it to their parents, say it now so I may accompany you and try to make it easier."

Henry shock his head. "I got it on my end, thanks."

Rika looked at the floor. "I already told grandma… but I could use some time with Axel before we go." This made Axel blush a nice shade of red.

"Me and Guilmon got it on our end." Said Takato as he grabbed Guilmon.

Delfim then turned to Jerry. "I will be fine." She said with a smile.

"Me too!" "Same here!"

This made Delfim frown as he looked at the troll brothers. "You guys don't even have a digimon partner, why should you come?"

"We are going to look for our partners and you can't stop us!" yelled Kazu.

Delfim was about to say "Oh no?" when Takato put a hand on his shoulder. "Please let them come. They have been my best friends all my life. Please!"

Delfim sighed. "Fine, but I'm not responsible for what happens. Okay, meet here at 6 a.m. We will go as soon as everyone gets here. Try not to be late though." Said Delfim.

"Right!"

*********At Takato's Bakery********

A costumer was coming out when Takato and Guilmon entered there. Mie heard a scream and when she looked, Takato and a red dinosaur entered her establishment. "Oh Dear Lord!"

Seeing the look on her face and her reaction, Takato said "Mom, don't freak out!"

"It's too late for that!" yelled Mie.

"What is wrong?" asked Takehiro, until he saw Guilmon, because then he freaked out as well.

_Maybe I should have Delfim here._

A few moments later, they were all in the living room, sitting at the table… well, Guilmon was exploring the place.

"Mom, Dad, this is Guilmon, a digimon I created. I kept drawing him until one day he appeared. I kept him a secret because if I told you you wouldn't let me keep him. You don't even let me keep goldfish!" said Takato.

"A digimon? You mean like that horrible monster in Shinjuku?" asked Mie, frightened.

"Monster?" asked Guilmon in a hurtful voice that only freaked out Takato's mom even more.

"Let's hear what he has to say." Said Takehiro, looking at his son.

"My friends Henry, Rika, Delfim and Axel have digimons too. In fact, Guilmon is the best friend I ever had!" said Takato. "If you want to know the truth, we keep the bad ones from making trouble. I never told you because… well… you would ground me for life! And I didn't want you to worry. But now a little digimon called Calumon has been kidnapped and we have to go to the digital world to save him."

"You can't, especially not with that creature!" yelled Mie.

"But mom, Calumon has this powers which the bad guys could use to destroy the city! Besides Calumon is my friend to!" yelled Takato.

"Nonsense, why can't a grown up deal with this?" asked Mie.

"You have seen it in television, they are powerless against them. Only we can do it. We are leaving tomorrow morning." Mie gasped at this. "We don't know what we are in for, so I need to pack as much food and bread as possible. I know this is a lot to ask you but trust me on just this once!"

"Out of the question! You are not going to god knows where with these monsters!" yelled Mie.

"Please let me go." Said Takato in a low voice.

Takehiro left the table quietly as mother and son continued to argue. He started making bread when Mie came into the kitchen. "Honey, say something!" begged Mie.

"Let him go!" this shocked Mie. "Obviously, Takato has been able to take care of himself for this long."

"But he is just a baby…"

"No he is not! And it is time we learn to trust him."

"But he is still… my baby!" as Mie said that she broke down crying.

"I'm a baby!" said Guilmon, making Mie jump out of her skin.

"So you are Guilmon, huh?" asked Takehiro. "Now it makes sense. One of Takato's friends wanted me to make a Guilmon bread."

"A bread shaped like me?" asked a confused Guilmon. "Oh boy, I can't wait to try that! Yuppie!

"I'll even make it life size! Just look out for my boy, okay?" said Takehiro.

"Promise! Oh boy I can't wait! Can it have peanut butter filling…"

Takato heard that and thought _They trust me! I won't let you down, I promise!_

*********At Henry's house*******

Suzie was once again tortu… I mean playing with Terriermon when Henry came to her. "Suzie, listen, I am going on a trip tomorrow…"

"A trip? What fun! I want to go on a trip too!" yelled an excited Suzie.

"Yeah, but there is something else you should know." Said Henry as he looked at Terriermon, who was getting up.

Suzie turned and saw Terriermon up and stretching. "Yep, I'm not a doll, Suzie. I'm a mean digi-machine, not Princess Pwetty Pants… although that does have a nice ring to it!"

Henry come closer. "Sorry I never told you."

"Try not to miss us too much!" said Terriermon.

"I left dad a email, but it is a surprise so don't tell anyone before we leave okay?" asked Henry. Suzie, however, had the scariest reaction on Earth…

"Terriermon!" she yelled as she jumped on the now frightened digimon and hugged him tightly. "I knew you were real! Please come back soon!"

"Okay, just calm down okay?" asked Terriermon.

**********At Rika's House********

Rika couldn't believe she was doing this, but for her mom and just for once, she wore one of her mother's dresses.

"Oh Rika!"

"So how do I look?" asked an embarrassed Rika.

"Just radiant. You look beautiful in anything… well of course you do you are my daughter." Rika looked at her mother with a smile. "You don't know what this means to me. Thank you Rika."

"You are welcome." _Good bye, mom._

*********At Delfim's house********

"Rope?" asked Laurelene.

"Got it!" said Delfim.

"Toothbrush?" asked Dorumon.

"Here!" yelled Axel.

"I think that is everything." Said Laurelene, but then she got a mischievous smile. "Wait, there is one last thing. Last day sex?"

Delfim was going to look in the bag when he finally got what she said. He blushed, looked at her and said "You are insatiable!"

She smirked. "And did you wanted any other way?" asked Laurelene.

"No." he said as he embraced her and kissed her.

"Oh dude, go do it at your hut, would you!" yelled Axel.

"Delfim, come here would you."

Delfim came to the kitchen to find Cidalia looking at him, a knife in her hands. "I want you to take this."

"Boss, this is…"

"Your Uncle's pocket knife, never failed him at war and it will never fail you to. It is also a promise. A promise you will come back safe."

Delfim looked at Cidalia, and hugged her. "I promise, boss."

**********Next Day, at Guilmon's hut********

Delfim and Laurelene were there, Laurelene sitting on Delfim's lap. Axel was walking around, impatient. "Man, when do they get here!"

"Relax, Axel, it's not 6 a.m. yet. Just be quiet." Said Delfim as he closed his eyes a little.

"That is easy for you to say! You have your lap warmer right there." Said Axel.

"Oh well, if that is the problem…" before Axel knew what was happening, Axel was thrown on the floor with Rika on his lap. "…then I guess you won't mind me here, would you?"

Axel smiled. "Not at all!"

"Doru-kun!" yelled Hilda as she threw herself at Dorumon, who was more than happy to catch her.

"Oh, girls!" said Laurelene, getting the attention of Rika and Hilda. "Hilda won the bet."

As Rika cursed and Hilda cheered, leaving three very confused males, Kazu and Kenta arrived."Dude, you just see each other and you are already throwing yourselves like mad people." Said Kazu.

"Yeah, what gives?" asked Kenta.

"Well, at least we have girls." said Axel. "I don't see a single girl coming near you two except with pepper spray!"

"Very funny, wise guy! But Jerry comes close to us!" yelled Kazu.

"Yeah, and she has a protective Lion version of the Action Man to protect her as well." Joked Dorumon. "And speak of the devil."

Everyone turned to see Jerry. "Hey Jerry, Leomon! Are you ready or what?"

"Of course we are!" yelled Jerry.

"Just be careful guys, the digital world is dangerous." Advised Leomon.

Henry got there at that moment. "Jeeze, lighten up Leomon!" said Terriermon. "Momantai!"

"Hey guys!" said Henry until he looked around. "Where is Takato?"

"I don't know?" said Guilmon looking around. "Maybe he is playing hide and seek!"

"Hey Guys!" everyone turned to see Takato… and his tamers flag again.

"Not this again Takato!" groaned Rika as she saw it.

"What is **it** anyway?" asked Kazu as he looked at the flag.

"I think that is us!" said Kenta as he looked at the flag.

"I look nothing like that!" yelled Kazu.

"I think it is a wonderful idea!" said Jerry.

"Oh really? Thanks!" said Takato.

"I think so too." Everyone turned to Delfim. "In case we get lost, we can use the flag as a reference point to where we are."

"Never thought of that." Said Takato.

Delfim smiled, until he heard something behind him. He jumped over the bush, knife in his hand, and grabbed Yamaki by the shoulder, putting a knife on his throat. "You again! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you already! Because of you we almost lost our partners last time!"

Yamaki's glasses had fallen and he looked at Delfim in the eyes. Then he showed a device. "This is a communication device. I thought I couldn't let you go without one. I just hope it works there."

Delfim looked at the device, then grabbed it. He pulled away and extended his hand. "Since you gave the first step to end our fight, I suppose I will give you a chance. However, betray us again and there will be no safe place on earth to hide you from me, got it?"

Yamaki smiled and shook his hand. "Did anyone ever told you you are one violent kid?"

"Yeah, a lot of times. I hope you do understand my actions."

He nodded. The others smiled. If someone as Yamaki was on their side, they had more chances of succeeding now! "To the digital world!" Yelled the tamers as they rushed to the portal.

**Authors Notes.**

**Laurelene, as she used "Obsidian Storm" on a troll: **I think we got them all!

**Delfim, cutting the last trolls head with an Axe: **For now. But they will be back, they are always back, ever growing in the darkness of internet.

**Laurelene: **Why do they exist anyway?

**Delfim: **You ask me? I'm just another victim! I never had to face them before and I hope that I don't have to do it again.

Review!


	23. Chapter 21

**Delfim: **I guys, new Monday, new chapter. I want you to know that I am starting a new Naruto/digimon tamers crossover. First Chapter next week.

**Laurelene: **It will be a Naruto/Renamon romance story. You just love the Renamon figure, don't you?

**Delfim: **Indeed I do. Now I wish you enjoy the first steps in the digital world!

**Chapter 21 What the fuck is wrong with this world?**

"We are officially the pioneers of the digital world!" yelled Takato as they entered the portal, which was filled with numbers and equations all the sudden.

"Oh please just stay focus, we are here to find Calumon!" yelled Rika.

"And be careful, the laws of your world may not apply here." Warned Laurelene as she walked and looked around. _Maybe it is time… but should I even think about such things now? We are here for Calumon! But no one tells me we can't deal with other things while we are here._

"You're telling me: I almost got hit by a question mark!" joked Henry.

Delfim was looking at Laurelene. He came closer "Is something wrong, Laurelene?"

Laurelene looked at Delfim. "I want to talk to you, but later. Now we must go further." Said Laurelene as she kept walking.

"Wait guys!" yelled Jerry, Kazu and Kenta. "We can't see that well! While you guys have sun glasses we don't and it is too bright in here!"

Rika grabbed Jerry's hand. "Hold on to me!" said Rika as Takato grabbed both Kazu and Kenta. "Let's go guys!"

As they kept walking, Kazu asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Where are we, anyway?"

"A data field! An ocean of information." Said Laurelene.

Axel came to Delfim. "Hey Delfim, don't you think that sometimes our lives have gain an interesting twist to it?"

"Indeed, not only have we been living an adventure like no other, we have gained girlfriends along the way!" agreed Delfim.

"But the thing is… don't you sometimes think that we are only here by accident?" asked Axel reluctantly.

Delfim stopped altogether. He turned to Axel "What did you say?"

"Well… think about it! If Rika hadn't betrayed Laurelene, she would still be a Renamon, you would still be a farmer, you two wouldn't meet and you wouldn't be here now. Just as it is with me! If I hadn't met Dorumon, I wouldn't be a tamer, I wouldn't be having this adventure either and maybe I wouldn't have attracted the eye of Rika in the first place!"

Delfim looked at Axel and sighed. He turned away from him to look at all the numbers. "Dad used to say… that there are no accidents, only tests of integrity. The test consist in what you do when both the shit hits the fan and when god comes licking your boots. So instead of wondering about what ifs we should be focusing about getting Calumon. Come on, we can discuss such things when we are back home."

Axel looked at Delfim. It was rare for him to mention their parents unless someone started to ask about them. He nodded. "Fine, brother."

They ran to catch up with the others. Once they did, they all faded in a glimpse. "HAAAAAAAA!" yelled everyone as that happened. Then they reappeared, but they were all scramble up in place: some were upside down, others were down up, and everyone was feeling sick.

"What the hell happened?" yelled Axel as he was one of the upside-down people.

"I think it was a data surge!" answered Henry.

"That makes sense!" Yelled Delfim "Something like that would causes chaos on the existing data and scrambles it up! I wish we didn't feel as sick, though."

"But which way is up and which way is down?" asked Rika as she and Jerry were just roaming aimlessly like the others.

"It's all the same. Up and down depends on you!" explained Laurelene with her eyes closed. She would never admit, but she was just as sick as the others from the surge.

"Well that makes a lot of sense, Laurelene!" said Rika sarcastically.

"Now now, Rika, don't be like that. What she means is that you have to define what up and what is down." Said Hilda as she was trying to get closer to Dorumon, who was doing the same towards her.

Jerry got into a thinking pose. "I think that way is down!" said Jerry as she pointed below her.

"Oh dear." Said Laurelene as she braced herself.

In a second they were all falling towards were Jerry pointed. Delfim yelled "Next time warn us that choosing a down means being pulled in that direction Laurelene!"

"I know it maybe a little late, but we need a plan guys!" yelled Takato.

"Really Takato, whatever gave you that idea." Yelled Rika. "Delfim?"

"Just brace yourselves! It's the best plan I got!" yelled Delfim as they continued falling.

"Momantai!" yelled Terriermon.

"You are kidding aren't you Terriermon?" yelled Axel. "How are we suppose to take it easy if we are going to die?"

They kept falling when suddenly they started hitting through some data walls. All the food started leaving the bags.

"Oh nuts, the bread!" yelled a panicked Guilmon.

"To late, Guilmon, just leave it!" yelled Delfim.

"Well guys." Yelled Takato. "It was nice working with all of you!"

They hit the ground hard, creating clouds of dust. "Hey, I'm alive!" yelled Takato as he raised himself from a crater.

"We all are, Takato!" yelled Delfim as he got back up from his own crater. "Laurelene?"

"Here!" she yelled behind him making him jump out of his skin.

"You and Boss are spending way too much time together!" Said Delfim as he looked at her, pointing an accusative finger.

"Guilmon, you alright?" yelled Takato.

"The bread is gone!" answered an unhappy Guilmon. "The bread has gone bye-bye."

"Hey guys! Look up!" yelled Axel as he pointed up.

Everybody did and they gasped. "Is that… Earth?" asked Takato.

"We fell all the way from there? No way!" yelled Kazu.

"Impossible! We would have died." Said Kenta.

Jerry looked up to Earth in awe. It was weird with all the pink lasers around it, but still beautiful. Then she looked to the side. "Rika! You okay?" asked Jerry, concerned.

"All things considered, yeah I'm fine." Answered Rika until two shadows appeared covering both.

"Welcome to the digital world ladies!" yelled Leomon as he extended his hand to Jerry.

"Need a hand Rika?" asked Hilda in a mocking tone as she and Leomon helped both out of their craters.

Henry came out of his crater, looking around the desert like region. "So this is the digital world."

"What did you expect, everything to look like a video game?" asked Terriermon.

"No! I guess I just… pictured something different." Said Henry. "Everything looks so real here!"

"And so deserted. Where are all the digimon?" asked Delfim as he looked around.

"Not all the places in digital world are crawling with digimon, you know." Said Laurelene.

Suddenly, pink dust clouds appeared on the ground. "Dude, check it out! They look like digital tumbleweeds."

Takato then focused on the pink beams. "What are those? They are pretty."

"Those beams are gigantic and they are coming from earth!" said Rika as she saw them through the binoculars. "What are them?"

"They must be streams of data being transferred from our world to this one!" yelled Henry. "Every time we use a computer it must create one of those streams to collect information from down here!"

"That means that all information from the real world comes from here! Incredible. That means that this sand, this dirt, may all be important data for a computer to collect!" said Axel.

"There!" yelled Kazu as he buried the banners stick on the ground. "That is one small step from mon, one giant step for mankind!"

"That was such a bad imitation, Kazu." Said Kenta as he put rocks around it.

"This place is humongous! How are we supposed to find Calumon here?" asked Takato.

"And the bread?" asked Guilmon.

"You never give up bread, don't you?" asked Takato.

Delfim however, looked at Rika's binoculars. "Rika, do you miss anything from your bag?"

"Just the food, why?"

"That is the point. No one has food here, it is all gone!" Delfim said. "So either in this world they don't eat, or real world food just can't pass to this one."

"Oh nuts!" yelled Guilmon.

"Hey, guys, worry about that later." Yelled Kenta. "Time for some photos! We are the first humans in this world after all!"

"Oh great, another camera test!" whined Rika, making both Delfim and Axel burst out laughing and the others look weirdly at her.

Some stupid photos later.

"Guys, let's start looking for Calumon already!" said Rika. She wouldn't admit, but she did enjoy the photo session. Maybe because this one was with friends and people she trusted and not some weirdo saying "You love the camera! The camera is your new boyfriend!"

"Rika is right! Maybe we can use this!" said Takato as he grabbed the communication device from Yamaki.

"What is this? A food detector?" asked Guilmon.

"No, dummy, it's a communication devise!" said Takato as he tried to put it working. "That is weird, let me try and reboot it."

Hey, something is wrong with my camera!" yelled Kenta.

"Let me see that." Said both Henry and Axel. They both looked at it and gasped. "The pictures are pixilated!" said Henry. "That is weird, because the camera seems to be working fine otherwise." Commented Axel.

"What the hell is going on guys?" asked Kenta.

"We are not sure, but for some reason the pictures seem pixilated." Said Axel.

"Means they are all fuzzy." Explained Henry.

"This is fried to!" said Takato. "Can't get anything from this. What the hell is going on?"

"Oh great!" yelled Axel. "The only time that prick Yamaki tries to redeem himself and he blows it like he does everything he tries, terrific!"

Henry looked up. "Maybe it wasn't Yamaki's fault. Maybe the data streams are interfering with all that is digital! As long as he are near them all the electronic devices we brought will be useless."

"Does that mean we are cut off?" asked Takato.

"Brilliant deduction Einstein!" yelled Rika as she got up. "Axel help me here, would you?"

"Sure." Axel answered as he went after them.

"That is not the only problem." Said Delfim. "I hate to hit the same button, but we lost our supplies when we fell. We either need to find more or at least find a town where we can get some."

"But where is the town?" asked Kenta.

"Well, why don't we ask someone with a better view?" asked Delfim as he looked up. "Rika, Axel, do you see a town anywhere?"

They all looked up to see Rika and Axel looking around. "No, don't see anything on my side!" yelled Axel.

"I do, I'm not sure but it looks like a lot of antennas or buildings or something that-a-away!" yelled Rika as she pointed towards the place where she was seeing them.

"See, we have a direction. Now come on, we came here to get Calumon, not to desperate over little nothings like lack of digital devices." Said Delfim as he started walking.

The others followed. Each one adding their own thought to the conversation.

"You think they have digital-chili-dogs?" "Mega slushy here we go!" you guess who said that.

"I wonder what kind of city a digimon city is." Wondered Henry.

"Maybe they have a cinema there. What do you say, Rika?" asked Axel.

"I think you should focus on our task… but after that why not!" answered Rika.

"You think Calumon will be there?" asked Jerry.

"Well, only one way to find out!" said Takato.

Surprisingly, the digimons were quiet, trying to sense if there was any kind of trouble. Laurelene was too, until Delfim pushed her back and said "So, what is eating you?"

She gulped, looking at him. "Well, I'm kind in a dilemma. It's like this… I… I want to take you to my home village to meet my family. And at the same time I don't."

Delfim narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

Laurelene looked at his eyes. "The thing that made me go to the human world was… because I escaped home."

Delfim's eyes widened as she kept telling her tale "I was at the time a Renamon, and a strong one in my community. I was so strong, I had many males proposing for my hand. But one was more insistent then the others, Flamedramon. But I didn't want to mate with him. My parents wanted me to have freedom of choice, but at the rate things were going, he was going to rape me. So my father told me to leave and find my own happiness, and only return when either I felt safe to come back, or I had a strong mate to protect me.'"

Delfim kept silent as he heard her. Then he asked "So you want me to meet your family, but you're afraid Flamedramon will try something, right?"

Laurelene gasped. That was the center of her problem all right. She looked at Delfim as he went into deep thought. Then he looked up and smiled. "If we have the time, take me there. I'm not afraid of what might happen! I want to meet your family, just as you have meet mine. Screw Flamedramon, I will kick his butt myself."

She looked at him and saw the raw determination in his eyes. She nodded to him. "Very well. Whatever happens, I love you, Delfim."

Delfim smiled. "I love you too, my sweet vixen."

Unfortunately, it was at that point that Kazu appeared, ruining the perfect moment. "Oh man, would you too give it a break? With the amount of love here, I don't know how this place is not filled with your babies yet!"

Laurelene was about to reply when Delfim got the most devious of smiles on his face. "It isn't from lack of tries I assure you." He said as he smacked Laurelene's ass, making her gasp but before she could say something, Delfim kissed her on the lips.

Kazu got red in the face. "Oh man, gross!" he then run to meet the others.

Laurelene looked at Delfim. "Why did you do that?"

"To prove a theory. No matter what these guys pass through, they are still children." Said Delfim as he started walking again. "Besides that was funny!"

Laurelene shock her head as they went towards the supposed city.

*************With Calumon*************

Makuramon was speeding through the net, Calumon in a cage that he was holding in his hand. They were about to his a data barrier. "Hang on, we are almost there!"

As soon as they hit, a huge explosion happened and Makuramon was left hanging from the cage as it was stuck in the barrier. "What is going on?" yelled Makuramon. "You can't get rid of me that easy, you twerp!"

"You are silly." Giggled Calumon as the place filled with strange green lights. "Oh, pretty!"

Makuramon was looking at the strange lights in awe. Until one of them burned in his finger. "I'm losing my power! This is impossible! I have to keep up my strength!"

"You better hang on!" said Calumon giggling at Makuramon as he was slipping from the cage finger by finger until he fell. "Bye-bye!"

Makuramon yelled in rage as he fell. Calumon kept looking at the lights in glee. "What a silly monkey!"

*********With the Tamers********

The tamers were all exhausted and had yet to see the city. Complaints started raining.

"Are we there yet?" "I think my feet fell off!" complained the two troll brothers.

"Suck it up boys!" said Rika as she walked without any complain. "According to Henry's calculations, we should be there any second!"

"We better be, I have enough sand on my shoes to start my own private beach!" complained Kenta.

"You are lucky it is only on your feet." Said Kazu. He then fell forward. "I'm finished!" yelled Kazu as Kenta joined him on the ground.

"Good idea, let's take a break." Said Takato as he fell down on the ground.

Jerry, who has been riding on Leomon's arm, was fully rested so was more aware. She looked up and gasped. "Hey, don't this rocks look familiar?" when everyone looked, she added "They look a lot like antennas."

"Fuck!" yelled Delfim. "This is the city guys, it's this rocks. We were tricked by our own eyes."

"It can't be, I could have swore it was an antenna!" yelled Rika.

"We all thought so too, Rika." Added Henry.

"Yeah, but we wasted so much time because of me, I hate that!" yelled Rika.

"It was an easy mistake from the distance we were, don't blame yourself for it!" said Axel, trying to calm Rika.

Takato looked up to them. "Uau, did somebody built this things?"

"It appears to be natural, but it's just fragments of human based data." Answered Leomon.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Kenta.

"I know!" yelled Takato. "Let's eat!"

"But Takato, we have no food, we lost it all, remember?" said Guilmon.

"No sweat, guys, you can have my gummy flies!" said Kazu.

"And I will be happy to share my cookies!" said Jerry. "After all, we are a team, right?"

Delfim, however, was thinking _wait, bread and other foods are destroyed but gummy flies and cookies aren't? Maybe it is because of their small size, but then we wouldn't be here either! So why… I guess some things aren't meant to e understood._

"Huh, guys? What is that?" asked Takato as a bunch of pink balls came towards them.

"Your digital tumbleweeds!" answered Delfim.

"Relax, they are just packets of old data." Answered Leomon.

"Since it is data, can't you guys absorve it?" asked Axel.

"We could…" said Dorumon. "But it is not really that great. Even this group wouldn't be enough to equals a champion level digimon's data."

However, as they are being surrounded by the data, Kazu and Kenta freaked out and ran, only to be caught by Laurelene who, in a feet of strength, lifted both up one in each hand. "Just hold it right there, you two." When they didn't stop running, she sighed. "Would you two stop running? It is just old data, completely harmless! They must be sensing something."

"Are you sure? I don't see anything." Said Takato.

"Well, I do! Look down by the end of the rock towers." Said Delfim.

They all looked, and what they saw shocked them. It was like seeing a place turn dark in a second… wait that was what was really happening!

"Is that normal?" asked Kazu.

"I hope so!" said Takato as everyone panicked except for Renamon, Leomon, Terriermon, Hilda, Dorumon and Delfim, who saw the digimon calm and decided there was no danger.

"Nobody panic." Said Laurelene as everything around them turned dark.

"Oh man, who turned off the colors?" said Kazu.

"Is it night time?" asked Jerry.

"Well that is weird, no dusk, just darkness." Said Henry.

"I guess that is because this is a data world." Answered Delfim. "How would you describe a sunset to a computer? How would you make it? Even if you try, the result is mediocre at best. So I guess they stepped over that part."

However, Axel had found that amazing. "That was the fastest sunset I have ever seen!"

"More like a switch!" commented Kenta.

"I guess that is how things work here!" said Rika as she looked around, astonished as the others.

Suddenly (I love this word), a data stream passed close to them. Jerry was the first to spot him and warned the others.

"You are right, that data stream is pretty close to us." Said Takato.

"If that thing hit us, what would happen?" asked Henry, fearing the worst.

Laurelene was the one to answer him. "Those Data streams pull massive amounts of information from the surface of this world and transfers to wherever the user specifies."

Leomon decided to explain it better. "If we are hit by that, who knows where it might take us."

Suddenly, a red like flame passed over one of the towers. Rika caught a glimpse of it and looked over it. Hilda came to her and asked "Rika, what is wrong?"

"We have company!" said Rika a she pointed towards the tower. The flame appeared again, though this time she could identify it. "Right there, it's Meramon. And from the looks of it, he is not happy to see us."

"Be on guard, everyone." Warned Laurelene as everyone got tense. "Let's see what is up to."

Meramon didn't take long to make his intentions known. He raised his arms and yelled "Magma Blast!". With that, he created a series of magma balls that fell towards the tamers.

The tamers all ran to a different side. Guilmon and Takato, however, almost ran into one of the magma balls. Guilmon turned angry and yelled "Pyro Sphere!" He shoot the ball towards Meramon, but he jumped towards poor Guilmon and punched him in the face.

However, let it not be said that Leomon isn't a quick digimon in action. He jumped and yelled "That is enough! Fist of the Beast King!" and threw a fiery fist towards Meramon that hit him. As a dust cloud formed, Takato ran towards Guilmon. "Guilmon, are you alright?"

"Hu uh!" answered Guilmon as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was a grunt of pain and they all turned to see Meramon, though his fire was less bright and he looked weak. "I hope you are happy, fiends! You finally defeated me. Go ahead, absorve my data, I'm ready for you!" he said, as if it was his last cry.

"We wouldn't have hurt you if you hadn't attacked. Did the Deva sent you?" asked Takato, making Meramon look at him.

"The Devas?" asked Meramon, confused. Then he looked at Takato and gasped "Hey wait a minute, you are not a digimon!"

"Of course not, I'm a human being!" answered Takato.

"What, Human? Are you from the real world?" asked Meramon as he sit up from his position.

"Yeah!" yelled Takato as the other tamers came closer. "We came here to save a friend, and then you attacked us!"

"I beg your pardon, I thought you were those horrible creatures!" said Meramon as he got up.

"Takato, show him the drawings." Said Delfim.

"Oh right." Said Takato as he took two drawings from his pouch. One was Calumon and another was a very ugly Makuramon. He pointed to Calumon. "Okay, this is our friend…" Then he pointed to Makuramon. "…who was kidnapped by this guy. Have you seen them?"

"Perhaps, I did travel throughout this entire region." Said Meramon as he started looking at the drawings. Kenta and Kazu thought the same thing: _Could he be my partner? _After a while, Meramon shook his head. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen them."

"No dice?" asked Axel, disappointed.

"No, I'm afraid not." Said Meramon, before he looked at everyone on the group. "You know, I thought traveling to the real world was just a myth! But now I long for the day I will be powerful enough to go there on my own." He then looked up to the real world. "It's so close, so beautiful."

"Yup, it sure is." Said Takato as he too looked up.

*********With Impmon*******

Impmon was passing through one of the barriers and saw the endless fall. "Okay, I changed my mind, I was kidding, I don't need to digivolve!"

It didn't matter, he fell.

********With the tamers*******

Everyone was laying down to sleep. Takato was looking up to the real world and saw a bright light. "Uau, a shooting star! This place never seizes to surprise me, and all Meramon thinks is fighting, getting stronger and go to the real world. I wonder why."

"He just can't help it!"

Takato turned to see Henry looking up. "Hey, couldn't sleep either?"

"No way, to wired! How about you?"

"Same thing! Hey Why did you say he can't help it?" asked Takato, not noticing and neither did Henry that a third party had awakened and was listening to the conversation.

"Well, he is like any other digimon, they just don't know any other way to live!" said Henry. "And until they met us, Terriermon, Laurelene, Hilda, Dorumon and Leomon were the same way."

"That is not entirely true." They both turned to see Delfim looking at them. "Take Hilda for example, she ran away from this world because she didn't want to mate with Myotismon and her family was going to force her to do that. As much as it is bad, it tells us that there are families and communities here. But I think only some zones have that. In the end, I believe that while most digimons are more focused on solitary and being stronger and such things, there are exceptions."

Both tamers nodded. It made sense. But Henry added "I think that still and even in those communities, strength and power are the key."

"Well, and the beginning of civilization of man wasn't? Give it time and maybe digimons will have a society close to ours. Specially if humans keep interfering with digimons." Said Delfim.

Henry was about to say something but all the digimons woke up and got tense. "What is the matter?" asked Delfim.

"Something is coming!" answered Laurelene as she jumped over one of the rocks. As the tamers and the digimons were waking the others, Laurelene watched the horizon and gasped. "It's a herd! A herd of Jagamons!"

Rika pulled her digivice. "Jagamon, ultimate level plant digimon that travel in herds. Nothing more is said about them."

"Regardless, let's get to higher ground and keep away from the herd!" yelled Delfim as he yelled "Leomon, take Rika and Jerry. Hilda, take Kazu and Kenta. Laurelene, take Henry and Axel. Takato MOVE!"

Everyone obeyed as they went to a salience in one of the rock towers. Once there everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close." Said Takato.

"Look, over there!" yelled Jerry. "It's Meramon!"

Indeed it was, he attacked the herd and soon was destroyed as the herd ran over him.

"What… what happened?" asked Takato in a weak voice.

"I'm afraid he is gone." Answered Laurelene. "That is the law of the digital world. Things here can be cruel sometimes, Takato."

*******With Calumon*******

Calumon was having a blast. Now there was not only lights, but bright fishes! "look at all this bright fishes! I want to learn how to do that, will you teach me?" Just then, he passed through the grades of his prison, falling towards the zone where the tamers where just as the night became day. "Whoa, this is easy… if done right!"

*******With the tamers, next day******

Kazu had just woken up. "Man, did I sleep good!" then he saw that only he and Kenta were still there, surrounded by plants. The others were at the base, all together. "Hey Kenta, what are the others doing?"

"Maybe giving Rika some personality lessons?" said Kenta in a sleepy voice.

" Let's check it out!" yelled Kazu. But then, the plants around them moved. "Hey, breakfast anyone?"

The others weren't paying attention as they were paying their tributes to the Meramon. They put together a made in the spot grave with a picture of Meramon on it. "Good bye Meramon." Said Takato.

"May your flames burn bright, my friend." Said Leomon.

As they were making a minute of silence, they heard Kenta yell "Hey, we can't eat that!"

They turned and saw Kazu grabbing a weed that was actually the tail of a Jagamon. Kenta was grabbing the head. Rika came towards it. "Hey, Jagamon, you are in a lot of trouble. You and your friends caused a stampede last night that almost flattened us!"

"Meramon didn't make it." Commented Takato sadly.

"Explain yourselves." Yelled Axel.

"Enough!" yelled Delfim. "Kazu, Kenta, let go of him! Guys, let him speak would you!"

"We… we were just trying to protect ourselves! I'm sorry!" said Jagamon.

"Meramon must have tried to take over their territory." Said Laurelene.

"He is even sorry!" said Kazu.

"Well, sorry isn't enough!" yelled Rika, ready to give the digimon a piece of her mind.

"Knock it of Rika!" said Henry, "Takato, show them the pictures, maybe they have seen Calumon or Makuramon."

Takato showed Calumon's picture. "Have you seen this guy? It's okay, we are not going to hurt you."

Jagamon looked at the drawing. Takato took that as a no. "Okay, how about this one?" asked Takato as he showed Makuramon's.

Every plant then moved, showing them to be the herd of Jagamons. "It's Makuramon!"

"Have you seen him? Where?" asked Delfim.

They all pointed to the desert. "Over there, near the beam lights!"

Jerry was unsure. "Can we trust them? I mean, don't you think it's strange they have seen Makuramon but not Calumon?"

Rika thought the same, but acted more… Rykaish. "hey, are you lying about having seen Makuramon?"

"Lying, what is lying?" asked one of the Jagamons.

"Enough, it is a clue." Said Delfim. "Let's see where it takes us."

The other nodded and started going for the burning desert.

******A few moments later******

"Uau, what a day, we have been dropped, lost, starved, attacked and stampeded!" said Takato in a joking way.

"Yeah, is we were back home, I would be studying social studies right now, catching up with my sleep!" said Kazu.

"It's only going to be tougher from now on! We haven't even met Makuramon yet!" complained Rika.

Axel hugged Rika. "We will be ready for him and get Calumon back!" said Axel, making her feel more confident.

"Rika is right, though. In the human world we have to face one or two bio-emergings at a time. This time we may face more than a dozen a day, be watchful!" said Delfim.

Takato turned to Guilmon. "Hey Guilmon, I want you to promise me something. Nothing bad is going to happen, okay?"

Guilmon looked at Takato confused. Then he smiled. "Of course, Takatomon. Now about that bread…"

Takato would have laughed if it wasn't for the badass data stream coming towards them. "Guys, look out, it's a date stream!"

"RUN!" yelled Delfim. Everyone ran to the side, except the troll brothers who ran in a line towards the was the beam was going. Seeing this, Delfim and Rika had the same idea. "Laurelene, we have to help them." "Hilda, let's help the dorks!"

Both digimon grabbed their partners and ran towards Kazu and Kenta. The other tamers could only watch as Rika, Delfim, Laurelene, Hilda, Kazu and Kenta where hit by the data beam.

**Author Notes: **

**Delfim: **Okay, we are only in the digital world and things are going bad already!"

**Laurelene: **Are you going to make us go to Babamon and Jijimon's house?

**Delfim: **We will see!

Review everyone! And go check my story next weak! It is called "Tamer of a fox"


	24. Chapter 22

**Delfim: **So Jijimon and Babamon are going to enter today!

**Laurelene: **Not those two.

**Delfim: **What those two are very funny.

**Laurelene: **When you are not trying to get away from them!

**Delfim: ** Yah, but we will cross that bridge when it comes. For now, the new "Naruto: Tamer of Foxes" is out, so if you want to read it, be my guess. However, it is going to take place in Naruto's world and not the digimon or normal human world. The reason why is… because I want to!

**Laurelene: **And you already have your hands tied with this story?

**Delfim: **God damn it, Laurelene, they don't need to know that!

**Laurelene: **So what?

**Delfim: **I have been going easy on you, but not anymore. This is a trick I picked from Itachi Uchiha of the Naruto series. **Delfim's eye turns to a Magenkyo Sharingan: **Tsukyomoi!

**Laurelene looks around and sees all in negative: **What the hell is going on? I… feel so… weak!

**Delfim appears with a television screen: **You are in my genjutsu. Over the next 72 hours, you are going to see the ultimate weapon of torture and feel its effects.

**Delfim then turns the TV and disappears. The TV then started chanting: **You are watching Barney the dinosaur! On Baby TV

**Laurelene turned whiter and whiter as the show continued. Delfim appears beside her: **79 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds.

**Laurelene: **!

**Chapter 22 Are we gona be like that when we are old?**

As Delfim, Laurelene, Rika, Hilda, Kazu and Kenta were hit by the beam of light, they were pulled out of the ground. When they finally saw their destination… they saw a bottomless pit with rock walls around it.

"AH! A bottomless pit!" yelled Kenta.

"We are so dead!" yelled Kenta.

Delfim turned to Hilda. "Hilda, grab Rika and Kazu and bring them to the ground!" and as Hilda grabbed those two, he grabbed Laurelene with his left hand. "Laurelene, grab Kenta!"

She did as she was told, not knowing what Delfim had planned. With his right hand, Delfim took his uncles pocked knife and stabbed the hard digital rock leaving three people hanging: Kenta, Laurelene and himself.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened. They stared at the pocket knife and at Delfim. A thing that got on Delfim's nerve because he was the one that had to hold on for three.

"Hilda, get those two on the ground and then come here so you can take two more! Hurry!" pleaded Delfim.

Hilda snapped out of her stupor. She started flying down, leaving those three in there. Kenta decided to ask "Are you okay, Delfim?"

"When I am not okay anymore, you will feel yourself falling, okay?" answered Delfim through gritted teeth. Hilda appeared and took Laurelene and Kenta. Delfim was hanging in there for a bit more. That is, until the knife started to slip.

"Oh no!" said Delfim as the knife slipped some more. "Oh no nonononono! SHIT!" yelled Delfim as the knife slipped and he fell again. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Laurelene looked up and saw Delfim falling. She was already in the floor, so she jumped to one of the rocky formations and with a bit of impulse, jumped towards Delfim. She caught him in mid air and then fell graciously on the floor. "I caught you." Said Laurelene.

Delfim looked at her and said "Just the pair of arms I wanted to fall in. My heroine!" said Delfim as he kissed Laurelene in the lips.

"Oh man, gross!" said Kazu.

"Totally!" continued Kenta.

"Oh leave them alone, would you!" yelled Rika to the two troll brothers. "With what they have just passed, they deserve a break."

Delfim and Laurelene looked at the others, then cracked up laughing. When they finally stopped, Delfim said "Alright, we should explore this place, see if we can find Calumon of a way to reach the others."

Everyone nodded and they started looking around. Rika then looked up. "Look, it's Earth, but much farther!" Everyone looked up and it was truth, planet Earth looked to be much, much farther than before. "What if we can't ever go back?"

Hilda put a clawed hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we will find a way, and if you ask Axel, he will do whatever it takes to do it."

Rika giggled. "That is truth. But Dorumon is the same, you know."

Hilda sighed. "That is the good thing about the good kind of boys, they do everything they can to please us. I think we are getting spoiled."

Delfim and Laurelene were looking around, Delfim was hearing the conversation and Laurelene was silently agreeing. Laurelene then got a sad look. "The digital world has changed since I have been here. Look at how barren it has become."

"It is sad to see how dead it is." Said Delfim. "I wonder what happened."

Rika took notice of what they were looking and said "Uau, we fell on Kazu's head!"

"Hey!" yelled Kazu.

"Guys, a village!" yelled Kenta.

Everyone looked. The village had a normal look to it, circular doors, wood houses and Green roofs with towels over it… "Wait what? Rika commented "What is that on top of the houses? It looks like a dish towel. I wonder what it is for."

"Yes." Commented Laurelene. "And I am wondering why all the branches in the threes are pointing towards one direction."

Delfim stiffened. "I know, this region must be affected by some sort of strong wind! I have seen this in Portugal, in one of those windy mountains. The threes would point towards one direction and the people would wear blankets over the roof so the roof itself would not be sent flying. That means… we should probably try to find a shelter soon before those winds get here!"

Too late, though. The winds started to pick up. Laurelene yelled "This way!" as she ran behind a rock. Everyone did so and watched as the place was affected by it.

"You are right, Delfim. This is some kind of wind storm!" commented Rika. "A big one!"

Suddenly, a tire appeared rolling out of nowhere. "hey, check that out! The wind is pushing a tire around!" The problem was when it hit one of the threes, making part of the threes data disappear.

Kenta then pointed up. "That is not the only thing, look at all the furniture flying around!" everyone watched terrified as the furniture hit different parts making data from said places disappear.

"Those things could be our end!" Yelled Laurelene as some pieces of furniture hit the rock, making it much more thin. "We got to find a safer location than this!"

"Hey, look over there!" yelled Rika as she pointed towards the houses. "It may be our only hope!"

"Yes." Answered Hilda. "Depending on how strong the wind is."

"Can we not talk about this when we are about to be crushed?" asked Kazu as a piano came towards them.

"And they say music is good for the soul." Said Delfim as they started running towards the house. The problem was, the winds were so strong, they started lifting Kazu and Kenta. Before that could happen to them, Laurelene and Hilda grabbed Delfim and Rika. "Hang on!"

Kazu and Kenta hit one of the circular doors, making it turn around in a 180º fashion. Before it could close itself, Laurelene, Delfim, Hilda and Rika entered. Kazu and Kenta grunted. "Oh man, we have to stop hitting stuff!"

"I wonder who lives here." Said Rika as she looked around.

"Someone do, there is a lightened candle here." Said Delfim. "And by the looks of it, it was just lightened."

"We do live here, don't we?" asked a voice.

"The question is, who are this intruders who invade our house without so much as a cookie!" asked a second voice.

They turned to see what could be considered old cranes in the digital world. Delfim whistled. "Now I regret not bringing Boss here." As he said that, Rika pulled a digivice.

"Jijimon, Mega level. It's attack is Claw of Doom." She then scanned the other. "Babamon, Mega level. It's attack is Empress Haze. Hey, they are married!"

"That is right!" answered Jijimon. "We have been happily married for forty years! And not so happily married after that."

"Don't listen to this coot, he just likes to hear himself talk. Lock the door already!" she yelled with a tone of voice that reminded Laurelene and Delfim of Boss. So before anyone could move, they were grabbing the wooden pole and putting it on its hinges.

"That is it, that is it, pull it up, lay it in there…" said Jijimon, as if he was guiding them.

"They know what they are doing!" yelled Babamon.

"Don't talk like that to me you evil little witch, let me get at you!" the two then began a fight between themselves, broom against staff.

Everyone would consider it to be a lover spat, but Delfim didn't as he heard in the middle of the fight "I love you so much!" and things like that. Laurelene turned to him. "Delfim, promise me one thing."

"What is it?" asked Delfim, though he thought he knew the answer…

"That we never become like that!" said Laurelene pointing towards the fighting couple.

"Okay."

Rika and Hilda were having a similar discussion. "What the hell is going on?"

Hilda smirked. "Behold, Rika, this will be you and Axel when you are old. So cute."

Rika's eyebrow twitched at this. "Considering that they are digimon and not human, it's more likely that you and Dorumon end like this."

Hilda glared at Rika as they kept watching the ridiculous fight.

Jijimon and Babamon then stopped fighting to take a breath. Rika decided to ask "Why the hell are you fighting? Are you having a lovers spat?"

"It passes the time." Answered Jijimon.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Passes the time?"

"Yeah, what else can we do when the wind is blowing?" asked Babamon.

"So… you have been happily married for years… and you fight for entertainment?" asked Rika, still not understanding.

"My guess is… you have never been married." Said Jijimon as everyone fell on the floor because of the sheer stupidity of the situation.

"Hey, we don't have to fight anymore!" yelled Babamon.

"Are you trying to trick me, you old bitch?" asked Jijimon.

"Just listen, we could fight them!" said Babamon as she pointed to the tamers, making Kazu and Kenta lose all color and the others to tense.

"That might be the best idea you have had in years!" complimented Jijimon.

"You're right!" said Babamon as they both turned to the tamers.

"Okay, people, have we got a proposition for you!" said Jijimon as both him and Babamon readied themselves.

"You get to keep us from being bored while the wind blows!" yelled Babamon.

"Can't we all just sit down and watch TV?" asked Kazu and Kenta.

"You will have to fight me first!" said Laurelene as she put herself in front of the others.

"Me too!" said Hilda as she took her position.

Both Babamon and Jijimon looked at them. Then Jijimon turned to Babamon and said "They have some spunk, maybe we should just leave."

"Huh, whatever." Said Babamon. Then both turned away and chanted together "We are gona make some food! We are gona make some food!"

Both Kazu and Kenta said "Now this are my kind of digimon!"

Delfim looked at them, then slapped his head. "idiots."

As Jijimon and Babamon were making food, with the troll brothers watching, Delfim, Rika, Laurelene and Hilda were having a discussion.

"They don't seem to be bad digimon at all." Said Laurelene.

"So you think we can trust them?" asked Rika.

"Absolutely not! This guys are crazy! We should get out as soon as we can!" said Hilda.

"I believe we should leave when we could, but there is no reason not to trust them." Said Delfim. "Just keep an eye out for them, we never know."

The troll brothers then appeared. "It smells great!"

Just then, Jijimon and Babamon appeared. "Okay, people dinner is ready!" yelled Babamon.

"you better eat before we change our minds." Said Jijimon.

"Don't listen to him." Then they bowed. The tamers and company did the same and they all walked towards the kitchen. Jijimon turned and said "Don't get excited, it's nothing special."

He is definitely crazy.

"Holy Cow! Nothing special?" asked Rika as she saw the tale filled with all kinds of dishes.

"See!" said Jijimon, "I told you we should have done Holy Cow!"

Everyone attacked the food with a passion. They were all quite starved and they wished to satiate said hunger. "This is delicious!" said Kazu and Kenta. "Everything looks great!" said Rika as she started eating. "Thank you." Said Laurelene. Delfim and Hilda nodded.

"And now, I purpose a toast. To the meeting of new friends… and all that other junk." Said Jijimon.

Everyone laughed at that and kept eating.

********After dinner*******

Kazu and Kenta were taking a bath while Jijimon was making sure the fire to warm the water stayed strong. That was not the problem. The problem was that the troll brothers decided to sing! While they were doing… and somehow Jijimon was liking it, the others refugee themselves in the living room.

They were sipping some tea after Laurelene had found it and had screamed like a fangirl, leading to a shocked Rika and Hilda and an highly amused Delfim. They were all sitting by the fire and Laurelene was complaining about the troll brothers.

"Good thing we can't hear them singing here, I thought my eardrums would bleed!" complained Laurelene. Making everyone laugh at the poor kitsune.

"The beds are made so I don't want to hear anything about leaving till the morning." Said Babamon.

Rika turned to her, sipping on some tea. "Thank you." Said Rika.

"It's so nice to have visitors who don't beat each other for a change." Said Babamon.

Rika giggled. She then turned to Laurelene "Although having some who scream over tea may not be much of an improvement." She joked, making Laurelene blush. That is, until Delfim came to poor Laurelene's rescue.

"Hey, leave her alone, would you? Everyone is entitled to what they like or don't, and no one should mock about them because of it." Delfim then smirked. "Unless you are a pyromaniac."

"Or a serial killer!" said Laurelene.

Rika saw this and decided to enter the game. "Or a child abuser."

"Or a politician." Said Hilda making everyone look at her. Then everyone broke out laughing at the joke.

Just then Jijimon and two towel covered Kazu and Kenta appeared. "All right, who is next?"

Rika and Hilda went. As they were inside, they relaxed. "We really needed this."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Agreed Hilda as she let herself sink into the water.

"It's weird. I in a space of a year, things changed so much! First I had Renamon as a partner, then I had you, then we were hated, then we were welcomed back, then the Matrix digivolutions, then I started dating Axel, then you showed up to be a girl, then Calumon went missing and now we are here, sinking in hot water."

"You think it's weird for you? What about me? I came to the human world to be stronger, after getting rid of all emotions, and in less than a year I started regrowing feelings, even getting a mate, Dorumon!"

"Do you regret anything?" asked Rika.

"Yeah, I do." Rika turned to Hilda. "Not being able to save Calumon before he was kidnapped. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to show you the digital world someday, but with more time to see everything, not like we have to always run to look for Calumon."

"Yeah, I guess. Anything else?" asked Rika.

Hilda was silent. Then she said "Yeah, one thing. You remember that night, in the park? I regret having attacked him. He forgave us, and yet I fell guilty when I think about it."

Rika looked at he sadly. The she touched her shoulder. "Don't worry, it's all in the past and Delfim forgave you." She then got a smirk in her face. "Besides, Laurelene says the scars make him look more heroic."

Hilda looked at Rika, then both broke down laughing.

***********With Delfim and Laurelene***********

Delfim and Laurelene were waiting for their turn, in the hall. Kazu and Kenta were teaching Jijimon how to sing, while they have been making small talk through the night. Delfim then looked at the knife. "Seems like it left a mark."

Laurelene was confused until she looked at the knife. Indeed, it had a mark on the once perfect blade, but the thing is it made the blade look deadlier, instead of just one clean blade, because now had a bit that looked to be saw-like due to the pressure of the rock where it was stuck.

"It seem deadly." Said Laurelene.

"Yeah." Commented Delfim as he looked at it. "It was my Uncle's, from when he fought in the war. He used it more for mundane stuff, like when he had to work in the kitchen and stuff. But sometimes he had to use it in war. Especially when he was out of bullets, he would crawl through the battlefield and kill the guys swiftly. Never failed him. And so far, it's already a blessing."

"I say, if it wasn't that knife we would be dead!" said Laurelene.

Delfim put the knife down. "This world is far more dangerous than it looks. One can never be to observant in here. You are right, it's the rule of the strongest, but also the luckiest. You have to be lucky not to get hit by a beam of light and end in god knows where. This is brutal."

Laurelene nodded. Delfim then turned to her. "But you told me about your village, and that is what got me thinking. In such a cruel and hard world, there are digimon that unite. Maybe it isn't that bad."

"It is." Delfim turned shocked to her. "The only thing the village gets you is temporary safety. Beyond that, you have to fend for yourself. Only inside the village do they act like they are the same people. Outside, they act as if they are enemies. The best of neighbors can turn against each other and kill each other if they stay too far from the village."

Delfim looked down. "That is harsh."

"Yes, and that is why I love your world and our home." Delfim turned to her. "In your world, I don't have to look behind my back 24/7 so I may survive. Your world is filled with people who would give their lives for strangers. And it's beautiful. Whether seen from the digital world or there, planet Earth is beautiful."

Delfim then smiled. But is smile faded as he started saying "But it's dangerous too. We also have battles every day." Laurelene turned to him, confused. "Battles of words, ideas, dreams and hopes. Each one wants to rise himself in life, stepping on others if they have too. Many people seem nice, but are more poisonous then any snake could ever hope to be. And those who don't want to live in society nor by its rules are put in jail, tortured or killed. Worst, when we go to war, millions of others suffer with it, instead of just the ones that go. That is my world."

Laurelene thought to herself. Then she said "Well, there is no perfect world. We can only live with what we have."

Delfim nodded. Just then, Babamon appeared, yelling "Close your eyes!" to Delfim, Jijimon, Kazu and Kenta. They obeyed and while they had, Rika and Hilda passed through, a towel on them. "Thanks!" mouthed Rika to Babamon as she went inside one of the rooms to get dressed.

"You can open your eyes. Your turn and, hum…" said Babamon as she looked at them. Delfim and Laurelene looked at her. "What?"

"Are you two mates?" Both Laurelene and Delfim were surprised. "I saw the mate mark on her neck. I assumed you were…"

"Yes, we are. And that is why we would like to take the bath together." Said Laurelene.

"Very well." Said Babamon as she guided them towards the baths.

********A few moments later********

Delfim signed as he let himself sink into the water. He looked at Laurelene, who was so comfortable, she even activated Program Eros without knowing. Delfim got a devilish smirk as he went down on the water.

*********Mini-Lemon************

Laurelene sighed as she let herself sink. It felt good to relax on the hot water and let it work the kinks on her body. She loved to take hot baths, normally because of a combination of factors: One, it just felt nice; two, she felt lighter after the baths; third, even though her fur stood to no end after drying up, Delfim would grab the comb, and brush her fur, which not only felt nice, But the devilish boy would always make her moan by brushing certain areas more then others…

She was so lost in thought, she was caught by surprise when suddenly she felt someone lick her inner sanctum. She looked down in surprise, but saw nothing because of the hot water. She put a paw underwater, trying to guess who was. Only when she felt the hair did she recognize Delfim. She was about to moan loudly at his ministrations when a hand appeared from underwater and closed her mouth.

Delfim came for air and left his other hand fingering Laurelene's pussy. He then came close to her ear and said "Foolish Laurelene. Have you forgotten that Babamon is on the other side? You have to be very quiet, or our fun will be cut short."

Laurelene nodded and has Delfim took his hand from her mouth, she bit her lower lips. He then put his hand on her breast and started kneading it. As he did he came to her mate mark, alternating between gently biting, sucking and licking. Laurelene clenched her paws at the pleasure.

Delfim smirked, he loved to see her like this, so desperate. It was also really arousing that they could be found at any moment. Still, he kept going painfully slow. He wanted her to beg him for more.

Laurelene almost whimpered at how slow he was going. She wanted to tell him to go faster, but feared that if she opened her mouth, a moan would escape her lips and they would be caught. Delfim came to her ear again. "Do you want me to go faster?" She nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded with more conviction. "I don't think that is convincing enough."

Laurelene then came up and bit him on the mate mark. As Delfim gave a small grunt of surprise, she whispered angrily to his ear. "If you don't go faster, I will kill you! Now please your mate!"

Delfim grinned. "That-a-girl!" he said as he speeded up his kneading and brought another hand to her other breast. When she looked questionably at Delfim for having stopped his attack on her pussy, his response was to dive again between her legs. Soon Laurelene had to bite his lower lip again as Delfim was once again eating her out from under water. She kept squirming in his hold until she felt her release. Wrapping her legs around Delfim's head tightly and forgetting that he still was underwater, she gave a moan at her release.

As she came down from her orgasmic bliss, she felt something squirm in the middle of her legs. Her eyes widened and she released Delfim who came to the surface as soon as he could.

"BUA! Ha… ha… ha…" said Delfim, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, Delfim, I…" she started but Delfim brought her close and kissed her. The kiss was quick, though, because he still needed breath.

"Calm down… It was an accident… that is all." Said Delfim as he started to catch his breath. "Maybe… we should cross the idea of oral underwater… for now."

Laurelene nodded, feeling a bit guilty about what had happened. But that soon changed when Delfim grabbed her and brought her close. He then guided his cock to her entrance. "If you really want to make repayments, you can use that sexy body of yours and stay silent about it." And with that, Delfim trusted inside of her, making her moan silently.

They set up a rhythm, the water making the movements smoother but still enjoyable. Laurelene had her tongue out, panting like a dog who had run a lot as Delfim kept trusting into her folds. Delfim kneaded her breasts and that brought Laurelene to her orgasm. As she was cumming, she bit on Delfim's mate mark. That, and her tightening pussy made Delfim cum in her.

************Minor-lemon end************

As they were coming down from their orgasms, they shared a heart full kiss. They were going to go again, but they heard "Hey, would you two stop going at it like bunnies? I may be hold but I can still hear you!"

Both turned red as they heard Babamon yelling. They turned to each other. Delfim smirked, Laurelene did too. Soon, both were laughing.

***********In the girls bedroom, a few moments later***********

The bedroom disposition had been laid so the boys would share a room while the girls had the other. This was because there was only two rooms available… that and Babamon didn't really want to wake up at the middle of the night with Delfim and Laurelene going at it again. The others, including Jijimon, found the event quite funny, much to the chagrin and embarrassment of Delfim and Laurelene.

So there they were, in separated bedrooms. Rika laid comfortably on the bed while Hilda and Laurelene slept on the floor. Hilda looked up. "I wonder how Calumon is…"

Laurelene looked at her. "Don't worry, we will find him."

*********With Calumon*******

Calumon was jumping from rock to rock. He was trying to see anybody, but he couldn't find anything. "This place is boring, nothing ever happens here." Complained the little digimon.

Just as if to answer him, a digital beam appeared, taking Calumon to the unknown.

*********Boys bedroom*******

Kazu and Kenta were talking to one another, much to Delfim's dismay, who was trying to sleep and couldn't with their constant bickering.

"Hey, Jijimon and Babamon are great, right?" asked Kazu.

"Oh yeah, really great!" said Kenta before turning away.

"You think they want to become our partners?" asked Kazu, only to be meet by silence. Delfim was the one that answered "I sure hope for their sake that they don't. They are already a bit crazy, but being partnered with you two, good grief."

"Hey, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to… Kenta?" he turned to Kenta and saw him asleep. He then snorted. "How did he fall asleep so fast? Some tamer. I can stay up for days because I have an iron will and ahhh!" said Kazu before he fell asleep.

_Thank god they are asleep, at least now I can… what is that? _Thought Delfim until he heard the weirdest sound ever. _Is it… a train? No, that is not loud enough. Maybe someone is cutting metal with a saw? No, this is… SNORING? They Snore? Not even asleep they let me rest! Damn you Kazu and Kenta, I'll get you for this!_

********A few moments later********

Kazu and Kenta wake up a few seconds after Delfim had fallen asleep. However, since they had yelled, Delfim was awakened.

"Okay… what the fuck happened that made you scream like that? I hope the girls didn't hear or you are going to deal with a grumpy Laurelene and two very angry Rika and Hilda." Said Delfim.

"I… I think they are going to attack us or something." Said Kazu.

"Don't be ridiculous. They have been nothing but kind to us." Said Delfim.

"What if they are just waiting for us to drop our guard and then…" said Kenta.

"What guard? You guys goof around all day and only now do you fear for your life?" said Delfim in an angry voice. But then he calmed down and got a devilish smile on his face. "But, I suppose they do have a reason to kill you."

"Wha-a-a-t-t-t-t is it?" asked both Kazu and Kenta, frightened.

Delfim turned and laid down on his bed. "Your lack of singing qualities." He said simply before closing his eyes, leaving Kazu and Kenta to fall in shock.

But neither couldn't sleep. So, they snuck up to the door of the bedroom to see what they are doing. They found Jijimon throwing a particle of old data into the fire.

"I can't help it, I'm a naturally loud person. What, your gona sue me now?" yelled Jijimon as he threw another particle in the fire. "Look, I have the fire going, that should make you happy, and maybe melt the ice around your cold frozen black heart!"

"I just didn't want you to wake them up!" said Babamon from her chair.

"Hey, honey? It has been nice, huh? With the coming of the guests and all that." Asked Jijimon.

"Nicest day in years." Agreed Babamon.

"Who would have thought we could spend all windy day without fighting?" asked Jijimon.

"I can't believe it either." Agreed Babamon as she came down from her chair and walked to Jijimon. "And it is all because of a couple of nice strangers who just happened to blow through our door way. We should give thanks that we were blessed with their visit."

As Jijimon and Babamon did their thanks, Kazu and Kenta went back into the room, feeling like idiots.

"Uau, how much of an eel do I feel like." Said Kenta.

"Tell me about it." Said Kazu. "Without them, we would still be out there in the wind."

"Yeah." Agreed Kenta. "Getting hit by a refrigerator or falling off a cliff somewhere."

"Our lips would be so way chapped by now." Said Kazu.

"We should both be giving thanks to Jijimon and Babamon, not the other way around!" as they both did their thanks, Delfim smiled. _They aren't so bad after all… a bit stupid, though._

On the other side of the door, Jijimon turned to Babamon. "We are still gona fight later, aren't we?"

"Oh yeah, next time you make me mad!" answered Babamon. "Which should be any minute now."

"Uff, that is a load off." Said Jijimon.

************The next day***********

As everyone prepared to leave, Kazu and Kenta were having one of the stupidest arguments ever. "You can't be thankful for the food, I'm thankful for the food."

"Why can't we be both thankful for the same thing?"

"Because it makes the bath and the rest of that stuff feel bad!"

The others sweatdropped at their antics. Delfim whispered into Laurelene's ear "I don't mind being like Jijimon and Babamon, as long as I don't have to be like Kazu and Kenta!"

She nodded, this time taking the joke seriously. Rika and Delfim turned to their hosts. "Thank you for your hospitality. "They both said as they bowed to Jijimon and Babamon.

"What, so soon and you're leaving?" asked Jijimon.

"But you just got here!" said Babamon.

"We have too, our friends are waiting!" said Rika.

"Besides, we still need to find our kidnapped friend, Calumon." Said Delfim.

"Oh well, good luck then!" said Babamon.

"Thank you again." Said Delfim as they were starting to leave. Then they noticed neither Kazu nor Kenta had followed. Rika turned and asked "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Actually no!" said Kazu. "We have to ask Jijimon and Babamon something."

"Oh dear." Said Delfim. "This will not be good."

"What?" asked Rika.

"I'll tell you outside." Said Delfim, before turning to the two troll brothers. "Fine, but catch up with us outside."

And with that, Delfim, Rika, Hilda and Laurelene left. Once outside, Rika asked "What the hell they want to ask?"

"If those two want to be their partners. They have been talking about that all night. I almost couldn't sleep!" said Delfim as he kept going.

******** A few moments later*******

"This is stupid. How are we supposed to find one little digimon in this crazy place?" asked Rika. They were at the top of one of the rock pillars and looking around, they didn't see much besides more rock pillars and sand.

"I know, Rika, but we have no other choice right now." Said Delfim. "Besides, you have the binoculars, see anything relevant?"

"I'm looking." Said Rika.

"I just hope Calumon is not playing hide and seek." Said Laurelene.

Hilda smirked. Then she put her hands in her head to imitate Calumon's ears. "Calu calu! I was playing hide and seek guys! But now you found me so it's my time to count! Why are you all looking at me like you wanna kill me?"

"Very funny, Hilda." Said Rika as she looked up. "Hey, do you think that is we went to the top, we can make it bake to the real world?"

"Perhaps…" said Laurelene as she looked up.

"I have an idea! Hilda could fly us there!" said Rika.

"That won't work. She is only one and we are three. She can't transport the three of us, so unless you have another idea we can't…" said Delfim till he stopped, looking to his right. Rika looked and saw a bit of one of the blankets flying due to the wind.

Rika and Delfim turned to one another. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked both, getting automatically the answer.

"We are going to need a lot of cloth!" said Laurelene.

Hilda smiled. "Oh, I think I know where to get some." She said as she pointed to the village.

************With Kazu and Kenta***********

Kazu and Kenta were having a blast. What had started with a request for digimon partners quickly became a fighting between Kazu and Kenta, who now used the names of BlackwarKazumon and MegamightyKentamon.

They were even using Babamon's and jijimon's staff and broom to fight: Kazu having the staff and Kenta having the broom. They were so enthusiastic they had even forgot the reason they were there.

Babamon and Jijimon were loving it. More than fighting between each other, they loved to see others fight. It was really entertaining. Especially when the others were acting so stupid in their fights.

"That is it! I love the flying stuff!" yelled Jijimon as Kazu jumped in the air and attacked Kenta with the staff.

"Don't give up, MegamightyKentamon!" yelled Babamon as Kenta dodged the strike.

They continued fighting, ignorant that others were listening.

*******Outside********

"I hate to just take this." Said Laurelene as she passed the cloth to Rika. Delfim and Hilda were catching sticks on the floor. Suddenly, they heard a yell.

"BlackwarKazumon will triumph!"

"MegamightyKentamon's special attack will stop you!"

They were all confused, until they saw that it came from the house and they recognized the voices that were yelling.

"What the hell are they doing? I thought you said they were asking them to be their partners!" yelled Rika.

"I thought so too! But I guess they had some other idea. Can you blame me, this is Kazu and Kenta we are talking about!" Delfim said defensively.

"Let's just check it out. We don't know what they are up to, but I feel it's no good." Said Rika as she walked towards the house.

"We are so going to regret this." Said Delfim as he walked behind Rika to the house.

When they opened, they were greeted with a sight that made them rethink why they were friends with Kazu and Kenta. They were in the middle of the room, fighting. Kazu had a black cape and Jijimon's staff on his hands and Kenta had a piece of white cloth around his head and Babamon's broom in his hands.

"What the hell is going on here!" yelled Rika.

Both Kenta and Kazu jumped in surprise as they ran to Jijimon and Babamon side. Jijimon turned to Rika and said "Well, you little nosy kid, our partners were having a fight!"

"Yeah!" yelled Babamon. "You are looking at MegamightyKentamon's new tamer."

"What are you guys talking about? Being partners and tamers?" asked Rika confused.

"Well, actually, there was a mix up. We are supposed to be the tamers." Said Kazu.

"But we ended up being the digimon." Finished Kenta.

"Have you guys gone mad? What about getting home?" asked Delfim.

"Oh yeah." Said both the troll brothers as they took of the pieces of clothe that belonged to Babamon and Jijimon. As they were stepping towards the exit, both Jijimon and Babamon yelled "Wait!"

"You can't just run off with our partners!" yelled Babamon.

"And anyone who ruins our fun, gets a serious beating." Yelled Jijimon as both ran up with their broom and staff ready to hit the tamers.

Laurelene grabbed Babamon's broom while Hilda grabbed Jijimon's staff. However, and although they don't look like it, this digimons are still megas! So with one swift move, Laurelene was sent flying to the stairs while Hilda fell to the ground.

Babamon came to hit Laurelene, but Laurelene side stepped and Babamon ended up rolling down stairs. "One down!" yelled Laurelene.

Hilda rolled to the side to avoid Jijimons staff. As he was turning to hit her again, Hilda grabbed Jijimon and threw him towards the stairs. "Incoming!"

Laurelene squatted and Jijimon passed right over her. She then said "And that makes two. Let's get out of here before they have the chance to get back!"

And with that, the tamers were out of the door.

*********A few moments later*********

"There. Everything is ready. And not a moment too soon, the wind is picking up." Said Delfim.

"So, are you two ready to go back yet?" yelled Rika.

"Okay." Said both troll brothers.

They were at the top of one of the giant rocks, with a giant kite in their hands. Hilda was taking Rika flying, since the kite wouldn't hold them all. Delfim and Laurelene were in the middle with one of each troll brothers in their sides.

"When I say three, everybody push with all our strength so we don't hit the rocks." Yelled Delfim, before another group of yells were heard.

"Wait! MegamightyKentamon, we need your fighting skills." Yelled Babamon.

"BlackwarKazumon, come here and show what you got!" yelled Jijimon.

"Don't leave your partners!" both yelled.

"Now!" yelled Delfim, trying to get away as quickly as possible from those two old cots.

Apparently, Kazu and Kenta had the same idea as they all ran and jump. However, the kite went down a lot before actually flying up. Enough for babamon and Jijimon to jump and grab one of the kites tails.

Fortunately, they didn't hold for long as the kites' tails ripped and they fell.

"Jijimon, Babamon, good bye!" yelled everyone as they saw them falling.

"So long!" yelled both as they fell towards their house door, entering as soon as they touched the circular object.

As they were coming up, Rika couldn't held the commentary. "You know, your digimon names should be Painintheassmon and Draggingdowwnidiotmon!"

"Oh man, I wonder if we will ever be tamers." Said Kazu.

"You haven't learned, have you." Said Delfim, making both Kazu and Kenta look at him. "Jerry acted the same way to Leomon, and they didn't became partners. Only when she started chasing him and accepted that she maybe wasn't a tamer, did she got a digivice."

"So, your saying we just have to wait?" asked Kenta.

"Possibly. You might just never become tamers, though. And that is a relief." Said Delfim, making both troll brothers yell "HEY!"

And so, they left Jijimon and Babamon behind as they came up in the air.

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Uff, this was the worst chapter I ever had to write. This is just so filled with stupidity.

**Laurelene doesn't answer, she is on the floor, a look of shock in her face and she appears to have been scratching her face, like she has tried to take her eyes out.**

**Delfim: **Ops, maybe I should pull the plug.

**With that, Delfim stopped the Magenkyo Sharingan. Laurelene came back to reality, feeling worse then shit.**

**Laurelene: **I'll let you blow me up, I'll let you fuck me in public, hell I will let you throw me naked in the middle of the fucking kids school. Just never repeat that!

**Delfim: **What curious and wonderful ideas you have. Maybe I should try one of those one of these days. Anyway, review please and if you want, go check the first chapter of the new fanfiction "Naruto: Tamer of Foxes."

Peace Out


	25. Chapter 23

**Delfim: **What's up, readers?

**Laurelene: **A new chapter has been written, just for you.

**Delfim: **Hey, I am the one that says that! Don't go around stealing my lines!

**Laurelene: **Whatever, Delfim.

**Delfim: **Anyway, I know that maybe I have left Impmon out a bit, but the parts I did weren't really important. Or at least I didn't find them important. But, this chapter will have more of Impmon again.

**Laurelene: **Why do people like Impmon? I mean, he is nasty, and weak.

**Delfim: **Don't be so cruel. He also had a traumatic experience in his life that screwed him up!

**Laurelene: **Well I suffer traumatic experiences with you all the time! And I don't go around saying "Hey losers, you are a bunch of whiny babies!"

**Delfim: **You are right, but you don't because of 3 things: First, you only have me and the readers to talk to, and you don't hate either. Second: although you are a dark, viral digimon you are still a loving digimon. Third, the sex I have with you now and then is good enough to keep you satisfied.

**Laurelene: **Got me with that one.

**Delfim: **Indeed I did.

**Chapter 23 Anyone for a Motorbike Rodeo? **

The tamers were desperate. Ever since they had lost Delfim, Laurelene, Rika, Hilda, Kazu and Kenta, they had been at a loss of what to do. They tried to search for them, but wherever they ended, it was not on that sector.

Takato looked at the beams. "Say, Leomon. You know more about these beams then I do, could we use one to reach them?"

"No!" yelled Leomon. "You see, there is no guarantee we would be sent to the same place. It's best we think of another option."

"Huh, terrific." Complained Henry. "We are supposed to be searching for Calumon, not each other."

"Well, maybe they will find him first! Momantai!" said Terriermon, trying to raise the spirit of the group.

Jerry suddenly collapsed, drawing the attention from the others. "What is wrong, Jerry?"

"I'm just kind of tired, that is all." Said Jerry.

"I'm not surprised, we have been walking our butts off!" said Takato. "Hey, why don't we take a break?"

"Uh oh! You better not get comfy just yet." Said Terriermon as he pointed to a place filled with weird joining of junk and dirt that resembled houses. "Jeez, that village looks like a petrified bubble bath if you ask me!"

"Nonetheless, we should see if there are any locals, maybe we can rest here, get some provisions, and then continue." Said Axel.

Everyone nodded and walked off. As they did, Axel noticed the gloomy look on Dorumon's face. "Hey, buddy. What is up?" asked Axel.

Dorumon looked up. "It's just… ever since we got to Japan, me and Hilda had never been separated. Not even when we really didn't care for each other. But now… I fell hollow. I… I just hope she is alright, wherever she is."

Axel nodded. "Yeah, me too. But you now our girls, Rika could make a Tyranomon run and cry like a baby just with a glare. And if that isn't enough, Hilda will tear it a new asshole. Besides, they have Delfim and Laurelene, they are fine."

"Yeah, and Kazu and Kenta! That is why I'm worried, they were the reason we got separated in the first place. What if they did something again? What if they… What if…" Said Dorumon very fast, making Axel laugh.

"Dorumon, calm down. We just have to believe that those two are alright and keep going till we find them. Chances are, when we do meet with them, they already have Calumon and are complaining about us taking too long."

Dorumon laughed. Then he turned to Axel. "Thanks Axel. I mean it."

"Hey, what are partners for?" asked Axel in a mocking voice. "That is right, to hear your complains and moans. Now come on, we have to meet with the others." And with that, oth human and digimon ran to the others as they explored the strange village.

As they explored, they noticed some weird things. First, there was a large concentration of old data balls around the village. Second, some of the houses were completely destroyed, like an earthquake had happened, yet the houses around those seemed mostly fine. Third, there was no one around. Fourth, the houses were pilings of dirt and junk, which was weird in itself.

"Man, I can see why no one is hanging around." Said Takato. "It isn't exactly what you would call one of the world's most beautiful vacation spots."

Jerry put her hands around her mouth and yelled "Whoever is there, COME OUT NOW!" The sheer volume startling the others.

Takato sweatdropped. "Huh, you sure get loud when you are tired."

Henry wasn't paying attention to that, however. He was looking at the ground intensively. Specifically to tire like marks. "These marks… they look like they were made by a… bike?"

Suddenly, a strange noise became louder and louder. The sound… of a motorbike. When they looked to the left, there it was. A red Motorbike with silver metal plates and NO DRIVER!

"It's coming right at us!" Yelled Axel. "MOVE!"

And everybody did. But as soon as the bike passed through them, it turned around to charge again.

"Oh come on, what did we ever do to you?" asked Takato to the bike.

"It doesn't have any driver, how does it know where we are?" asked Jerry frightened.

"That doesn't matter, we need to move NOW!" yelled Axel.

"I agree!" yelled Henry. "Let's separate, so we can throw it off track!"

With no other plan, they quickly did as Henry suggested. As they did, Terriermon couldn't hold it and yelled "Where is the stop sign when you really need it!"

Unfortunately for Guilmon and Takato, the bike went right after them. Guilmon looked back and said "Don't look now, but I think it likes us best!"

Takato looked back and saw the monster coming at them. "Great! And I thought this day couldn't get any better."

They started running like mad men. But no matter how much one runs, there is no way he can beat a bike in the long run. As they were nearing a house, what looked like a door opened and what could be described as a brow teddy bear came out.

Frightened by the sudden appearance, Takato and Guilmon jumped each to a different side, leaving the bike to pass between them and towards the poor teddy bear. The digimon started screaming in fear… before Leomon appeared and save it's ass.

The bike, however, didn't stay idle and ran through, breaking the house and killing some of the teddy-like digimons. Then it went off, disappearing in the distance.

As the tamers reunited and stopped to catch their breath, the houses' doors started opening, revealing more and more teddy bears. As the tamers watched in awe at them, Terriermon had to be Terriermon. "Jeez, someone needs a new cookie cutter."

They were soon surrounded by these strange digimons. As the others were to nervous at the way these digimons were staring at them, Axel pulled his digivice. "Okay, name is Chuchidarumon, Champion level digimon with a tendency to… stare?" as Axel said that, Dorumon slapped his own face. "That explains it."

From the amidst the crowd, a more elder looking Chuchidarumon came forward. He stared at them for a brief moment, then said "Greetings and salutations."

The tamers stared at him, not knowing what to say.

*********A few moments later**********

They were all sitting at Chuchidarumon's house, a plate filled with black bread-like balls on the table. Chuchidarumon then said "Thank you for saving one of our villagers from that terrible metal beast. Oh please, accept some refreshment. We don't have much in terms of food around here, but what we have, it's yours."

Everyone looked suspiciously at the black balls in the table… except for Jerry, Axel and Dorumon, who really didn't care what was the look of their food, as long as it was good.

"We appreciate the gesture but… huh…" said Takato, not sure how to put it. He looked at Henry who caught his friend's problem and said "It may not be for people."

Suddenly, the three already eating persons moaned at the taste."What are you guys talking about, this is amazing." Said Axel.

"Yeah, it is really good." Said Jerry.

"I will have another please!" said Dorumon.

Takato and Henry looked at the three and saw how their faces were covered in dark because of the food, which made them sweatdrop.

"If you say so…" said Takato, chuckling nervously.

***********With Impmon*************

Impmon was tired. After he had fell from Godramon knows where, he found himself stumbling through the densest fog ever in history. He was tired of walking aimlessly.

"Where am I? It's like Fog City around here." Said Impmon as he looked around. "Typical, mother nature hates me, even in the digimon world. My life stinks."

Frustrated, Impmon yelled to the sky. As if answering to his yell, a shadow appeared in the mist. Impmon looked at it suspiciously. "Are you a digimon?" then he became angry and forgetting his previous tiredness, ran to the shadow. "Okay buddy, what's the deal? Who do you think you are?"

As he came closer to the shadow, the image of a dog wearing blue armor appeared. "Huh, nice costume." Said Impmon, getting no response from the digimon. "You are going to pull me a bone here, pall, or are you just gona stare at me all day?" again, no response. "Hum, must be a statue."

"You want to become strong, don't you?" said the dog, scaring the crap of Impmon.

"Okay, so you are a digimon after all, doesn't mean you have to scare me!" yelled Impmon.

"I know a lot about you that you don't realize, my friend." Said the dog digimon. "I can help you digivolve, if that is what you want. It's very simple."

"Did you scramble your brains for breakfast? What are you talking about?" asked Impmon.

The dog digimon only stared.

*********In the digimon village with part of the tamers*******

"hey, you are making my feet all tickly!" said Guilmon as he played with a Chuchidarumon in its foot like it was a ball, rolling it around. The others had finished their meals and Jerry was sleeping in a hanged bed.

"Hey, thanks for the food, it really was delicious." Said Takato. Henry nodded while Axel had put some in his backpack.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Said the elder Chuchidarumon.

"I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you putting the village in danger by associating with humans?" asked Henry, nervous.

"Huh? I don't understand what you are talking about." Said the elder Chuchidarumon.

"Where have you been? The digimon dark ages? We are talking about the Devas! There has been a run of them lately!" said Terriermon.

"Devas?" said the elder as he thought to himself. "I am sorry but… I never heard of them! I wouldn't worry, though. This is the Forgotten Village of Discarded Data. Nobody cares about what happens to us, I'm afraid."

"That may be true." Said Leomon. "But what about the metal beast? Or whatever that was…"

"It's a motorbike! Still, how can a machine that big be controlled without a driver?" said Henry.

"Maybe it as a ghost possessing it! Huuh!" said Dorumon.

"Get real." Said Axel. "It may have some computer programming, though it would have to be pretty advanced and very well structured to work that well. What do you think Chuchidarumon?"

"Well, we don't know what it is or where it came from. It just appeared one day out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc in our village." Said the elder.

"What? Are you saying all that damage outside is caused by a wacko bike?" yelled Takato, getting a "Shiu" from Leomon as he pointed to Jerry, who continued sleeping silently.

"Yes. When the beast is on the prowl, our homes are destroyed and our people are at risk. If only we knew what it wanted… There are some who say it must be searching for a rider, but who in the village would be strong enough to tame it!" said the elder sadly.

"But you can't let it pile you down!" said Takato.

"That is right! Now let's go outside and smash it!" yelled Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" said Henry firmly.

"What?" asked Terriermon pathetically.

"You can't put your friends in peril, you must stand up to that bike once and for all!" said Leomon, trying to encourage the Chuchidarumon.

"Yeah, otherwise… there won't be any of you left." Said Takato, though the elder just stared at them. "Okay, here is an idea, pack up your domes and move to another place."

"Yeah, we can even help out!" said Axel. "Dorugamon, Growlmon, Leomon and Gargomon can move the heavier stuff, we can help with the lighter one. We could move the city in no time!"

"Let's just smash it!" yelled Terriermon.

"TERRIERMON!" shouted Henry.

Terriermon just grumbled to himself.

"We lived here all our lives. We were created by discarded data and the sole reason for our existence is storing this information. Though we are lost and forgotten, this village is our birthright." Said Chuchidarumon in a firm voice.

"You can't just stay here and let that maniacal machine run all over you!" pleaded Takato. That is, until he felt Henry tapping on Takato's shoulder.

"Can I see you outside?" with a nod from Takato, Henry turned and asked Axel to come along.

Once outside, Henry turned to Takato and said "Look Takato, this people have their own way of doing things, I don't think that we, as outsiders, should tell them what to do. They don't want to move so don't push it. I mean, it is their decision. After all."

"Are you serious, Henry?" asked Axel. "Are you going to abandon them after their generosity and hospitality?"

"Well… what about Calumon? What about the others? Are you going to abandon them?" asked Henry.

"Don't be ridiculous. They are fine. Rika and Delfim can take care of themselves." Said Axel.

"You sure, or you wish they can? They may be good tamers but this is the digital world! Besides what about Calumon? He is alone, probably with Makuramon and whatever that big red shadow was that day he was kidnapped. You want to leave him to his fate?" asked Henry.

Takato then turned to look where Guilmon and a bunch of baby Chuchidarumon's were playing. "What about those little guys? We can't just let that deranged bike turn them into data debris." Both Axel and Henry turned to Takato. "And I WON'T! I got to help them out!"

Henry was shocked. Axel smiled. Terriermon then said "It's weird, but I actually agree with Takato." Henry looked to his own partner, not knowing what to say.

********With Calumon**********

Calumon was walking through what looked like a forest of purple trees with no leaves. The floor was filled with numbers of all colors and sizes. However, he wasn't really happy about said place. "I wish the tree could talk… they could tell me where everybody is." He then sighed sadly. "It feels kinda yacky." He said as he then looked up to the real world. "Why is it that way? Being alone makes my face all wet."

*******With Impmon*******

"So I suppose you are a Deva?" asked Impmon.

"Yes, I'm a devoted servant of the Sovereign. Your life with humans is a waste of time. I can show you how you can achieve your full potential." Said the dog digimon.

"Why should I trust a big ugly mutt like you? And just so you know, I hate humans!" yelled Impmon.

_Is that so? _Thought the digimon as he looked at Impmon. "I suspect that you really do care for them."

This startled Impmon. "You don't know anything about me!"

The dog digimon didn't answer. Instead his eyes shinned and Impmon was hit with a beam of light. When he could finally open his eyes he gasped. "This… this is my old house!"

And indeed it was. He looked around in awe. The place was the same as he remembered. And if he wasn't wrong, Ai and Mako should be on the back!

And there they were, playing together. Impmon gasped as he saw them. Happy to see his old friends, he yelled "Hey, guess who is back!"

Both Ai and Mako turned around slowly. Impmon got a bit nervous as they stare at him in confusion. But as their faces broke into smiles, so did his. Then the two children ran towards him, with him doing the same towards them. The moment he was about to hug them, however, he passed right through them

As he turned to see what happened, he saw an image that broke his heart: Ai and Mako didn't run to him, but to their father who had a little puppy in his hands. And by the look of things, they were fighting over him like they used to with him.

As the image faded around him, he was vaguely aware of the dog digimon saying "You see how easy you are forgotten?" Impmon turned to see that he was once again in front of the dog digimon from before. "You simply have no place in their world. We are the only real family you have."

Impmon fell on his knees, not knowing what to say.

*********In a place near the tamers area*******

A motorbike sound was heard in the middle of a fissure. It became louder and louder, before the bike came out of it. Time to hunt again.

The only warning the tamers had that something was wrong was the yelling and screaming of Chuchidarumon and the violent shakes. They didn't need an expert on the digital world to now that was the freaking bike again.

Guilmon was helping the Chuchidarumon evacuate while the tamers prepared themselves.

"Terriermon!" said Henry.

"Finally some action!" yelled Terriermon as he hoped from Henry's shoulder.

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

DIGIVOLUTION

TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

GARGOMON

Gargomon wasted no time, jumping in front of the machine, he yelled "Gargo Laser!" and started shooting the damned bike. However, it was ineffective. Since the machine didn't stop, Gargomon had to move before he was made another victim of the bike.

Dorumon tried to run towards the bike as he yelled "Dash Metal" before Axel could say anything. He head butted the machine, but the damned bike threw him to the side and continued forward, leaving both Dorumon and Axle with a headache. The later because he slapped his own head.

Leomon didn't stay idle, however as he reared is fist back. "Fist of the Beast King." The attack hit the machine and it did falter, but that was momentarily. The only difference was now, it was heading to the refugees.

"Go Guilmon!" yelled Takato. Guilmon did as so, and with a smarter plan than his purple furred counterpart. He jumped over the bike and turned it around, avoiding the villagers. As he did so, something fell from the bike.

"Hey, I think it lost it's head!" said Gargomon.

"Let me see it." Said Leomon as he came closer and grabbed the little bit of metal. Suddenly, it emitted light from what could be called the tail. Jerry pulled her digivice and scanned.

"Metalkoromon, a Rookie Machine digimon. Hey, it's a digimon!" said Jerry.

"I am so happy you saved me. Thanks a lot!" said Metalkoromon happy.

"Say what? We saved you?" asked Takato confused.

"Huh, guys? Guilmon is acting kind of weird." Said Axel as everyone turned to see Guilmon, still in the bike, coming in their direction and his eyes shining red. "He looks like… HE WANTS TO RUN ALL OVER US!"

"Guilmon?" asked Takato in shock.

*********With Impmon*******

"Okay, okay you are right. I can't go back there, no one wants me there anyway. Who would?" whimpered Impmon pathetically. "I'm such a weak little nothing… I want to be strong!"

"Then give yourself to the Sovereign." Said the dog Deva.

Impmon looked up to the dog digimon. "If I do, he will make me as strong as I want, right?"

The dog digimon only smiled at the little imp's question.

*******With the tamers******

The tamers were running as Guilmon chased them. "Don't you think Guilmon is taking this way to seriously?" asked Takato.

"Who knows? But we got to get away from the village to reduce the damage!" yelled Henry.

Leomon looked back and gasped. "He is right on our tail!" he then grabbed Jerry and jumped to the side. The other's did the same, allowing the bike to pass right through them. However, Guilmon turned the bike around to stare at them.

"It's the Bike!" yelled Metalkoromon. "It takes over your mind and forces you to go berserk! And that is not the only rotten thing it does, once it takes over you, you are stuck until it get's another rider!"

"Some weird bike!" said Takato.

"I agree!" said Jerry. "It reminds me of the story of the red shoes."

"I never heard that one." Said Takato.

"You are kidding me? Of you wore the red shoes you dance faster and faster and you aren't able to stop! That is the gist of it, though I could tell the longer version if you like." Said Jerry.

"Not now, guys. Guilmon is coming right at us!" yelled Axel.

And indeed it was. Takato then came up and yelled "Guilmon, you got to fight it!"

The response he got was a "Pyro Sphere!" from Guilmon.

Fortunately, Henry already got it covered.

DIGI-MODIFI: Wargreymon's Brave Shield activate

Gargomon put himself in front of the tamers and blocked the attack with the shield. Takato then yelled "I have to get on that bike. Guilmon got on it and it freed Metalkoromon. Maybe if I go there it will release Guilmon!"

"Don't be a fool Takato!" yelled Henry. "Just stay calm, we will think of something."

********With Impmon******

"Are you going to stare all day, or are you going to make me digivolve?" asked an impatient Imp we all know. "Come on, show me what you got!"

"The digimon of this world have been robbed of the power to digivolve without humans. The power of which I speak of can be obtained by my master, but you must prove worthy first." Said the dog deva. "If your ambitious for power is real, I must ask you to carry some quests for our Sovereigns."

"What kind of quests?" asked Impmon.

"Some humans and their pet digimons trespassed into our world, I believe you are quite familiar with them. The Deva's they defeated were never uploaded. Instead, their data was discarded for no further use." Said the dog digimon.

"Huh! Guilmon, and his friends?" asked Impmon shocked. He then remembered all the times he had passed with them. Strangely, the one memory that had the strongest impact was when he hit Laurelene in the face and yelled "I don't need a partner, I will digivolve myself!"

"Hold it!" yelled Impmon. "Don't tell me that killing those guys is my quest!" As the dog didn't move, he sighed. "For once, I really feel sick of my stomach. But if you make me digivolve, I will do it! I will do whatever your sovereign wants!"

"Then relinquish on the power I offer you!" said the dog digimon as he jumped. Bellow Impmon, a hole in the ground was formed making the small Imp fall into lava. The image of a red bird appeared in the background.

*********With the tamers********

Not knowing what to do, Gargomon turned to Jerry. "Hey Jerry, tell us more about the red shoes story. It did have a happy ending, right?"

"Well… I just know that there was something about the shoes… and that something horrible happened. But I don't remember the ending." Said Jerry a bit unsure.

"Something Horrible happened?" asked Takato.

"Enough! Go Dorumon!" yelled Axel. "Dash Metal, but higher this time!"

"Okay!" yelled Dorumon. Leomon caught what they were planning and said to the others "It's best we move from here." As they did so, Dorumon rushed to the bike.

"What is he going to do? GUILMON!" yelled Takato. Dorumon yelled "Dash Metal!" and jumped as he did so, headbutting Guilmon in the head and knocking both out. The bike continued on. "GUILMON!" yelled Takato as both he and Axel ran to their partners.

"Guilmon, you alright?" asked Takato.

"That wasn't fun at all! I will go walking next time!" complained the red saurian.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Axel.

"See, Axel. Headbutts do work!" said Dorumon in a goofy voice. "It is just a matter of target."

"But how did you knew that would help, Axel?" asked Jerry.

"I know why." Said Leomon. "He knew that the only was to save Guilmon was to awake him from the possession of the bike. The hit to the head was all he needed."

Just then, they turned to see the bike falling down a hole that appeared all of the sudden. They looked inside and saw the bike going deep into the lava.

"Well, it looks like the bike is gone." Said Axel.

"Yeah, it won't cause any more trouble, right guys?" asked Takato.

"Yeah. Thanks to you guys the Chuchidarumons are safe. I'm sorry Takato, Axel, for giving you two a hard time about butting in on their problems. I should have known better. You guys never listen to me anyway. That must be why I like you so much."

"WOW! Henry, my friend, don't forget I'm dating Rika already. Sorry but there is no room for three in there!" said Axel as he gave two steps back from Henry, making everyone laugh.

"I think you did great too." Said Jerry to Takato, making him blush very much.

"Hum… it was nothing." Said Takato nervously.

"Nothing?" asked Guilmon. "Then how come your face is red and sweaty looking just like mine?"

As everybody chuckled at this, Takato whispered angrily to Guilmon "Cram it, Guilmon! It is not!" then he yelled loudly "Now let's look for Calumon!" Just then, the earth shook lava from the pit rose to the sky and from hit, the damned bike came out… with a new rider. The new rider could only be described as a biker like guy, but they didn't see him well since he took off.

Leomon, however, noticed something. "Whoever it was, he had absolute control over the contraption. Does this mean he tamed the beast within?"

"Who is that guy?" asked Takato.

Even if he was already far, the new guy smilled as he answered, more to himself then to the tamers. "They call me… Beelzemon." And with that, he took off to the distance.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Done and Done. A new chapter is over ladies and gentlemen.

**Laurelene: **I still don't like it that he betrayed us for power.

**Delfim: **Well, complain to whoever created the real season 3. Anyway, next chapter enters the vilest, most horrible creature ever!

**Laurelene: **Cyberdramon?

**Delfim: **No, this guy is way more fugly than that! I'm talking about Ryo!

**Laurelene, Sweatdropping: **Don't be mean. He is not that bad.

**Delfim: **Yeah, whatever. So review everyone and I hope that the Impmon fans are happy.


	26. Chapter 24

**Delfim: **It's me again, and today, and today, Ryo dies…

**Laurelene: **Delfim! Stop that immediately! You are not going to kill Ryo! He is a tamer too.

**Delfim: **But… But… But…

**Laurelene: **No is no! If you kill him, it's no sex for you for a year.

**Delfim: **You can't survive without sex for more than a month, how will you do it for a full year.

**Laurelene: **I said no sex for you, not me!

**Delfim: **You are starting to forget who is the writer here.

**Laurelene: **Even writers have rules.

**Delfim: **I don't! I can make you a pink haired, green eyed fan girl of an emo bastard that betrays everyone to go after some freaky pedophile to gain power, you know.

**Laurelene: **You mean transform me into Sakura from Naruto? You wouldn't…

**Delfim: **Try me! But alright, I will not kill Ryo. But I am, allowed to treat him like an asshole at the beginning.

**Laurelene: **Considering you do that to everyone, I will allow it.

**Delfim: **Good. On with it!

**Chapter 24 Ryo to the rescue… damn it!**

"This is just great! How much longer do we have to wait before something happens?" asked Rika. After catching the winds, they had brought them to the desert again. In no time, they found the flag that marked the beginning of their journey through the digital world.

They had stayed there, hoping that the others would pass there looking for them and then start looking for Calumon. However, it was quickly proving to be much more boring than they had anticipated. The place was even worse now, since to the normal heat, now the wind was blowing.

"I wonder where they are, not that I know where we are." Said Kenta.

"So much for your idea that we would find them if we waited here." Said Kazu as he threw a rock, trying to pass the time.

"I said we might find them here. Might! Might!" corrected Kenta.

"Might, might… the only thing I found was sand in my underwear." Complained Kazu. "I might as well be wearing sand paper shorts!" suddenly, the wind started blowing in another direction. "Hey, that is new, the wind is blowing." Mocked Kazu.

Delfim was actually glad that had happened, because it gave him something to think about. _It seems that much like day and night, wind blowing is not a perfect replica of our world. It passed from blowing strongly from left to right to blow with the same strength right to left. This world is like a game filled with bugs. Or maybe is just this area…_

Rika, however, was not finding the wind amusing and the conversation those two were having was getting on her nerves. "Okay, I'm looking around. Your coming Hilda, Delfim, Laurelene?"

"What?" asked Kazu. He looked around. "Where are you guys gona go?" then he turned to her. "What if Takato and the others come by, we will have to go out and look for you too."

"Guys, it is not perfect, but Rika's plan is better than sitting here doing nothing." Said Delfim. "This is like that game of hide and seek where you can save yourself if you get to the starting point before the one looking for you catches you. The one that has to find the others can sit around on the starting line, but it would take much more time for him to find the others while if he goes look around, he might find the others, even if he risks the others passing through him before he notices. By looking around, we might find them or Calumon around, or maybe just a village or something. Besides, you guys are staying here."

"What? Why?" asked Kenta.

"Because if Takato and the others do come by, then they will see you here and know we are around." Said Laurelene.

"Why do you four go then? Shouldn't one of you stay behind to protect us, you know, in case of digimon attack?" asked Kazu.

"You should be safe here." Said Hilda. "We have been here for a very long time and found no digimon. Besides, since we are the ones looking around, we are the ones that are going to be in bigger danger, so that is why the four of us are going."

"…fine." Said Kazu and Kenta. The four looked at each other and left into the middle of the storm.

"Hey, Kenta, did you saw how they looked at each other like they were speaking without talking?" asked Kazu as he saw their forms disappear into the sandstorm.

"You are just paranoid." Said Kenta.

"Only because everyone is against me." Whined Kazu.

"I am not against you!" yelled Kenta.

"You are not helping either." Retorted Kazu. The two continued to argue as the wind changed from direction once again.

*************With the other group***********

"Man it feels like we have been walking for days." Complained Takato as they walked through the desert. They haven't found the other yet and the desert just looked the same no matter how many steps they made. Terriermon was riding on his tamers head while Jerry rided on Leomon's shoulder.

Guilmon took a whiff around. "It smells like it too, phew!"

"And the heat isn't helping." Said Dorumon. "How can we find anything in this desert?"

"… doesn't that rock look familiar?" asked Axel before looking better. "No, just a close call. Still, this desert makes us feel like we are always on the same place."

Henry sighed. "I just wish we had a better idea of where to start looking for the others!"

Terriermon decided to make himself known and fell himself on his tamers face, forcing Henry to close his eyes as he yelled "Momantai!" he then jumped on the ground and tried to stand in one hand as he said "If we are meant to find them, we will, right?" just as he finished, he fell, making the others laugh at him.

Jerry then looked down. "I just wish that they are alright though."

"They could be anywhere." Said Leomon. "Those data streams send you to a different place every time."

"Yeah, but… it only matters that they are safe." Said Jerry.

"Yeah, and even if we were with they still might not be safe because we are trouble magnets." Said Takato.

"Come on, guys, remember who we are talking about! Delfim always knows what to do and Rika will kick the ass of anyone who messes with her. Laurelene is a born fighter and Hilda is a champion level. They will be alright. Who knows, Kenta and Kazu might be tamers by now!" said Axel, trying to animate the others and himself.

"Hey relax already!" yelled Terriermon before he tried to hold himself in one hand again. "Maybe they are back to the flag! We should go check it out!"

"Yeah!" said Jerry with new hope. "Maybe they are."

"Terriermon is right. Let's take a look!" said Takato, getting approval of the others.

**********With Rika and Delfim**********

"Is there anything but sand and wind in this stupid world?" asked Rika. They had walked for a while but found nothing. They couldn't see anything because the wind had picken up the sand and created the effect of a sandstorm to the detail.

"Rocks." Said Laurelene.

"Helpful as ever, Laurelene. You should get her standard comedian upgrade card, Delfim." Commented Rika.

"It is amazing that this world has such poor animations to do wind, but can create such a realistic sandstorm." Said Delfim. "The only thing missing is the sand tearing of our flesh, which I am grateful for."

"Yes, but it is still a bother." Said Hilda. "This wind blows in different directions in the second, so it is easy to lose direction in here. For all we know we could be walking in circles!"

"Impossible, we would have seen our feet by now!" said Rika.

"With all the wind moving the sand, the footprint wouldn't last long, so Hilda's theory is possible. However unlikely. The wind only blows from two places: from our front and from, our backs. We can use that has a reference." Said Delfim.

"Not a bad idea." Said Rika. "Besides, it beats being with those two. Hugh, why was I stuck with them? They are always whining!"

"Rika, don't be like that, they are still new to this." Said Laurelene.

"Laurelene, not to piss you off, but we all are new to this." Said Delfim. "It is not like we have been tamers for very long before this. And besides, it is everyone's first time in the digital world."

"What Laurelene means…" said Hilda. "Is that the concept of living digimon and all that is new to them. They have een surrounded by media who made it look like digimons are cool and that the digimon world is awesome. So you can image their disappointment."

"Even so, they should have known that this was not a picnic! We are here to find Calumon! I was against them coming in the first place for this exact reason: they are ultimately dead weight. They have no partner, no fighting or survivor skill, and they know nothing of this world." Said Delfim. "If we were to bring anybody, we should have brought Boss. She has more energy on those old bones then those two put together!"

"You can say that again." Said Rika. They continued walking till the wind threw some sand in their faces. "Stupid sandy wind, blergh."

**********With the other tamers***********

"Shoot, they are not here!" said Takato as he looked at the flag. They were back to the flag to find no one there. Terriermon was once again on Henry's head and was the only one having problems with the wind, seeing as he was to light to face the mighty force of the wind.

"Not unless they are playing hide and seek really well" commented Guilmon.

"This is ridiculous, we will never find them like this!" said Henry. "We should split up and go looking for them!"

"I don't know!" said Jerry. "Then we would all be lost!"

As she said that, the win finally won and Terriermon fell from his tamers head.

"Well we have to do something, instead of just walking around and hope we will run into them!" said Henry, not even caring that his partner was taken by the wind.

"Yeah, but what? I agree with Jerry, we can't just split up! Besides, what if the Devas show up?" asked Axel.

"I wish we had some kind of clue about them." Said Jerry.

Suddenly, Guilmon stiffed. He fell on the floor on all floors and started to just move in the ground like a centipede as he smelled the camp. Finally he stopped. "I smell Laurelene!"

"Really?" asked Takato.

Dorumon went and smelled to. "Yep, it is her. And Hilda-chan too! And it is fresh!"

"They went that-a-way!" said an happy Guilmon.

"Okay guys, let's…" said Takato before he looked to the said. "What the… and I thought Guilmon was weird, look!"

Everyone turned to see poor Terriermon trying to fight the wind. Even so, it looked like he was walking on the same spot.

"Maybe Terriermon is practicing to be a mime!" said Guilmon.

"It would never work, he would have to be quiet to be a mime!" said Henry.

"Would you guys shut up and help me!" complained Terriermon.

*********With Rika and Delfim*********

"More sand!"

"There has to be a sand witch behind this!"

Both Delfim and Rika sweatdropped. "You got to be kidding me!" said Rika. "Don't tell me that was Kazu and Kenta."

"I won't." said Delfim. "But somehow I think you already know it."

"What part of 'stay here' didn't they understand!" said Laurelene.

"Maybe the whole two words. The complexity of 'stay here' must be too much for their poor brains." Joked Hilda, gaining some snicker from the tamers and fox.

"I told you we should have gone the other direction."

"No, I told you we should have gone the other direction."

As the argument started, the tamers and their partners sighed. "I have never met someone so useless in my life. Even the Devas were more helpful." Said Rika.

Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing and the Kazu and Kenta became visible. As soon as the two troll brothers saw Delfim and Rika, their previous argument disappeared and they wore a happy face. "Hey, we thought we should come and help you!" said Kazu.

"Huhu?" said Rika before turning away from them. "I thought we told you to wait by the flag!"

"Yeah, but right after you guys left we thought that you might need our help if you got yourselves in problem or something." Said Kenta.

"Why would we… didn't you guys think… ha!" yelled Rika, so mad she couldn't even yell at them properly. "Let's just go back!"

"Huh, so soon!" asked Kazu.

"Takato and the others may have come back to where the flag is, right Delfim?" it was at that point she noticed that Delfim and the others had been to quiet. "Delfim, Hilda, Laurelene, what is…" she then saw that they were all looking at the same direction.

"We got trouble." Said Delfim. She looked and gasped as she saw a pink beam far away. "It is coming in this direction and it is very fast! Move guys!"

As Delfim, Rika, Hilda and Laurelene started running, Kenta said "But it is miles away!"

"Don't be fooled, that beam is fast as hell, just move…" said Delfim before all of them were caught by the beam.

When they got their bearings back, they hit… more sand.

"Oh great, more sand!" complained Delfim as he spitted some that had entered his mouth. "Great, my diet of sand was not good enough, I had to add more sand."

"Miles away, huh?" said Rika as she got herself up.

"Okay, maybe less." Said Kenta.

They all got up and looked around. There was white sand and clock pieces all over the place, some even in poles. The weird part was the pieces were all swirling around, like a clock working.

"Where are we?" asked Kazu.

"Inside some weird giant clock?" tried Kenta.

"Regardless, we aren't any closer to finding the others." Said Laurelene.

Delfim looked around. "I think this world is the representation of time itself and clocks."

"What do you mean?" asked Rika.

"Look." Said Delfim as he grabbed some sand. "The first watches were made of sand, the falling of grains of sand…" as he said he left the sand fall from his hand. "Measured the time. Then the solar clocks, which was basically a stick in the ground and the shadow of said stick would tell the time. Check out the giant poles." Everyone did. "They are doing the same. Finally, the clock pieces."

"It is weird, but you are right." Said Rika. "But now how do we get back?" She then turned to Kazu and Kenta. Unfortunately, those two hadn't heard a thing they had said, except for Rika's question which Kenta answered.

"Maybe it is a grandfather's clock! You find the grandfather, he will take us out!" as he said that, Rika just said "Ou!"

"Don't be ridiculous, it is a giant wrist watch!" said Kazu, getting a "Ouuu!" from Rika.

"I am ridiculous now?" "Face it, you are always ridiculous!"

"QUIET!"

Everyone turned to Rika. Sure she had a bad temper, but never did they actually saw her that mad. Delfim sweatdropped and thought _Poor Axel, he got a volcano for a girlfriend!_

"I am so sick and tired of your awful suggestions. Have either of you ever have a good idea?" asked Rika, furious.

"Well… huh… once?" said Kenta.

"You two are the most useless people alive and we are the babysitters supposed to put everything back together when you mess it up! Why did it have to be me?" yelled Rika.

"Calm down Rika. Besides, it is you because if you didn't help, poor Delfim and Laurelene would get their brains fried!" said Hilda, trying to calm Rika down. That only got Kazu angry.

"Hey, you think this is all fun and games for us? You think we enjoy your snotty attitude and you guys talking behind our backs? You guys isolate us and then we are suppose to have brilliant ideas!" yelled Kazu.

Rika, Hilda turned their back to them. Laurelene came behind both of them and said "You do know that if Axel was here, he would beat you up because of the snotty comment to Rika."

"ENOUGH!" yelled Delfim, gaining the attention. "I know the situation is not the best, but we have to stick together for now so I suggest we all cooperate. Now, we must find where we are, how to get out of here, find the others and Calumon and then get to our world. Now come on, let's move it!" and with that, he started going towards a random direction.

"Why are we going that way?" asked Kenta.

"Because I am taking leadership now and I say this way, got it?" was Delfim's answer. "Besides, I want to know what is doing this annoying ticking noise."

So together, they started following the ticking noise. They suddenly found a clock. "Hey a clock!" said Kenta to state the obvious.

"Yeah, and not a very good one." Said Kazu as he looked at the clock. It was stuck a minute before 12 o'clock and every time the seconds stick would pass the 12, the minute stick would give a jump but stay in the same place. "That is how the clock looks to me in math class."

"I think the second hand is stuck." Said Kenta.

"Should we… fix it?" asked Kazu.

"Might as well, otherwise this ticking will drive me crazy!" said Rika as she stretched her hand so she could touch the minute hand.

"NO STOP!" yelled a voice. Rika was caught in surprise and accidently touched the minute hand, making it mark 12 o´clock perfectly.

"Oh no, it's terrible! What have you done?" yelled another voice as two digimon appeared.

"We… fix it?" asked Kenta.

"Oh tragedy!" said one of the digimons.

"Okay… who the heck are these guys?" asked Kazu. Delfim and Rika had already taken their digivices.

"Okay, the tall one is a Clockmon, Champion level. Special attack, Chrono Breaker." Said Rika.

"I got a Hagurumon. Rookie level. Attacks: Cog Crusher." Said Delfim.

As they had finished checking these digimons out, Clockmon said "This is not gona be good!"

"Be ready, here it comes!" said Hagurumon and both closed their eyes. But when nothing happened and the tamers were sweatdropping, Clockmon looked around and said "Well, maybe not."

The clock then opened and a bird came out, making a big noise that startled everyone.

Suddenly, the earth shook violently and the gears started slowing down. As Kenta and Kazu were saying their prayers, the tremor stopped and the gears too.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Kazu.

"All the gears stopped, what is happening?" asked Rika, trying to understand is she did something wrong.

"When the gears are moving, everything is super perfectional! But when they stop…" said Hagurumon before a new tremor hit the tamers.

This tame, from beneath the sand, a creature rose. The digimon was massive, and Delfim and Rika knew they were in for trouble. Rika took her digivice and scanned.

"Megadramon, virus dragon digimon. Uh oh. He is Ultimate level. Special attacks are Darkside Attack and Ultimate Slicer."

"Shit, an Ultimate! Laurelene, we must step up the game!" yelled Delfim.

"Right away!" yelled Laurelene.

Delfim: DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

DIGIVOLUTION

BLACKRENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON

Laurelene and Hilda prepared themselves. This was not going to be an easy battle. Clockmon and Hagurumon were in awe. "She digivolved! Wait, you guys… are humans!"

"Yup, and that sexy girl you see there is my partner." Said Delfim with a smile.

"Uau, so you guys are tamers?" asked Hagurumon.

"yes, but just the two of us, this two troll brothers aren't." as both Kazu and Kenta shouted "Hey!" Rika looked at Megadramon and saw that it was looking at her and Delfim. "Doesn't it look like he wants something?"

"Maybe he wants an autograph, how the hell should I know?" said Delfim.

"He wants to destroy your partners! It is said that if you absorb the data from digimons that have been to the real world, you can get there!" said Clockmon.

"That is absurd, it takes more than data to get to the real world." Said Laurelene.

"Yeah, besides he can't beat us." Said Hilda.

"Then prove it girls!" yelled Delfim.

"Come on Hilda, you are a much better fighter then him!" yelled Rika.

Laurelene and Hilda started running towards Megadramon. Laurelene stopped and her tails started shining. "Fox Tail Fireball!"

"Tundra Freeze!" yelled Hilda as both attacks flied towards Megadramon. However, despite it's size, it was able to evade the attacks by flying up.

"Damn!" yelled Laurelene as she jumped in the air and yelled "Wicked Dragon Flame!" as the dragon of orange fire followed Megadramon's movements, Megadramon prepared himself. "Darkside Attack!"

As the air filled itself with lots of missiles, Delfim grabbed a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: DEFLECTOR SHIELD

Suddenly a transparent shield appeared around Laurelene that allowed her to go to the ground. However, she appeared very tired.

"Delfim, what is that card?" asked Rika.

"It is a double-edge blade type of card. It protects my digimon from any attacks, even fatal. But takes half of its energy. I try not to use it, but it was my only hope. Try to beat that thing!" said Delfim.

"Fine." Said Rika. "Time for some good old card tricks."

"I have a plan. Do you still have that Vaccine Strike card?" asked Delfim.

"Yeah." Answered Rika as she prepared the card."

"Great, Laurelene will distract it and then Hilda can strike. If we are successful, he should be too weak to fight anymore. Victory will be ours." Said Delfim. "You heard it, Laurelene?"

"Yes I did." As she said that, she did a "Fox Tail Fireball." Hitting the enemy this time. Laurelene then started running, avoiding all missile strikes and any attack from Megadramon.

DIGI-MODIFI: VACCINE STRIKE ACCTIVATE

Hilda the prepared the needle. "This is your nurse: it's going to hurt like a bitch!" yelled Hilda as she came closer to Megadramon.

But Megadramon wasn't as stupid as he looked. He turned and yelled "Ultimate Slicer!", attacking Hilda and destroying the needle.

"No, Hilda!" yelled Rika as she ran towards her.

"Shit, Laurelene is just at half the strength. Maybe I will have to use Phantomon!" as he was about to pull that card, a digimon appeared. And as soon as it did, a he created a blast in Megadramon's back.

"Huh?" asked Delfim as he saw the digimon. Smaller, but faster than Megadramon, the digimon passed right by Megadramon, leaving a serious cut in his face.

Oh the heck is that guy?" asked Kazu.

"He rocks!" yelled Kenta.

Seeing that Rika was to concerned with Hilda, Delfim took scanned the new digimon. "Cyberdramon, level Ultimate, special attack Desolation Claw. Damn!"

Cyberdramon stopped on the ground in the path of Megadramon. He turned around and said "Good job, but not good enough!"

As Megadramon came towards him, he used one had to throw him face first in the ground. Then he turned and yelled "Desolation Claw!" as his claws were filled with power, he pointed them towards Megadramon and a beam of power hit the digimon, filling him with minor explosions that wounded him deeply. Megadramon then started sinking into the sand.

As everyone was in awe, a voice was heard. "Cyberdramon, back off. That is not the opponent we are looking for!"

As everyone turned, they saw a boy standing in a cliff. He was looking smug and prideful, even though he had just said to his digimon to back off. _It's him! _Thought Rika. _Oh what is HE doing here?_

When his digimon didn't back off, however, he started walking towards it. "So it's the hard way, huh?" and before anyone could do anything, he pushed his digivice and a whip appeared from it. He then used it to circle Cybredramon's arm and push it. Cyberdramon fought it, but soon gave up.

"Uff, finally it's over." Said the boy. Rika was walking back. _He doesn't even remember me! _Ryo suddenly turned to her and said, with a smiled on her face "Well, that was a close one, huh?"

Rika was a bit surprised, so much she didn't answer when he grabbed her hand and shook it saying "Name is Ryo, nice to meet you! …You don't talk much do you?"

When she finally got her bearings back, she said "I'm Rika, and this is Icedevimon." Hilda turned surprised to Rika, but decided not to question her. She thought maybe Rika didn't trust the guy.

Delfim, apparently, didn't either because he said "Delfim, and this is Youkomon." Laurelene looked in shock at Delfim. Much more when she saw that Delfim had a strange look in his eyes. One she didn't see in a long time: the look of mistrust.

"You're lucky he didn't hurt you." When both Delfim and Rika turned to him with narrowed eyes, he explained. "You have to be careful around here. Some digimons believe that the data of a tamer's digimon can get them to the Real world."

"We are aware of that." Said Delfim, in a brute fashion.

"Okay, I was just trying to help." Said Ryo, not sure why the strange guy was behaving like that. "Anyway, there is one last problem to fix." He then walked to the old clock and stabbed a pocket knife there, stopping the clock in its original position. "There, that should do it."

As soon as he said that, the gears started moving again. "He did it! We are saved! Well I guess we are alright." yelled Clockmon.

"Thanks Ryo." Said Hagurumon.

"Please, I'm glad I could help." Said Ryo. "Anything else?"

"Ryo, will I ever reach the Real World?" asked Hagurumon.

"Sure you will." Said Ryo. "Don't worry. Just believe in it and you can do it."

"Really? Thanks I am going to train everyday!" yelled Hagurumon as he and Clockmon started going away.

Rika was grumbling to herself. "What is with this guy? Stupid perfect hair and stupid perfect teeth. He really bugs me."

"You think he is?" asked Kazu.

"Hum, excuse me, Ryo sir?" asked Kenta.

"Please, guys, Ryo is fine." Said Ryo, embarrassed.

"Ryo as in Ryo Akiyama?" asked Kazu.

"Yeah? Why?" asked Ryo.

"You are the Digimon King!" yelled both Kazu and Kenta, making the others sweat drop.

_Oh boy. _Was the thought of everyone present.

**********With the other tamers**********

"Unless you are following the smell of big blocks of stone, you guys are really messed up!" said Terriermon. They had followed Guilmon until he had brought them in front of a rock with a shape of a bi cue and sitting in one of its corners. A small door-like opening appeared on the rock but apart from that… it was just a rock. No Laurelene or Hilda standing there.

"I can't help it, the scent disappears here." Whined Guilmon.

"It can't be!" said Dorumon has he smelled in circles, hoping he could find a trace of the scent again. Then his hears fell and he admitted, sadly. "It's gone."

"Great, how are we ever going to find them?" asked Takato.

"They probably were sucked up by another data stream." Said Henry.

"I hope not." Said Axel. "I miss my rebel girl. Man, I just wished we would find these guys, then Calumon, then go back home. This world is nothing like I was hoping." As he said that, Henry put a reassuring hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Don't e like that, Axel, we will find them!" said Jerry. She then looked at the entrance on the rock. "Maybe they are in there!" she pointed, trying to cheer Axel up. "It wouldn't hurt to look, right?"

"It might!" said Terriermon, before Henry shushed him to silence.

"Well, let's try!" said Takato.

As they entered the giant rock, they found themselves in a corridor filled with square rocks and darkness.

"This sure is creepy." Said Jerry as she held on to Leomon's hair tighter.

"This is not creepy!" said Terriermon in a brave voice, only to tremble as he said "It is really really frightening!"

"Smell anything, Guilmon, Dorumon?" asked Leomon, trying to keep himself calm in the middle of the darkness.

"Lots of stuff! Oh, you mean the others, no." said Guilmon.

Dorumon you could just look to know the answer. Axel was getting worried. Dorumon was getting more and more depressed and that was not good for them. They better find Rika and Hilda for both their sakes.

"What is that?" asked Jerry as she pointed to a giant cube that was totally hollow. Guilmon jumped inside and inspected the place.

"Beats me!" said the red saurian. "Check it out!"

"You think it is dangerous Guilmon?" asked Jerry though she was already touching the cube.

"No, I think it is okay!" said Guilmon.

"It doesn't look dangerous." Said Dorumon. "But what is this anyway? It's weird."

The tamers each inspected the stone, touching it and getting a weird feeling form it.

"Is this even stone?" asked Jerry.

"I don't know!" said Henry, just as confused as the others.

"What do you guys mean?" asked Takato.

"It's so smooth!" said Jerry.

"Maybe it is worked!" said Axel. "But then, who would work the stone like this? For what purpose?"

As the tamers touched the strange stone, Takato turned to Jerry and said "Hey Jerry? I am really sorry to have dragged you into all of this."

Jerry turned to him, surprised. "Are you kidding me? This is so great, I am Leomon's partner." She said in a happy tone as she smiled to him.

Takato smiled to, until the rock he was leaning in moved abruptly. He looked inside to see Henry, Axel, Dorumon, Terriermon and Guilmon inside of the rock. Terriermon and Guilmon were jumping on it, making the rock bounce.

"Guys, would you knock it off? We really shouldn't mess with this until we figure out what it is!" said Henry. Axel, however, noted that Dorumon wasn't even finding Terriermon and Guilmon's antics funny.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" said Jerry as she and Takato entered the rock. She then turned to Leomon and said "Come on, Leomon. Don't be shy!"

Leomon was so shocked by what she said the only thing that came out at first was "Huh?" Then he got his bearings back and said "I am not." And slowly entered the rock, making it go down a bit with his weight.

Henry looked at it and said "This kind of feels like being in an elevator, doesn't it?"

"Elevator?" the others asked. Suddenly, the rock closed in itself, squeezing them against each other and then it went at high speed to who knows where, the screams of the group being the only sound it made.

***********With Makuramon and Majiramon**********

They were crossing over the desert region, looking for Calumon. With no sign of him, Makuramon grew impatient. "Faster, faster! When we find what the sovereign seeks you and I are going to be rewarded beyond our wildest dreams!" seeing that is partner wasn't moving any faster, he yelled "And severely punished if we do not!"

***********With Calumon*********

"Takato's flag!" said the happy digimon as he ran towards the flag that marked the beginning of the tamers journey in the digital world. "They must be nearby!" he said as he came closer.

He looked at the faces and said "They sure captured Rika's scold. Then again, I don't know if I have ever seen her any other way… except with Axel which is weird." Thought the little digimon, confused. "Maybe I can make her look happier!"

And with that, he started climbing up the flag pole. Just as he reached the top, the wind blew the other way, throwing poor Calumon to the floor. He giggled, though, saying "I guess the wind wants her to stay all scold face and all." He then looked at the flag and said "I can use this to show other people what my friends look like!"

He then grabbed the flag and with a after a great effort, he was able to pull the flag, only for the strength of the wind to blow him away.

*********With Delfim and the others**********

"So there are more of you guys?" asked Ryo to Kazu and Kenta, the only ones answering questions. Night had come and they had made a fire in the middle of the sand. Renamon and Hilda were sitting on the side, Delfim was sitting against a still digivolved Laurelene and Kazu and Kenta were right next to Ryo and Cyberdramon, though the last was very close to Ryo. "I hope you find the others soon."

"Me too." Said Kazu.

"But first we have to find us, we keep getting lost!" whined Kenta, making Ryo laugh.

"So, how long have you been here anyway, Ryo?" asked Kazu.

Ryo looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know, what month is it?"

"October!" said Kenta.

"Uau, I didn't realize I have been here so long." Said Ryo.

It was at that moment that Delfim decided to finally talk. "So you have been here for a long time, did you never found the way to the real world?" he asked, though one could see he was studying Ryo like a hawk.

"Oh no, I found my way back many times already!" said Ryo.

"Then why are you here?" asked Delfim. "Don't you have family to go back to? Or are you running away like a child from a mom that didn't gave him his pony."

"Hey come on." Said Ryo. "Knock it off, would you? What have I done to you? Besides, it is because of Cyberdramon here. As you can see, he is not the type of digimon you can take to a birthday party, not unless you want the tear the cakes, destroy the presents and blow up the place."

Delfim snickered. "So sad that a tamer has to be forced to use a whip because he can't control his own digimon. I question your own skills as a tamer, Ryo Akiyama."

"Stop it!" yelled Ryo as he raised himself, Cyberdramon growling behind him. "I don't know what is your problem, but I just saved your lives! The way I saw it, you didn't even have a plan to defeat Megadramon, you were starting to panic! I question your own abilities as a tamer."

Delfim was in shock. He looked at Ryo like he was a strange being. His eyes then were filled with pain as he looked down.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Rika. "You know nothing, Delfim probably was just getting ready to sprang a card and end that bastard, right Delfim?" When she looked, she was in shock to see Delfim raising himself slowly.

"I… I need some time alone." As he said that, Delfim left the place, in a slow pace. Laurelene raised herself and said "I will go see what is wrong." And with that, she went after him.

"What is wrong with that dude?" asked Ryo.

"He doesn't trust people easily." Said Kenta.

"Yeah, it has been months since we met him, and he still doesn't truly trust us!" said Kazu.

"And why is that, because you guys are the most useful persons in the world?" mocked Hilda.

"Hey!" yelled both Kazu and Kenta. Ryo laughed again.

"So… it must be cool, living on your own. No chores and no homework to do!" said Kazu, dreaming about the possibilities.

"So what? You make me do your homework and chores anyway!" said Kenta.

"Kenta! Not in front of Ryo!" whispered Kazu.

"It does get lonely though. That is why I want to help you guys find those friends of yours." Said Ryo.

"So you are just a stupid kid who fell into the digital world and can't get out, I bet you want to go back to your mommy but you can't because you haven't figured out how yet." Said Rika between teeth, though loud enough for the others to hear.

"RIKA!" yelled Kazu. "I am not about to let you badmouth the coolest guy in two worlds."

"What are you gona do about it?" asked Rika, challenging him.

"Well…" he then turned to Ryo and said "Don't listen to her, Ryo. She is just upset because you beat her in that digimon tournament."

"What?" asked Ryo, completely confused.

"Yeah, you blew away the digimon queen!" yelled Kazu loudly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Rika. "You make it sound like I am weaker than him, which I am not!"

"Come on, you are just upset with Ryo because you came in second. But it's not his fault that you play badly." Said Kazu.

"Kazu." Warned Kenta.

Rika turned to him, angry. "Oh what do you know, you didn't even make it past the third round of that tournament. You talk big, but you wouldn't even know what to do with a digimon even if you could get one, which you can't!"

It was then that Ryo recognized her. "Okay, relax. I do remember you. "

"Well, gee thanks. That means so much to me, oh great one." Said Rika drily.

Ryo looked down. "You were good."

"Still am!" yelled Rika.

"Aren't you forgetting something, he saved Hilda and Laurelene today." Said Kazu.

"Hilda and Laurelene?" asked Ryo, confused.

"Great job Kazu. Didn't you noticed that neither me nor Delfim wanted him to know?" Yelled Rika.

"Like I care. This guys gave names to their partners. Icedevimon is Hilda and that Blackrenamon is Laurelene." Said Kazu.

"Kazu!" warned Kenta again with more urgency.

Ryo looked at Icedevimon and said "isn't that name a little bit girly for an Icedevimon."

"I am female thank you very much!" said Hilda.

"Gee, sorry ma'am!" said Ryo, a little bit freaked out. "I just… you don't… look like a girl at all!"

Hilda decided to tease this guy a bit. "Are you saying I am not feminine enough? What awful thing to say to a lady!"

"Sorry!" said Ryo. "I just… I mean…. Sorry sorry sorry!" said Ryo, really freaked out.

"Relax, she is just messing with you." Said Kazu.

Ryo looked and saw that Hilda was spotting a huge grin. After breathing in relief, he said "Well, it looks like you guys don't know how to get out of here. I will help you guys. I can even get you home. But you guys have to go through another dimension first."

"Really?" asked Kenta.

"Yeah. It is nice to meet new people. Make new friends. Well sometimes." Said Ryo.

"Hmpf. I don't see why we need this guy at all!" said Rika. "How do we know there is no direct way to the real world? I bet there is, but he just doesn't even know it!"

"Why would I lie about that?" asked Ryo, getting tired of so many people being rude to him in one day.

"I don't know, but I am not sticking around to find out. Hilda, let's go." As Rika said that, Hilda flew behind her and both left the camp, leaving the people there shocked.

**********With Laurelene*********

Laurelene followed Delfim until he stopped, looking at the real world. She came closer to him and as she did, she saw that Delfim still had that painful look in his face. "What is wrong, Delfim? Why are you so upset?"

"He is right." Laurelene looked confused as he continued. "He is right! Doing the battle I could have done things differently. Why didn't I remember we could matrix digivolve? Why didn't I used status cards to insure that you would be able to strike him without him striking you? And what about the old combos we used to make? Where were they?"

Laurelene didn't know what to say. She didn't need to, because Delfim continued. "Nowhere. He was right, in the actual battle… I had no plan. This has never happened to me. I always have a plan. Always have a way. Now I just… turned blank to this."

"You can't blame yourself. It happens…" said Laurelene.

"But it shouldn't happen to ME!" yelled Delfim. "I have people that depend on my! This guys depend on my to help them, to guide them, to be the leader they wish me to be. If I can't be that… then I failed them… and you."

Laurelene looked at him as he turned to face the real world again. He then stretched his hand towards it. "There… things were easier. Things were simple: get into a fog, kick some digital butt, get out before Yamaki and goons came in and then just relax. Just the two of us. But now. Things are so complicated. This world is made of so different parts and each one has a different set of rules. It is confusing. I… I don't know what to do."

Laurelene then hugged Delfim with her tails, feeling him burry his head on her fur. She then said "You are just too stressed. This last days have been too much for us. We both are making mistakes we didn't before."

"Then what should we do?" asked Delfim.

"We need to get away for now. We need to get ourselves back together, and if we keep worrying about the others, we never will. Let's just leave." Said Laurelene.

Delfim thought about what she said. That could help, but to where would they go? He then turned to her and said "What is the name of your home village?"

"Yakama Village." Said Laurelene.

Delfim nodded and then said "Follow me." He then got back to camp.

As he got back, he turned to Ryo and said "I want to speak with you. Alone."

Ryo looked surprised, still left the camp to go after Delfim. Cyberdramon went too, just in case.

Delfim turned to him and said "I am sorry about the way I behaved earlier. You were right, I needed help and I was too blind to admit it. I am sorry about the way I treated you."

Ryo smiled. "No big deal. It is okay."

Delfim then turned to him. "I need a favor. Do you know how to get to Yakama village?"

Ryo was surprised, but answered "Well, go in this direction." He said as he pointed to his right. "You will reach a black hole. You have to jump inside and it will take you to Yakama village. Why?"

"I need you to take Kazu, Kenta and Rika back to the others." As he saw Ryo's face fill with shock, he added "I need to take care of some things there and I would rather do it alone. Could you do me a favor and take care of them while I am gone?"

Ryo looked at him and said "There is going to be a problem there. You see… Rika is gone."

Delfim looked at him and said simply "I see. I should have guessed. Anyway, it doesn't matter, she will be fine, I am sure. Take care of Kazu and Kenta though.

Ryo nodded. Then he asked "Is it true you gave your partner a name? Laurelene was it?"

Delfim smiled "That… is because my partner is unique!"

And with that, Delfim mounted Laurelene and they rode into their destination.

**Authors notes:**

**Delfim: **So here it is.

**Laurelene: **You weren't nearly as bad as I thought you would be!

**Delfim: **The guy still saved us. So as you guys can see there are going to be some changes in the story as it goes now. I mean that Rika's and Delfim's story from now on is going to be original!

**Laurelene: **You are risking awfully much here.

**Delfim: **Yeah I know. Anyway, review!


	27. Chapter 25

**Delfim: **Rise and shine, a new chapter is here!

**Laurelene: **Good. Say Delfim, what do you have planned for today.

**Delfim: **You mean besides surviving food poisoning, nothing.

**Laurelene: **Food poisoning.

**Delfim: **Yeah, you see, I am going to eat at a friend's house, okay? The problem is, this friend of mine doesn't cook, so unless he calls for a pizza, the food is probably toxic.

**Laurelene: **It can't be that bad.

**Delfim: **Oh no! Last time I was in the hospital for a whole month. And it was the month before my exams of Portuguese and math at school! It sucked ass!

**Laurelene: **Ouch.

**Delfim: **And you don't know the worse. I was seeing things and stuff. I was hallucinating.

**Laurelene: **What do you mean?

**Delfim: **Okay, first there was this thing where I think I saw Batman having butt sex with a squirrel. Then a bunch of yelling about Squirrel aids and stuff it was very confusing. And at one point, I saw a round object just hovering over me, I thought it was the moon. Then Yoda appears and said "The moon that is not. It is your momma!"

**Laurelene: **How the hell do you come up with this stuff!

**Delfim: **Like I said I was hallucinating, I had no control over it. Craziest and freakiest month of my life. Anybitch, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 25 Somebody call the dragon hunter!**

"What is the deal with this place?" asked Takato as they walked through the new zone where the brow box had taken them. The place was totally grey, like a black and white film, and the houses all had different sizes and some were even leaning on each other. It was freaky!

"Everything is warped!" said Jerry.

"It is making me dizzy." Said Takato.

"Everything makes you dizzy Takato." Said Henry. "I wonder if the data in this area is unstable."

"Momantai, this place is just another part of your friendly digital dimension. You are not in Kansas anymore, you know." Said Terriermon.

"Be that as it may, the data may still be unstable here." Said Axel. We should be careful, we never know what might happen."

As he said that, Guilmon and Dorumon saw what looked like chocolate. Both smiled and grabbed a piece eating it in one bite. Both suddenly yelled as they spitted out the chocolate with looks of despair in their faces.

"Guilmon, what is wrong?" asked Takato looking at Guilmon confused.

"Dorumon?" asked Axel worried.

"Not chocolate!" whined both dinosaurs pathetically.

"Let me see." Said Terriermon and before anyone could stop him he grabbed a piece of chocolate and ate it. He grimaced at the taste.

"You shouldn't eat everything you see, especially around here. Things aren't always what they seem." Said Leomon.

"Yeah, guys. I can understand Dorumon and Guilmon, but Terriermon, really? If Guilmon couldn't eat it there is no way you could." Said Axel.

"I should have known." Said Terriermon.

"I try, but every time I see food my brain shuts off." Said Guilmon.

"I don't believe this, I have finally become Guilmon." Said Terriermon.

"It could be worse, pal. It could be worse." Said Dorumon.

"How so?" asked Terriermon.

"You could have become Terriermon. Ups, my bad." Said Dorumon.

"Why you… nice one." Said Terriermon.

Suddenly, a couple of loud voices were heard. "Who is that?" asked Takato.

"Whoever it is, it is really chatty." Said Henry.

"Fools!" said Axel. "Don't you recognize two trolls when you hear them? It's Kazu and Kenta. That means Rika must be with them!"

"And Hilda!" said Dorumon.

"And Delfim and Laurelene!" said Jerry.

They looked towards the voices direction. "I see Kazu and Kenta, but no sign of Rika, Delfim or their partners, just another guy." Said Takato.

"What?" asked Axel as he looked to see that Takato was right: no Rika in sight, nor Delfim. Kazu, Kenta and another guy probably of their age were coming. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, Axel, maybe we should ask them." said Henry seing the distressed look on his friends face.

"Hey Hey Hey! We have returned!" yelled Kazu as he waved to the tamers.

"It's about time!" said Takato. "You had us worried."

"Yeah, we ran into some trouble, nothing that I couldn't take care off." Said Kazu. Ryo and Cyberdramon came closer as they spoke.

"Who is that?" asked Jerry as she looked at Ryo.

"That my friend is the legendary tamer Ryo." Said Kazu.

"He rocks!" said Kenta.

Of tamers were cars, he would be the monster truck!" said Kazu.

"Oh come on!" said Ryo embarrassed. "I wish you guys wouldn't say that."

"Whoa, I can't believe it is really you!" said Takato as he came closer. Then he looked behind Ryo and said "Don't tell me that is your partner!" as he pointed to Cyberdramon.

"Yeah, that is Cyberdramon." Said Ryo.

"Awesome, nice to meet you fella!" said Takato, getting a growl from Cyberdramon as a answer. Takato took a step back. "Yeah, I don't think he likes me that much."

"Don't take it personally." Said Ryo. "He is not the socializing kind. He is like a puppy on the inside… when you get to know him."

Henry and Terriermon watched this and Terriermon didn't resist the comment. "A puppy, I will believe it when I see it. Who is Ryo anyway?"

"He is a famous tamer who disappeared after winning a digimon tournament. Some say he is the greatest tamer of all time." Answered Henry.

"He must be to keep Cyberscarymon under control. That digimon looks meaner then Rika!" said Terriermon.

"Try not to provoke him." Pleaded Henry.

"What? Me? Never!" said Terriermon.

By then Axel had had enough. "Kazu, Kenta, where is Rika-chan? And my brother? Where are they?" yelled Axel as he came towards them.

"Yeah, and Hilda-chan? And Laurelene? Where the hell are they, they should be with you!" whined Dorumon.

"Whoa, calm down dudes!" said Kazu. Wrong thing to say.

"Listen, you will tell me where they are or I will beat the crap out of you!" yelled Axel as he grabbed Kazu by the shirt.

"She got all mad and took off on her own!" said Kenta.

"She wouldn't do that unless you got her mad!" said Axel. "What did you guys do?"

"Wait." Said Ryo. "I think this is all… my fault."

Axel turned to Ryo as he said "She was mad at me because I had saved her and then Kazu started talking about how I had beaten her in the tournament and stuff. Well, she just snapped and took off."

"Yeah, Kazu kept saying things like Ryo was a better tamer and the only reason she was digimon queen was because he wasn't there to kick her ass." Said Kenta.

"I just said the truth!" said Kazu.

"Quiet you!" yelled Axel. Then he turned to Ryo. "As for you…" he then walked towards Ryo, Cyberdramon growled as he came closer. He looked at the eyes of Ryo and asked "Was she okay?"

"Wha…" Ryo was at a loss of what to say. "Huh, yeah, she was. She looked fine to me, just pissed."

"And Hilda? The Icedevimon?" asked Axel.

"Also fine, just a little bit tired after a fight against a Megadramon, that is all." Said Ryo.

Axel kept looking at Ryo, before he smiled and said "Then there is nothing to worry about."

Ryo was confused. "I thought you were mad at me."

"From what you and Ryo said, it is Kazu's fault." "Hey!" "Besides, from what you said she is fine, so now I can rest more easily knowing that she is okay. Thank you for bringing this news." Said Axel.

Ryo smiled. "No problem."

"So, what about my brother?" asked Axel.

"Well, Delfim was a bit suspicious about me, was fairly rude in the beginning. By nightfall, however, he apologized and asked me to bring Kazu and Kenta here while he and Laurelene went to Yakama Village." Said Ryo.

"Yakama? Never heard of it." Said Axel.

"It is a digimon village with digimons from all species. They never reach more than Ultimate level, though. I don't know what he would want there." Said Ryo.

"This is bad. It's dangerous out there, something could happen to them." said Henry.

"Come now. Ryo just said they were fine. Delfim must have his reasons and Rika is Rika." Said Axel. "I'm sure we will find them again."

"Yeah, and those two are very strong, they will be fine. Besides, Hilda and Laurelene are with them!" said Jerry.

"Yeah, Jerry and Axel are right… I hope." Said Takato.

*********With Delfim*********

Delfim and Laurelene were now walking. Laurelene had de-digivolved and they were now pacing towards the direction Ryo had told them.

"You okay Laurelene?" asked Delfim.

"Yeah, you?" asked Laurelene.

"Just peachy. Though we will have to stop soon, I don't know how but this place is almost has hot has the desert one." Said Delfim.

"Agreed, but here we are more lucky, we can use one of those gear's shadows to rest a bit." Said Laurelene.

"Good idea." Said Delfim. "Ryo never told us it would be this far."

Laurelene thought about it and said "He probably didn't know that it was this far. Remember that he lost track of time."

"Yeah. Let's go." Said Delfim as he started running.

"Right behind you." Said Laurelene.

**********With Rika********

"Rika, we have been walking for hours." Said Hilda.

"How observant, Hilda. What's your point?" said Rika.

"Well there is no sign of an exit and we still don't know where we are going!" complained Hilda. "Not that I am not happy to drag myself through the sand but don't you think we should have gone with Ryo?"

"Oh please, that guys couldn't find his way out of a paper bag." Said Rika. "And instead of annoying me, you could focus the energy you still have in walking so we can find our way out."

"Very well." Said Hilda with a roll of her eyes.

**********With the other tamers*********

Kazu and Kenta were bombarding Ryo with the stupidest questions ever raging from "Coul you give some pointers about how to be such a bodacious tamer?" to "Where did you got your outfit?" The other tamers sweatdropped at their antics.

"Maybe we should ask Ryo about our mission?" Asked Jerry.

"Finally, a reasonable suggestion!" said Henry. "Thank you Jerry."

"That is right, I forgot to ask. Why are you guys in the digital world?" asked Ryo.

"Oh yeah!" said Takato, remembering their mission. "Our friend Calumon was kidnapped and we are here to rescue him. You haven't seen him around, have you?"

"Around here? I don't know, what does he look like?" asked Ryo.

"Maybe this will help!" said Takato as he took his drawing of Calumon from his pack. "He is a little digimon that doesn't like to fight."

"A digimon… that doesn't like to fight? Well, there is a first time for everything." Said Ryo.

"He would rather eat his way out with Cream puffs. But there is something about him that helps other digimon digivolve."

"So who do you think might have kidnapped him?" asked Ryo as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Think? Oh no, we don't think, we know it was the Devas." Said Axel. "We saw them doing it. At the time, we couldn't do a thing about it, though, so know here we are."

"Yeah, they are not the friendlier of folks, so we got to find him before anything bad happens." Said Takato.

"The Devas?" asked Ryo.

Takato took the drawing from Makuramon. "Here is one of them. They are followers of some digimon sovereign. This one, Makuramon, was the diginapper. We tried to stop him but that monkey was too quick. Before we knew it, he escaped to the digimon world."

"Those Devas are totally out of control!" said Kazu.

"You should see the destruction they caused back home!" said Henry.

"Not to mention the problems they gave us!" said Axel.

"I was more terrified then I have ever been." Said Jerry.

"That pig deva was like a tank… with a snot." Said Kenta.

"We finally were able to stop him, but he wrecked a lot of the city." Said Takato. "If they could digivolve they would be… unstoppable!"

"I see. Then I think… we should rescue your friend as soon as we can." Said Ryo.

Suddenly, Kenta screamed. As they turned to him he yelled "Where did they come from?" as they looked at where he was looking, there stood a bunch of scarecrow like digimons.

Henry and Terriermon got themselves ready, as did Axel and Dorumon. "Be careful, those digimon could be dangerous!" warned Leomon.

"Don't worry, this digimon are harmless, as long as you get used at the way they tend to pop out like that." Said Ryo. "Oh, and the name is Nohemon."

"These digimon… give me the gippies!" said Jerry.

They stared at the weird digimons. These world just got weirder and weirder.

**********With Makuramon**********

"Majiramon, would you step on it?" complained Makuramon. "We have to find the little runt before Caturamon does! I will not be surpassed y a dog in runty legs!"

Majiramon just signed. He was getting a tad bored of the monkey's constant complains.

*********With Calumon***********

Calumon had long since abandoned the place where the banner used to stay, using the cloth from it as a makeshift cape that kept him cool under the sun of the desert area. He had been walking for quite a while and was getting more and more depressed as he couldn't find anyone.

"Takato, Guilmon, where are you?" yelled the small digimon. "My tummy hurts, my feet hurt, my toes… well I don't have any toes but if I did they would hurt too! Oh I wish I was back in the real world where there is nice people and cream puffs."

The small digimon was reaching his limits. Never in his life has he had to walk that much. "When will someone find me?"

As if summoned, a howl was heard through the land. Calumon looked up and saw a strange yellow dog coming towards him with a cloud of dust behind him because of his speed. The yellow dog stopped right in front of Calumon.

"Hello mister dog, I am looking for Takato, Guilmon, and maybe a big box of cookies." Said Calumon.

His answer was to shoot little grains at Calumon. As Calumon shielded himself with his hands, the dog digimon laughed his ass off.

"Where I come from, we shake hands." Said Calumon, trying to still be polite.

The dog looked at him, the smelled him a bit and said "I smell lunch!"

"What is on the menu?" asked Calumon, fearing the answer already.

"You you you!" yelled the dog before he ran after Calumon, the little cream puff yelling all the way as the chase began.

**********With the tamers*********

"What do you think, Leomon?" asked Jerry as she pointed to the castle Ryo said they could sleep in. The castle, however, was more freaky and warped then the rest of the area.

"It looks… interesting." Said Leomon, not knowing what to say more.

"I know it looks funny. Staring at it makes me dizzy." Admitted Ryo. "But it is safe and we can spend the night here."

"This place his bigger then Kazu's Ego!" said Terriermon as they entered the castle.

"Or your mouth." Said Henry, getting a chuckle from the other tamers.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on, that's the second time I have been owned in one day!" yelled Terriermon, getting even more chuckles.

"Uau!" said Takato as he looked at the castle.

"I am sleepy, when is bedtime, Takatomon?" asked Guilmon.

As if by coincidence, night fell right on that moment.

"Well, now I guess." Said Takato, not knowing what to say in this situation.

"I don't know about you guys but I will never get used to that." Said Jerry.

"Hopefully, we won't have to get used to anything at all!" said Axel. "After all, once we get Calumon, we just have to get the hell out of this world. I miss boss already… and Rika."

Te others looked at Axel. Sure he could say he was alright, but one could see he wasn't. He liked Rika really much and that was visible in the way that he was reacting. His digimon wasn't faring any better.

Ryo took them to a room full of beds. "Here we are!" said Ryo.

"Uau!" said Jerry as she looked at the beds.

"I know what you mean, I had forgotten what beds even look like!" said Takato.

"It's like camp!" yelled Kazu as he ran into the room, happy about this new development.

"But without the councilors!" yelled Kenta just has happy.

As this two were trolling around, Jerry tried one of the beds. "It's comfy!" said Jerry happily!

"Yeah!" yelled Terriermon as he jumped in his bed. "And bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!"

"I wish Rika was here. I wonder where she is sleeping tonight." Said Jerry.

Suddenly, Axel froze. Only then did Jerry realize what she had said and looked towards Axel. Dorumon turned to Axel and said "We didn't thought of that, who knows where they are now! They might need help."

"Agreed, sleeping out there must not be safe. I must… we must look for them! Come on Dorumon!" yelled Axel as he walked towards the door.

"Axel, wait!" said Henry. "We don't even know where she is! Don't go out just yet. You may just get yourself lost! We have already too many people going missing."

Axel looked at Henry, then sighed. "You are right. But I can't stop worrying. I wish that she would just appear, you know. That we would just find Calumon and be back to the real world. No offense, Ryo, but this world is not my kind of world."

"None taken. You are just tired and this with Rika is not helping. Come on, rest for a while." Said Ryo.

"Changing subject, doesn't anyone live in this place Ryo?" asked Henry.

"No. This castle has been empty since I first found it. You guys can stay here for as long as you like." Said Ryo.

"Oh Yeah! We can stay in this castle forever!" said Kazu.

"Yeah, no parents, no school, no gym shorts! Why would we ever leave?" yelled Kenta.

"Because we are here on a rescue mission, not to play hooky." Said Jerry, sternly.

"You're always raining on my bridge." Said Kazu.

"She is also always right." Said Henry.

"Hey, has anyone noticed, we haven't eaten in a while." Said Takato.

"We did, with the chocolate incident." Said Guilmon.

"Don't remind me." Said Terriermon.

"Yeah, Guilmon. That goes to your list of unmentionables to people." Said Dorumon.

"But I don't have a list." Said Guilmon.

"Then you better start making one!" said Dorumon.

"Guys, you are missing the point! Shouldn't we be hungry?" asked Takato.

"Haven't you guys figured it out? In the digital world, you eat when you want!" Said Ryo. "Why, I haven't had a meal of an kind for 2 weeks."

"Whoa, Ryo, that is one hell of a diet!" said Takato.

"You get used to it." Said Ryo.

"There sure is a lot of stuff to get used to around here." Said Jerry as she prepared to sleep.

The others followed suit and soon everyone was in their own bed. Jerry and Takato were still talking while the others were sleeping.

"Takato, do you miss home?" asked Jerry.

"Huh, actually, I haven't really thought about it that much." Admitted Takato.

As he was about to say something more, the sound of steel steps woke up everyone, especially Kenta who looked into the corridors and saw Knightmon walking there. He yelled loudly.

"Oh would you calm down, it is just Knightmon. He roams around the halls looking for enemies to decapitate." Said Ryo filled with sleep.

"Did you say decapitate?" asked Kenta, getting filled with dread. "What if Knightmon get's in here and thinks we are his enemies'"

"I… never really thought about it. Look, just don't pick a fight with him. You know, stay out of his way and you will be fine." Said Ryo as he fell on his pillow again.

"Yeah, but what if he has a bad night? What if he…" before Kenta could continue, snoring was heard. The tamers looked in shock as Ryo was already asleep.

"Is he sleeping already?" asked Kenta shocked.

"He is either really brave or he already lost his marbles!" said Kazu. "Right Axel? Axel?" when they turned they were shocked to find that Dorumon and Axel were too asleep.

"How is that even possible?" asked Kenta.

"I don't know, guess this guys are heavy sleepers." Said Henry as he too tried to sleep. Soon everyone was asleep. All except Takato.

_Mean, why can't I sleep. _He then turned to Kazu and Kenta and thought _Those two could sleep through a hurricane. I wonder if I brought something to read. _He thought as he grabbed his bag. _Gosh, look at all this stuff. Why did I pack this? _He asked himself as he grabbed a flashlight. _We don't need a flashlight, we need a miracle._

It was then that he found a small paper in his bag. Knowing that he didn't put it ther, he grabbed it and beneath it was a good luck charm and a paper. He read it.

"Dear Takato,

There is so much I wanted to tell you before you left, but there wasn't time. So I am writing this letter so you know how proud your father and I are of you. It seems like it was just yesterday you were a little baby putting spinach up your nose. You always knew how to make me laugh. But look at you now. So independent and so brave. I know I have been hard on you sometimes, telling you to take your head out of the clouds and into your schoolbooks. But the truth is, I love everything about you, even the perky parts. You get that from your father.I will make a deal with you, I won't worry sick over you if you promise to return home soon, safe and sound.

Lots of love

Mum

P.S. The Guilmon bread still needs a bit of work.

P.P.S. The Lucky Charm carries all my love with it. May it help you my son."

Takato could not stop the tears from falling as he read the letter. That awoke Jerry, who looked at Takato worryingly. "Takato? Are you alright?"

Takato broke out of his trance and cleaned the tears. "Oh yeah, I am fine."

"Well you don't look fine." Said Jerry.

"I… huh… just have trouble sleeping." Said Takato. "I think it is because I got something in my eye."

"Are you crying?" asked Jerry in a quiet voice empty of any mocking.

"No, of course I am not." Said Takato, trying to sound tough.

Jerry didn't say anything, but she got out of bed and moved quietly towards Takato's bed (quit the perverted thoughts, ASSHOLES!). When she was near his bed, she sat down on it and asked "Takato, what is that?" and pointed to the good luck charm.

"It is just something my mother gave me." Said Takato.

"Is it for luck?"

"Hu hu!"

"I bet she misses you a lot."

"She does." Takato then smiled "But, I will see her soon. All we got to do is find Calumon. And once we do that, we can all go home!

Jerry smiled at him, making Takato fell much better himself. Then she giggled. "What would your mom said if she saw you with Cyberdramon?"

"Are you kidding me? I would be grounded until I was a hundred."

Both laughed at the joke.

"You know, Jerry."

"What?"

"I am really glad you came to the digital world."

"Me too."

**********Axel's Dream*********

Axel was confused. He did not know where he was, but he had a feeling that wherever it was, he shouldn't be there. Then Dorumon appeared.

"Dorumon, thank goodness buddy, I did not know where you were." Said Axel relieved.

"Tamer." Said Dorumon in a voice that made Axel stop in his tracks. "What are you doing? The one you desire is not here and you are content to stay with the one that drove her away."

"Well, what can I do to Kazu. I mean, it's Kazu?" asked Axel in a fearful voice.

"I don't mean that one, I mean Ryo! Seriously, the guy beat your girl and now he is laughing about it. He probably made all efforts for her to flee. If I were you, I would show him who is the true tamer!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if I tell you I have the power to surpass everyone in your group, even your brother." As that caught the interest of Axel, he pulled a card. It was like a blue card, but the corners were dark and the image had a skull. "Take this card and together we will crush whoever stands in our way. Now go, tamer!"

At that moment, Axel awoke. He looked around, seeing most still sleeping. He then felt something in his poket and when he took it, it was the card. _I better not use this until I know what it does. But what was this about power to surpass the others?_

**********With Calumon********

"Must keep going." Said Calumon as he continued to walk exhausted. "Don't want to be doggy chow. Calumon is brave. Calumon doesn't give up! Calumon is… toasted."

And with that, Calumon fell on the sand. As he did he heard a strange sound and when he looked up he saw a red monstrous bike that had stopped on his front. And riding it was a freaky biker. He looked like what a biker wants to look like: Leather Jacket, black spiked boots and black clawed gloves. He had three eyes all blood red, one of them being in the middle of the helmet.

"Could you help me, oh please oh please?" asked Calumon getting no response from the strange digimon. "I am lost and I am trying to find my friends!" said Calumon, still not getting any reaction from him. "I can show you a picture of them!" and with that said, he grabbed his makeshift cape and showed the images there. "I know they are all kind of fuzzy, but if you squint and use your imagination…"

Before Calumon could say anything else, the biker we all know to be Beelzemon just turned the bike one and rode away, leaving a trail of dust behind. Calumon coughed a bit as he complained "Oh nuts, I think that is a big no. But he didn't have to go and make the air all coughy!"

He then looked around and said "If Takato doesn't find me soon that silly monkey will, or Doggymon! Why is everybody here so mean?" he became depressed, but with a last bit if effort, he started walking again. "Got to keep going like a train. Chuck chuck!" said Calumon, trying to imitate a train.

**********With Delfim**********

Delfim opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that they were still in the digimon world, in the time area. He sighed. _I am starting to regret this. Maybe I should have gone with Ryo to meet the others. This is really starting to be a pain._

He looked at Laurelene who was still asleep. He smiled at seeing her so peaceful even in this forsaken world. _It is all worth it… for her._

And with that, he decided to stroke her fur like he had done when his arm had been struck by Hilda. Laurelene woke up at the feeling of his hand. "Good morning!"

"Morning." Said Delfim. "So, ready to go and search for the black hole… again."

"Come on, it must be close." Said Laurelene.

"Sure." Said Delfim. "Let's just go. Who knows, we may even find Calumon."

And with that, they started going once again.

***********With the tamers**********

"Come on, guys." Said Ryo as he took them close to a stairs in spiral form a part going up and the other going down. The freaky thing is both up and down ways you could only see darkness. "This stairs will take us to another area."

"Why bother? There probably won't be any cool digimon there either." whined Kenta.

"Yeah, the digimons we have seen so far are wither freaky or creepy." Said Kazu.

"Sounds like the two of you!" joked Terriermon.

"Hey!" yelled Kazu.

"Well, you can stay here is you want…" said Ryo. "With Knightmon!"

Kazu and Kenta shuddered. "Since you put it that way. Let's go!" yelled Kazu as he started running down the stairs.

"You sure have a way with words, Ryo." Complimented Henry.

*********With Calumon*********

Calumon kept walking in the desert. Suddenly, a pink ball of data passed through him.

"Oh a pretty ball! Can I play with you? Can I? Can I? I know some pretty good games!" as he yelled that, he ran after the ball, his previous tiredness long forgotten.

"Wait for me!" yelled Calumon as he too rolled like the ball in his front. A bunch of Woodmon were watching this and one said "Alright, what is up with the little one?"

"Beats me? I keep telling kids this days are crazy!" answered the other one.

But Calumon couldn't care less. He was all too happy, singing as he chased the pink ball. As he did some digi-gnomes started chasing him.

"I was having a yucky day, but now woohoo I get to play  
>Other digimon were so mean The nastiest you've ever seen.<br>I don't need them, not at all. My brand new friend's a big pink ball.  
>running here and running there, like a hyper teddy bear. Raar!<br>Happy-doodle oh what fun. I wish I had a chocolate bun.  
>or a cookie or a cake or a minty chocolate shake.<br>who needs snacks? I have a toy. my pretty bally oh what joy.  
>I'm so happy I don't care. I'm still not wearing underwear!"<p>

What poor Calumon didn't notice is that the crystal in his head started to shine. As it did, so did the trail left by his cape. He looked behind and saw the light. "What a pretty light!"

The Woodmon that were watching Calumon looked at the light in wonder. Suddenly the three evolved to Cherrymon. "What happened?" asked one of them.

"I don't know, but it felt great!" said another one.

Calumon was appalled. "Uau, did I… do that?"

As he wondered, not far from there, Makuramon, still riding Majiramon, saw the intense light. "Ah ha! Unless my eyes are deceiving me, that is the light of digivolution! Get a move on!"

On another side, the tamers just appeared through the stack of stairs. "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary here, just sand and more sand." Said Takato.

Axel dropped to his knees. "Is this a joke?" he said "I have already seen enough sand and deserts for my all life!"

Henry turned and said "Well, at least one thing is new. A 30 foot flying dragon!"

Everyone turned and saw a giant dragon flying in the sky. On top of its head, was Makuramon.

"It's Makuramon!" said Takato.

"No shit Sherlock, let's just kick is butt!" yelled Axel as he ran towards the place where Makuramon was going, Dorumon running behind him. It didn't take long for the others to follow them.

"Uau! It's as bright as a bug light!" said Calumon. He then looked up and said in a fear full voice "And here come the bugs!"

As soon as the digi-gnomes saw the devas, they flew away. Calumon turned to them and pleaded "Don't go! Please don't leave me! Come back!" as he saw they weren't coming back, he ran after them.

"Our little friend is close by, I can smell him!" said Makuramon as he laughed, seeing the trail on the floor.

Calumon, was clumsy in his run and fell down a hole screaming as he did so.

Makuramon was getting impatient. He searched and searched but couldn't find him. Suddenly he was aware of the tamers. "It appears we have visitors." Said Makuramon as he pointed to them.

Cyberdramon growled before running towards Majiramon. "Cyberdramon, come back!" yelled Ryo. But Cyberdramon continued running towards his opponent. "Damn it, when Cyberdramon smells a fight, there is no way to stop him, it is like I am not even here!"

"But that dragon is to powerful!" said Takato.

"Yeah, you are right!" said Henry.

Cyberdramon filled his hand with power. "Desolation Claw." And fired it towards Majiramon. The attack hit, making Majiramon fly back a bit in pain. But overall he was still okay to fight.

"Majiramon, I believe that lizard in a tin can is trying to pick a fight with you! I will just get out of your way while you deal with him!" and with that, the monkey jumped off the dragon.

Majiramon didn't took a single second. He had been in the command of that pesky monkey for far too long and it was time to relieve some stress, fighting style. He flew up to the claws where is body shined red. Suddenly he turned into a red ball in the air and a yell was heard.

"Flaming Arrowhead!"

Suddenly, red arrows fell from the sky towards Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon roared as he felt the pain from the various attacks. Cyerdramon kneeled as the pain was too much.

"Hang on, we are coming!" yelled Leomon as he ran towards Majiramon.

Axel, Henry and Takato took their cards, ready to fight the devas again.

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

DIGIVOLUTION

DORUMON/GUILMON/TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

DORUGAMON/GROWLMON/GARGOMON

Leomon jumped and roared "Fist of the Beast King!" and as the attack hit, Gargomon jumped and yelled "Bunny pummel!" before he fell to the ground, Dorugamon yelled "Power Metal!" and Growlmon finished with "Dragon Slash!"

However, the big deva didn't stop, landing in front of the tamers. Axel then pulled a card and said "Enough! I am going to show you you overgrown lizard!"

"Man, is Axel more angry then normal or what?" asked Takato.

"I don't care, look, he got a blue card!" said Henry happily. But then he noticed the corners of the card were dark. "Wait, something is wrong, Axel don't play that card!"

DIGI-MODIFI: DEATH DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

DEATH DIGIVOLUTION

DORUGAMON DEATH DIGIVOLVES TO…

DEATH-X-DORUGAMON

They all were scared as Death-X-Dorugamon appeared. His colour was darker and his claws were much more red. In his head, a metal cast was firmly put, make the new digimon look like an enraged beast. Looking at it gave was terrifying and only Henry pulled up the courage to get his digivice.

"Death-X-Dorugamon, undead Advanced Champion that feeds on the core of other digimons to survive. Unlike its predecessor, Doruguremon, this one doesn't care who he fights, so long as it can get its core. Attacks are Metal Cast and Cannonball." Said Henry in fear.

As he finished saying this, the new dragon roared "Metal Cast." In a cold voice before he rampaged right towards Majiramon, the bigger dragon fall back at the power behind the attack. Before he could get back, Death-X-Dorugamon slapped him with the tail, turned back to him and yelled "Cannonball." Sending Majiramon to the ground.

Axel was not even in himself, his eyes held another look, one they never saw in his face. Power lust filling his very being. "Yes, this is it! Not even Ultimates can face this! This is the supreme power of Dorumon! Go Death-X-Dorugamon!"

"Axel, are you mad? Stop this immediately!" yelled Ryo.

"No!" yelled Axel. "You thought you were better than Rika-chan, well feel this, motherfucker. Behold power like you have never seen before!"

Ryo gritted his teeth. "Guess I have no choice." He then grabbed a card and slashed it through the digivice.

DIGI-MODIFI GOLLIATH ACTIVATE

Cyberdramon suddenly turned titanic. He grabbed Majiramon by the head and squeezed him, making him disperse in bits of data. Makuramon choose that moment to flee.

Axel looked angrily at Ryo. "That was OUR enemy!"

"Well, there is no enemy anymore, so would you calm down?" asked Ryo.

"NO,you took our prey, you take it's PLACE! GO DEATH-X-DORUGAMON!"

Before Cyberdramon could even shrink back to his original size, Death-X-Dorugamon yelled "Metal Cast!", throwing Cyberdramon down. As he was about to get up, Death-X-Dorugamon started hitting Cyberdramon with continues waves of "Cannonball!" 

Ryo looked at his digimon, trying to find a card he could use. He was saved from that when Growlmon ran and headbutted Death-X-Dorugamon away from Cyberdramon. As the other digimons jumped to the array, Axel yelled "Enough! Today you live, but me and Dorumon will become stronger. You will see, not even my brother will be able to face us! Ryo is already defeated, you are weak. Soon, nobody can defeat me!"

And with that, He jumped on Death-X-Dorugamon's back and he rode it away.

Ryo used a healing card on Cyberdramon, who immediately wanted to chase Axel. "No pal, we can't face him yet. With the power he wields, we have to be careful!"

"Dude, Axel is nuts!" yelled Kazu.

"He never behaved like this." Said Henry.

"That is not the only problem. Cyberdramon wants to fight him again. I fear that I have no choice but to go with him. I'm sorry but I won't be able to help finding Calumon." Said Ryo.

"What?" yelled Takato.

"Cyberdramon has been hoping for a challenge, his ultimate opponent. And now he chose Axel and that beast. I am sorry, but I must go." Said Ryo as he jumped to Cyberdramon's back. "Say hi to Rika for me!"

The tamers watched Ryo going. All of them thought the same thing. _Coming to the digital world is proving more hazardous than it should._

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey hey hey. Guys from everywhere this is the end of this chapter.

**Laurelene: **I think they got it the moment they saw "Authors Notes." And seriously, Death evolution and evil Axel?

**Delfim: **I thought it was pretty obvious I was going to do this the moment I put Axel with Dorumon has his partner. That at some point I would say "Screw it, the guy is an asshole now!" Anyway, don't pester me. Thanks to this chapter, I didn't have time to buy antidotes, wich means another month or more in the hospital… at the beginning of University!

**Laurelene: **Ouch. Sorry.

**Delfim: **I just hope that the visions are better this time. I hope you are in them.

**Laurelene: **Boys, always thinking with the down head.

**Delfim: **Hey, that is so truth. Anyway, review!


	28. Chapter 26

**Delfim: **Hi there, everyone! The new chapter is up! Directly from the hospital.

**Laurelene: **Hospital? Man that sucks.

**Delfim: **It is not as ad as it could be. Thanks to my previous food poisoning, the doctor said I gained some sort of immunity… not enough to escape hospital, but enough for it to only last a week.

**Laurelene: **Well, that is good.

**Delfim: **IT ISN'T GOOD AT ALL! FUCKING NURSE TRIED TO TAKE AWAY MY COMPUTER, HOW IS THAT GOOD? I ALMOST COULDN'T WRITE MY CHAPTER!

**Laurelene: **Yikes! Stupid nurses.

**Delfim: **Tell me about it. Anyway, gentleman, I have to warn you, this chapter is going to be an original chapter as I will focus on Delfim now, and then I will focus on the others more. And Takato is not going to be the first to Bio-merge.

**Laurelene: **So we are finally going to meet my family! Great, I can warn father to prepare a grave.

**Delfim: **Yeah, a gra… wait WHAT?

**Laurelene: **Just kidding.

**Delfim: **That is it, no sex for you!

**Laurelene: **What? Please no!

**Delfim: **If you behave, I will look the other way on this matter.

**Laurelene: **Deal.

**Delfim: **Then On with it!

**Chapter 26 Of family and challenges.**

"Finally we found the damn black hole!" said Delfim.

"Yes, it is good that we found it. I am sick and tired of gears." Said Laurelene.

In their front, was the black hole in floor. Delfim tried to see if he could see anything from the other side without entering it.

"You can't see the other side. How do we know this is even the right one?" asked Delfim.

"Ryo told us it would be here and it is!" said Laurelene.

"But the hole was farther than he predicted. If the hole changes places, could it's destination change?"

Laurelene thought about this. "Maybe… it is possible. But it should stay in the same area. So unless you want to stay with the gears…"

"No no no no no! I am going!" said Delfim. He too was tired of the gears and just wanted to reach the Yakama village soon. So without further thinking, he jumped to the hole, Laurelene following close behind…

Only for both to fall in a lake…

"Well, see the positive side of the things, Delfim. At least there is no sand!" said Laurelene as Delfim glared at her.

"Thank goodness! I would freak out if there was more sand in this forsaken world… no offense, but this digimon world is not what I expected."

"None taken. There is a reason why most digimons want to reach the real world… besides massive destruction. Not only your world is fixed by laws of physic and other such things that remain unchanged, it is safer in general."

Delfim nodded at this. Only the most chaotic, war filled countries could compare to the chaos in this world. But he shook his head as he reached the coast, he would think of that later. As they got out of the water, Delfim turned to Laurelene.

"So, recognize this place?"

Laurelene looked around. They were surrounded by threes that had yellow leaves and light brow wood. Even the grass was golden. There was the lake and beyond it, two mountains unified by a valley stood. "Yeah, we should go to that valley over there, after that we should be seeing the village."

Delfim looked at the mountain. "It will take us days walking to that place alone. Not to mention that this place has to be inhabited by digimons."

"Why do you think so?" asked Laurelene.

"Water and food source." Said Delfim as he pointed to both lake and leaves. "That should attract digimons."

"I see." Said Laurelene.

"Well, I only see one way to make this quickly… if you are up to it!" said Delfim as he showed the digivolution card.

Laurelene smiled. "Do it!"

DIGI-MODIFI: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

DIGIVOLUTION

BLACRENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

YOUKOMON

Delfim jumped on top of Laurelene and away they were, towards the mountains. Delfim saw the speed and commented "Even with the current speed, it will take us at least a day to reach the mountain valley! We should reach it tomorrow morning."

"We can't stay that long!" said Laurelene. "I know where we are, this place will be crawling with the vilest dark digimon ever. If we don't reach the valley, we will have to face a huge war scale battle with them!"

"Then allow me!" said Delfim as he grabbed another card.

DIGI-MODIFI: HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE

"Now that is what I am talking about!" yelled Laurelene as her speed skyrocket and she left dust clouds behind. Delfim smiled. _She just loves the speed._

*********At night*********

"We made it." Said Delfim. He looked down at the place where they came from and saw it crawling with digimons from Roachmon to BlackKingNunemon were filling the place. "You are right, those guys are nasty."

"Yeah, now you see why I wanted to come here." Said Laurelene, back to Blackrenamon. Her eyes were the only visible thing to Delfim. "It is a shame we can't use fire, but it would attract unwanted attention."

"Are we safe here?" asked Delfim.

"As safe as we can be. Those guys down there can't reach us and the flying digimons here are harmless." Said Laurelene.

"Good." As he said that, Delfim and Laurelene shared a kiss. They stayed in each others embrace. Delfim then looked at the other side of the valley. "I can see some lights from here, is that the village we are going to?"

Laurelene turned to look and said "Yes, it is."

"Tell me about the village." Said Delfim as he stroked her fur.

"Well, it is based on the principle of the most honorable. It doesn't matter if you are stronger, or more powerful, if you have no honor, you are viewed as worse than trash."

"You think abandoning the others makes us worse than trash?"

"No, we did not break any code of honor as we left them with Ryo. Going back to my explanation, there can be trials of honor."

"Trials?"

"Fights and the like. They are called The Proving. It is there that our leader, Ophanimon, decides who is more honorable."

"Wait, Ophanimon, isn't that a mega? I thought Ryo told me there was no Mega there, only up to Ultimates."

"Ophanimon is a secret of our village. She knows all that passes in the digital world. She only appears for The Proving, something I think no one would challenge that Cyberdramon to."

"Good point. Say, could she know where the others are? Maybe who this digimon Sovereign is?"

Laurelene thought to herself. "It is possible, but only if you are honorable will she grant you an audience with her. And most of the cases, this audience is not to ask questions but for her to tell aid person important information. She won't answer any question that goes beyond that information."

"I see. So I shouldn't get my hopes up, right?"

"It is best not. Though you never know."

Delfim nodded, then decided to change the subject "So, tell me about this fellow, Flamedramon. Was he that bad that you had to run away?"

Laurelene shivered. "He is worse. He yelled things about us being destined and that I should bend over and please him. The worst was that he fought off anyone who came to propose to me."

"He fought off everyone alone? Aren't Flamedramons champion level?"

"But he never fought alone. He and his thugs could over power an Ultimate. So you see why I ran, I was scared of what he might have tried." Admitted Laurelene. Delfim hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, we will deal with that if we have to. Right now, though, rest. Tomorrow we are going to meet your family."

Laurelene complied and closed her eyes. Delfim took one last glance, not truly seeing much due to the darkness, then closed his eyes.

***********The next Day**********

They had woken up early and were already riding towards the city, Laurelene in her Youkomon form. They were coming close to the village and already Delfim was seing lots of different digimon: Monochromons, Metalmamemons, Unimons and many other digimon were around.

Delfim looked around, the village had the houses dispersed in the small clearing. The houses itself seemed like they were made with the earth and grass from the ground, making it look like the ground grew a house. But he saw the digimon growling at the sight of Youkomon. Confused, Delfim turned to Youkomon.

"Something is wrong, why are they all growling at you? And why are there no virus digimon here?"

"How could I forget?" said Laurelene, making Delfim even more confused. "They hate Viral digimon. We have to be careful."

"And only now you remember. This does not look good." Said Delfim as he looked around. "Tell me your house is not the farthest in the village."

"It is." Said Laurelene.

"Well, fuck."

**********A few seconds later**********

"Hypothetically speaking, what would be your fathers reaction if he saw that you had turned into a Blackrenamon?" asked Delfim as he was now in front of the house. Laurelene was in Blackrenamon again and was waiting for Delfim to knock on the door.

"He might attack you."

"ME? Why me?"

"Remember what the digivice said about me?" Delfim nodded has he had scanned her once when she was teaching him about being a tamer. "Blackrenamons are born from betrayal. The moment he sees me, he will probably attack you."

"Great. One question, why did we came here again? Because from my point of view, I would say that we are really in a fucked up situation."

"Relax." Said Laurelene as she licked Delfim's ear. She then whispered to his ear "I won't let him arm you."

Delfim gulped down, before knocking on the door. There were the sound of gentle steps before the door opened. A clearly male Taomon appeared. The Taomon looked at Laurelene once before he drew his brush.

"You allowed this to happen to her. You DIE!" yelled the Taomon before he yelled "Talisman of Light!" and sending the shiny letter towards Delfim… who ran for his dear life trying to avoid the jutsu.

"What the hell is wrong here?" yelled a now female Taomon and Delfim felt himself pale as he knew shit had just hit the fan.

"Look!" said the male Taomon pointing to Laurelene. Before the latest could do something, the female Taomon was jumping in the air yelling "Thousand Spells!" and bombarding Delfim with them.

Delfim was clearly not liking this day. He avoided most of the papers but one exploded hard near his face, enough for him to be projected. On the floor and wounded, dizzy from the explosion, Delfim faintly heard "Attack NOW!"

"STOP!" and then he saw a familiar tail. "He is not to blame, stop it!"

Delfim couldn't hold it and lost consciousness.

*********A few hours later*********

Delfim woke up, his eyes still blurry and a headache the size of a blimp. He groaned as he sit up, seething as his body complained about the sudden movement. He looked around and saw that he was in a bed that seemed to be carved from the earth. The walls were made of earth and were filled with roots, maintaining a strong structure.

Delfim looked outside and saw that it was still day. Still and since day and night worked differently there, he couldn't use the sun to tell the time.

Before he could note anything more, the door opened and in entered Laurelene. As soon as she saw him, she ran to his side. "Good, you are awake."

"Yeah, and already I understand every commentary about how terrible father-in-laws and mother-in-laws are." Said Delfim, in a tone that showed that he was not so happy about what happened. "Did your mother had to try and blow my head?"

"I am sorry about that, dear." Delfim jumped out of bed as he heard that voice, wincing at the pain. At the door stood the female Taomon. "But I thought you were the one that turned our daughter into Blackrenamon."

Delfim looked at her and asked "How could you just say that she was your daughter?" the Taomon smirked.

"Digital bond. I can fell the ones that belong to my family. It is a bit like what you share with my daughter." Delfim was not surprised she knew, after all he had been unconscious and she could have seen the mark, or Laurelene could have told them.

"How are you feeling?" asked Laurelene.

"Okay, imagine a huge airplane went through your head and you have my condition." Said Delfim.

"I know just the thing." Said the Taomon. "Stay here and I will go get it."

Delfim went back to bed. Really, what could he do? His head was spinning like mad and his eyes were blurry. Not to mention that he hardly could maintain his balance. Laurelene sat down beside him.

"I am sorry, Delfim." Said Laurelene. "I shouldn't have considered coming here."

Delfim sighed. "Don't worry about it. You met my parents and now it is time that I met yours… as painful as it is." Laurelene hugged him gently. "But next time, try to stop them sooner. You knew that if I was Takato, or Axel, that I would be dead by now, right?"

"Don't be silly, those two wouldn't even know how to make sex, how would they be my mates?" asked Laurelene with humor.

"I don't know, you tell me." Said Delfim.

"So you are her mate." The voice was one that made Delfim jump again, wincing as he did so. "You are awfully jumpy, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding me? You tried to kill me, you think that isn't a nerve wreaker?" asked Delfim.

"I was acting in defense of my daughter. One that you took as your mate." Said the male Taomon.

"Father, Delfim is the best male I have ever seen, he is nothing like Flamedramon!" said Laurelene.

"So what? He is human! How can he protect you like a male should?" asked her father.

"Stop that right now mister!" yelled the voice of Laurelene's mom as she appeared with a steaming cup in her hands. "How many times I have saved your ungrateful ass? Don't you dare use the male protects female bullshit, or I will make short work of you!"

"Be that as it may, even if you did save me a couple of times, how can this **human** do the same?" asked Laurelene's father.

"You want me to prove my worth?" asked Delfim. "Say no more, let's go outside and deal with this!" as Delfim said that, he tried to stand up… only to wobble as he was still a bit dizzy.

"You can't even stand, but if you want to prove yourself, fine. Come to The Proving tomorrow. I will have something prepared for you."

And with that, Taomon left the room. The female Taomon then gave the steaming cup to Delfim, who drank it without even looking. He soon was groping his own throat as it burned.

"Damn!" yelled Delfim.

"I am sorry." Said the female Taomon. "I should have warned you that it was hot…"

"No matter." Said Delfim as he stood without faltering. "I already feel better, except for a burnt throat." He couldn't say anything more as Laurelene hugged him again, this time more fiercely.

"Delfim, what have you done? Don't you see that you will have to face some digimon? You might die!" yelled Laurelene as she sobbed into his chest, making Delfim smile at her. He stroke her fur and said "Don't worry, I will be fine. I am tougher than they think. I held that bull deva, didn't I?"

She nodded, albeit reluctantly. Suddenly, twins cries of "Get him!" led to a Delfim rolling in the floor with two Pokomons on top of him. "We got you now, you sisternapper!"

"What the…?" was all that Delfim could say before he yelled as one bit on his nose.

"Pokomons, stop this immediately!" yelled Laurelene.

"Sis?" asked both in awe. "SIS!" then they jumped on her, though they didn't bite her.

"This day is becoming more and more dangerous." Said Delfim.

"Guys, Delfim didn't kidnapped me, I was the one that fled on my own! Besides, I only meet Delfim after I became a Blackrenamon." Said Laurelene.

"But dad said…"

"Dad seems to have a bad idea about all this." Said Laurelene. "Don't mind him. You will see Delfim is not that bad."

They looked at Delfim, who by now was in his two feet again. Delfim saw their looks and said "As tasty as I might look, could you stop that?" asked Delfim, making the two little digimon giggle.

"He is funny." Said one of them, clearly a male.

"Yeah." Commented the female of the twins, though one couldn't recognize by looking at them.

"Yeah, yeah, I am mister funny guy that you just got on the floor." Said Delfim with sarcasm. Suddenly, he ran after the twins, who the moment they saw him run, made a run for it themselves, laughing all the while. "COME HERE, YOU LITTLE DEMONS!"

Laurelene and her mother were left laughing as Delfim kept pursuing the two little twins. Laurelene couldn't stop noticing that while chasing and sometimes mock fighting with the two, Delfim was smiling. _It was good to come here. _She thought to herself. _Even if it was only to see him smile that way._

"You do know that whoever your father get's tomorrow is going to give a hard time on him, right?" asked Laurelene's mother. "I don't know if your tamer as some tricks up his sleeve or not, but if I were you, I would take him to you-know –where. He deserves to at least go there once."

Laurelene nodded, but decided to leave that for later. Right now, let Delfim have his fun.

************Sometime later***********

"So where are you taking me again?" asked Delfim.

"You will see." Said Laurelene as they moved outside of town. They walked for a while until they reached a cave. Delfim looked and saw a bad illuminated inside which was filled with stalactites and stalagmites. A small lake was there, surrounded by brown mushrooms.

"I am sorry if I seem insensible, but is there something I am not catching here?" asked Delfim.

Laurelene smiled. "Wait for it." Delfim did as he was told. In a moment, it was night time and it was then that Delfim saw it. The mushrooms started glowing green, feeling the cave with a glow that made it look like the cave was made of emeralds. Even the water was shining.

"Damn!" saw Delfim. "This is beautiful."

"It is." Said Laurelene as she walked into the water. "My mother and I found this place. It is our secret. But I want to share it with you."

Delfim was not dumb, he knew the reason behind this. "You fear I will fail tomorrow." Laurelene nodded. "Don't. I need someone to believe in me tomorrow. Besides…" Delfim then came closer, the cold water wetting his clothes, and grabbed her chin. "I am the guy who infiltrated Hypnos, I can deal with this."

Laurelene wanted to tell him that he couldn't, that they should run away while they could, but one look at his eyes made her see that he wasn't going to accept it, that he was determinate to go there and win. She nodded sadly.

Delfim smiled and kissed her fully. He then whispered to her ears "Why don't we continue what we were doing in Jijimon and Babamon's bathtub?"

Laurelene blushed, but deepened the kiss.

************Warning: Lemon************

Laurelene activated her Eros Program and Delfim didn't lose the beat. He latched onto her breast and started sucking on her nipples. Laurelene moaned as she pressed him closer to her chest. "You know I brought you here to relax…" said Laurelene.

"And what better way to relax than making my mate squirm in pleasure?" asked Delfim as he used his hand to grope her other breast and started fingering Laurelene at the same time. Laurelene did squirm, loving the attention he gave her.

Delfim smirked. He knew that tomorrow he was in for a tough time. Whoever Laurelene's father got to face him was going to be a tough fighter, probably champion or ultimate. But now that didn't matter. All that matters was making that sweet furry goddess in his hands orgasm.

Laurelene enjoyed his treatment, until his mouth left her breast. She whined as she felt him take the fingers out of her core. Only for his fluid covered hand to come to his mouth. The expression he made while he cleaned his fingers was one that could be described as pure hunger.

And with the same hunger, Delfim squatted and attacked her folds with his mouth, laping at it like a desperate man with a thirst of ages. Laurelene yelled, making a powerful eco as Delfim assaulted her core.

"AH FUCK! OH GODDRAMON! AH, AH! YOU'RE AN ANIMAL! AAAAHH!"

Delfim continued to attack as he gripped her ass with one of his hands, both to make her moan and because her legs were starting to wobble. Can't have her falling now. He kept exploring her depths as she kept moaning his name.

"AH AH AH I'M CUMMING!" yelled Laurelene as she exploded in his mouth. Delfim drank the fluids as she panted. "Ah ah ah, oh Goddramon!"

Delfim then came to her ears and whispered "I am flattered, but the name Delfim will suffice." As he said that he kissed her, laying her slowly on the water. Then he took of his clothes and threw them at a corner of the cave. "Much better!" said Delfim as he came and kissed her fully again. Then he aligned himself with her entrance.

Laurelene groaned in pleasure as he entered. "The feeling never gets old." Moaned Laurelene as he was now fully in her. Delfim smiled. "Yeah, especially with such a tight cock-pulling pussy!" and with that he started trusting. Laurelene moaned out loud as he kept pounding into her. "Aaaaaaaahhh! So good! Aha!"

Delfim grunted as he kept trusting but slowly. There was just one thing that he loved more than giving pleasure to his mate, and that was making her beg for more. She noticed it and saw the only way out of it.

"Please, Delfim, don't torture me."

"But I enjoy seeing you like this." Said Delfim.

"Don't torture me! I beg you. Faster!" whined Laurelene.

"You are still not convincing enough." Said Delfim.

"FUCK ME FASTER! Please, I can't bear it!" yelled Laurelene, making Delfim go wide eyes, but still have a goofy grin in his face.

"Very well!" said Delfim as he started to pick up the pace. Laurelene started moaning approvingly. "I didn't know you could be so forceful."

"Well, I was desperate with need, of course I was forcefuuuuuuuuuul! OH FUCK!" yelled Laurelene as Delfim gave a hard trust. Delfim then he grabbed her breasts as he kept trusting, kneading them as he trusted harder. That was all Laurelene needed to cum.

"AH FUCK!" yelled Laurelene as she came. Delfim felt her tighten up and grunted before he trusted one last time and had is own orgasm.

They kept on the same position, not moving at all, just regaining their breaths. Then, Delfim turned Laurelene around and in one slick move entered her ass. "Damn, I love this ass."

"Ahh, you are insatiable!" moaned Laurelene.

"Hardly, since I have only cum once today, I think that I may be entitled to some more fun. Besides, I am to face some mean idiot your father got to face me, don't I deserve to enjoy before then?"

Laurelene just reveled in the feeling as he continued to trust into her. Laurelene was loving it, it made her earlier fears wash away as all she was aware was her ass being filled with his cock.

Delfim kept trusting, this time not bothering to make her beg as he needed it too much. He kept going for a while, until both were reaching their limits.

"DELFIM!" "LAURELENE!"

As they came, Laurelene sighed happily at the feeling. Delfim started kissing her again and that was when Laurelene realized: She had come three times, but he had only cum twice! She would have none of that!

So she turned her head and said in a very seductive voice. "Delfim, I am really thirsty, could I drink from you?"

Delfim looked at her and a grin came to his face. "Sure can." As he slipped out of her ass and she came closer to him and grabbed his meat. She started licking it, massaging his balls with her hands as she did so, making Delfim shiver in pleasure.

"Damn girl, you are far too good for my sake!" panted Delfim as he grabed her head and started trusting into her, face fucking her. Laurelene just hummed in her throat to get him more and more excited.

Delfim sighed happily, this was the one thing that he would fight for tomorrow: Laurelene. He didn't care whether her father thought he was worthy or not, it was more to prove her. But what if he failed? What if he died? What if this was the last time they would be together?

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" said Delfim as he bite his lips. He then came into her mouth.

As Laurelene gulped her treat down, she was surprised when Delfim grabbed her and pulled her up. Then he grabbed one of her legs, spreading her pusssy and entered again. Laurelene, due to shock, had to quickly circle his waste with her legs as he started trusting into her.

"Ah, what the? Normally we stop after the third round. AH!" asked Laurelene between moans.

Delfim didn't answer as he kept trusting, a hand on her back to keep her from falling as he just buried his head on her chest. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but let him take control of things as he seemed like he wasn't going to answer.

Delfim kept going. He wanted this night to last forever and was doing his best to make sure she would never forget, no matter what happened to him. But he had limits and he was reaching them even as he was giving his hardest trusts.

"Fuck, I cumming!" said Delfim.

"Me too!" said Laurelene.

Then both yelled as they came. They fell down on the pond slowly, just holding to each other.

**********Lemon end**********

"What… What's gotten into you?" asked Laurelene.

Delfim looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes. "Why were we brought together? I mean, I love you, but sometimes I feel like I am just here by luck."

"What are you talking about?" asked Laurelene.

"Axel was the first to suggest this, but the idea grew in me. What if Rika hadn't betrayed you? What if you were still a Renamon and she was your partner?"

Laurelene looked at her mate as he kept on his rant "I mean, Axel would have integrated just fine, him having Dorumon and such. But me, what would happen to me? Would I have kept living without knowing you? Somehow, I think an higher force just wanted me to be here, to have you has my partner and mate."

"The question is: what does that force has in store for me tomorrow?" Delfim looked at her and sighing, he said "What would happen if I died tomorrow?"

"You are data now, so your data would disperse." Said Laurelene.

"Very well." Said Delfim. "I want you to promise me something."

"Yes?"

"I want you to absorb my data in case I die." As she looked at Delfim in shock, he said "That way, my data will still be of use."

"But… don't say those things." Begged Laurelene.

"This is important to me! Promise me this, Laurelene." Asked Delfim, more forcefully.

Laurelene looked at his eyes and saw the true despair hidden in them. She knew he was really hopping for her to agree. And she knew that if she didn't, he would be heartbroken. "I will."

Delfim looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, Laurelene. Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, I have some digital butt to kick!"

And with that, they fell asleep in each others arms.

**************Next Day, in The Proving arena*********

Delfim was nervous, standing on the other side of the iron doors that led to his fight. He was anxious and worried. Sure he had come a long way since the fight with Yamaki's goons, but last time five overpowered him. Now he was facing a digimon, no certain level and unknown power. Delfim hoped he was ready to take this enemy on.

He looked around and saw that a Magnaangemon on each side. They were looking at him and chuckling, making commentaries about how the weak human was going to get his ass handled to him.

Truthfully, he didn't care. He was going to fight with all the honor he could muster and bring down his opponent if he could… he just hoped he was alive in the end.

The iron doors started to open. He stepped through them and saw that he was in a tunnel that led to an open arena. Digimons off all kinds were sitting in their sits, waiting for the time that The Proving would start.

Delfim was about to step into the open when a Centarumon that he hadn't noticed was near him said "Wait for the cue."

Delfim didn't know what he was talking about, but obeyed. It wouldn't do him any good now to get a Centarumon mad at him. A Pandamon then raised himself and said, in an really loud voice like he had a micro in his throat.

"This is a Glory Proving! Called forth by Taomon! It would seem he questions the honor of his new son-in-law, and wishes for him to prove himself. So today, this son-in-law must face one match against an opponent of Taomon's choice, which is already preparing himself."

Centarumon then came to me and said "The moment you enter the ring, make sure you bow to Ophanimon. If anything, you will get her sympathy."

Delfim looked at Centarumon and said "Thanks."

"And now, it is time to present the so called son-in-law!" said Pandamon. "Coming from the real world, a scrawny kid who can't barely stand after and attack from an ultimate, he is the ridiculous, the preposterous… DELFIIIIIIIM DOMINGUEEEES!"

Delfim seethed at this, but decided to enter anyway. He saw the people around him laugh at his appearance. He didn't care. He walked until he was in front of Ophanimon. Once there, he got himself on one knee and said "It is an honor to fight in your presence."

Ophanimon didn't seem to react, though he could see that her eyes had softened. He then looked around and saw Laurelene with the rest of the family. He also saw Laurelene's mother scolding her father for preparing such presentation for him.

"And now!" yelled Pandamon. "The wet dream of all single digigilr out there! He is tough, he is strong, he is hot! He is… Flamedramon!"

Delfim's eyes widened as Flamedramon came in, arrogance leaking from him. He didn't even acknowledged Ophanimon as he eyed Delfim, then smirked.

"This is it?" asked Flamedramon. "For years I have battled to win the heart of Renamon… and this is the guy she choose? A Goddramon forsaken kid?"

"You might watch out, this kid as some tricks up his sleeve." Said Delfim as he looked at him.

Laurelene was furious, she turned to her father and yelled "HOW COULD YOU? How could you chose that… freak!"

"Shut up, girl!" exclaimed her father. "And pay respect to your future mate."

Before Laurelene could ask what he meant, Pandamon started shouting again. "Participants, remember the terms! This is a battle to the death!" this made Delfim sweat a bit. "Of course, if Lady Ophanimon decides, there can be a winner nominated without one of them dying. And the winner gets to be the mate of that Blackrenamon over there! As agreed by both parts!"

"WHAT?" yelled both Laurelene and her mother as her father smirked.

"Does this mean that if Delfim loses he will not be sister's mate anymore?" asked the male Pokomon.

"Yes, son. Let us hope that that happens!" said Taomon with an evil smirk.

Delfim was really freaked out now. Not only was it a battle to the death, but Laurelene may be forced onto the guy she despises! Delfim seethed.

"PARTICIPANTS, ARE YOU READY?" yelled Pandamon.

"Wait!" yelled Delfim. "I have a question."

Some in the audience snickered at this, but Pandamon decided to hear him. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I want to know if I can use this." He then showed his uncles pocket knife.

Ophanimon was the one that surprisingly answered. "Certainly, since you are not a digimon, you may use such a weapon."

Delfim then bowed to her. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Come on, human, I am not getting any younger!" yelled Flamedramon.

Delfim just glared at him, the knife in his hand, ready to take him on.

"IF THERE ARE NO FURTHER QUESTIONS, FIGHT!"

Flamedramon raised himself in the air and yelled "Fire Rocket!" He involved himself in flames and dived towards the ground. Delfim saw this and jumped to the side. As soon he had impacted and the flames were going out, Delfim jumped on him, stabbing him in the stomach area since the rest was well armored.

Flamedramon yelled and kicked him away. Delfim rolled in the ground before raising from the ground. Only to drop again as Flamedramon yelled "Flaming Fist!" and fireballs passed over him.

Delfim then ran towards him but Flamedramon was waiting for this. As soon as Delfim was close enough, he yelled "Flame Shield!" and again he was involved in flames. This didn't bode well to Delfim as he was hit by said flames and had to roll in the floor to put them out.

"Ouch, fuck, that hurt!" yelled Delfim as he got himself up. The people cheered for this action.

"Don't be like that, Delfim." Mocked Flamedramon. "After all, it won't be your last burn today!"

Delfim seethed. He was in a dilemma. His first shot was made out of pure arrogance and now the guy was ready to do that flame shield to burn the shit out of him. So he couldn't just wait for him to repeat his mistakes.

Or could he?

Delfim smirked. "What, you think I yelled because of your baby flames? I yelled because I bit my tongue! Your flames aren't even enough to keep me warm in the winter!"

Flamedramon seethed and threw another "Flaming Fist!" Delfim smirked as he evaded the fireballs. "With an aim as bad as that, I bet you couldn't hit a pussy with your dick, you would fail by a mile!"

Again, Flamedramon threw another wave of "Flaming Fist!" Delfim avoided this and said "You call this hot? Laurelene's mother can make tea that burn more than this!"

"YOU WANT HEAT? I WILL SHOW YOU!" Yelled Flamedramon as he jumped "Fire Rocket!"

Delfim avoided again, but this time, He stabbed him deep on the right shoulder. Flamedramon screamed as he felt the pain. Then Delfim used the momentum to knee him in the stomach and finished with a hard hit with the elbow on Flamedramon's head, making him fall.

Delfim was about to attack again when Flamedramon jumped away from him. Flamedramon yelled "YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Dude, what did you expect, for me to give you a huge or something? Get real, I am fighting with all I got here!" yelled Delfim.

Flamedramon seethed. Thanks to his attack his head was spinning, his stomach was aching and his right arm was useless. But then he remembered he could still beat the crap out of that kid. "Hey kid, you seem like the type to jump and avoid, let's see what you do when your opponent is faster than you!" and with that, he started glowing.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Delfim. "Fuck me, I'm screwed."

FLAMEDRAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…

RAIDRAMON

Raidramon stood there, showing that is previous wounds were healed by the process of digivolution. Delfim was floored, he didn't know that he could digivolve? Pandamon seemed to think the same as he asked "Is Digivolution allowed?"

"I accept his digivolution!" yelled Laurelene's father. "As I arranged the match, I decided that Flamedramon's evolution is allowed!"

_BASTARD! _Mentally yelled Delfim and Laurelene.

"So, what do you think, Delfim?" mock asked Raidramon.

"Sorry, doggy, no bones for you." Said Delfim. "Back to your kennel, would you?"

Raidramon seethed. The spikes on his back started to glow. "Thunder Blast!" Delfim was hit by a serious thunder, making him yell loudly as pain surged through him. He fell on the ground, trembling because of the pain. Laurelene yelled in fear and pain "DELFIM!"

"Ha! Is this your best human? You can't even stand!" mocked Raidramon.

Delfim gritted his teeth as the pain was almost unbearable. He had no smart comment, no strategy. He knew he was done for, the fight with Flamedramon was tough, but Raidramon was a new level of toughness. The guy was to fast!

But then Delfim looked at his pocket knife. The knife had already the marks from coming to the digital world and being in the war, but it still stood strong. So why couldn't he?

Delfim grabbed the pocket knife and started to slowly raise himself. Raidramon was chatting with some of the members of the audience, so he didn't see it. Delfim wobbled a bit, his legs still a bit weak.

"Hey Raidramon!" yelled Delfim. Raidramon turned to look at him, a cocky expression on his face. "I am still standing! Are you joking? Or are you just lazy? Come here and finish the match!"

Everybody stood shocked as a guy who should be down for the count stood and provoked his opponent. Raidramon laughed. "Human, just lay down and I may give you a quick death!"

"How about I kick your ass, then I take my girl for some hot sex?" asked Delfim with a smirk.

"Your girl? YOUR GILR? I don't think you got it, human! You already lost! You have no chance against me. The girl is MINE!" yelled Raidramon.

"Until you kill me, the girl is her own… and mine to if my dick up her ass last night was any indication." This got the public to laugh and a certain black furred kitsune to blush.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! Electro bite!" with that, Raidramon started rushing towards Delfim. Delfim couldn't avoid it and was bitten in the right leg. As the chock rushed through his body, he was able to impale Raidramon's eye making him roar in pain and drop Delfim on the ground.

"FUCK, MY EYE! FUCK!" yelled Raidramon.

Delfim crept towards the wall in the arena, tired and hurt. He couldn't stand anymore, the bite had been too much. As he raised himself just enough so he could lay against the wall, Raidramon turned to him, his eye filled with rage.

Raidramon rushed to him, aiming to bite the head out of the motherfucking human who had humiliated him so much. As he jumped, Delfim pulled all his willpower and stabbed Raidramon under his jaw, making the electric beast yell in pain. Delfim let his hand fall as Raidramon jumped away.

"BASTARD, BASTARD! Coughed/yelled Raidramon. "HOW COULD YOU? I WILL KILL YOU!"

Raidramon's horn started shinning, but before he could enact his attack, Ophanimon raised herself and yelled "ENOUGH!"

The arena was silent. Ophanimon then said "Someone help poor Delfim to raise himself from the floor, I fear his wounds are too severe."

Pandamon then yelled at a couple of Centarumons to bring Delfim. Delfim was too tired to fight them and was taken by them to Ophanimon's front. Raidramon ran to put himself in front of Ophanimon.

"As I watched the battle, I saw that both of you got skill. " said Ophanimon. "Your tatics may be different, but each gave their best in this match. However, the winner… is Delfim."

Delfim would have gone wide eyes and raised his head, if he had energy for it. Instead he just smiled as the crowd cheered. Raidramon didn't. "WHAT? I was clearly the winner, he could barely hold himself!"

"Yes, but you were authorized to digivolve." Said Ophanimon. "And your blatant disrespect towards your opponent and all around you is obvious. Ever since the human got here, he was nothing but respect full towards me."

"Told you it would be worth it." Whispered one of the Centarumons to Delfim.

"What about me? He didn't respect me!" yelled Raidramon.

"Respect is also earned. The moment you entered, you showed your disrespect towards your opponent without him having ever done anything to you. His disrespect to you were always to lead you to his traps. It is battle strategy."

"SCREW YOU AND YOUR BELIEFS! If I can't have that kitsune's pussy, no one will!" yelled Raidramon as he prepared an attack and before anyone could stop him… "Thunder blast!"

It hit Delfim. Delfim gave one last yell, until his voice lost his strength and he fell on the floor.

"DELFIM!" yelled Laurelene as she jumped down to the arena and ran towards her mate. Once she got there, Delfim started to disappear. "DELFIM, NO!" yelled Laurelene as she grabbed his body. Delfim coughed and said "It is time. Keep your promise, Laurelene."

"No, please don't!" yelled Laurelene.

"I don't have much more time… please… I… love you." And with that, his image faded and his data started to disperse. In an last act, Laurelene absorbed his data. Only for her eyes to snap wide and her to start to glow.

BLACKRENAMON BIOMERGE TO…

The world around her was filled with darkness. Suddenly, she appeared, the kitsune armor just like Sakuyamon but dark purple instead of yellow. However, there was another big difference. In each of her hands a round white handle and in each side of it two blades that emanated a blue flame (Warcraft 3 Demon hunter swords, check it out they are cool.)

KUZUHAMON

Kuzuhamon stood there, glaring daggers towards Raidramon who now was ogling her. "Uau! I want a piece of that!"

"_Hugh. What happened? Where am I?" _heard Kuzuhamon from inside her.

"Delfim?" asked Delfim in shock.

"_Laurelene? Is that you? But then… didn't I die? Where am I?" _Asked Delfim until he saw what Kuzuhamon saw. _"No way, did we fuse or something? I can see our memories and thoughts"_

"More like bio-merged." Said Laurelene. "And I can see your memories and thoughts too, not that there is anything new here, you already told me everything."

"_Uau, what level are we?"_

"With all the power I feel, Mega." Said Laurelene. "But let's think of this later, it is time to kick Raidramon's ass!"

"_Wait! You should ask Ophanimon first!"_

"What? Why?" asked a confused Laurelene.

"_Hey, it granted me victory to respect her, might as well keep going on that way."_

"You are probably right." Said Laurelene. She then turned to Ophanimon and said "With your permission…"

"Oh, just kill him already." Said Ophanimon.

"Very well." Laurelene then turned to her opponent. It was at that moment that digimon and tamer fused as they intoed at the same time "Spectral Strike!" and four purple fox specters appeared, rushing towards Raidramon. He jumped to the side, but has he did, Kuzuhamon ran towards him, blades shining with the blue flames. "Demon Hunter Blade!" she yelled as she delivered a great amount of swings, making waves of purple power to hit Raidramon and cut him in pieces as he disappeared.

Then Kuzuhamon glowed and Laurelene and Delfim were back.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" yelled Delfim. "I was like… hugh… and then you absorbed me and then all was fuzzy and then… Uau!"

"Yes, I never felt anything like that." Said Laurelene. "And is death really that bad?"

Delfim shivered. "It is not in my priority list that is for sure. Hey, let's check out the latest digivolution we unlocked!"

Delfim then grabbed his digivice and the image of Kuzuhamon appeared.

**Kuzuhamon**

**Level: Mega.**

**Type: Dark**

**Atributte: Virus**

**Description: Kuzuhamon has three forms and 2 levels, though only 2 are ever possible for one Blackrenamon to achive, as the moment you achieve one, you block the other from the same level.**

**The first level, Mega, as Kuzuhamon Shaman mode and Blade mode. Shaman mode is a complete dark copy of Sakuyamon, with the levitation quality and staff weapon. However, Blade mode is different because she trades her staff and levitation for speed and two blades of weird form that only she can use. She is able, however, to travel in shadows, allowing her to appear behind an opponent.**

**Her final mode is called Reaper mode, an Advanced Mega though it is still a mystery to what powers might it have.**

**Attacks: **

**Specter Strike**

**Demon Hunter Blade**

**Obsidian Sphere**

"Oh man, it is a shame that until now we were in the advanced levels and now we are not Advanced Mega. Still, that was cool." Said Delfim.

"Human and Blackrenamon!" yelled Ophanimon. "There is much for we to discuss. Follow me."

And with that, Delfim and Laurelene followed Ophanimon, wondering what she wanted.

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Uff, another massive monster mamba jam of a chapter!

**Laurelene: **I thought you were done with bloody battles were you get worst than dead!

**Delfim: **Well, it was not bloody, since this is the digital world and here we don't bleed.

**Laurelene: **You know what I mean.

**Delfim: **Hey, it made a great digivolution path. Besides, I am not dead am I?

**Laurelene: **Fine.

**Delfim: **Anyway, review!


	29. Author Note

Hey there fellow readers. It is with Great pain that I have to inform you that I won't be writing for a very long while.

Yeah, I know you are disappointed and that you all want more chapters, I would love that too.

But unfortunately, university is starting and I already failed one year, not going to happen again.

So here it is, until Christmas it is a no upload season.

Sorry to you all.

Peace Out.


	30. Chapter 27

**Delfim: **Hey readers, it's your favorite writer directly from Hell… I mean University… no wait, it's hell. Merry Christmas by the way and…

**Laurelene: **What's Christmas?

**Delfim: **Ohohohohohoh, very funny Laurelene. So as I was saying…

**Laurelene: **No seriously, what is Christmas?

**Delfim: **… you really don't know? How to explain? Christmas is a Christian Holiday made almost Universal to celebrate Jesus Birth. But that is not what people really celebrate anymore. Now it is more of a day where you and your family join together and spent the day together. It is fun, there are presents, jokes, Christmas songs…

**Laurelene: **Can I invite my family?

**Delfim: **All but your dad. I am still a little bit sore about that "The winner get's Laurelene" Bullshit he pulled.

**Laurelene: **I suppose.

**Delfim: **Come on, don't be so sad, You can call your mom, because she was the best, and those little twins from hell… if they behave.

**Laurelene: **Then they can't come. They never behave.

**Delfim: **Right… Anyway this chapter neither me nor Axel will be the focus… much, it is an original tamers focus with maybe some minor alterations but that is it!

**Laurelene: **What? I want in on this chapter!

**Delfim: **Laurelene, you got a chapter for both me and you last chapter, don't be greedy! Anyway, Peace Out!

**Chapter 27 Reunite and Re-separate… Fuck The Digital World**

Takato woke up in the middle of the night. He was in a dark cave with the other tamers, since it was the only place they could find to spend the night. He looked around to see everybody sleeping… except Henry. That was when he remembered. "Come on Guilmon." He whispered as he tried to wake up the red dino without waking up the others. "Hey buddy, wake up."

Guilmon opened his eyes lazily as he started mumbling "Breakfast is ready? Just give me one of everything."

Takato smiled at this. Some things never change. "It is the middle of the night, it is not eating time." Said Takato, making the dino rise up to see if it was true. As they were leaving the cave, Guilmon started to beg.

"Can I have breakfast anyway? Please!"

"No it is our turn to keep watch!" said Takato. He had to admit that while keeping watch was heard and boring, it was necessary in the digital world. "Hey Henry, why don't you go get some sleep, we will take over."

"Thanks guys." Said Henry, relieved that he could finally sleep. "Just make sure you stay awake." As he said that he looked at his partner. He sighed as he grabbed the bunny by his ears, since they were curled like an helix and his eyes were more closed than open. In other words, he was almost asleep.

"Can we go sleep now, Henry?" said Terriermon in the most tired voice they had ever heard.

As Henry started walking to the cave, both Takato and Guilmon could hear Henry saying "Dude, you are making me look bad!"

"Sorry." Was the answer from Terriermon.

Takato chuckled and Guilmon told them "Goodnight!" before both started their watch. At some point, Takato looked down. "I wonder where Rika and Delfim are… we haven't heard from them ever since they separated themselves from the group. Maybe Delfim could explain why Axel is behaving like this."

"I don't know, but they must be having fun…" Said Guilmon in his gullible tone.

"You are probably right." Said Takato looking up. "I just wonder where they are."

*********With Rika*********

Rika and Hilda were currently resting, sitting against a tree in the middle of a purple forest. It was night, but they had pretty amounts of light, thanks to some white things flying around them… very noisy things. Hilda was annoyed by this.

_Annoying little beasts. _Thought Hilda. She turned to see Rika sleeping and sighed. _How can she sleep throughout this stupid shatter? _Hilda then shuddered. _I am starting to sound like rika, how disturbing…_

And with that, Hilda tried to sleep, one last thought passing through her mind. _When will I ever see you again, Doru-kun._

*****Somewhere else*******

The sound of an engine was heard through the desert as the monstrous bike and their owner made their way through the sands. The demonic looking digimon smiled as he looked around.

_Now this is the way I always imagined myself. _Thought the… oh for god sake we all know it is Beelzemon. "Unfortunately there is still on problem…" as he said that, he grasped his bike harder. "I got plenty of power, a brand new big mean body and machine, not to mention intelligence and looks… but none of them means anything without having someone to fight!" yelled the demon lord frustrated.

"I need a challenge… ALRIGHT WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" yelled Beelzemon as he speeded through the sand.

*******Next day********

As the "digital morning" appeared, fast as the night, the tamers got up. Takato then decided to discuss something with Henry. "Hey Henry, I was thinking about Rika and Delfim…"

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Henry, curious.

"Well she knows where the flag is so instead of us aimlessly searching maybe we should go there and wait for her to come." Said Takato.

Henry got thinking, which wasn't easy with Terriermon making weird noises in his ears."Yeah, maybe that is a better plan. I am worried about Calumon, but if we can at least regroup with one of those pairs we will have a better chance of finding him. I am a bit worried how Rika will react when she knows of Axel." But then he got a smile on his face. "Alright, it's settled, we will go back to the flag."

"Original idea." Said Terriermon sarcastically.

As the tamers started to walk, the troll brothers started to have a meaningless conversation:

"Dude, why are you so quiet today? You would usually embarrass yourself at least 10 times by now." Said Kazu.

"I should feel worse about Rika missing, but I just don't like her very much." Said Kenta.

"That-a-boy, Kenta, needless guilt. Hey she is always yelling at us because we don't have our own digimon." Said Kazu.

Jerry looked back and said "You just haven't got to know her, I like Rika."

Kazu shrugged. "You've got Leomon, so of course she will talk with you, but all the others without a digimon are slime."

"Don't give up just yet." Said Leomon, bringing the attention of the three to him thought he did not turn to them. "I have no doubt your partners will appear, eventually."

"Well I am glad somebody believes besides me." Said Kazu with his spirit all high. "I wonder what partner I am going to end up with. Maybe Angemon, now that would be real power."

Kenta just waved his hand dismissively. "Right, and I am going to e the new Digimon Emperor, there is no way you are going to get Angemon! Maybe a Sukamon if you are lucky!"

"You would be lucky to get Dorkmon, your majesty!" joked Kazu.

As the two started arguing, Jerry turned to Leomon and asked "Hey did you really mean that? You mean those two will get partners one day?"

"No but if I didn't say something they would never shut up." Answered Leomon. "This will keep them busy for a while. Just my humble attempt to bring a little joy into the life of some poor misguided youth."

With this tidbit of information in mind, Jerry chuckled as she kept listening to the two dorks.

********With Delfim*********

"I can't believe it." Said a now healed Delfim. He and Laurelene had just listened to Ophanimon and were both shocked."Let me get this straight… we are fighting an… digimon sovereign… known as Zuqiaomon."

"That is correct." Said Ophanimon.

"And the devas are his lackeys…" said Laurelene.

"That is also correct." Said Ophanimon.

"But now we have to battle my brother and some demon lord as well?" asked Delfim.

"Not only that, but Guilmon has an ancient power that when unleashed could bring forward one of the four great dragons and envoy of chaos, Megidramon?" asked Laurelene.

"Yes…"

"Why… why did my brother betray us?" asked Delfim. "I know him… he would never do something like this…"

"Nor Dorumon. I don't buy this x virus program activating all of the sudden and make him evil. They are more powerful than that."

"And you are right." Said Ophanimon, bringing the attention of both. "It wasn't a mere coincidence… you see, it wasn't supposed to awaken, but the sovereign, your enemy, manipulated the data so that not only would the program activate, but would overpower both."

"Why?"

"To unleash a creature very powerful as well: Death-x-Dorugoramon, the 'Digicore Predator'. A creature that feasts on the core of other digimon…" said Ophanimon.

"Tell me this can't get any worse." Said Delfim.

"It can… his final plan is to have both Megidramon and Death-x-Dorugoramon fight. The fight would bring Megidramon's power level to match Death-x-Dorugoramon, creating a fusion between both. The final creature would be one to put old Milleniunmon to shame."

"How can that be stopped?" asked Delfim. "I got to return to the tamers."

"You won't, they are far from your reach now… Your way must take more drastic measures, as there is only one way to get Axel back and it is not easy."

"What are you talking about?" asked Delfim.

"First, you have to cross the data stream that appears once every week in the north. You don't have much time, it only opens for a few seconds. Then you must old your hands and count to five before you two must force your way out of the stream. You will end in a zone called the Twilight Cathedral."

"Are you sure?" asked Laurelene. "Then what?"

"I am afraid you will have to find the rest by yourselves." Said Ophanimon as she went silent.

Delfim looked at Laurelene and both nodded as they started heading out, each with their head filled with thoughts as they headed towards the data stream.

*******With the Tamers******

"Oh no, the flag is gone!" yelled Kazu. They had just returned to the flag to find out that someone (*cough* Calumon*cough*) had done to the flag.

"Takato, are you sure this was the place?" asked Jerry, scared.

"Well…" said Takato in a meek voice.

"Definitely, it was right by these three rock formations!" yelled Henry.

"Then… someone took the flag?" asked Kenta. Guilmon started smelling the ground.

"No genius, they moved the rocks." Said Kazu. It was at that point Takato noticed Guilmon sniffing around.

"What is it, boy?" asked Takato.

"Hey I smell Calumon!" yelled Guilmon.

"That means he was here!" said Takato hopeful.

"Yup, and not that long ago!" said Guilmon in a happy tone.

Terriermon decided to be funny. "Now that Calumon is a real criminal, will he be punished with a public flagging?"

Everybody turned to him, expressions clearly saying "Are you serious?" Terriermon looked around and said "What? I thought it was a reasonable question!"

Deciding to ignore the comedian wanabe, Leomon said "Despite the heinous criminal allegations, if Calumon was here at least we know he escaped from the devas."

"You are right, but that is not all! If he did come here to take the flag it must mean that he is looking for us too!" He then smiled. "And that makes us one giant leap closer for us to find him!"

**********With Yamaki*******

Yamaki was watching the news as they kept talking about the destruction of Shinjuku. He gritted his teeth. "Disgusting." He said as he turned it off. He really was worried. The kids hadn't given him a signal yet and that worried them.

"Breakfast will be ready any minute. Would you mind clear the table mister boss man." Said Riley from the kitchen.

As Yamaki was about to answer, the door bell rang. "I will get it." Said Yamaki as he got there. He opened and his eyes widened behind his glasses. "You!"

"Hello, Yamaki-san. May I have a word with you?" asked Cidalia, her tone saying she wouldn't take a no for an answer.

********At the old Hypnos building******

The place once run by Yamaki was now filled with governmental goons. They all were trying to make the systems work.

"This system are extremely complex. There is only one man qualified enough to run this operation." Said one of the goons. "Without him, there is no way we can go online again."

"Don't worry, we will eventually convince him to return, in the mean time I suggest that you stay out of my way." Said the person in charge at the moment. "While I appreciate your input this has become a matter of National Security and it is my job to get Hypnos working again as fast as I possible. With or without Yamaki, is that clear?"

Before the goon could answer, a scientist did it for him. "Sir, we are ready to go online."

"Do it." Said the boss. (Not my BOSS!)

"Here we go…" said one of the scientists as he pressed some buttons. As soon as the screen went on, he said "Pi1 operational… sigh… we are doing a big mistake."

"Pi2 operational." Was said as more screens started to go on.

"Confirmed, Pi3 operational."

"Systems going online."

"Going online in 3…2…1."

As this was said, the huge screen lighted up, making the boss say "Yes!"

******In the digital world******

Suddenly, the wind started to build up, creating a makeshift sandstorm. The ground sand and sky turned black as the storm got powerful. "Geez Kenta, what did you had for lunch?" asked Kazu.

"Very funny." Answered Kenta.

Leomon grabbed Jerry, trying to shield her from the strong wind as the tamers tried to hold themselves in the middle of the storm. "We have to find some cover! Run for it!" yelled Henry over the loud wind.

"How can I run when I can barely stand!" remarked Takato.

As a purple beam got closer, Kazu said, in a fearful tone "Well looks like our ride is here."

"That thing is going to suck us like a giant slushy!" yelled Kenta.

"Oh man, not again!" whined Kazu. "This all place is starting to suck!"

"TAKATOMON, OVER HERE!" Yelled Guilmon from the inside of a cave. The tamers made a run for it and barely escaped the purple beam.

"Phew, that was close." Said Henry.

"Guilmon, you saved us!" yelled Takato.

Guilmon chuckled. "Yeah!"

"There must be some kind of energy disruption in the digital world that is causing this storms." Said Leomon. "It is not normal."

"Energy disruption? What could that be from?" asked Henry.

"Maybe it's the same thing…" started Terriermon. "…that is making Takato's but glow!"

As Takato looked to see his backpack glow, Guilmon chuckled and said "That is a backpack."

"Same difference." Said Terriermon.

Takato took the communication device Yamaki had given them and said "The communicator is working."

"But how? I thought it was fried…" said Henry.

*******At Yamaki's home*******

"Tea Miss Domingues?" asked Riley.

"No thank you, I am fine. Thanks for the generosity…" she then turned to Yamaki. "And thanks for giving me a bit of your time, mister Yamaki…"

"Oh he hasn't been doing much… just watching the news and waiting for an answer from the kids." Said Riley.

"Oh good, so you got a way to contact them?" asked Cidalia. "That is why I was here actually. I wanted to know if there is a way to contact them."

"At this point, I haven't received nor can I send any message to them, but I still hope that…" started Yamaki before a sound from the computer made him look towards the screen. "An email? …It might be them!" said Yamaki as he opened it. "It's from them."

Riley looked to see "We are fine… well that is a relief. A little short but…"

"Wait!" yelled Cidalia. "Who signed the message?"

"Takato did, why?" said Yamaki.

"Something isn't right… I would expect either Delfim or Axel to sign the message, not Takato… What is going on there?" asked Cidalia to herself.

*******In the digital world*******

The storm faded and the sand turned back to its normal color. So did the sky as the tamers left the cave. "Thank God that is over, I will be rubbing sand for a week!" complained Kazu.

"Nice image, Kazu, thanks." Replied a not so enthusiastic Henry.

Jerry turned to see that Takato hadn't left the cave. "Hey aren't you coming?"

"Be there in a sec." said Takato as he looked at the communicator, which was off at this point. "The power went off as soon as the storm was over. I hope my e-mail got through alright."

*********With Rika********

Rika and Hilda were once again walking through the now more green forest. The difference night and day did to the place was enormous. It didn't change the fact that annoying little light digi-things were around.

"Hilda, what are these things?" asked Rika as she looked at them flying around her.

"They are called digi-gnomes. Relax Rika, they are friendly… annoying but friendly." Said Hilda, trying to make a convincing smile. Truthfully, she had enough with the digi-gnomes just as much as her partner. "Look, let's rest here. I will find some food while you wait here."

"Try to find some gnome repellent while you are at it, would you?" asked Rika.

Hilda just snickered as she flew away.

*******With Beelzemon*******

Beelzemon kept driving, a bit bored as he had no one to fight… no one, but what looked like a termite hill.

He smirked as he stopped his bike. Getting of it and walking… in slow bad ass mode, he came closer to the hill and said "Well, this isn't what I had in mind, but I suppose some target practice won't harm. Isn't that right, little Kurisarimon?"

The hill started to break apart as millions of tiny digimon started to disengage from each other, moving their tentacles in what they hoped would be a threatening manner.

Beelzemon just laughed at them. "Ahahahah. Oh yeah… I am going to enjoy hearing you scream…"

With that said, the Kurisarimon knew that they had to attack, for other wise, this guy wasn't going to leave. As they… glided towards Beelzemon, the latter smirked and grabbed his tow guns, bringing them out and pointing them to the Kurisarimon and yelled "How about a Double Impact?" yelled the demon lord as he fired.

From them on, it was just one huge massacre as Beelzemon would point to different angles and shooting as Kurisarimons just kept turning into data even before the shooting hit them. Around the bullets, Kurisarimons would just disappear like they were hit for real.

That was how it went: point forward, shoot, kill. Cross arms, shoot, kill. One hand pointing back under the other arm, shoot, kill. "This is way to easy!" yelled the demon lord as he kept shooting and killing, laughing at the power he now possessed.

The remaining Kurisarimon yelled in despair as their kin was being destroyed.

*******With Calumon*******

Calumon was tired, resting against a tree as he had been walking all day. He didn't even know how he got there in the first place, much less where to go. Suddenly, he heard a desperate cry and the crystal in his head began to shine.

********With Beelzemon*********

Beelzemon stood still as he watched as the last of the Kurisarimons joined together and began to shine as their form changed into one big spider-like digimon known as Infermon. "Interesting…" said Beelzemon. "Somehow, they digivolved into Infermon…"

Infermon turned to Beelzemon and yelled "Spider Shooter."

Beelzemon got the hit right in the chest and was pushed back. Even so, he kept standing. He even smiled. "Oh, now you hurt my feelings!" he said as he laughed at his cruel sense of humor. He put away his weapons as he kept looking at Infermon. "Time to have some real fun."

As Beelzemon said that, Infermon started charging forward, intend on killing Beelzemon. Beelzemon jumped, rolled in mid air and opened his claws. "Darkness Claw attack!" yelled Beelzemon as he filled the claws with purple energy before he struck Infermon with them.

Infermon trembled for a good while before turning into data. Data that soon was absorbed by Beelzemon. "Oh yeah, come to papa!" said Beelzemon as he lived up to his sin, gluttony, for he absorbed the data as fast as he could. After he was done, he looked up to the rock formations around him and atop of then, he saw "Chatsuramon?"

"Stop wasting your time. We kept our promise, now it's your turn." Said the dog Deva in a echo filled voice.

"I'm in, let's get it over with." Said Beelzemon.

**********With Rika********

Rika was still waiting where Hilda left her, though she was much more bored than before. Specially with the digi-gnomes that had stayed with her.

"I wish she hurried up, I am tired of resting. I wonder if this flying night lights know where to find water." Sai Rika not really knowing what she had just did: made a wish to a digi-gnome.

Who were more than happy to comply as they Grabbed Rika and started taking her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Rika, both surprised but also amused. She was giggling like crazy. "Stop, that tickles! Where are you guys taking me?" she said that before she gasped at where the digi-gnomes had brought her. "Beautiful."

And indeed it was. It was a nice gentle river of blue crystal water half of it reflecting the pink from a giant cherry blossom tree. Rika smiled as she jumped from rock to rock and tasted the water.

"Amazing." Said Rika, getting a smile from the digi-gnomes… that is, until they looked up the river and saw something that made them louder and more agitated than ever. Rika looked in time to see a giant wave forming and coming… towards her. Rika did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

********With Hilda********

"It's really hard to find food here." Said Hilda with her hand filled with mushrooms. "At least the mushrooms in this forest are all eatable… except if it is a Mushroommon, then it is beatable."

It was then she heard the distant yell. "Rika!" yelled Hilda as she flew, leaving the mushrooms on the floor.

*******With Rika*******

Rika was trying to hold on to something as the once peaceful current had turned full force on her. She could barely keep on the surface. "Help… please…Hilda!" she said between gasps of breath.

Suddenly, a log tied with a vine was thrown to the water, which Rika grabbed and started pulling to get to the surface. Once she got there, she said "Hilda…" before she gasped at who she saw.

"You sure picked a silly time to go swimming Rika Rika." Said Calumon waving at her, flag still used as a cape.

"CALUMON!" yelled Rika as she ran to him and hugged the little digimon who just jumped to her arms. "Where have you been? We searched everywhere!" asked Rika.

"I'm not sure I searched everywhere, but I tried." Said Calumon.

Suddenly, both were grabbed by Hilda as she started flying up. "Bad news, this world is filled with tides Rika, and… is that Calumon?"

"Yup, he saved me when I was nearly drowning." Said Rika.

"Really? Well cream puff, you just got a new position in the order of life and usefulness, now you are above Kazu and Kenta together. Congratulations!" said Hilda with a smile.

"Thanks Hilda!" said Calumon in his cheerful tone.

"This water goes somewhere I am going to follow it." Said Hilda as she followed the flow.

They ended in a geyser… in the middle of the desert area. As they got to the floor, Rika said "Thanks Hilda, that was amazing… Where are we?"

"I believe it is our start point, Rika." Said Hilda.

********In Hypnos*******

As the many people worked on the computers, the questioning goon stepped up. "It is bad enough that you started Hypnos without him, but how can you even think of re-launching the Juggernaut after what happened?"

"The question is how can we not? Thanks for your opinion." Said the boss.

The goon grabbed his cell phone as he thought _I got to put a stop to this before it's too late._

********With the other tamers*******

"I smell Calumon!" said Guilmon.

"You already told us that boy, are you getting delirious from hunger?" asked Takato.

"Well, yeah, but I meant he is coming here right this minute!" said Guilmon. "And not only that, he has got Hilda with him."

"Are you sure, Guilmon?" asked Takato.

"Yeah, here they come!" said Guilmon pointing to the sky were a white blue dot was seen, becoming clearer and clearer as it came closer.

"You are right, that nose of yours knows all!" said Terriermon as he could now see clearly it was Hilda.

"Hilda, Rika… and she is wearing our flag!" said Takato surprised. Indeed it looked like Rika had a flag like cape, but Terriermon knew better than that.

"Actually, she is wearing Calumon." And sure enough, Calumon showed up from behind Rika.

As the tamers run to them, Calumon jumped to Takato's arms. "Welcome back, Calumon."

"We were worried about you." Said Henry.

"Sorry about that… where is Axel?"asked Rika as she looked around.

All the tamers and digimon got sad at that moment, except Hilda and Calumon. "Rika, you might not know this but… Axel is not the same anymore. He… is EVIL! He tried to kill us!"

"Quit pulling my leg and tell me where he is! And where is Delfim too? I swear if something happened to Laurelene I…"

"RIKA, DELFIM IS NOT HERE BECAUSE HE LEFT A LITTLE BIT LATER THAN YOU." Yelled Takato. "And Axel… he played a strange card…"

"And the next thing everybody knows is not only did he defeat a Deva… he almost killed us all! He is crazy! Whatever that card was, changed him!" completed Henry.

Rika looked down. "No… Axel…"

"Doru-kun…" said Hilda, equally heartbroken.

Without knowing, the tamers were being watched.

"Alright, time for party." Started Beelzemon.

"Wait!" said Chatsuramon. "Something is not right… someone is coming… with lots of power."

And soon enough, someone did came: Death-x-Dorugamon and his partner.

"Hello, dweebs. Ready for another round?" asked Axel in a cold voice. The tamers looked shocked, none more than Rika. "What is the matter? To scared to fight without your egendary Ryo? Ha, I will show you who is powerful!"

"Axel…" "Doru-kun…"

Both Death-x-Dorugamon and Axel looked at Rika, and for a split second everyone could see a mask of pain and regret in their faces before it was substituted with a look of pure lust.

"Well look who we have here! Our girls came to see us in our moment of glory, Death-x-Dorugamon… well, might as well give them a show to remember!" said Axel, to which the digimon only nodded.

"Stop, Axel, please don't do it!" yelled Rika.

"Too late for that, my love. DIGI MODIFY: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

DEATH-X-DORUGAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…

DEATH-X-DORUGUREMON

Death-x-Doruguremon stood there, a little like his Doruguremon counterpart. However, instead of red and white, this one was black and red. His tail was now like devided into smaller tails that had a spear between them. His horn was thicker and more menacing. Overall, he was wicked.

"How does it feel to be faced with the mighty of Death-x-Doruguremon!" yelled Axel in his crazy battle lustful voice.

******In Hypnos******

"Sir, the Juggernaut program is loaded and ready." Said one of the scientists.

"Good, run the first test immediately." Said the boss.

*******With the tamers*******

"Stop this, Axel. We get it, you are powerful. Now come back to us, please!" yelled Rika.

"Sorry, but I got to teach this guys a lesson, my love. After all, they dared to compare you to Ryo and say he was better! I got to show them now!" yelled Axel as he yelled "Attack, Death-x-Doruguremon!"

"Bloody Cave!" yelled the digimon as he went to spear the tamers… only to be stopped as two bullets hit him.

"Sorry pal, but this guys are my prey..." said Beelzemon. "If you want, we can share, but it is my job to kill them."

"Who is that guy?" asked Terriermon. "This is getting worse by the minute!"

Hilda's eyes widened. "It's… it's Impmon!"

"Well, it is actually a Beelzemon." Said Henry as he got the data. "Mega level, not good. It's Double Impact and Darkness claw are almost always a kill on hit!"

"Impmon? Impmon you said?" asked Axel. "Well, looks like the little imp is more powerful than I first thought! So you too had a secret power."

"Yes, and now that I awakened him, I intend to fulfill my part of the deal: crush the tamers. And unfortunately, that means you too!" said Beelzemon.

"Bring it on, Imp. You are a puny little digimon that doesn't know what he is facing! But don't worry the rest of you, I have one thing to deal with you." As Axel said that, he whipped a card.

DIGI-MODIFI: FORBIDDEN CARD: Summon Magnaangemon

The angel appeared, and like it was commanded, he opened a portal and the tamers had to hold themselves to something as the portal started to try and suck them.

Meanwhile, Beelzemon was having the upper hand. Being a Mega had it's perks, and one of them was the capability to defeat an Ultimate easily. Though even Beelzemon admitted that this guy was good. Unlike other digimons, this one could take on a double impact and still stand.

"I command you on your prowess. As an Ultimate level, you are indeed powerful… but you are nothing against me." Said Beelzemon.

"You will see, puny Imp. Death-x-Doruguremon, Metal Meteor!" yelled Axel.

And so the giant sphere was made. It was much bigger than Doruguremon. Beelzemon eyes widened as he started to fire "Double Impact" at the sphere, only causing some chunks to fall off.

"Damn it, that thing hits here and we are doomed!" yelled Beelzemon as he ran toward his bike. "See you later, Axel, though I will expect you to be ready, next time, I won't let you use that power." And with that, he rode away.

The sphere was coming towards the ground, and the tamers knew that thing would kill them. Rika yelled, in a last attempt to get to Axel. "AXEL, STOP!"

******In Hypnos******

"Juggernaut sequence commencing… Heaven help us." Said the scientist as he started to make the program work.

******With the tamers******

Soon the storm started again. The moment it did, Axel's eyes changed. "Quickly, Doruguremon, we got to stop that sphere!"

"Bloody Cave!" yelled Doruguremon as he rushed towards the sphere and broke it with his horn. This sent both him and Axel back.

"Axel, you are back!" yelled Rika.

"But not for long, only as long as this storm lasts, get out of here!" yelled Axel as he deactivated Magnaangemon. "We have to get away, come on, Doruguremon!" as the large digimon nodded, unable to speak in his Death-x mode, Axel said "Rika… I… am sorry." And with that, he left with Doruguremon, away from the tamers.

******At Hypnos*******

"Good, shut down the test sequence." Said the boss as he looked at his clock.

"Sir there is a problem, the system won't respond, I can't stop it!" said one of the scientists. Curiously, his tone was like he was talking about the weather instead of a catastrophe.

"What do you mean?" yelled the boss.

"It is supposed to automatically shut down after the test. There is no manual override, it's completely out of control sir!" said the scientist, earning a gasp from the boss.

Soon, the building was filled with the sound of "Warning, nonfunctional, Juggernaut engaging…"

"Don't just stand there like plants, somebody do something!" yelled the boss.

At that moment, the door opened, making the question filled goon smile. "It is about time you showed up." Said the goon as he saw both Yamaki and Riley at the door.

"See what happens when I leave you alone?" asked Yamaki. "Now let me through so I can clean up this mess."

The goon just smiled as the boss looked at Yamaki as if he had seen a ghost. He then turned to the goon and said "This is all your fault." Before leaving the place.

*******In the digital world: with Delfim*******

Delfim was crossing at high speed in Youkomon's back when storm hit them. "Yikes, as if this wasn't bad enough! I hate this world!" yelled Delfim.

"Calm down, Delfim. Let's just find a place to stay for now." Said Laurelene.

"I suppose you are right." And with that, both started looking for a shelter to rest.

*******With the tamers******

As the tried to hold themselves in the storm, a figure approached them. "It is over for you and your humans, digi-pets." Said the figure as it revealed to be Chatsuramon.

"Not just yet!" yelled Hilda.

The dog Deva smirked before saying "Howl of the Heavens!" He wasn't kidding as he blew the tamers away. Hilda started grabbing anyone she could, but Was powerless to stop the dog deva from taking Calumon.

"Calumon!" yelled Takato only for him, Henry and Terriermon to be sucked into a Purple Beam.

******In Hypnos******

"Shut down systems." Yelled Yamaki as he tipped into one of the computers.

"Shutting down confirmed." Said Riley as she too was working in her own computer.

"Now Terminate Juggernaut!"

"Confirmed, termination complete!"

As this was said, the systems started going offline. Yamaki sighed. At least this time he was able to stop it.

****In the digital world*****

The remaining tamers looked around. Guilmon looked sad as he said "Takato is gone…"

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Here it is, the new chapter and again I am sorry for not updating sooner nor going to update for a while…

**Laurelene: **Nye?

**Delfim: **Because I am up to the neck with school work. Don't worry, I have the seasons of my story planed out already:

Season 1: duh?

Season 2: Crazy idea, a Digimon/Kingdom Hearts Crossover featuring me, Laurelene, and a third wheel that has already been selected.

Season 3: a secret characters own story. It is going to be in the world of Xross wars.

Season 4: a what if: if I had met Laurelene, in the world of data squad.

Season 5: a what if: this time with the digimon world duck. Harem issued here.

Season 6: if I ever reach here, a series of drabbles and fillers for humor purposes.

**Laurelene: **Nye?

**Delfim: **Would you stop with the Brooklyn accent? Anyway, Peace Out.


	31. Chapter 28

**Schwarzenegger: **I'll be back…

**Delfim:** Well I'm back already, so fuck of!

**Schwarzenegger: **You will be sorry…

**Delfim:** Doubt it. Anyway how's it going bros? Delfim the Black Kitsune with a new chapter for you.

**Laurelene:** Finally the continuation of the digital saga.

**Delfim:** Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. It's just that… failing University again… for one single class. It's tough.

**Laurelene:** Wow Wow Wow! You can't fail a full year because of one class!

**Delfim:** In Nursing, if you fail at one of the Anatomies (1 or 2) or Foundations of Nursing (1 or 2) you fail the year… and all I needed was an extra 0.5 points! Anyway here is the chapter.

**Chapter 28 Of Frogs, Faulty Machinery and Multi-Headed Snakes.**

From a purple beam, Delfim and Laurelene jumped. Laurelene was in her Youkomon form with Delfim on her back.

"Pfiu, glad that's over." Admitted Laurelene.

"Yeah, I hate those beams." Replied Delfim. "Now let's go find that Twilight Cathedral. The sooner I get there, the sooner I get my brother… as long as the Cathedral is no tribute to the Twilight series that is."

"Why? What's the Twilight series?" asked Laurelene.

"The romantic story between a human and a vampire who glistens in the sunlight like a fairy. Trust me, it makes no sense whatsoever. Much less when the werewolf shows up." Ranted Delfim.

"Huh, Delfim?" asked Laurelene as she looked around.

"What?"

"Where should we go?"

Delfim looked around for the first time. The place was empty. All there was there was the grey sky and the floor divided in two parts: one side completely black and the other white, divided by a grey line. The floor wasn't even sand or rock, just a polished, thin surface.

"Well, this is depressing." Said Delfim as he thought. "It is twilight, so probably it is situated so it can occupy both black and white spaces. So we should stick to the grey line."

"Yeah, that seems like a good plan, but which side should we go to? This one?" she then looked at one point of the line. "Or this one?" she then looked at the other.

Delfim looked again. None of them seemed any different. "Hum… I don't know… wait what if you jump high and try to see which side goes to the cathedral?"

"Only if you get of my back." replied Laurelene. Delfim jumped off and Laurelene jumped high.

"Did you see it?" asked Delfim.

"Not this way." Yelled Laurelene before she jumped again, looking at the other side. "Wait, I see something this way!"

"What?"

"A biker, coming towards Us. FAST!" yelled Laurelene as she landed.

Just as she said that, the biker appeared in the distance.

"Get ready, Laurelene. We don't know what are his or hers intentions. But whatever it is, if we have to battle, we will biomerge. No use taking risks here." Said Delfim as he grabbed his digivice.

Laurelene just nodded, feeling uneasy about this biker.

*With Calumon*

"I thought Impmon was my friend." Said Calumon. "But I guess he doesn't know the meaning of the word. I don't think he even knows the meaning of meaning… except for the mean part."

He was on a small jail box, hovering over the ground, which was a huge lake of water with some weird structures over it. A red light in the distance making a sunset-like effect.

"Well, at least the sunset is pretty." It was then that, in the middle of the red light, a pointy structure could be seen. "Wait, if that is the sunset, then why does the sun so pointy? I don't like the look of that!"

*In the desert, with tamers and worthless duo*

They were once again walking under the hot sun, with sand all around them. Rika and Hilda were visibly depressed, one looking only to the ground, the other not even flying like she used to, just dragging herself on the sand.

"Doesn't this world knows the meaning of shade?" complained Kazu.

Jerry looked down. "I hope Calumon is okay."

Leomon, sensing her worry, decided to cheer her up. "If Calumon is so important they would kidnap him, then they will treat him well, I'm sure."

Visibly more happy, Jerry turned to Rika this time. "Do you think he is right, Rika?"

"I don't know Jerry, why don't you grow up first?" asked Rika in a tone harder than stone as she stopped.

Everybody gasped as they looked at Rika surprised.

"What?" was all that Jerry could say.

"Quit acting like a baby." Said Rika as her voice grew in levels. "We are not in kindergarten anymore, so get tough! We don't have the luxury to be soft! Specially since even the people we trust could just turn and try to kill us!" By then, she was yelling with tears coming down her eyes.

"RIKA ENOUGH!" yelled Hilda as she grabbed Rika. "She is trying her best, so give it a rest, would you? Besides, she is not to blame for what happened to Axel and…" in here she gave a quiet sob. "Doru-kun."

Rika looked down, not daring to look up as the tears fell. Angry at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her like this, she whispered so only Hilda could hear. "Sorry."

Hilda nodded as she put her down. Rika then cleaned her face and turned to Jerry and said "Sorry Jerry."

"No problem, Rika. Don't worry, we will get Axel and Dorumon back!" promised Jerry with a smile.

"Now that the fight of the day is over, can we focus on finding Takato and the rest?" asked Kazu, breaking the moment.

Guilmon's face dropped, ears falling around his face as he said "Why did you have to remind me of Takato?"

Kenta, not able to read the atmosphere, turned to Guilmon with a smile and said "Guilmon, how about you be my partner, huh? What do you say?

Guilmon didn't get any happier with that. "Takato is my tamer, haven't you paid attention?"

"Oh, even Guilmon doesn't want to e your partner, Kenta." Joked Hilda, trying to smile at the situation.

Ignoring the comment, Kenta put Guilmon in a headlock and said "Come on, buddy, imagine us as digimon partner and tamer! It will be great!"

Guilmon got out of the headlock and ran, screaming "NO!" which only served to make Hilda laugh as Kenta tried to pursue Guilmon.

"Hey wait!" yelled Kazu as he tried to run after them… That is… until he fell through the ground…Followed by Rika who grabbed onto Hilda bringing her with her…And Leomon and Jerry…

"What?" was all Kenta could say as he saw the others disappear before he and Guilmon suffered the same fate.

As they fell, Hilda saw the trees and knew that if she didn't do something, Rika could get hurt. So grabbing her in mid air, she used her wings to stop the momento and fly safely between the tree branches.

Leomon, noticing the same thing as Hilda, grabbed Jerry and protected her with his arms from the branches, falling on his foot with no trouble.

Kazu fell but first on the ground. As he rubbed his sore butt, he looked up… only for Guilmon and Kenta to fall on him.

Jerry, worried as always, asked "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, except for being really hurt." Whined Kenta.

"Oh, Kazu, you have finally proved your worth for the team: a cushion pillow for the others." Mocked Hilda.

Kazu just kept quiet, his mind filled with tortures he would inflict in Guilmon, Kenta and now Hilda.

Guilmon looked up, seeing the human world above him. "Now we will never find Takato."

*With Takato, Henry and bunny on drugs*

They were falling through the golden space.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked a fearful Takato

"You think I have any idea?" yelled Henry, equally freaked out.

"Momantai!" was all that Terriermon yelled.

"Momantai yourself!" replied a pissed off Henry.

*Back with Delfim*

"Here he comes." Said Delfim.

The biker stopped in his front, a devilish smile on his face. "Well well well. Long time no see, toots."

Laurelene's eyes went wide. "Impmon?"

Delfim whistled. "That's Impmon? Talk about a growing spur. What did you do, took a degree on badass?"

"A nice compliment coming from a target." Acknowledged Beelzemon. "But thw name is Beelzemon. You see, this power came with a job! A job… to kill you and the rest of the tamers!" With that, Beelzemon got out of the bike, while Delfim and Laurelene tensed. "So play nice and I will make this quick."

"Impmon, why?" asked Laurelene, not understanding. Delfim, on the other hand, was calm and collected, observing his opponent.

"Why? WHY? I'll tell you why! I'm tired of being frowned upon by you and the other digi-pets! After my defeat against Indramon, I know you had a good laugh at my expense!" yelled Beelzemon.

"Laugh at your expense?" asked Delfim, making Beelzemon turn to him. "First thing we did after the fight was to look all over for you. We were worried about you dumbass!"

"Really, YOU were worried about me? We practically never spoke to each other! We are strangers to one another!" mocked Beelzemon. "You don't know me! Why would you care?"

"You are right." Admitted Delfim. " I don't know you. Neither of us did a single effort to know each other. But Laurelene cares about you. That is good enough for me."

"Enough of this! I'm here to finish you and that is what I'll do!" yelled Beelzemon as he brought his guns out.

"So be it! Laurelene, let's go!" yelled Delfim as Laurelene returned to her rookie form.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

(Delfim) BIOMERGE ACTIVATE

BLACKRENAMON BIOMERGE TO…

KUZUHAMON

"W-What?" asked a surprised Beelzemon.

"BEELZEMON!" came a very distinctive voice from inside Kuzuhamon.

"What? Is that… the twerp´s voice?" asked a surprised Beelzemon.

"Prepare yourself, for now you face a Mega!"

*Back with Rika and co…*

Rika looked around, seeing only trees. "Well, at least there is shade here."

"And no sand!" replied a more than happy Hilda. "Now all we need is a map to tell us where here is."

Leomon then put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump away from him in surprise. "Oh, calm down, no need to be so jumpy." Commented the lion.

Hilda looked down. "Sorry. Seems like Rika is not the only one that misses someone."

Leomon nodded. "I understand, but do not worry. We are here for you just as much as for Rika."

Hilda smiled. "Yeah… thanks Leomon."

"OROCHIMON!"

The tamers all stood at attention at hearing the yell. "Who is that?" asked Jerry.

"It came from over there!" yelled Rika. "Come on!" And with that she ran towards the sound origin.

"Right behind you!" yelled Hilda as she flew after her tamer, but only after cursing a branch that was in her way.

The rest followed after the duo as they heard another "OROCHIMON!" When they finally reached the place. They saw an android-like digimon throwing a huge-ass rock into a lake(or is it river?) while saying "This will get his attention. And hopefully do a little damage."

At that moment, Jerry stepped in a branch, making the android turn to them, only now noticing he had company. "Well aren't you a motley butch. And what do you want I wonder?"

"Is it me, or does he speak in a weird way?" asked Hilda.

Rika, however, was serious. "Not now, Hilda. Get ready."

Hilda sighed and put herself in front of her tamer, claws extended and ready for battle.

"You too, Leomon!" asked Jerry.

Leomon stepped forward, one hand on his sword.

"Guilmon!" yelled Kenta, making both Guilmon and Kazu look at him. "Okay, I know I'm not your tamer, but would you mind anyway?"

Guilmon grinned. "Don't worry, Kenta, I'll protect you guys."

Andromon looked at the digimons ready to battle him and asked "So Orochimon has sent you to fight, has he?"

Everybody was confused at his question.

"Orochimon? Who in the world is that?" asked Leomon.

"Well, he is the digimon who rules this area." Answered Andromon.

"Great! Then who the fuck are you?" asked Hilda.

Andromon, ignoring the language used, smiled as he presented himself. "I'm a humble servant in the fight for good, Andromon the Just!"

"Well, he is not lying." Confirmed Rika as she was checking the stats of Andromon on the digivice. "Andromon, ultimate level."

Suddenly, from behind Andromon, the water started moving as a massive shape started to appear.

"Look!" pointed Kenta.

"What?" asked Andromon as he turned to look.

The shape was a horrible eight-headed serpent. Most of his heads were metallic, with only one black scaly head looking more animalistic.

"RUN!" yelled Kazu.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" yelled Kenta.

With that the tamers ran back, away from the beast while Guilmon, Leomon and Hilda jumped back to assume a defensive position.

"Stand back!" yelled Andromon. "It is my fight! Gatling Attack!"

Andromon opened his chest cavity and launched two missiles. However, those missiles reached half way before they fell on the lake. "Oh dear." Sighed Andromon as he saw that things didn't look good for him.

And indeed they weren't, cause Orochimon started attacking him with his heads, throwing the poor ultimate against a tree, where a dent was left by the pure brute strength of the giant serpent.

Jerry opened her digivice. "Orochimon, ultimate level. Special attack: Inferno Blast."

"An ultimate level? He is going to be tough to defeat if I can't digivolve!" admitted Guilmon.

"Well, give it a try, would you?" begged Kenta.

"Don't worry, we shall protect you." Promised Leomon.

Orochimon, however, was ignoring the digimons as a whole. His focus seemed to be the tamers, specially Jerry. The black head came closer to her, scaring the girl.

"Hey, step back!" yelled Leomon as he jumped in front of Jerry. "Or slither back!"

Orochimon and Leomon stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Orochimon then smirked and slithered back into the lake, chuckling all the while.

"Leomon, you did it!" yelled Kenta as Orochimon disappeared in the water. "But why was he staring at Jerry?"

Kazu ignores Kenta and runs to Andromon. "Andromon is hurt!" yelled Kazu, making the other tamers rush to the place. "Is he even alive?"

Jerry looked at him and said "Yeah, but just barely…"

Rika looked around and said "Hey, look over there!" Everyone turned to see a small line of smoke in the horizon. "Maybe it's a village where we can get help!"

*With Takato and co.*

They were still falling through the golden space.

"I never thought that falling could become so boring!" said Takato. "We got to find a way to get out of here!"

"Might as well try, grab hold!" yelled Henry, offering his hand. Takato grabbed onto it while Henry turned towards his partner and offered his other hand. "Terriermon!" Terriermon stretched his ear which Henry grabbed. "Hold on!" Henry yelled as he threw Takato, using him as a counter weight to bring the rest out of the golden space.

*Back with Rika and co.*

They had reached an old building. Yellow and run down with barrels at the door next to which they were standing, the digimons carefully carrying Andromon.

"Well, it is a village alright." Said Jerry.

"Nothing get's past you , right?" joked Rika.

"Well… I… HEY!" yelled an embarrassed Jerry.

Guilmon, Hilda and Leomon laid Andromon gently in the ground, near the barrels. The digimon hardly responding to the movement.

"Something smells familiar." Said Jerry.

"Yeah, it is coming from here…" said Rika as she peeked through the window. "Check it out guys!" yelled Rika.

They looked inside through the windows to see frog like digimons, easily recognized as Gekomons, carrying around purple data spheres in a fashion a factory worker would be proud of.

"Hey, what are those guys doing?" asked Guilmon.

"Looks like some sort of factory." Commented Kenta.

"Duh!" yelled Rika.

Guilmon started smelling the air as a strange aroma hit his nostrils.

"You smell that to?" asked Jerry as she too smelled the air. "It is sake!"

(Real quick, I know in the English series it is shake or whatever, but originally and in the Portuguese versions its sake. Since it makes more sense, I'll go with sake.)

"Yeah!" said Kazu and Kenta.

"They do that at my family restaurant! I would recognize it anywhere!" said Jerry.

"Well you can't have any of ours!" yelled someone from the middle of the barrels. A closer look revealed that the voice belonged to a very angry and old Gekomon. "And make sure to keep your hands out of the equipment. Those are data packs they are mashing in."

"Look we just want to find some help for our friend Andromon." Tried Leomon in a pacifist manner.

That didn't go well with Gekomon who scolded "That lousy Andromon!"

"Lousy?" asked Jerry confused. "But he is a humble servant in the fight for good!"

"He is a disgrace!" yelled Gekomon. "He will only bring more trouble!"

"Come on!" said Hilda in a mocking voice. "I know he is kind of useless, but he is not that bad, is he?"

"Yeah, he seems like a nice enough guy." Said Leomon in agreement.

"You have no idea what he has done to us!" continued Gekomon stubbornly.

Guilmon gave a step further, as if to make himself known, before suggesting. "We would if you told us."

Kenta didn't agree with Guilmon and proceeded to scold him. "Don't be childish, we need his help! I'm sure he would tell us if he wanted to."

Guilmon turned to Kenta and answered "According to you and Takato, everything is childish!"

Gekomon sighed. "I don't know why I have to tell this story again, but…" he then started reminiscing. "we used to live in peace, filling the air with our beautiful singing… But that didn't last long. Orochimon fell from the sky right in that lake, and as soon as he did he started demanding sake all the time and terrorizing us for it…" he started cringing as he remembered the way Orochimon had first appeared. "Well I hope you are happy making me remember that horrible memory."

"But I don't understand what that has to do with Andromon." Said Jerry, with the silent nod of the group.

Gekomon wasn't too happy with the comment. "I was getting to that part next!" yelled the old digimon. "Never heard of building dramatic tension? From there on, we devoted all our energies to produce sake for that hideous creature. Every day we would have to drag a barrel to the lake, or he would have our carcasses. But he drinks that in one gulp. He truly is a beast…"

"But… Andromon?" asked Jerry as she saw the elder losing himself in his own ramblings.

"I'm getting to that, relax already!" yelled Gekomon.

"You think the old frog forgot his pills or something?" asked Hilda.

"Perhaps." Said Rika, not entirely sure if the joke wasn't the real case here.

Gekomon coughed into his hand, trying to hide his embarrassment after hearing those comments as he continued. "See everything was going nice and peaceful, but then this blowhard…" yelled Gekomon pointing at the unconscious Andromon. "Comes along and starts talking about challenging Orochimon, saying he would free us and asking our help. I tried to warn him, to stop him! But would he listen to us, NO! Now he and Orochimon fight like a score out of style and every time they do, they wreck everything around. Do you know how many times we had to rebuild this factory?"

"No." Was the honest reply from the tamers.

"Well it was a lot of times!" yelled Gekomon. "What I'm trying to say is it is all his stupid fault he is hurt! So if you think I'm gona help this guy you have drank your share of sake!"

Kazu ran to the Gekomon's front. "Look, I know you are upset, but Andromon is just doing what he thinks is best for you guys."

"That's right…" said Leomon in a firm tone. "And we wouldn't need much help from you at all, just a couple of data packs you put on the sake."

"Really, that´s it?" asked an incredulous Kazu.

"I believe so."

Kazu grabbed Gekomon's hands. "So help us already!" he begged.

"But he will find out!" said Gekomon fearfully.

Kazu got serious. "You got to learn how to stand for yourselves or guys like Orochimon will walk all over you!"

"You are right, I will… starting tomorrow." Squeaked Gekomon.

"Kazu giving inspirational speeches?" asked Hilda. "The universe is doomed!"

Rika only snickered at the comment.

*With Delfim*

Kuzuhamon jumped as bullets flew to where she was before. Beelzemon didn't stop there and fired up, but Kuzuhamon used her blades to deflect the bullets.

As Kuzuhamon was about to fall on Beelzemon's front, he gave a jump back before firing again.

_This is getting us nowhere._ Said Delfim. _Beelzemon is a very well balanced digimon while we are close range warriors with one long range attack the Spectral Strike._

_And with the way he is firing at us, we can't get an opening nor the time to prepare the Spectral Strike. And every time we try to get closer he jumps away to avoid close range battle. Impmon sure got smart. _Commented Laurelene.

Beelzemon kept firing as Kuzuhamon ran in circle around him, laughing all the while. "Come one, where is your cocky attitude now, kid?"

"Like you are one to talk?" yelled Kuzuhamon.

_Laurelene, I got a plan. _Said Delfim.

_I see it. On 3…_

Beelzemon laughed as he kept firing constantly at the dodging Kuzuhamon with one of his guns while the other was pointing at her head.

_Perfect! 1…_

Beelzemon grinned as he aligned the weapon so it wouldn't miss.

_2…_

He pulled the trigger and the bulled flew.

_3!_

Before Beelzemon knew what was going on, Kuzuhamon deflected the weapon right back at his head, making him yell loudly in pain while Kuzuhamon advanced with her weapons filled with a blue flame. "Demon Hunter Blade!"

Beelzemon got a cut on his chest which hurt like hell, forcing him to focus on the battle, he jumped back and as he did, knowing this time Kuzuhamon wouldn't let him get a distance, he guarded the guns and prepared his claws. "Darkness Claw!"

No sooner he did, Kuzuhamon was on him, blades still covered in flames. The two engaged in close combat where Kuzuhamon proved her superiority when she was able to attack him two more times: one when she defended his claws with her right blade while her left made an horizontal swipe on his stomach and another when she had ducked under a claw swipe, only to make a vertical slash that cut his face.

"Enough!" yelled Beelzemon as he jumped back and landed on his bike. "I have to admit, for a mega you are quite skilled toots. This has been the best battle I had so far! I can just imagine how powerful I will become once I absorb your data."

"Impmon, why?" tried Laurelene.

"MY NAME IS BEELZEMON!"

"…why, Beelzemon?" asked Laurelene. "Are we that insignificant for you? Have we done something to harm you?"

"I don't think the problem is us!" said Delfim from inside of Kuzuhamon. "Is it, Beelzemon?"

Beelzemon looked at Kuzuhamon. "What are you talking about, twerp?"

"THERE! The way you address humans, that is the key. You were hurt by us, weren't you?" asked Delfim.

_Delfim what are you doing?_

_I'm trying to make him snap, or at least make him mad enough so he does another mistake._

"You had a human, and he or she or even they loved you just as much as you loved them, but they hurt you, didn't they?"

Beelzemon was seething at how right the boy was.

"But the thing that truly annoys you, is that you see Laurelene and the others, and you see that unlike you, they have and always will have their partners while you will always be the lonely… week little… imp."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Beelzemon as he started firing once again, blinded by rage. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TRY TO UNDERSTAND ME? I DIDN'T ASK FOR A SHRINK, SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR STUPID IDEAS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS."

"You see that they grow stronger, while you never changed..." continued Delfim as Kuzuhamon started getting closer.

"SHUT UP!"

"You see them playing and have fun, while nobody plays with you. That nobody cares about you…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"BUT YOU ARE WRONG!"

And with that, Kuzuhamon jumped towards Beelzemon and made an x slash in his chest, making him yell loudly as he fell of the bike. When he got up, Kuzuhamon put a blade at his neck. "Impmon, you may have been mean, cocky and a bit of an asshole, but we do care about you. We don't want to hurt you, but you got to trust us!"

For a moment, Beelzemon seemed to contemplate on this. That is, until he fired at Kuzuhamon's stomach, making her grunt in pain as she jumped away to safety. He got up and went back to his bike.

"Enough of your fancy words, I'm gona listen to a better tune: bullets filling every bit of your body!" With that the bike roared and the bullets flied threw the battle ground.

*With Rika and co.*

They were now applying some sake on the injured parts of Andromon, in the middle of the forest.

"This is weird." Commented Jerry.

"Why? Sake always makes one feel better." Said Kenta.

"Sure it does! It also gives you a massive headache in the morning, along other great parts of the hangover. Besides, this is different. We are using the data to heal him." Explained Hilda.

Andromon grunts as the data packs are applied. He keeps grinding his teeth in pain.

"At least he is awake now." Said Jerry.

"Yeah." Replied Leomon.

"What are these data packs anyway?" asked Rika as she turned to Leomon, him being the one with most knowledge.

"They are like medicine for digimons if their data has been destroyed or corrupted." Explained the "Action Lion"tm.

Jerry smiled. "What would we do without you, Leomon?"

Nearby, Kazu was looking at Andromon as the digimon seemed to calm down. "Is this the bravest digimon or what? Fighting Orochimon all by himself…"

Suddenly, Andromon started shining before he changed into a smaller but larger brow colored robot digimon.

Rika took her digivice and read the data. "He turned into a Guardromon, champion level, special attack Guardian Barrage."

Hilda shrugged. "What do you know, must have wasted his fuel."

"Yeah." Accepted Rika. "But at least his wounds are healed."

They were so absorbed by Andromon's regression they never saw Orochimon until his tail had caught Jerry and he ran.

"JERRY!" yelled the distressed Leomon as he tried to grab her but was too late.

"Guys do something!" yelled Rika desperately.

"But Guilmon can't digivolve, Guardromon is out cold and how do you beat this guy anyway?" Whined Kenta.

Orochimon suddenly turned and slithered through the forest, Jerry still caught on his tail. Leomon running right behind him.

"Don't worry Jerry, I'll save you!" yelled Leomon, trying to get closer.

"If you wouldn't miiiiind!" yelled Jerry as she saw that Leomon was hardly keeping up with Orochimon.

The rest was far behind them, not being as fast. Hilda flew straight up, disappearing from view while the rest, with the exception of Kazu who was still next to Guardromon, were running trying to catch up with either Orochimon or at least Leomon.

Seeing that he was being left behind, Kazu started running yelling "Hey, wait up!"

"Oh lots and bolds."

Kazu looked back. He could swear that Guardromon had just spoken something, but the digimon seemed to still be unconscious.

Orochimon, by this time, was already on water, advancing to the growing mist.

"JERRY!" yelled Leomon as he ran towards the water.

"Leomon, wait!" yelled Guilmon as Leomon jumped into the water. "He is too strong for you to fight alone!" Leomon ignored him and started swimming after Orochimon even as the others reached the shore. "Takatomon, where are you when I need you?"

Orochimon turned to see his stalker. Opening the black head's mouth, Orochimon started yelling "INFERNO…"

"TUNDRA FREEZE!"

The attack hit Orochimon's black head, in the right eye, making the digimon roar in surprise and in pain, making him lose control of his attack. In the middle of the air, hovering over Orochimon, Hilda glared at the beast.

"Surprise, you fucker!" yelled Hilda as she threw an "Avalanche Claw" at the giant snake, hitting him in the middle of the head, who this time shrugged it off before "Ack!" hitting her with his tail, sending her flying back into the beach.

"HILDA!" screamed Leomon in surprise, seeing her flying. When he turned back, Orochimon was already yelling "INFERNO BLAST!"

"Oh uh." Was all Leomon could say as he dived into the water, nearly being hit by the roaring flames of Orochimon. Leomon pulls his sword, ready to fight, but as he looks up, he saw Orochimon leaving.

"Oh no, Leomon!" yelled Jerry who didn't know that Leomon was alright. "You better not have hurt him you big mean old snake in the grass AHH!" at the end of her speech, Orochimon got faster, leaving Leomon in the… well let's say water.

Leomon emerged, seeing Orochimon disappearing in the fog. "I failed you, Jerry." Lamented Leomon.

"Don't worry, Leomon. We will get her back!" said Guilmon, trying to cheer him up.

"Even if it costs me every ounce of my data." Promised Leomon.

*With Jerry*

Jerry was standing in front of Orochimon, in a rocky island hidden by the mist. Around her, barrels of sake stood, some filled, some empty. Orochimon put a giant red cup near Jerry.

"Prepare us some sake, dammit!" demanded the black head of Orochimon.

"Okay!" yelled Jerry before mumbling "You are even meaner than those men at my father's restaurant." Then she looked up and saw Orochimon looking at her. "You didn't hear that part, did you?"

Orochimon seemed to ignore what she said as he once again demanded "And serve us quickly, wrench!"

"Why do boys have to be so snotty, jeez!" complained Jerry as she grabbed a wooden makeshift sake spoon and from one of the open barrels she toke some sake and filled the cup. One of Orochimon's heads grabbed the cup with his teeth.

"Your service pleases us!" announced the black head.

"Thanks, I always get the biggest tips." Joked Jerry.

Orochimon's head smirked. "You shall live!"

"And that's my best tip yet!" again, joked Jerry, only much more nervously. Suddenly, two of Orochimon's heads started fighting. Jerry got tired of this. "You know, if you guys just have some patience and wait for your turn, I'll feed you all!"

"You shall…" said Orochimon. "For you shall stay our servant always!"

Jerry, however, had other plans in mind. _If I can get them filled with sake, they will fall asleep and I can escape. _So putting her best smile, she said "Of course, master!" and refilled the cup.

"But displease us and be destroyed!" yelled Orochimon before the black head grabbed the cup.

"Right! Please you good, displease you horrible death." Said Jerry as she though _Drink it, and it will be nighty night for you, or it will be nighty night for me._

*Back with the tamers*

Leomon was mad. Scratch that, he was beyond mad. They were now sitting near the shore, not knowing what to do. Leomon hit his tight with his closed fist in a moment of frustration.

"Even if Jerry is used to work in a restaurant, there is no way she can handle a tough costumer like Orochimon." Said Leomon. "It is all my fault for getting her in danger in the first place."

"You are not the only one to blame." Said Hilda. "We both tried our best, and both failed, but we got to think of something fast or we will not be able to save Jerry."

Leomon clenched his fist furiously.

Kazu was still near Guardromon, waving a leaf over the robot, worried about the rest of the guys.

"Man, I hope those guys are okay." Said Kazu.

Suddenly, and with a metallic grunt, Guardromon opened his eyes. "Did you say someone needs help?"

Kazu gasped. "Guardromon, you are awake."

Guardromon tried to get up, with great effort as he grunted "O…rochi…mon…" but fell down exhausted.

"You are still too weak fight!" scolded Kazu.

Guardromon sighed. "How shameful…" he looked at Kazu and asked "And who are you?"

"Kazu."

"Thank you, Kazu… and I think I know a way to rescue your friend." Said Guardromon.

"Ha?" was all Kazu could say.

"We got to go after her!" said Leomon.

"But how are we supposed to cross the water?" asked Guilmon.

Kenta started thinking about it. "I think we need a boat or something…"

"There is no something about it, that's exactly what we need!" said Rika.

"Well then let's build a boat!" said Leomon.

"Hey you guys!" The tamers turned to see Kazu running towards them. "Guardromon came up with a major plan to save Jerry!" The group got up, excited to ear the plan. "Uff… I'm out of shape."

*With Delfim*

_Dammit, he is good! _Thought Delfim.

The battle became more dangerous after that. Proving his smarts, Beelzemon kept shooting while his bike would try to run Kuzuhamon over. That means that if Kuzuhamon didn't kept moving at all times, the bike would either hit them or, when they evaded the bike and at such a short range, Beelzemon's shots would hit.

Even knowing this, keeping oneself in movement at all time is not as easy as it sound. Thanks to that, their blade defense wasn't so effective, and they got a couple of shots already, which were not helping at all.

Both combatants were now looking at each other, taking deep breaths as both were tired.

_Damn that bike!_ Complained Laurelene. _It is too fast! We got to think of something!_

_Yeah, but something is wrong. Why is he as exhausted as us?_

Beelzemon whipped his forehead with a smirk. This was pure gold. It was all like he imagined: a legendary battle where he would prove his superiority by defeating the leader of the tamers, then consuming their data and use it to crush the other tamers.

_However, something is wrong here. It seems like as the battle goes, I am getting more and more exhausted as if I was the one jumping around! Is this place weakening me? But if I'm feeling this much strain, then how is the twerp and toots still standing?_

However, he wouldn't admit his worries to his opponents so he said with bravado he panted "Not... so tough… now… are you?"

"Please…" grunted Kuzuhamon. "I… can… still… fight…"

Beelzemon smirked. "Suit… yourself."

"EXCALIBUR!" "CRIMSOM WING!"

Both Kuzuhamon and Beelzemon had to jump away as the attacks hit where they stood. They looked towards the source to see three digimon: on the far right, a MagnaAngemon and on the far left, a Myotismon. But in the middle, was a digimon that shocked both Kuzuhamon and Beelzemon at the power they could feel from him. He was Lucemon, in his Falldown mode.

"What do I have here, wondering in my realm?" mocked Lucemon. "Two megas in a fight? What a peculiar sight, seeing how lifeless this place is. I will have to ask that you stop it immediately!"

_What now? _Asked a concerned Laurelene.

_Let's do what he says. We are too tired to fight anymore and perhaps he can point us to the Twilight Cathedral._

_That and give us a sovereign in a platter, come on Delfim, it's Lucemon! It's one of the seven demon lords and one of the most powerful of the group! _

_More than one reason not to fight. We would be destroyed for sure._

Beelzemon seemed to not think the same way as he yelled "Shut Up! This does not concern you!"

"It does when you fight in MY realm." Said Lucemon.

"I warn you to stay back! You think you can take us both? We are both Mega!" yelled Beelzemon, trying to intimidate Lucemon.

"Beelzemon, stop!" pleaded Kuzuhamon. "Neither you nor me can fight anymore, and they are three! Let's just do as he says."

Beelzemon sneered. "I'll deal with you later, punk." And with that, Beelzemon jumped on his back and rode away.

"Awfully rude fella, huh?" asked Lucemon. "And why are you still here?"

"I mean no harm to you or your realm." Said the voice of Delfim from within Kuzuhamon. "We came here in search of the Twilight Cathedral!"

Lucemon opened his eyes wide before returning to his pose. "Do you know that this realm is the perfect embodiment of balance? If a Rookie and a Mega fought here, the world would give some of the Mega's power to the rookie so that the two could stand in equal ground, without changing the level of the digimon."

Kuzuhamon's eyes widened. "So that is why… Beelzemon was getting tired…"

"Because you were getting tired." Concluded Lucemon. "The only way to escape it is to defeat your opponent, and with that getting your power back, however…"

"However if he doesn't destroy his opponents with the shortest amout of moves he can, the battle can last for ages."

"Yes. Digimons tend to win their battles because they are more powerful than their opponents, but in this realm, power means nothing as all are equal. It is experience and natural advantages that grant a wining here."

Delfim was confused. "Advantages?"

"Let's take a look at the battle just now. Your enemy was a long range fighter while you are a short range, meaning that as long as he keeps you away, he has the advantage. Your only advantage was your speed, which was quickly nullified by his bike being faster than you. Face it, if I didn't stop the match now, you would have lost."

Delfim then looked at the two ultimates beside him. "So right now, those two are as strong as you, what makes you the leader?"

Lucemon smiled. "The same thing that makes me win any battle I have here! I'm the only one that took my time to learn from every battle I have been in, whether I won or lost, and gathered the ultimate power in this realm: experience."

"Delfim, that doesn't matter now!" said Laurelene as both separated, seeing as there was no use keeping the mega level. "We need to find the Twilight Cathedral, remember?"

Lucemon then started laughing hard, like a great joke had just been told. "What's so funny?" asked Delfim.

"You haven't figured it out? The black and white floor, the grey sky, the special rules and the guardians? This realm, as a whole, IS the Twilight Cathedral!"

And with that, Greek like columns rose from the ground like pillars around them, each having an image of a different beast. Around them, the sound of an organ playing a funeral march was heard, making the atmosphere even more creepy.

*With the Gekomons*

"it's time to deliver the sake, boys! Put your travelling flippers!" ordered the old Gekomon.

They were preparing the barrels, putting them over the carts. One of the Gekomon was hitting a gong as a signal to start the journey.

"And this time don't go around taking any free samples, got it Johnson?" yelled the old Gekomon.

"How come Orochimon get's all the fun?"

"You want to be the one who tells him you drank his sake?"

"Okay, nobody touches the sake!"

They started bringing the carts down the road, with some difficulty due to their small size and the big barrels they had to carry. They suddenly found Guardromon standing in the road, blocking it.

"Hey, check it out, it's Guardromon!" said a random Gekomon.

"What's he doing in the middle of the road?" asked another.

The Gekomons stopped in front of Guardromon, not knowing what to do. The old Gekomon came around to the front and yelled "Hey fatty! Yes you, get out of the way already!"

Guardromon didn't move as he said "Orochimon has kidnapped one of these kind people." The tamers gathered around Guardromon. "We need your help to get her back and maybe defeat Orochimon once and for all!"

"Yes, please help us, we can't do it without you." Begged Leomon.

Gekomon looked away, not entirely convinced.

Rika bowed and, with some effort, begged as well: "Please help us."

"…nah." Was all the Gekomon said.

"But we said please…" said Guilmon.

Hilda bowed her head and said, in a sweet voice. "Come on, won't you help us please?"

"Pretty please?" begged both Kazu and Kenta as they bowed.

"Hey, quit pulling on my heart strings already!" yelled Gekomon. "We won't fight Orochimon because we love peace… and we will keep ourselves in one piece!"

"Living of sake? Always worrying about attacks from Orochimon? Is that the peace you are talking about?" Inquired Guardromon, making some Gekomons start whispering to each other. "I thought that peace for you, Gekomons, meant singing all day… or at least what you call singing."

The whispers turned into loud mumbles. The old Gekomon turned back and listens to his fellow Gekomons before turning back to the tamers with a big smile. "Okay, if it means we can sing again, we will help you."

"Thank you, good friends." Promptly thanked Guardromon while the others sighed in relief.

"So what do we have to do?" asked the old Gekomon.

Guardromon then points to the barrels saying "Just deliver the sake down, as usual. We will take care of the rest."

Soon the Gekomons were travelling in water, the carts floating.

"I sure hope this works." Said Kenta from inside a barrel.

"It has to!" said Kazu from inside the same barrel.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen: tamers in barrels. Now with much more metal in the mix! Get your own Tamer in barrel!

…hu hum, moving on.

"Hold on, Jerry, we are coming." Whispered Leomon.

"Tell her we are all coming! She will feel better that way." Replied Guilmon.

Leomon just groaned at Guilmon's kind but naïve statement.

Soon they saw a rocky island in the middle of the fog. "We are almost there, guys!" announced the old Gekomon with some hope in his voice as they got closer and closer.

*With Jerry*

_Finally they are all asleep! _Thought Jerry as Orochimon's metal heads laid on the floor. _The plan worked like a charm… well a charm with one big flaw that is…_

The problem was that the black head was still going strong on the sake, with no sign of stopping so soon. As Jerry refills the cup, she decides to ask "Are you sure you don't want to take a nap? How about some warm sake, huh?"

As the head grabbed the cup and drank with gusto, Jerry thought _Sleep already! You already had like 12 cups worth of sake!_

"Special delivery!" yelled a voice. As both Orochimon and Jerry turned, they saw the Gekomons with some barrels. "A nice pack of sake for you!"

Orochimon throws the cup away and slithers slowly. Inside the barrels, the digimons watch, ready to attack. When Orochimon was close enough, Leomon and Hilda jumped, the first punching Orochimon's left cheek while the other clawed his right eye, making him hiss in pain.

"Wait a second, how come his eye is normal again?" asked an incredulous Hilda while the Gekomons ran in fear.

At seeing her friends, Jerry ran to them and yelled "I have been feeding him sake so I could escape! He should be so wasted by now that he should be easy to defeat."

"OH NO!" yelled the Gekomon in despair.

"So that is why…" said Hilda as she figured out her mystery, making the digimons tense while Jerry was confused.

"What do you mean, oh no? That's a good thing, right?" asked Jerry.

Orochimon looked ready to fight, confirming it wasn't. "It would be a good thing except the data in the sake will heal any wound he had and make him tougher to defeat!" declared the old Gekomon.

"Oh no, I forgot that!" gasped Jerry.

"Don't worry, Jerry, we will beat him no matter how much sake he has had!" Declared Leomon with confidence.

"We should have drank some sake too, then." Said Guilmon. "That way we would have been strong too."

Jerry started shaking. "What if… you guys get hurt? It will be my fault."

Leomon turned to Jerry, seeing her guilt taking hold of her judgment and the way she blamed herself. "No, it will be Orochimon's fault." He said firmly.

One of Orochimon's heads took the chance while Leomon was distracted to try to attack him, the instincts of the lion making him jump at the last moment. Grabbing his sword in mid-air, Leomon stabbed Orochimon's head, making the beast yelp in pain.

"Get him Hilda!" yelled Rika.

"Don't you mean freeze him?" mocked Hilda as she flew between the heads of Orochimon and when she was behind one of them, yelled "Avalanche Claws!" Another head fell.

Kenta saw Guilmon standing still and yelled "I'm not your tamer but get in there!"

"No worries in here, Kenta! Pyro Sphere!" yelled Guilmon, destroying another head.

Leomon jumped away from the head he was in and it dispersed in data. But while he was in mid-air, he was hit by Orochimon's tail, followed by Guilmon.

"Oh no, not again!" yelled Hilda as she avoided the tale only to get hit by one of the remaining heads, sending her crashing next to the others. "I can't believe I just fell for that!"

Orochimon saw this and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Leomon.

"Nothing! Except that all this fighting was just simulation!" yelled Orochimon.

"What?" asked Guilmon. "Their fake?"

And as he said that, Orochimon's destroyed heads reappeared, not even a scratch in them.

"Oh no!" yelled Jerry in despair. "Will we ever be able to defeat him?"

Leomon quickly noticed the difference between the heads. "Everyone, go for the center head only!"

Orochimon tried to silence Leomon by making his tail thinner and trying to hit him with it. Leomon blocked with his blade, only to receive an "Inferno Blast" right on the face. He jumped away, burned and hurt.

Hilda flied up and decided to see if she was right. "Tundra Freeze!" her attack hit right in the eye, making the ultimate yelp in pain. "Guilmon hit the fucker in the eye!"

"Pyro Sphere!" yelled Guilmon, hitting Orochimon in the same eye as Hilda. The thermal shock made the beast roar in agony as he started firing "Inferno Blast" everywhere.

"This really is all my fault!" whined Jerry. "If I just hadn't given him all that sake!"

"Jerry, you are a tamer now!" said Kazu. "And as much as I hate to admit this, Rika was right, you got to get tough!"

"Nothing is working…" said Guardromon. "We got to change our tactics. If only I wasn't to injured to fight!"

Jerry seemed to be in trance. "We got to change our tactics? Wait a minute…" Jerry takes a couple of cards from her deck until she finds the one she was looking for. "Ah, perfect! He won't be expecting this!"

DIGI-MODIFI: LADYDEVIMON ACTIVATE!

"Ladydevimon activate?" asked both Kazu and Kenta while Rika and Hilda froze at the name.

Light surrounded Leomon as he got up and released a mighty roar, Ladydevimon's image appearing around him, sending a nasty chill down Rika and Hilda's spine. Opening his eyes, revealing them blood red, Leomon yelled "Darkness Wave!" hitting the center head with it. The beast released a strange sound as he too turned blood red and disappeared in data.

After he was gone, Leomon turned to the others, back to his old self. "That wasn't so tough." He said with a smile.

Everybody smiled as Jerry said "Yeah right."

"Nice job." Said Rika, a smile on her face. "As much as I don't like that card, that was awesome."

Jerry smiled back.

"Now that is what I call being a tough tamer!" said Kenta.

"As thanks for getting rid of Orochimon, here is our most beautiful song." Said Gekomon as he turned to the other Gekomons. "Okay everyone, you are ready? A one, and a two, and…"

And the Gekomons produced a choir. One that was awful to the ears, but the tamers accepted it.

"That gets worse every time I hear it!" complained Guardromon.

Kazu just laughed until a digivice appeared before him. "A digivice? For me? No way!" said Kazu as he grabbed the digivice. "I can't believe it! I am really a tamer!"

"I can't believe it, you are my partner!" said Guardromon, equally shocked.

Kazu smiled and jumped on Guardromon. "Oh that's right, buddy, I'm your partner!"

Everyone looked shocked, even the Gekomons. Jerry smiled and offered a "Hey Congrats!"

Meanwhile, Kenta fell down, sitting on his ass, yelling/whining "Great! Now everyone got a partner but me! I'll probably get stuck with Boringdramon or something… NO FAIR!"

Everyone had a god laugh at his expense after that one. Except Guilmon who just said "Not everyone has a partner. Where are you Takato?"

The answer to that question would be falling… with Henry… and Terriermon… into the water.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, bros.

**Laurelene: **You are sounding like Pewdiepie.

**Delfim: **So? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't written for a good while, so let's hope it's good. Next week I will update another story, maybe even two. Sorry it is slow, but I'm a bit rusty.

**Laurelene: **And lazy…

**Delfim: **And had tests recently. At least I have good knows… I FUCKING NAILED ANATOMY 1! BOYAH!

**Laurelene sweatdrops: **Hum… stay on tune for the next episode! Review please.

Peace Out.


	32. Chapter 29

**Delfim: **How is it going everyone? My name is Delfim the Black Kitsune and welcome to jackass! Nah kidding, I am just going to prank Laurelene. WARNING: THE FOLLOWING PRANK IS DONE BY A PROFESSIONAL MORON. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME, GO TO A FRIENDS HOUSE FIRST!

**Delfim walks up to his room, a scissor in one hand and a tuff of fake black fur on the other. He entered the room where Laurelene was looking at a computer.**

**Delfim: **Hey girl, what are you doing?

**Laurelene: **Just playing amnesia. It is really scary.

**Delfim: **Yeah I know. **Delfim moves his hands behind her without her noticing.**

**SNIP! Laurelene turns to see Delfim holding a tuff of black fur… just like hers…**

**Laurelene: **YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?

**Delfim runs for his life yelling **"It's not that bad…"**, Laurelene right on his tail.**

**Laurelene: **WHEN I GET YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!

**Delfim: **Bros, I will have to cut this short, cause she aims to end me, so on with the chaptAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**Chapter 29 Why are you a tamer? Meeting the maker.**

Lucemon stood staring at the two persons that had entered his domain. He had to admit it was an unlikely duo, with Blackrenamons being created from treachery, you more often tend to see them alone then with a tamer, and one that as taken them to their mega level, no less.

Though he did frown at this too. It had been ages since he had visitors in his realm, much more since he had been sentenced to live here. He had one task, and if this two succeeded…

"So why are you here?" asked Lucemon.

"We came here in search of hope." Said Delfim, making Lucemon raise an eyebrow at this. "We were told that we would find an answer to our problems here."

"And pray tell who was this person that pointed you this way?" asked Lucemon.

"Lady Ophanimon did." Answered Delfim.

MagnaAngemon seemed to perk up at this. "Lady Ophanimon? Mother sent you?"

"Mother?" asked Delfim, surprised. "She is your mother?"

"Yes, she is. I left the village many years ago as I was approached by one of the sovereigns…" without noticing Delfim and Laurelene's flinch, MagnaAngemon continued "He told me he had a most important task for me and asked that I moved from the village here. She was the one that told me to come here, saying that… well… what I was looking for would be here…"

Seeing that MagnaAngemon was embarrassed, Delfim decided to spare the angel. "Yeah, she is fine. She told us we could find a cure for my brother here."

"Then she lied, there is no sort of medication or healing here." Said Lucemon, bringing the attention back to him.

"Please hear us out!" begged Laurelene. "A friend of ours, Axel, had a Dorumon as a partner and…"

"Let me guess, the x-virus awoke." Said Lucemon as he turned with a resigned face as he thought to himself_ the time has come._

"Huh… how did you know?" asked Delfim.

"Let me guess, there is a tamer with a Guilmon in the group to, right?" asked Lucemon.

Delfim nodded.

Lucemon sighed. "Hazardmon, the digimon of the end, so there might be the chance that you may still be born. Of all the rotten luck."

"Hazardmon, is that the union between Death-x-Dorugoramon and Megidramon?" asked Laurelene.

"That is correct. I must amend my previous statement, she was right to send you here, for in here lies the solution." Said Lucemon.

"The solution?" asked Delfim.

"A program." Said Lucemon. "Perhaps I should tell you of how I came to be stuck in this plane. There was a time when I ruled supreme over a part of the digimon world. I was on par with those sovereigns, and they respected my power… all but one."

"Sovereigns, as in more than one?" asked Laurelene. "We only know of Zuqiaomon."

"There are, at least there were at my time four Sovereigns but you got the one I was talking about. There was him, Azulongmon, Ebownmon and Baihumon but the important one for now is Zuqiaomon. He had a hatred for me, you see, because the area I ruled was in the borders of his. One day, he decided to send the devas to deal with me. However we of the seven demon lords were able to easily beat the devas, and protect our realm."

"Wait a minute, we beat the devas, not you." Accused Delfim.

"You did not think that an order just dies because its members disappear, do you? We are talking about the sovereigns here. It is possible that they created new devas. But at the time, we destroyed their little pets."

"Something tells me this did not stop Zuqiaomon." Said Laurelene.

"And it didn't. In fact, that was what he was hoping for." Continued Lucemon. "He convinced the other sovereigns that we attacked first. So soon we had a full out war. However, in this war, we were at a serious disadvantage: the seven great demon lords are not exactly a friendly bunch. On my side I had only Lilithmon, Barbamon and Daemon. Belphemon was mostly sleeping, not aiding much in battle, and Beelzemon and Leviamon, at the time best friends, did not wish to join us in this war, preferring to ignore it."

"Wow wow wow, wait a minute , Beelzemon? As in pistol wielding, bike riding douchebag that just left?" asked Delfim. "For people belonging to the same group, you guys don't seem to get along well."

"He doesn't remember his path." Said Lucemon. "And with the way he acts, I fear just how he would turn out if he did."

"Huh? Explain." Said Delfim.

"The battle raged and as we were losing, we were getting more desperate. After the fall of Daemon in his most powerful form, Barbamon started doing experiments until he found the way to defeat the enemy: he could absorb the data of another demon lord and digivolve higher than all the others."

"However, he feared going after me or Lilithmon, my companion, due to the power he knew I wielded. He also couldn't find Belphemon, so he went after the only demon lord he could find: Beelzemon. Barbamon found him, and the two battled for hours. But Barbamon was a cheap fighter, going for dirty tricks that let him have the win."

Delfim and Laurelene were hanging at every word. Even Myotismon and MagnaAngemon were listening intentively.

"But before he could absorb Beelzemon, Leviamon appeared, trying to save his friend. In an effort to shield Beelzemon from the attack designed by Barbamon to absorb him, Leviamon ended up being victim of the attack himself."

At here Lucemon shivered. "What came forward was something even I could not bear to witness. Ogudomon, such a vile digimon… and at the same time, such a dangerous one. No digimon could cause any kind of damage from either side. It was impossible."

"Beelzemon, however, was furious. That was his best friend! He had to get him back, or at least give peace to his old friend. He implored me and Lilithmon to help him, and help him, we tried. But Ogudomon was so powerful. We couldn't hurt him at all."

"Then, Beelzemon went to the Sovereigns, begging for help. Azulongmon was the one that answered, bringing the other sovereigns, helping us to great length. It was only because of him we were able to even beat Ogudomon. And that is saying something, I was in my satan mode after all!"

"The thing is me, Lilith, Beelzemon and Azulongmon were too tired to fight back what came next. Zuqiaomon decided that that was the best moment to destroy us, and attacked our weakened forms. Azulongmon was too tired to fight, and the others didn't care enough to stop Zuqiaomon."

"Beelzemon took the betrayal really hard. Especially when he saw that through his actions, Lilithmon, my fiancé, died. He attacked Zuqiaomon furiously while Azulongmon tried to stop the battles. It did not work, as Zuqiaomon beat Beelzemon till he was in mere Rookie level."

"Azulongmon was able to escape, bringing a weakned me and a beaten up Impmon too his sanctuary. Azulongmon then proceeded to erase Impmons memories, saying that if he had his memories, he would search death by trying to kill Zuqiaomon. Then, for his safety, he sent Impmon to a less war rigged world…"

"The human world." Supplied Delfim.

"Why yes, yes he did." Said Lucemon. "To me, however, he asked me a favor, a colossal one. I was to live in this realm, a realm of black and white, of total balance, connected to this accursed place, all to protect a program that had the power to defeat even a sovereign. He told me that the time would come when such program would be needed, and I was to guard it until the right person arrived."

"Right person?" asked Delfim.

"I have to test the person before I give the program. I know it sounds cheesy." Commented an amused Lucemon. "But that is life I suppose."

Laurelene nodded at this. "So what is the test?"

"Patience, rest first from your battle. Remember that your tiredness is ours as well." Announced Lucemon. "Take your time, none of us is going anywhere any time soon."

****With Takato, Henry and Terriermon*****

They were swimming for their lives as they tried to reach the surface of the water.

_Just a little further, just a little further! _Chanted Takato. _Why does just a little further as to be so far away?_

****In the real world****

"At last we meet, Mister Misuno, or would you prefer Shibumi? You are a very difficult man to find."

In the alley stood a man, wearing a yellow jacket, a brown hat, a green shirt and blue pants, which was the man they were referring to as Shibumi. In front of him were three men in black.

"Now if you would be so kind as to come with us…" just as the black suit said that, Shibumi turned and ran away. "HEY! COME BACK!" with that, the men in black started to chase Shibumi.

They ran for a while until Shibumi went against a metal fence. He was now between the fence, these guys and with only a metal barrel nearby. "Wait we just want HEY!" as the man in black started talking again, Shibumi jumped to the barrels and used them to jump higher, making the barrels fall in his pursuers as he was able to pass over the fence.

Without looking back, Shibumi ran away. "SHIBUMI, WAIT!" To late came the yell, or it meant nothing for Shibumi, as a cloud of smoke formed around him as he ran.

*****With Takato and co.******

"Man this all world is against me." Complained Takato as he sat down on a rock. Both he and Henry were tired after getting out of the water to find themselves inside a rocky cave with no exit except for the lake itself. Terriermon was nowhere to be seen. "I'm never going to get back to Gilmon.

"Come on, don't give up, Takato. I am sure we will find a way out of here." Assured Henry.

Takato just nodded, not really believing Henry's words but accepting the intention. As he did that, Terriermon came out of the water, gasping for breath. Henry went to Terriermon and asked "Any luck?"

Before answering, Terriermon wiped the water out of his skin like a dog normally would and said "Only bad luck."

"Well, that is weird, not even any caves like this one?" asked Henry.

Terriermon just shook his head.

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Takato.

"You wanna check?" asked Terriermon.

"Now what are we gona do?" asked Takato, even more depressed.

"We will think of something." Said Henry, turning to Takato as he did.

"Yeah, like what?" asked Takato, getting up due to his frustration.

"Well gee I don't know! But maybe we could build a submarine out of all your negative energy!" replied Henry with sarcasm heavy on his tone.

Takato flinched. "You are right, sorry." He said as he looked down. He tried looking around for ides when he saw the cave's wall. "Hey maybe we can dig our way out of here!" he offered with a smile.

Henry smiled as he grabbed a card and his digivice. "Yeah, good idea!"

DIGI-MODIFI: DRILLMON'S DRILL ACTIVATE!

As Henry stuck a pose, Terriermon passed in front of him, his horn turned into a drill. He started drilling the wall, the noise so loud they almost missed the little digimon groaning "Uuuuh, you guys own me huge for the headache I am going to get!"

****In the real world****

"Wait wait, What? They are here, they are not here. What kind of explanation is that? Look, just tell me where this 'Digital World' is and I will go and get Kazu myself, okay?" demanded a male voice which we assume was Kazu's father.

This was a meeting between the family of the tamers and the monster makers. So far, the parents weren't happy that they couldn't get their kids and that the answers they were getting were not good enough.

"Yeah, what's the big secret?" asked a woman as she too was furious with the situation.

"Getting there is not quite so easy, I am afraid." Replied Daisy, though she hated herself for saying that.

One woman was crying her eyes out. "Oh my poor Kenta." She bawled, even as Takato's mom put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"They will be okay honey, trust me or trust Jonny or trust someone I guess." Kenta's father tried to reassure his wife, succeeding in making her stop crying so much. He then turned to the others and said "She is upset because Kenta left a note by the coffee pot instead of saying goodbye.

By another table sat Rika's mother and grandmother and Cidalia, the latter two calmly drinking coffee until Seiko heard that and gasped. "Goodbye? Well I am sure they will be coming back!"

"What proof do you have of that?" asked a stressed out man.

"Calm down, would you?" asked Cidalia. "I know those kids, they are strong enough. There ain't nothing that can stop them."

This brought a smile to Seiko's face, but the man didn't take the hint. "How can you be so calm? Our kids are in danger and you act as if you don't care! Well I do, so stop preaching about…"

"DON'T CARE?" yelled Cidalia as she got up, throwing the mug to the ground and breaking it, making the people around gasp in surprise at her strength. "I already lost more family members than I should! No mother should have to bury her own child, yet I buried one daughter, one son and one son-in-law and I am still here! My two grandsons are there, and they are part of the only family I have left! Unlike you, however, I have faith on my kids. I raised them tough and crafty. And I have faith in the others cause of the evolution they have suffered through each and every trial they have passed through. So instead of patronizing me stop using your mouth as an ass, cause the shit you spew is making me sick!"

"The elder is right, Paul." Said a large man who was Jerry's father. "We could argue about this all day but Mister Wong here could explain everything if you would just pipe down for a second and stop interrupting!"

Wong sighed as he looked at the city through the window. As he turned, he heard a yelp of pain and saw that Cidalia had stepped on the large man's foot. "That is for the elder comment. I am old, but I can still wipe the floor with you!" This brought a few laughs from everyone, even from the victim of the food stomp.

With a sight, Wong started "I know this is a tense time for all of you, but we all want what is best for our children. But we all want what is best for our children, don't we?" letting everyone nod, he then asked "Now where did I leave off anyway?"

"You were saying something about why it had to be children." Offered Takato's father. "No offense to you, Miss Domingues, but your grandsons aren't exactly kids anymore. What does that mean?"

"I will fill this one." Said Dolphin as he stepped forward. "I was one of the first ones to make digimons back in the eighties. When we programmed those early digimons, we based them on stories or dreams of our children. And now it seems those creatures we created have an affinity for kids. Digimons simply like children. I also think that the bond between digimon and the children is based on imagination and belief. You have to have the child's power of belief to open the gate to the digital world."

"And how does that explain Delfim?" asked a curious Cidalia. "While crafty and inventive, Delfim doesn't have the imagination of a kid, more like a person who uses anything he can! Do you guys have any ideas about that?"

"I theorized that Delfim's bonding was different." Said Wong. "He bonded with a digimon that not only had already traveled to this world, but that had suffered a traumatic event. The digimon searched for some form of stability, something that Delfim, being older and more mature, could provide. It was also a bit of an accidental bond that happened because they felt at ease with each other and they needed each other. I think if Renamon had not initially suffered from her betrayal, she might still be with Rika and Delfim wouldn't be in this situation at all."

"And Axel?" asked Cidalia.

"That I am not sure." Answered Wong. "Not without asking Axel himself. Without the details, I have no way to know just how or why he was able to become a tamer."

"That is all well and good but how do we get a child's power to belief?" asked Rumiko as she stood up from her chair. "I mean I don't know if I ever… had that…" she then looked down.

Seiko decided to appease her child. "You must find a deeper belief or we may never see Rika again." With that, Rumiko sat down in thought.

*****With Delfim****

Delfim was sitting down with Laurelene, mentally preparing themselves for the task. They didn't know what they had to do, just that it was going to be tough if Lucemon was the judge.

As Delfim looked to the right and saw Myotismon, he remembered something from when Hilda revealed her pass. "Excuse me, but did you by any chance know an Icedevimon?"

The Myotismon looked at him in thought. "No not really. My brother was to mate with one, but she disappeared before he could even touch her. Good thing too, I feared for the young Icedevimon."

"Your brother?" asked Delfim in a tense form. "How do I know you aren't pulling my leg here?"

Myotismon smirked. "You want me to prove I am not the egotistical bastard that my brother is? Simple, I play for the other team."

Delfim blinked… and blinked… before he just said "What?"

"It is true. I am what you humans define as Homosexual." Said Myotismon. "And if you haven't realized yet, that hunk of an angel is my mate."

MagnaAngemon coughed at this. "I thought we weren't going to make it public yet." Scolded the embarrassed angel.

"Why would I ever do that? I am not ashamed of loving you and neither should you of me!" replied Myotismon with a smile before turning to Delfim. "But yes, we have been together for, I believe, 3 months, though it is difficult to predict time here."

"Oh, well, hum, congratulations." Said Delfim. "But if I may ask, what happened to your brother?"

Here Myotismon sighed. "Alas my brother may have bitten more than he could chew. When he rose to the level of VenonMyotismon he became even worse and actually challenged one of the sovereigns, Ebownmon. He lost and brought great shame to us. So to regain our family honor I offered to serve him, who then told me to serve Azulongmon instead, who then gave me the task of helping Lucemon here. The rest is history."

"So you are sure he ain't coming after Icedevimon, cause she has a mate now." Said Laurelene.

"Oh my, really? What kind of mate?" asked a gleeful Myotismon.

MagnaAngemon sighed. "Forgive him, he is a bit of a gossiper, too much for his own good I believe."

"Oh that is so mean of you." Mock-whined Myotismon. "I thought angels were supposed to be kind and caring, but you are cruel with your words! Oh, how much you wound me."

"If you guys are done horsing around." The sound of Lucemon's voice carried a hint of annoyance as he looked at the group with a twitching eyebrow. "Perhaps we may begin with the trial?"

Delfim got up, with Laurelene at his right side. "You ready Laurelene?"

"What do you think?" asked Laurelene.

Delfim turned to Lucemon and said "Give it your best shot!"

"Very well. The task is simple, if perhaps unconventional, but I think that, considering the fact that fighting here is a bore, this is the best method. Answer this: What makes you a tamer?"

Delfim and Laurelene just looked at Lucemon like he had lost his mind. Myotismon and MagnaAngemon were thinking along the same lines.

****With Takato and co.****

Meanwhile Takato, Henry and Terriermon were in trouble as the hole that Terriermon was just digging started spurting a water current.

DIGI-MODIFI: FRIGIMON SUB-ZERO ICE PUNCH ACTIVATE

As Henry stuck his pose, Terriermon ran in front of him, this time having some white gloves and panting as he ran towards the stream of water.

"I sure hope this works!" prayed Terriermon as he punched the water, making it freeze and stop running, to the relief of everyone in the cave.

"Uf, that was a close one." Commented Takato.

"Now what?" asked Henry as he turned to Takato. "We can't dig our way out and there is only water on the other side of this rock."

"Got me." Admitted Takato until he frowned and said "Hey wait…" he then picked his cards. "There must be some kind of card we can use." Suddenly, he grabbed Yamaki's device. "Hey, what about this?

"No way." Dismissed Henry immediately.

Takato wasn't so sure. "Well now who is being negative? I mean it worked once before didn't it?"

"But it's all wet, how can it work now?" asked Henry.

"Hey it's worth a try!" argued Takato as he pressed some buttons. Suddenly, the device flashed on. "Hey it turned on!" yelled a happy Takato. "Hold on, what is… WOW!"

"What is wrong now?" asked a concerned Henry as he turned to look at the device.

"Nothing, something is actually right for a change." Said Takato as in the screen a message saying "I am glad you are alright. Good Luck. Yamaki." "It's a email from Yamaki!" this made both kids smile. They could actually communicate with home.

****With the parents****

"Stay calm!"

"Why don't you stay calm?"

"Do you want me to spank ya boy?"

"Alright, I'm calming down."

Yamaki smiled as he was riding the elevator, hearing the commotion of the parents even as he tried to focus on his pc. He just knew that Cidalia was there after hearing that threat. _Like grandma like grandson, huh? Violent yet effective. _He joked to himself.

In the meantime, the monster makers were still trying to calm the parents down.

"We have tried to get in touch with the other programmers on the project and see what we can do." Said Babel to the parents. Turning to Henry's father, he said "Janyu, we will be sure to keep you informed of our progress."

"And I will be glad to help to." Said Yamaki as he stepped in and bowed to the people within the room.

Janyu wasn't so happy to see him. "And how do you purpose to help us?" asked Janyu.

Yamaki didn't show any reaction apart from showing the computer. "I have got something here you might be interested in."

"Does it have to do with Juggernaut?" snapped Janyu. "That is what we saw in the sky yesterday, wasn't it?" Staring right at Yamaki's… glasses, Janyu kept going on his tirade. "Even after everything that has happened you plan to use it again, don't you?"

"Wong." Yelled Cidalia. "Calm down, I know this guy was a once an asshole the size of Uranus, but we might need his help. Besides if it is what I think it is, then I invite Yamaki to show us, cause I want news on it."

Yamaki smiled. "It is, Miss Domingues…" he then walked to a table and laid the computer there. "Here, take a look at this."

Takato's father was the one closest to the computer and gasped as he saw Takato's old message. "Hey, it's from Takato!" he then read the short email while everyone asked a lot of questions at the same time. "He says he is fine." He then smiled. "He says they are fine! They are fine!"

"How did you get this, Yamaki?" asked an astonished Janyu.

Yamaki turned to Janyu and answered "Well before they left, I gave them a gift, one of my communication devices."

"Can you talk to them right now?" asked an anxious Janyu.

Yamaki turned to the computer and started to type on the keyboard. "I'll tell them we are here." As he typed, he didn't notice a new message pop up on the screen, but Takato's dad did.

"Wait, they sent an SOS!" read Takato's dad with worry.

****With Takato****

"There is an answer!" said Takato, surprised.

"What does it say?" asked Henry, nervous.

"Let me see…" Takato then read and could only say one thing. "Holy cow!"

"What? What's going on?" asked Henry, getting frustrated about not knowing what was happening. Especially since Takato just kept writing on the device.

"All of our parents are there, every one of them!" answered Takato as he sat down and continued to write. "All of them want to know how we are doing." Then he started to look down. "I shouldn't have sent that SOS. Now they are going to think that something really horrible is happening to us." He then grabbed the device's pen and said "Oh well, I guess I better start writing…" As he started to write, he thought out loud. "Ok how do you say that we almost drowned and now we are trapped in a cave with no way out and make it sound reassuring? It's better than school?"

Seeing that Takato was busy, Henry sighed and walked to the lake thinking to himself. Terriermon seeing this walked to him and asked "What's wrong?"

"I am just wondering how the com device worked when it was all wet." Admitted Henry as he frowned. Devices don't work better with water on their circuits, they fry, start hissing and sometimes break, so why did it…

"Huh, let everyone else talk?" read Takato. This will not end well… "Okay." He reassured himself before he wrote/read the message he was going to send. "Hi, this is Rika, Takato finally gave me this stupid device so I could write. I'm fine. This is Jerry, I'm ah peachy! Perfect!"

Ignoring the typing boy, Henry sat in front of the lake, looking at it in confusion. He then brought some water with both hands up and watched it run through the sides and his fingers.

"The water… I wonder…" was all Henry said. Then realization stuck him and he gasped.

"Hey Henry, what do you think Kazu would say to his parents? Something snotty, right?" asked Takato as he came closer.

"Yeah, probably, can I talk to my dad for just a minute?" asked Henry.

****With the parents****

"It's amazing, isn't it?" asked Takato's dad, happy that the device was working. "What did Henry had to say?"

Janyu sat in front of the computer, looking at the screen where a message was written in different characters, making the others confused. He, however, was just as confused. "I'm not sure. I think he is writing a novel."

****With Henry****

Henry kept typing as he explained to Takato his theory. "Okay, so here is what I think happened. When we touched the water, we thought we were supposed to get wet, so we did. But this device didn't know how to think, so it didn't get wet, and it didn't break. So all we got to do is believe we won't drown and we can breathe the water! What do you think?"

Takato only had one thought in his mind. _Breathe the water? Has he gone crazy?_

****With the parents****

Janyu read the message attentively. "Hum… I don't know…" He then looked up and said "I suppose it might work."

By then, the parents were crowding around Janyu, hoping to get what was going on. Yamaki walked behind Janyu and said "No need to guess, tell him it will work."

Janyu turned to Yamaki in shock. Yamaki offered only one answer "All he has to do is truly believe."

"Are we talking about religion?" asked Cidalia innocently to Jerry's father who just shrugged at the question.

****With Henry****

"I am not being negative, I just don't think this is a good idea!" complained Takato.

Henry was in the water, with only his head above the surface. He gave a deep breath and then he dived. Leaving only a worried Takato yelling for him and a too happy to be true Terriermon laughing and saying "Momentai Takato!"

_Okay, here goes nothing." _Thought Henry as he went deeper.

The parents were also getting restless but all Janyu said is that they would have to wait, drawing a "Oh nuts!" from one of the concerned parents.

****With Delfim****

"What kind of question is that?" asked Delfim. "What makes me a tamer? Why would you ask that?"

"You mean you don't want to answer, or you can't?" asked Lucemon, with a grin.

"Can't?" asked Laurelene, confused.

"Yes! Do you truly know what makes you two partners? Do you truly know what makes him a tamer and you his partner? Come on, I want an answer, and a good one!"

Delfim thought for a while. "Well, I became a tamer when I received the digivice." Said Delfim.

"So being a tamer is about having a shiny digivice." Said Lucemon. "So any guy who has a similar digivice is automatically a good tamer?"

"Huh… I don't know. Probably not a good, but at least a tamer." Said Delfim.

Lucemon then held one of his hands out and a digivice, which was black but big as a brick, appeared in his hands. "There, now I am a tamer. Is that correct?"

"No, the digivice is born from the connection with the digimon! So you would have to have a strong connection with a digimon." Replied Delfim.

"But I have!" said Lucemon. "MagnaAngemon and Myotismon have become dear friends to me. Is that not enough?"

"Yeah but… you are a digimon, and so far there is only human tamers!" argued Delfim.

"So far, there have only been kids as tamers, but you are a teen, near adulthood, and you still are a tamer!" countered Lucemon. "So how are you a tamer?"

"Gee I don't know, maybe there is a first time for everything!" yelled Delfim.

"Wonderful! Then you should congratulate me, for I am now a tamer!" said Lucemon with glee.

"We serve you, tamer." Mocked both Myotismon and MagnaAngemon.

Delfim grinded his teeth in frustration. "Hum… the digimon calls out to you, and you accept their call."

"Tamer, we call out to you!" whined Myotismon.

"Accept us, Tamer." Joined MagnaAngemon.

"I accept you, my partners." Answered Lucemon with a smile.

"That sounded so wrong!" yelled Delfim hitting his own head in frustration. "God this is pointless! Everything I say, you mock about it!"

"We are only trying to prove your statement!" countered Lucemon. "And who said that I don't want to become a tamer?"

Delfim just pulled his hair in frustration.

****With Takato****

"I hope he is okay, he has been down there for a long time." Commented/prayed Takato as he and Terriermon continued to observe the water. "Now where was I? Oh yea! 90, wow. 91, 92, 93, 94, 95…" Finally Henry emerged from the water, not even looking like he had just spent more than 1 and a half minutes under water. "HENRY!" yelled a relieved Takato as he helped Henry out of the water. "You took your time down there. Are you okay?"

Ignoring the question as he said "It worked great! Here touch my hair!" and with that, he bended forward presenting his hair to Takato.

Takato hesitantly touched his hair and was shocked. "Hey it's dry!"

Terriermon couldn't miss the chance. "Henry does that mean that the next time you are yelling I can pretend that you are not?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, you can, but I will yell louder." Joked Henry, relieved that they finally had a way out.

****With the parents****

Janyu suddenly smiled as he received the answer from Henry. "YEAH!" he yelled in both happiness and relief.

"I knew it would work. I will let you know if I hear from them again." Assured Yamaki.

"Thank you so much." This came from Takato's father who even bowed at Yamaki.

Yamaki went to close the computer when Cidalia's voice made him stop. "I see you too have grown."

"I thought I was already grown up." Argued Yamaki.

"Maybe your body, but your mind is always growing with every new experience and trial it has to pass." Said Cidalia. "And I can say that this man isn't the same man who my kid used to punch around."

Yamaki flinched at that and he rubbed his cheek who was a constant victim of those beatings. "He has a mean right hook."

Cidalia laughed. "You should see his knee to the groin! You would walk bow legged for weaks!" and with a final laugh, she went to join the other parents.

Yamaki just shook his head as he grabbed his computer. He went to leave but he was once again stopped, this time by Janyu who had stood up from his chair.

"Listen Yamaki, I know we haven't always see eye to eye, but if you would like to help us…" at this point, Yamaki took his glasses as Janyu's face broke into a smile. "We would be glad to have you on board." With that Janyu offered his hand.

With a sincere smile, Yamaki accepted the hand and the offer. "Thanks Janyu." The other Monster Makers went to congratulate them. "Now if only Shibumi were here." Commented Daisy.

"That is not going to happen." Revealed Yamaki, making daisy gasp.

"What do you mean? Why not?" asked a concerned Daisy.

"It's a long story." With that, he put the glasses back on. "But I will give you the short version: I had man looking for Mister Misuno or Shibumi but when they found him he ran off… then disappeared in thin air."

"What are you saying? Shibumi vanished?" asked an incredulous Janyu.

****With Takato and co.****

It was quite the funny sight to see Takato swimming with a backpack on his back and trying to hold his breath, making it look like he had a large ball inside of his mouth while frantically trying to swim faster.

Henry for a while looked at his friend in confusion until he just smiled at his friend's problem. "Takato, it's okay, just breath!"

Takato was about to talk but in his hurry ended swallowing some water. He soon covered his mouth but noticed that he could, in fact, breath.

"You sure are bubbling, Takato!"joked Terriermon.

"Yeah Ha ha!" was Takato's sarcastic reply.

Terriermon then decided to do a little trick by giving a whirl, landing on the ocean floor on his feet and pushing away, the impulse making him catch up to Henry. Both turned back to see Takato trying to do the same, only landing on his butt, making a certain digimon laugh his head off.

"I'm so graceful~." Mocked Terriermon once again, laughing all the while.

"Yeah I will give you graceful." Mumbled Takato.

They swam a little while, passing through some corals and rock formations until they reached another wall.

"Hey what's that? Vertical Hopscotch?" tried Takato.

"I can't get that, you are not funny." Criticized Terriermon.

Henry however, was more focused on a circle that existed on the wall. "Wait a minute, are those cracks? Maybe it's a door!" with that, the three swam to the door. While Henry tried to pull on one side, Takato kept hitting the other with his fists.

Terriermon seemed to have another plan… "Terrier whirl!" tried Terriermon as he went like a drill towards the door, hitting the upper part of it with his head. "Oh, that's another headache!"

Before either kids could answer him, the door spun vertically from down to up, forcing the three through it. They were surprised and yelled at the sudden movement, but were able to land in a rock on the other side with no injuries. They soon found out that they were not alone, as some fish like creatures were watching them from behind rocks.

"Otamamon, rookie level, special attack: Stun Bubbles. I doubt they will give us any trouble." Commented Henry.

Takato tried to act friendly by swimming closer and saying "Hey little guys!" this made the Otamamons run in fear. Then a more threatening grumble was heard behind a rock from where an aquatic digimon with scuba diving breather and an harpoon emerged. He soon propelled himself towards the tamers.

"Oh this should be fun." Said Henry nervously.

"Why don't the nasty guys ever get scared and slip away!" asked an even more nervous Takato.

Henry pointed his digivice and read. "Divermon, ultimate level, special attack: Striking Fish?"

"STRIKING FISH!" yelled Divermon as he threw his harpoon, barely missing the group as Terriermon somersaulted over the harpoon and the tamers just swam to each side. "Huh I get it now!" yelled Henry nervously.

The harpoon still got Takato's bag, who was not happy about that. "Hey, why are you attacking us?" asked Takato while Divermon pulled back his harpoon through the rope and prepared to attack again.

"STRIKING FISH!" He proceeded to throw the harpoon again, only pointing at Terriermon now. Terriermon ducked under the harpoon but was unprepared for when Divermon appeared right in his face and slapped him away.

"HEY!" yelled a furious Henry as he ran in the sea floor towards Divermon and held himself in a fighting pose. Divermon dived towards him, which he avoided by stepping to the right.

Behind a rock, Takato observed this in awe and fear, only daring to take a sneak peek at the battle scene. "Be careful!" offered Takato, almost not audibly because of the hand he had in front of his mouth so he wouldn't be heard by Divermon.

Henry pedaled away from Divermon, who was swimming faster and faster. When Divermon was about to catch Henry, Henry used the rocks in front of him to propel himself up, leaving Divermon to hit the obstacle.

Divermon turned to try to attack the human but Henry twisted in… well mid-water and kicked Divermon's hand, forcing the harpoon off Divermon's hands, which was caught by Takato who now yelled proudly "Hey, I got it!"

But Henry didn't pay attention as he grabbed Divermon in a improvised Nelson and, with a mighty yell, dived him into another rock formation.

"You set them up, I'll make them go!" yelled Terriermon as he started to spin. "TERRIER TORNADO!" The tornado hit Divermon and sent him whirling away, much to the astonishment of the two tamers as they saw Divermon hit the floor hard before he was surrounded by Otamamons.

****With Delfim****

Delfim sat cross legged on the ground, eyes closed, trying to think of anything to say that would answer the question without Lucemon mocking him. So far he came up with nothing, and he was getting frustrated.

"I see you aren't trying to help." Said Lucemon to Laurelene, who throughout all the interactions kept strangely quiet.

Laurelene shrugged. "I fear this is something he will have to find himself. I can offer no advice, for I know just as much as he does on this subject."

Lucemon nodded. "So you are content with just watching things progressing, is that it?"

"I am in no way or form content." Snapped Laurelene. "I would rather be out of here helping the tamers so that we can save Axel and Calumon, but the answer to do that lies here, so I have to wait and hope he gets it right."

Throughout all this, Delfim kept unmoving, a tiny twitch of his nose and a frown being the only thing that gave away that he listened to all of it.

_Man, I have tried to analyze my experience as a tamer and nothing gives me a clue about the answer. Maybe I should think about the other tamers too, perhaps there is a clue there._

With that, Delfim continued to meditate.

****With Takato and co.****

"So you thought we attacked the Otamamon?" asked Henry once everything had been explained. Divermon stood in their front surrounded by the Otamamon.

"We never attacked this little guys." Said Takato, sounding offended at such accusation.

"Sorry about that! Sometimes I get overprotective." Admitted Divermon. "Sorry, sorry and sorry again." He then bowed to the tamers, the Otamamons mimicking the action.

"Momantai! No one got hurt." Said Terriermon in a 'too happy to care' tone.

"Except for you." Said Takato. "Is there a way out of here?"

"There, is, the door!" offered Divermon.

"No, we were looking for a world that was not made of water." Said Takato.

"Not made of water?" asked Divermon in confusion. "What is the point?"

"So you don't know of any worlds like that?" asked Henry.

"Sorry." Said Divermon before he got a thinking expression. "Wait a minute, there is a legend about another world."

He then took them to an old-looking pipe that was big enough for the three of them to pass easily being squeezed against each other. "Okay, so some creatures have gone through this pipe and never returned! And some said it leads to an all other world!"

"Okay, I will go check it out!" said Terriermon as he jumped towards the pipe.

"NO! DON'T!" screamed Divermon but it was too late as Terriermon entered the pipe. "Oh I will have to work up a big apology for this!"

The tamers soon knew why when the pipe was filled with electricity and Terriermon came crashing down near them, electrocuted. "Geez bullish! I just hopped into a big toaster!"

"Ups, sorry about that. I should have warned you, double sorry!" said Divermon.

"Now what do we do?" asked Takato.

"Well if this pipe is the only way out ,we will have to get through it somehow!" said Henry before an idea clicked in. "Hey, old on a minute." He then turned to Divermon and said "The Otamamons spit out bubbles filled with air, don't they?"

"The real trick is getting them to stop." Joked Divermon.

Terriermon, now recuperated from the shock, jumped to Henry's shoulder. "Oh I get it!" said the happy digimon.

A few moments later, the Otamamons were spitting bubbles, together, at a very high speed. The bubbles incased the group until it formed only one multi colored bigger bubble with the tamers and digimon inside.

"Wow, and here I thought we never come up with any good ideas!" joked Takato from inside the bubble as it began to float.

"Well, it's only a good idea if it works." Remarked Henry.

"Now why did you have to tell me that?" said Takato as the buble floated inside the pipe.

****With Delfim****

_This is useless. There is nothing that all the tamers have in common. We aren't from the same age group. We aren't from the same gender. We aren't from the same geographic place. Hell we aren't even physically similar! The only connection is that we all live in Japan… wait I am not sure about Ryo. He looks like he has lived here for a long time. Damn it, what is the connection!_

"Any luck?" asked Lucemon.

"No I didn't have any luck! If I had, you would have heard it! Now stop interrupting my train of thoughts!" snapped Delfim.

"Oh!" was the surprised answer from Lucemon. "Don't tell me you don't know what makes a tamer! Someone like you ought to know about it all!"

"What do you mean someone like me?" asked Delfim, irritated. "What are you even insinuating here!"

Lucemon smirked and turned to Laurelene. "May I?" Laurelene nodded with a sigh. Delfim was confused until Lucemon grabbed Laurelene's head.

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!" yelled Delfim as he ran forward only to be stopped by both Myotismon and MagnaAngemon who grabbed him from both sides. Lucemon then pointed his hand to the ground before him where a circular mirror appeared.

"Look, human, and see what I am talking about." Said Lucemon as he pointed to the mirror.

Delfim gave a few steps forward and saw as the mirror changed. There stood Laurelene, Rika and Hilda talking as a fuming Impmon left the place.

"_What a crying baby. So Laurelene, where is Delfim? Left him tied in bed?"_

_Laurelene blushed at this. "It would sooner be me the one tied then him. But right now he is having the shittiest of jobs."_

_Hilda snickered again "He is working on the dung, isn't he?"_

"_Boss told him to." _

_ "Yeah, that is to be expected." Commented Rika. "He might be our unofficial leader, but no matter how tough Delfim is, Boss will always be above him!"_

"_Amen to that!" said both digimons. _

The image faded as Lucemon laughed. "Unofficial leader? How can you be the leader of something you don't understand. Better yet…" He pointed his hand to the surface and said "How can you judge another tamer when you don't know what being a tamer is?"

Delfim looked again as the image shifted to one where he was with Ryo, Rika and the troll brothers.

"_So you have been here for a long time, did you never found the way to the real world?" he asked, though one could see he was studying Ryo like a hawk._

"_Oh no, I found my way back many times already!" said Ryo._

"_Then why are you here?" asked Delfim. "Don't you have family to go back to? Or are you running away like a child from a mom that didn't gave him his pony."_

"_Hey come on." Said Ryo. "Knock it off, would you? What have I done to you? Besides, it is because of Cyberdramon here. As you can see, he is not the type of digimon you can take to a birthday party, not unless you want him to tear the cakes, destroy the presents and blow up the place."_

_Delfim snickered. "So sad that a tamer has to be forced to use a whip because he can't control his own digimon. I question your own skills as a tamer, Ryo Akiyama."_

"Alright, I get it, would you stop with the damn images!" yelled Delfim. "So I was an arrogant ass back then, I made my peace with him before I left!"

"This does not concern your jealousy at the time, it concerns the fact that you criticized him as a tamer yet you are unable to give an actual explanation to what makes you a tamer!" continued Lucemon as he let go off Laurelene's head.

"I… I just… I don't KNOW!" yelled Delfim. "I don't know what makes one a tamer! All this time I just… went with what came to me! I never thought about it, never saw the reason to either! I just do what needs to be done!"

"Done for what?" asked Lucemon, getting more and more excited.

"For what… I…" Delfim took a deep breath there and thought to himself. "… for peace. I have been fighting so that one day, me and Laurelene might live with no worries. So that we can have kids and raise them well. So that one day we will grow old and all that shit. That is why I fought."

Lucemon smiled. "You got it."

"Huh?" asked Delfim, surprised.

"You got it. The tamer is someone who fights for peace. That is why they are human with digimon partners. They represent both sides. They are emissaries of their own species. Digimon and human. That is the major rule of tamers."

"You mean that is it?" asked Delfim. "The desire for peace?"

"No. What really makes it work is the capability to act. Everyone, to some extent, desire peace. But only some truly work for it. Only some can bear to do the choices, to fight the battles and to suffer the sacrifices needed for that." Elaborated Lucemon. "And now that you know, you can wield the program."

****On Earth with Henry's sister****

Suzie was playing with a pink bunny to which she added a little horn on the top to make it look more like Terriermon. But she soon stopped as she still felt that the toy wasn't even close to how playing with the real one felt like. She sighed as she flopped down in bed.

_When will he come back?_ thought the little girl in worry. She then got up and went to the window. She looked outside as she said, softly "Terriermon… Hendry."

****With Takato and co.****

"What if we are like, in a giant straw…" said Takato. "… and something is sucking us up!" This thought got him more scared than before. Especially when he saw the end of the tunnel filled with light.

The scream turned into a gasp as the bubble left the pipe only to enter a transparent tube. All three were astonished. The blue around them was only contrasted by these white transparent tubes going in every direction like pipes of roots.

"It's an all bunch of water slides!" said Takato.

"Maybe they all lead to different universes!" theorized Henry.

"This one is headed to that big bubble!" commented Takato.

And indeed it did. The bubble in question was enormous and most if not all the slides ended or began there. Seeing this, Henry said "Maybe it's like an underwater city! And maybe we can find a tube there that will take us back to the real world!"

_Or at least get me back to Guilmon. _Though Takato. His musing was cut short by their closing in on their destination. "Hang on, we are about to hit the bubble!"

As soon as they entered the main bubble, the one they were in broke. Takato, in his surprise, closed his mouth, believing that if he didn't he would drown.

"So much for good ideas, what do we do now?" asked Takato.

Henry didn't forget they could breath underwater so he calmly said "We can swim down a tube if we have to." His thoughts were cut short as the sound of giggling reached their ears. They looked up and Henry gasped. "Wow!"

Floating above them were a group of shiny little creatures. They Ignored them as they kept swimming. "What are they, some kind of digimon?" asked Takato, not recognizing them. The shiny creatures suddenly turned and swam another way.

"Come on! Let's follow this things." Said Henry as the three gave chase, swimming after the little creatures. When they saw the gnomes going towards an old building, Henry frowned. "That's weird. It looks like a library."

"Ah, great. We are in a whole different world and I still can't get away from homework." Grumbled Takato.

****With Delfim****

"So, where is the program?" asked Delfim.

Lucemon smiled sadly. "Where do you think Azulongmon would put it to force me to actually do this?"

This made Delfim really confused. He looked around, but saw no clues, nothing except for the sad and resigned expressions on the two other ultimates there and a confused look from Laurelene.

"I… I don't know." Said Delfim. "Why don't you tell me?"

Lucemon sighed. "And in the end I have to spell it out. Very well human, have it your way. If Azulongmon just gave me the program I would just give it to the first poor bastard that fell in here and be on my way out. He had to force me to guard the program. So not only did he tied my existence to this real he… inserted the program into my own data."

Delfim and Laurelene gasped. "No… that means…"

"To use the program, you must kill me!" affirmed Lucemon. "Fortunately, for you, these two are here for that single task…

"NO!" yelled Delfim. "We can't just kill you! That's not right! You should come with us! Then you can use the program!"

"I can't, my life is connected to this realm. I cannot leave." Said Lucemon.

"Then… we will find something else! There has to be another solution!" said Delfim.

"Delfim…" called Laurelene, softly.

"We will go to Ophanimon again. I don't care if I have to bitch smack the shit out of her, we will get her to tell us another way, and then…"

"And by then, Hazardmon will be complete and we shall all die!" yelled Lucemon. "Remember the task of the tamer. Hazardmon is like the ultimate enemy of peace. He won't stop until everything is dead, including him! This is the only solution!"

"But…"

"LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Lucemon. "I have been stuck here… for so long… that I can hardly remember my old life. It feels like it's a movie I saw, and my real life is just stay here for eternity. I had enough. I want to see my dear Lilithmon again. So you will accept this, you will accept the program! Now say yes."

Delfim was torn. He felt sick. Lucemon was innocent of all this and he had to die. All because of a stupid program. It was only Laurelene's palm on his shoulder that made him calm down enough for him to nod.

"Good." Said Lucemon. "Now let me make a quick explanation of this weapon. Basically, it's a resetter, called Program Phoenix. It resets the digimon back to its rookie form by connecting the user and the target and using the user's data to force the target's. This can kill even a sovereign, cause if they are forced back to their pathetic first forms, they can be easily defeated, even by a champion level digimon. But remember this. If when you get there, there is already Megidramon and Death-x-Dorugoramon, then you must let them fusion to use this attack, for you can't use this program more than once at a time. It is a true data leach I tell ya."

Delfim nodded, reluctantly. Lucemon then face the two ultimates and opened his arms, saying "I welcome your attacks, my friends. Put an end to my torment at last."

Myotismon was in tears. "You were… the second best person I ever met…" he then flew up.

MagnaAngemon, with his helmet on, made it difficult to see if he was crying or not. The only visible reaction was him trembling. "I hope you forgive us for this."

"On contraire. I thank you for this." Said Lucemon with a smile.

Both ultimates looked at one another and nodded as both rushed to Lucemon. "CRIMSOM WING/EXCALIBUR!" the attacks hit Lucemon at the exact same time, leaving a huge gash in his body. He then slowly started to fade as his data disperse, which Laurelene was absorbing.

"Thank you… tamer… for freeing me… of this burden…" and with that, Lucemon was no more.

As soon as he vanished, the ground started to shake violently as it tore itself apart.

"What's going on?" asked Delfim.

"Just as Lucemon was connected to the realm, the realm was connected to him! So now this place is going to crash in itself!" explained Myotismon.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE WE GONA DO NOW?" asked a frantic Delfim as the shaking turned even more violent.

"I GUESS WE WILL FIND OUT!" screamed Laurelene as the ground beneath them disappeared and they fell through it.

****With Takato and Henry****

They had just entered the building, which was surprisingly water free considering that it was inside of a bubble filled with water. Takato looked up and saw a lamp. "Someone must live here, there is electricity."

"And someone had to read all this books, right?" asked Henry pointing to the various shelves filled with books.

"I guess so." Said Takato. "Man this is a study nightmare, you couldn't get through all this books even if you read for a hundred years."

"Two hundred for you." Joked Terriermon.

"Yeah…HEY!" this made them all chuckle as they kept walking through the building. "It's kind of freaky. Where is everyone?"

As if to answer that, the bookshelf in front of them opened to reveal a university-like classroom (I have been in one, they tend to look like that) surrounded by bookshelves. What made the trio gasp was what was suspended over them.

"Is that a giant digivice or is it just me?" asked a surprised Takato.

"Well it sure doesn't look like you." Commented Terriermon.

"Haha, funny." Was Takato's sarcastic reply.

"I would hate to meet the tamer that owns that digivice." Commented Henry.

"Yeah, he had to be a giant!" agreed Takato.

While both tamers were gasping at the enormous digivice, Terriermon looked to the front desk of the class and warned the others "Hey someone's here." Both tamers looked and saw a man with his head laid on the table.

"It looks like he is asleep." Commented Henry.

"Yeah but he looks like he is transparent to." Pointed out Takato as they started walking towards him, noticing that he was wearing a white shirt and a black cap.

"Is he even human?" asked Henry.

"I don't know." Admitted Takato.

Reaching the end of the stairs and after Terriermon jumped out of Henry's head, Henry called out. "Hum excuse me sir! Are you awake?"

The man moaned and whined as he raised his head from the table, making the others gasp that the man was awake. "Hello. Been a while since I seen someone solid." The man's voice was low, almost a whisper, as if he didn't have strength for more.

"Well that is something you don't hear every day." Joked Takato.

"What do you want?" asked the man, tiredly.

"Who are you?" asked Henry. "Are you… human? Or some kind of digimon?"

"My name is Misuno and as to being human…" here he paused to take the cap of and straightening. "Well the answer is yes. At least I used to be."

"How in the world did you get here?" asked Henry.

"I could ask the same thing of the three of you." Said Misuno. "But why waste time with such meaningless questions. I already know who you are and how you got here because…well… I'm the one who created you."

The three tamers were thinking this guy was nuts. "We are just as real as you are. You didn't create us." Accused Takato.

"Are you sure? Maybe you are all dreaming like me." Was Misuno's mysterious answer. "Maybe all beings everywhere are dreaming about what they will become. And when we wake up, we will begin our evolution."

"Geez, even my dreams make more sense than this!" said Terriermon, not getting the message.

Takato looked at his digivice and then looked up to the one suspended above them. "Hey, how come our digivices look like that big thing you have hanging from your ceiling?"

"They are arks. For transporting data." Answered Misuno.

"Arks?" asked Henry.

"Okay." Accepted Takato not getting what the man said either.

"I heard my dad mention them once. You are not one of his old friends, are you?" asked Henry, trying to get a clue about the man in front of them. "His name is Janyu Wong. He used to work with a group of programmers called the Monster Makers."

"What?" asked the man surprised as he got up and started thinking. "You mean Tao… I remember! That was a long time ago so you are his son?" asked a now more excited Misuno.

"Yes I am. My name is Henry Wong."

Terriermon jumped to Henry's shoulder and said "I'm Terriermon!"

"I'm Takato, can you help us get home?"

Misuno seemed to be in thought. "Well I suppose I could… but I can't really promise you anything. It's… you see… getting all the way back is… not as easy as you think."

"Can we use one of these digivices?" asked Takato as he showed his again. "Or arks?"

A book came flying in front of the two kids and digimon as Misuno said "Perhaps…" here the book opened in front of them. "One of the functions of the arks is to act as tool boxes to store, organize and connect data." Here the images of a tool box and a chest appeared. "They can be used to bring kindred pairs together just like the animals on Noah's Ark." The book showed a representation of Noah's Ark. "But not even I am sure of all they can do." Admitted the old Monster Maker as the book closed and went flying back.

The next book was brought by the shiny creatures. Takato, who had sat down for the lecture about the arks, immediately asked "Hey what are those giggling guys anyway?"

The "giggling guys" decided to open the book as the Monster Maker continued. "They are Digital Gnomes." As the name appeared in bold letters in front of them, Misuno continued. "I call them the Digi-gnomes."

"Are they some kind of digimon?" asked Henry.

"No."

"Bout time you gave us a straight answer." Said Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" "They are another form of artificial intelligence that evolved on their own. It just seemed logical to call them Digi-gnomes. At least to me." Continued the Monster Maker, ignoring Henry's scolding of his own partner.

"Well did they evolve from digimon?" asked Takato.

"Not really. They evolved from the digital world itself. You see just as the human body is made of cells and Digimon are made of data, the Digital world is a living thing made of digimon and other creatures." As he explained, a digi-gnome went to the ground near him and collected some cards that were there. "And as the digital creatures evolved, so does the Digital World."

The Digi-gnome then presented the tamers with those cards, which were… "HEY It's a blue card!" gasped Takato.

"Well, it may look like a card to you, but it's really an algorithm. A mathematical formula." Continued Misuno.

"A formula?" asked Henry. "I don't get it, how does it work?"

"I am sure Tao and the others forgot about digimon when the project ended, but I wanted to complete our work. So I created an algorithm that would allow digimon to evolve on their own and beyond what we humans could imagine for them. I originally wrote the algorithm to prove that digimons were more than just toys. That they were a true life form that can grow on their own. But I gathered that the blue cards have another meaning for the two of you. So how do you guys use the algorithm I wrote?"

"Well, I don't know about the algorithm." Started Takato. "But we used the blue cards to become digimon tamers."

The digi-gnomes that up until them were flying over them dispersed as Misuno sat down in thought. "Hum… that makes sense."

"I'm glad you think so." Grumbled Terriermon as one of the digi-gnomes sat on his head.

Misuno snickered. "Digimon world is all about communication, and all communication is about bringing things in touch. Seems the blue card algorithm is being used for a purpose I didn't quite intend! To bring digimon and people together as partners."

"Wait, a friend of mine connected with one without the blue card!" said Henry. "A Blackrenamon that was already in our world became his partner and according to what he told me, he never used a blue card before."

"Who knows? Did you say that the digimon was already in the real world?" asked Misuno.

"Yeah, Laurelene… I mean the Blackrenamon was already in the Real World because she used to have another partner, but was betrayed." Said Henry. "And Rika, the original partner, connected with another digimon, Icedevimon, without it, and Axel connected with Dorumon without one either."

"Hum… fascinating. So they just became partners. It is a mystery to me, but perhaps the algorithm was just to initiate a link between both worlds so people could become partners with digimons, whether or not they actually used the card." Theorized Misuno.

While the two of them were talking, the digi-gnomes came towards Takato and grabbed his Ark. "What are they doing?" asked a confused Takato. Nobody answered Takato as light came out of the digivice. Then a holographic image of Takato's first draw of Guilmon appeared. "HEY! That's my drawing of Guilmon!"

"It seems that the digi-gnomes used packets of data to create him when you dreamed him on. Probably in an attempt to communicate with you." Explained Misuno as the drawing was filled with data packs, turned into numbers, then made into a 3d version of Guilmon. "Or maybe Guilmon dreamed his data into existence and you simply became aware of him."

This made Takato look freaked out. While He was still processing this, Terriermon decided to ask "Does that mean I was especially for Henry?"

"Perhaps." Offered Misuno. As he said that, the images of Guilmon started to multiply.

"Yeah, created especially to annoy me." Grumbled Henry.

"Hey!"

"Well am I wrong?"

"Admit it, Henry, you would have been lost without me."

"Looks like I'm lost with you to!"

The images faded and Misuno turned to the three in front of him. And said "Or maybe Henry was created for you."

"Then Guilmon is data." stated Takato.

As the digi-gnomes dispersed again. Henry decided to ask "So do you know of a way to get out of here and back to the real world?"

Misuno stood up as he answered. "Yes. The highest plane."

"So we got to keep going up?" asked Henry as he looked up. "Man, how many levels are there to this place?"

"There is only one more level above this one." Said Misuno as he pointed up were the image of four different creatures was displayed. "And it is the level which the four most powerful and most evolved digimon have made their home."

"Oh great." Complained Takato.

"The most powerful digimon? You mean the sovereign?" asked Henry.

"Wait a minute! There are four of them?" asked an incredulous Takato. "If they are like Azulongmon from the TV show then they must be huge! Do they protect the digital world?"

"It is rather ironic, don't you think?" He then turned to the images. "The digimon have tried to evolve into larger and stronger forms to set them aside from the humans that created them. But they ended up taking the forms of ancient gods of the humans. Digimon and humans will never be able to separate themselves from each other. They live in the same world really. And it's only when that is recognized that the next evolution will begin."

Takato then turned to Henry and said "If they protect this place then they are good, right?"

"That's not what sensei or Delfim say." Said Henry. "Remember? They said good and evil can switch definitions depending on your perspective. Let's just hope our perspective is the right one."

Takato looked down in thought at this.

"The sovereign as you call it seem to want to accelerate digivolution in order to resist something. It seems they are afraid they won't survive unless they find a way to defeat whatever they feel is coming for them." continued Misuno, ignoring the comments made by both.

"I wonder what they are afraid of." Muttered Henry.

"Yeah, what could defeat the sovereign?" asked Takato.

"Could it be someone like Yamaki used to be? Or maybe it could be us!" theorized Henry.

"Maybe it's me." Misuno said seriously before he laughed at the idea.

All the three could say was "Okay…" they didn't even notice the big ark opening one of it's doors until a beam of light hit them. "Huh?" asked the three confused. The ceiling above them vanished to reveal the bubble surrounding the building outside.

"That is all I can tell you now." Said Misuno as the three started getting pulled towards the ark. "The rest you must learn on your own I'm afraid."

"But what about you?" asked Takato.

"I'm very tired. I must sleep now." And with that Misuno sat down and laid his head on the table again. Putting the cap on, his last words were "Ah, to sleep. A chance to dream."

"Man, that guy had a lot of information, but made me become more confused now than I was before." Admitted Takato.

"Hum, is that possible?" joked Terriermon.

Takato actually laughed at that one. "Maybe the digi-gnomes can erase digimons to."

The inside of the ark was much bigger than it looked outside. It was black with shades of green. It had a glass-like floor which allowed them to see beneath them, and a circular window behind them too.

"Takato." Called out Henry. "You seem quiet all the sudden."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Guilmon." Admitted Takato. "And if what that guy told us was really true. That if Guilmon is part of me and Guilmon is data… am I data?"

While Henry thought about it, Terriermon, who had been watching what was below them, turned to Takato and said "What's the big deal? What's wrong with data? All digimon are like that!"

"I guess." Said Takato. "It's just that… it's weird." _I can handle being data but if I lose Guilmon I will lose a part of myself forever._

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim is hidden in the garden. He looks around and says: **I think she stopped following me. So this was the biggest chapter so far. Up to **here** it got 11.807 words. Holly shit. Anyway guys I am starting a new thing it's called Review Question of the Chapter. Every new chapter of digimons I will answer and ask this question. You can then send a reply through the reviews along with what would be a good question for next week. The best will be showed and the question will be asked.

So here is this weeks question: How would you prank the one you love? I answered that in the author notes above. Now let's see if Laurelene as calmed down.

**Delfim enters the house. Everything seems okay until he saw a pair of shoes that weren't his and a black biker jacket on the entry.**

**Delfim: **What the fuck?

**Delfim keeps going inside the house until he reaches the room. There was male clothes on the ground, not his, Laurelene was in bed under the sheets and… was that a black dude sleeping right next to her?**

**Delfim: **WHAT THE FUCK?

**Delfim pulls the covers ready to kill the guy when he saw it was just a doll. Laurelene is laughing her ass off.**

**Laurelene: **You should have seen your face ahahahaha!

**Delfim, clutching his heart: **Ah~ why did you do such a thing?

**Laurelene: **What? You pranked me, I pranked you.

**Delfim: **Ah~… fuck… my heart aches…

**Laurelene: **That will pass. So review please!

Peace Out


	33. Death Battle

**Delfim: **HEY HEY HEY! THE CRAZIEST THING SINCE DEADPOOL, DELFIM THE BLACK KITSUNE IS HERE!

**Laurelene: **What's gotten into you? You are far too energetic.

**Ego: **Dude, are you on drugs?

**Lust: **Got shagged/fucked/raped to blissful unconsciousness?

**Delfim: **Better, oh lord so much better. I just passed anatomy! I made her my bitch and kicked her ass! AHAHAHAH!

**Laurelene: **Congratulations!

**Ego: **PARTY!

**Delfim: **Damn straight! But before we can get ourselves so drunk we will regret in the morning, I have a few announcements for my fans.

**Lust is already drunk and screaming for more.**

**Delfim: **So let's start with the announcements.

Number 1: the Harry Potter fanfiction is going to be made first simply because it's a new thing for me. But rest assured, I will have the new Naruto fanfic ready once I finish some of my other fanfics.

**Ego: **I still can't see how you are going to do a charismatic Sasuke.

**Delfim: **Number 2: While I will keep writing, I may not always be able to post. So if you don't see a new post in a while, expect a chapter shower.

**Laurelene: **Filled with the all familiar Delfim's touch.

**Lust: **I know I could go for some of that…

**Delfim: **…incest… why not… Number 3: I will complete all my stories, I just ask for patience.

**Laurelene: **That is it?

**Delfim: **Well if I just leave it like that, it would be worthless. So I decided to do something extra. An OMAKE of my own! I hope to not offend anyone, this is purely for comedic purposes.

**Lust swaggers and falls unconscious.**

**Delfim: **This was based on the Youtube Death Battles! I hope you enjoy it.

**OMAKE DEATH BATTLE**

**Laurelene: **For many years, we have seen all kinds of art and artists.

**Ego: **But when two different styles and people clash, a DEATH BATTLE is unavoidable.

**Laurelene: **Like when you join Justin Bieber, the guy everyone loves to hate.

**Ego: **And Delfim, Fanfiction writer.

**Laurelene: **He's Ego and I am Laurelene.

**Ego: **And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills and whatever else they might have in order to determine who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **Delfim is a 21 year old fanfiction writer, having completed two stories and having four yet to finish with bunch of other ideas in his mind.

**Laurelene: **he is an original guy who tries to think outside the cube!

**Ego: **Isn't it box?

**Laurelene: **No, box is two dimensional, he is going 3d!

**Ego: **While being a writer doesn't mean that Delfim is not a sports guy. Fighting with a passion but with no appropriate style of his own, Delfim is a fighter of instinct and quick moves.

**Laurelene: **This guy as no problem kneeing a guy in the balls… twice! Not only that, but he trains his strength everyday!

**Ego: **Quite truth! Delfim can easily break noses and jaws with his fists.

**Laurelene: **And wield almost any weapon. Delfim has a preference for pocket knives, but he isn't above using revolvers, snipers, bow and arrow…

**Ego: **Bow and arrow?

**Laurelene: **A hobby. Among many other weapons.

**Ego: **Not only that, but he can quickly adapt to any weapon he can get his hands on.

**Laurelene: **But Delfim's greatest attribute is something we call the Adrenaline Rush!

**Ego: **As long as Delfim's Adrenaline is high, Delfim feels no pain at all. You could stab him in the shoulder and Delfim wouldn't even grimace, continuing to fight even with a limp arm.

**Laurelene: **However, this does not mean he is invulnerable, as he can still fell the effects like muscles moving slower…

**Ego: **Limping arm…

**Laurelene: **And lack of blood. However, this means that he will only stop when he is really dead.

**Ego:** But Delfim is not god on earth, he does have some weaknesses.

**Laurelene: **Delfim has low stamina and can't handle heat.

**Ego: **He has vertigo though considering we will be fighting on the ground, this won't be a problem.

**Laurelene: **And finally, while being able to drive to some degree and having some experience in making a car work without a key, Delfim was not able to get his driving license.

**Ego: **His biggest problem being that he was too impatient with the car and often ran a straight line rather than making the curve.

**Laurelene: **Disaster.

**Ego: **Quite.

**Laurelene: **A curiosity about him, Delfim was once a fan of Bieber.

**Ego: **What?

**Laurelene: **When Bieber was younger, he had a youtube channel where he played different music.

**Ego: **Back then, the style was ballads and romantic classic songs which was cute when played by a kid whoseguitar was bigger than he was.

**Laurelene: **But then Bieber had to go and become what he became, and now Delfim must kill him. And now a quote from Delfim.

**Delfim: **If you aren't man enough to be yourself, then you have no right to judge me!

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **As we said before, Justin Bieber is a singer that started on youtube, and went worldwide, before he turned to what he is now.

**Laurelene: **An androgynous bastard? Wasn't Tokyo Hotel enough?

**Ego: **He was discovered by accident and after being apprenticed by Usher Rayman the 4th he became the young pop sensation he is today.

**Laurelene: **Why? Why is he so popular?

**Ego: **Now now, let's keep neutral ground here Laurelene. His video Baby is the most viewed video on youtube.

**Laurelene: **but why? He is just singing auto tunes repeating baby over and over!

**Ego: **His premature fan led to the creation of lunch boxes, t-shirts, pillows. I mean there isn't even a Delfim's t-shirt.

**Laurelene: **No but you won't see Delfim's name on a perfume that is shaped like a vagina. But Justin Bieber…

**Ego: **You think that is weird? A lock of his hair once sold for more than 40 thousand dollards.

**Laurelene: **Not even furry lovers would pay so much for a bit of hair! Such a huge waste of money!

**Ego: **Unless they want to clone him.

**Laurelene: **No! NOOOOOOO! THAT IS EVEN WORSE! No more musical abominations like this one!

**Ego: **His fans all over the world are really devoted to him. The most devoted call themselves the Beliebers.

**Laurelene: **What? BELIEBERS? That is the dummest thing I have ever heard!

**Ego: **Half young girls and half creppy older woman, with some cases being mental institute escapes, they tend to have irrational behavior.

**Laurelene: **Like entering a mindless and deadly stampede, hurling bottles of water at the kid which, by the way whoever did it, traumatized him for life with a fear of thrown objects.

**Ego: **With all this erratic behavior Bieber created a more aggressive side, often threatening and using physical violence on paparazzi and fans.

**Laurelene: **And yet, he still puts this horrible shows.

**Bieber: **BABY, BABY BABY OHHHH!

**Laurelene: **SHOOT! SHOOT TO KILL!

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this once and for all.

**Laurelene: **Since we are not sponsored, we will just say everyone, we fucking love you.

**Ego: **Hope Delfim survives this.

**Lust: **Just to warn, I put guns and stuff all over the place.

**Ego and Laurelene: **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

**DEATH BATTLE**

Delfim and Bieber stand in front of each other, in the middle of road filled with cars, a few weapons here and there and some hidden people who will appear later.

"You can still give up, kid. Don't want your rabid fangirls to create a tsunami with their tears." Mocked Delfim

"At least I have fangirls, you probably have 45 year old virgins has your readers."

"That is it, you must die!"

**FIGHT!**

Delfim gave him a punch in the face, braking his nose before kneeing him in the crotch twice. He then hurled Bieber head first away into the ground. "How is it hanging Bieber?"

Bieber, still bleeding from his mouth and a hand grabbing his destroyed privates, grabs a revolver from the floor and turns to fire with Delfim, who noticed the gun as Bieber went to pick it up, diving to safety behind a car as shots were heard.

Delfim looked and saw a grenade. He picked it and thought "At least this will distract him!" before he took the clavicle and threw it to Bieber's direction, not hitting the target but making him pale at the object being thrown at him. Bieber started to run away in fright, forcing him to stop shooting. Delfim rushes to Bieber, with a pipe he grabbed from the floor and hit him in the side of the face.

Bieber fell to the ground and rolled as Delfim tried to hit him on the floor. Bieber soon grabs a knife and stabs Delfim in the leg, who just hits Bieber on the arm and braks hit, making beiber cry like a little bitch.

Throwing the pipe away, Delfim grabbed the knife and pulled it out before he gave three quick strikes: one for each of Justin's knees and one in the shoulder of his undamaged arm, before twisting the last wound. Bieber than yelled out loud "GET HIM!"

Delfim looked up to see an enormous stampede of fangirls.** "**SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Delfim… tries to run away as the girls scream for blood, even as his leg his not helping. Soon however, not only was he getting tired but they were getting closer. Seeing an open convertible and smiles. "It's GO time!"

Delfim jumps inside and begins to tinker with the wires. (Note to all, I will not explain to you how it is done because I only done it once and it was in a friend's car who forgot the keys. I fixed it later and I will not let this piece of info fall on the wrong hands.) Soon, he was driving head first into the pile of girls. While using his knees to keep driving, Delfim saw something on one of the seats… a bomb. An inactive time bomb to be precise. "This needs a little more thinking." He then drives out of the pile and away from the group, driving to a safe spot before starting to gather as much stuff as he can.

"FIND HIM!" yelled Bieber from the ground. "QUICKLY! I NEED A DOCTOR!"

"I am a doctor!"

"No I AM a doctor!"

"We could all play doctor with you!"

Many squeals and screams echo through the place.

"Hey Bieber!" Everyone turns to see Delfim, still in the car. "I have something for you! It's called a roll over!"

Delfim then drived again into the group however before the car hit the fangirls he jumped out of the car and without stopping ran as fast away as possible. Inside the car was the bomb, the counter going for the 10 countdown and all around it were various degrees of pointy weapons, explosives and alcohol.

Delfim rushed behind a building and counted. " 1!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOM! **The entire fangirl patrol and Bieber were bombed and shredded to pieces by the explosion and the shards flying around. Three young singers, the Jonas Brothers, were just walking into the place to see what the commotion was all about and got his by different pointy things in the chest, eyes and dicks, immediate death.

One pointy knife went right into the sky. Delfim saw it go and wonder. "Where is that one going?"

A few miles away.

"And today, to sing for all of you, Miley Cyrus!"

Miley walks to the podium only to get a knife right through the head, making her die instantly.

**MONSTER KILL**

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Laurelene: **Go honey! Rid the world of the plague!

**Ego: **Delfim started hard and tough, using a combination f his personal instincts and skills to put Bieber in the proverbial shit hole.

**Laurelene: **And despite Bieber's fans invading the match, Delfim was quick to act and pt an end to them!

**Ego: **With the unexpected surprise of dealing with the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus! Glorious. The winner is Delfim.

Hope you all enjoyed it. Peace Out.


	34. Chapter 30

**Delfim: **What's up guys? How is it going? My name is Delfim the Black Kitsune.

**Laurelene: **Laurelene here.

**?: **And I am Elaura apparently.

**Laurelene: **What the? She is joining us in this too?

**Delfim: **You are the only one to blame. Ladies and Trolls of the internet I present you Elaura the Blackrenamon. She shall be joining us from now on. Now if you are wondering how this came to be well, Laurelene was playing a children's card game called Yu-gi-oh with Rena, Noirrenamon's Renamon.

**Laurelene: **Do you really have to tell everyone?

**Delfim: **Hush you! Anyway Laurelene decided to accept a bet of the loser becomes the winners pet till June. Well, not only she lost and had to become a temporary pet.

**Laurelene: **Oh whips, cream and maid suit.

**Delfim: **I told you to stay quiet, have some shame girl, you know you are as lucky with cards as Tsunade fucking Senju. Anyway back to the tale, Noirrenamon and Rena decided to experiment with Laurelene and ended up creating… clones.

**Elaura:** Hum… you don't like clones?

**Delfim: **Except in cases of an infertile couple and other such situations, I am against the idea of cloning. It took scientists ages so they could grab a sheep and make another sheep. As far as I am concerned, male sheep have been doing it for ages! They grab a sheep, and make another sheep, and they have never even been to school. But I am losing myself again. So then Noirrenamon decided to play a prank on me by sending Laurelene back with a clone as well, who had the same appearance, memories, personality and no idea that it was a clone. I had to find the real one.

**Laurelene: **But you found me kind of quickly. How did you do it?

**Delfim: **The thing about cloning is that the clones don't come with scars, so I just had to find the one with the specific scars that I was familiar with. So then he allowed me to keep both. For the sake of not calling her Laurelene's clone and because I want her to be her own person, I dubbed her Elaura. And that is what happened.

**Elaura: **And the moral of the story is:

**Delfim: **Don't let your unlucky loved one accept any kind of bet. You never know what will happen. Alright on to the Review Question of the Chapter. How would you prank the one you love?

**Elaura: **And the best answer was…

**Delfim: **From the creator of Elaura, Noirrenamon. And he said _"I don't love you but True Glint and I did prank you, for those who don't know it we are best buddies here with Delfim so anyway; one day Glint and I were on Steam chatting and we saw Delfim come online so i said hi to him, but it actually was Axel (Fillipe(Delfim's awesome brother) so we talked for a while until he complained that Delfim growls in his sleep and it scared him so i planned a prank. I told Axel to go and whisper at Delfim's ear "Laurelene is pregnant from Sergey" he did and Delfim raged, with pure rage and hatred he bombarded us with messages of curse and death."_

**Laurelene: **The reason is that this was one that I found funny.

**Delfim: **Have some shame you damn fox. Anyway, onto the story.

**Chapter 30 Yet another Terriermon**

"Are we going up? My hears are popping." Said a very disgruntled Takato.

"Misuno said the land of the Sovereigns is above us. Maybe we are going there!" theorized Henry.

The two were stuck in the ark as it started to go up slowly. "So huh how do we stir this thing?"

"I don't think we need to." Said Henry since he didn't see how to do it before he thought out loud. "It's probably guided by the digital space-time fabric."

"Ha huh?" was the intelligent reply from Takato before he gave a tired grunt. "Hyuh Sometimes I miss the real world. At least I understand stuff there."

"I miss the pastries of the real world." Commented Terriermon.

"Is there anything you miss that can't be found in a lunch box?" joked Henry.

"Well…" Terriermon started thinking until he looked down through the glass like floor. "I guess… there is Suzie."

Henry decided a little bit of playback for all the jokes Terriermon made. So he got on one knee and tapped him on the head, gaining Terriermon's attention before he said "Well if you miss being Pwincess Pwetty Pants that much." And before Terriermon could react, he grabbed him by the ears just like Suzie used to do. "And being cuddled…"

Terriermon jumped away from his tamer's hand irritated. "That's not funny. Thinking about it still gives me the jivies!"

Just that put a smile on both tamer's faces as they tried to control their laughter. "Sorry." Said Henry before both him and Takato laughed as Terriermon pouted at them. After a while, he turned serious again.

"Poor Suzie. I hope she is not lonely."

"Please, she only has a million dolls to play with." Mocked Henry.

"Yeah but they are not as cute as me. She said it herself." Commented Terriermon.

"Oh brother."

******With Suzie******

_Poor Pwincess Suzie was all alone. Her big brother Henry had run away with her best friend, Pwincess Pwetty Pants. But did Pwincess Suzie cwy? Or make squishy faces?_ That was the inner monologue of Suzie as she sat down on the sofa looking out of the window. _No. Even though Pwincess Suzie's mom didn't think so, she was a big bwave girl who can tie her own shoe laces._

_Not having adorable Tewiermon, Pwincess Suzie did the next best thing. SHE BECAME TEWIERMO! _She then put her hands on the side of the head, imitating Terriermon's ears while cheering _ Floppy ears and all!_ And with that, she fell forward till her face was touching the ground while her legs were still spread over the sofa and her arms spreading to the sizes. _Which she could do because she was also a vewy talented actwess. _With that set, she let her body relax and fall a bit to the side.

It took a few seconds before her monologue restarted. _Pwincess Suzie found out acting could be vewy bowing. If only she had her captive audience._

As if summoned, her mom came in with the vacuum cleaner, making a hell lot of noise. _Ah, here comes an adowing fan now!_

Her mom soon found Suzie in her… less than expected position. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I'm acting." Said the innocent girl as if this answered everything.

"Hahã. I have an idea, why don't you act like you are cleaning your room, Suzie?" tried Suzie's mom as she looked at her daughter.

"I am not Suzie. I'm Tewiermon. Tewiermon does not clean rooms. He flops on the floor like this."

"Well if you are Terriermon than I guess you won't want Ice Cream for dessert." As she said this, the phone started ringing, which made the mom leave the room running to pick it up while leaving the little girl to ponder. _Maybe I should go back into being Pwincess Suzie._

At that point, her father came in. Janyu entered the room, newspaper under his arm and a smile on his face… until he saw his daughter, still in that weird position. "…I'm not even gona ask."

"Daddy?" the sweet voice of Suzie did nothing to appease Janyu.

"Yes?" asked the man a bit uneasy.

"Let's go playground." When she saw that her father was walking away, she decided to retort to another method. "If you take me, I won't tell mommy you got imprints all over the bathroom sink." This made Janyu stop and drop his paper and turn a stinky eye to his daughter. "Mom would be super mad if she found out!" the little devil sing song voice rang before she turned her head to her father, showing a huge smile on her face. "Let's go!" 

******With Delfim******

"Huh, what happened?" Delfim asked as he woke up only to stare incredulous at… his bedroom ceiling. He looked around and saw that his room was empty. He was sleeping on the ground, his wardrobe was gone, everything he had was gone. "What the heck?"

This was all he could say before he heard voices downstairs.

"AXEL!"

"Hey Boss."

Delfim perked up. Axel? What was going on? Wasn't he being possessed by that x thing? He walked down to see his brother and grandma speaking with each other. Except, his brother looked 30 years old or at least close to that, while his gramps looked even older, as she now had two canes to hold on to.

"How are things holding up at the company?" asked the old woman.

"Much the same." Replied Axel dismissively. "Same old same old. To tell you the truth, I am starting to feel tired of this. It's not the same thing."

Both sighed at that. Delfim couldn't take it anymore.

"Boss, Axel, what the hell is going on!" Delfim yelled. "And has any of you seen Laurelene? I woke up here and she is nowhere to be seen!"

Neither looked at him, neither seemed to even know he was there. Then Axel talked "I wished things had gone differently."

"So do I. So do I."

"What could be different? What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked a frantic Delfim.

"If only they hadn't done it." Said Axel with tears in his eyes. Boss cried to.

"DAMMIT ANSWER ME!" Delfim then tried to punch Axel in the face.

Key word tried, as his fist went through Axel's face. Not finding anything solid in its way, Delfim lost his balance and fell _through _Axel and hit the floor sideways… hard. "Ah shit, wtf?"

Delfim looked back, incredulous. He couldn't touch his brother? "Is this like some Harry Potter shit? Am I seeing a… vision?" asked Delfim incredulous. "What the heck is going on?"

Then Delfim noticed a newspaper in the table. Scurrying to it, Delfim looked and was shocked at the headline.

_Day of Digital Annihilation _  
><em>Yes Folks, it was not a dream. Today marks the day when all digital life forms have been destroyed. After the development by the Monster Makers which forced all digital life form out of our world, the government finally created a virus strong enough to end all digital life form.<em>

"_We will not stand for the existence of these abominations! They caused nothing but terror and pain!" Those were the famous words of Taotami Satsusoru, a man who ordered the creation of the virus._

_Although some people protested against the use of this virus, like the renowned activist/terrorist Delfim Domingues who was charged for homicide of many government guards and scientists in a plan to stop the creation of this virus, the fact is that we now are safe from the actions of those monsters._

Delfim just read, too shocked for words.

*******With Suzie******

"Remember Kido, don't wander of too far." Janyu's voice rang through the park.

"Is here to far? How about here? Or here?" the excited voice of a little girl reaching farther than her father's.

"Daddy loves you sweetie but I will still put a leash on you if I have to!" joked Janyu.

Both were walking near the lake, Janyu on one side, Suzie on the other, making weird faces and laughing merrily. _So young, so sweet, so totally out of my control. _Thought Janyu as he saw her running of. _She is becoming more like her mother every day._

It was at this point that Janyu looked down and saw the reflection of Yamaki coming closer to him. Turning around he confirmed the presence. "Yamaki."

"Sorry to bother you on your day off." Said Yamaki as Suzie went jumping around a whale like toy on the playground. "I see you are doing… huh father-daughter bonding stuff."

"Huhum." Answered Janyu. "Is something wrong?"

Yamaki pulled his glasses up the bridge of his nose. On the background, Suzie was bouncing on a duck attached to a spring while laughing out loud. "No, no it's just that something has been bugging me and I thought you were the best person to ask."

"Never a day off, huh?" joked Janyu sarcastically.

"It's about your friend Shibumi."

"What about him?"

Both adults sat down to talk while Suzie, sitting between the two, tried to entertain herself by moving her legs back and forward.

"Even when you guys were young programmers, working together he never did fit in, did he?" asked Yamaki.

"It is hard to fit in anywhere when you are that brilliant." As he said this, a couple of pigeons flew down on front of them, catching Suzie's attention. "But you are right, there was something that set him apart from the rest of us." After thinking a bit, Janyu continued. "he wanted to create an artificial intelligence… which could exist and eventually evolve independent of any human control."

Yamaki's eyes widened. "Janyu, sounds to me like he was trying to create life itself."

Suzie ran to the birds, making them fly away in fear. "I mean the rest of us were young and ambitious, but we never wanted to play god. We knew digimon weren't real." As he said this, a strange light glowed around Suzie, without neither of the man noticing. "But Shibumi… he believed he could change that."

And with that, the light stopped. Suzie then turned to her father and said "Daddy, I wana go play over there!"

Janyu looked at her daughter and nodded. "Okay, just make sure I can see you."

"OKAY!" yelled the little girl as she ran away, leaving the two man to their conversations.

After a small pause, Janyu continued. "He thought digital creatures were as real as you and me."

"That life is life." Completed Yamaki.

Janyu closed his eyes reminiscing. "And after seeing them with my own eyes, I am beginning to believe it myself."

A Blimp passed over the park, making Suzie "Uuh! Aiwplane!" as she watched it fly with a wide smile. Deciding to follow it, she went into one of the biggest attractions on the place: a multi-structure with stairs, slides and lots of other kids stuff. "Wait for me!" She yelled as she rushed towards it to try to catch up with the airplane.

"The card my son showed me had a strange code in it. It was Shibumi's. I would recognize it anywhere. As for what it does…" he then turned to the side and saw his daughter climbing up the slide. "Suzie, honey, that is enough going up." It was at this point that a strange fog of numbers fell around Suzie. Making Janyu and Yamaki jump to their feet alarmed.

"What is that?" asked an astonished Yamaki.

Janyu didn't stop to wander as he rushed yelling "SUZIE!"

Suzie didn't seem to hear her father as she kept climbing up the slide. Only when she reached the top of the slide did she noticed the strange fog that surrounded her. She looked around confused until she saw something in the sky: the ark. "Uuh! Another aiwplane."

It was then that Suzie gasped, for she could see, through the glass that made a part of the bottom of the 'airplane', the image of… "Oh Tewiermon!" the girl couldn't keep the smile out of her face.

The ark didn't stop though, and soon Suzie realized that as Terriermon had not even looked at her. "TEWIERMON! WAIT!" Suzie yelled as she extended her arms towards the ark as it got farther away.

Janyu tried to run up the slide after his daughter, followed shortly by Yamaki. "SUZIE!" he yelled as he almost got there until he lost his balance and fell back into Yamaki, making both fall all the way down.

Suzie didn't notice a thing however, too preoccupied with the fact that Terriermon was flying away from her. "TEWIERMON! WAIT!" yelled the little child as she trusted her arms towards ark, as if by some miracle she could either stop it… or go after it.

As she did, her body began to rise up from the ground and become transparent in the fog of numbers. Janyu got up from the ground only to watch as his daughter was disappearing within the sea of data. "NO, SUZIE COME BACK!"

It was no use as his daughter simply vanished in front of his incredulous eyes. When the fog dissipated, there was nothing left to indicate that there ever was a little girl there, except from a distressed father. "SUZIE!" Yelled Janyu as he got on his knees, both hands supporting his body as he closed his eyes. "Is this my fault?" asked Janyu as he punched the ground. "For being part of that stupid experiment?"

As he got up, Yamaki came over and tried to appease the man. "Don't blame yourself, Janyu, there is nothing you could have done." Laying his hand on Janyu's shoulder, he continued. "It's as if the digital world was reaching out just for her."

"She is just a baby!" wailed Janyu as he shook the hand from his shoulder.

Not being deterred, Yamaki said "Maybe that is the reason she was chosen. Because she has the belief of a child."

Janyu didn't answer. All he did was grit his teeth in worry and frustration.

*******With Delfim********

"I went to see him, you know." Said Axel. "Delfim." Delfim turned to hear the conversation. "He… he is very pale… and bruised. I think they are hitting him there, though he didn't say it." Axel's voice was broken at this point. "He was so skinny. Like he hadn't eaten in days. I asked him about it. He said that he wouldn't eat no food paid by guys who murdered his loved ones. I told him to give up, Laurelene and Damian were dead. They won't come back."

Laurelene is dead… she really is… but then… no… it couldn't be… Delfim felt his eyes water at this. He could not, nor would he ever believe this! He couldn't!

"What did he say?" asked Boss, though she looked grim about it.

"He didn't say anything. He tried to fucking break the glass to kill me. He kept screaming _MURDERERS! MURDERERS! I WILL KILL THEM ALL!_ And some other stuff. He kept yelling and yelling. You could hear his screams from outside of prison. I talked to the guard and it's not likely Delfim will ever get out. He has already send half of the jail to the nursery in fights and been there just as much. He is always disrespecting or picking on the guard and always put in the solitary. I don't know what else to do boss."

Boss went quiet. "Laurelene was too important for him. She… and Damian… meant everything to him." Who the fuck is Damian? Delfim was confused about that one. "He just couldn't take it. And who can blame him? Who would really be indifferent? He lost both mate… and child that day…"

Time stopped as Delfim looked in horror. Child? As in his child? His and Laurelene's? He too was dead? Why, why did they die? How could it happen? He sank into the floor, not knowing what to do.

******With Suzie*******

Poor Suzie couldn't end up in a nice part of the digital world. She ended in a strange place. It was made of grey rock with dark and red shades, forming erratic and random rock pillars along the place with no form of pattern. On the ground, a sequence in a strange language was written, something not even most adults could read. It was here were Suzie fell spectacularly on her butt.

"Ah!" complained Suzie as she hit the ground. She soon got up and looked around. "Hello? Tewiermon?"

It was then that the little girl looked up and her face broke into a huge smile as she saw the real world. "So pwetty!" said the little girl, not realizing what she was looking at. "Hello moon!"

She sighed while looking at it. That is until a strange being rushed through her back. A little elephant with smoke for hind legs. At least, that is what it looked like. "Huh?" was Suzie's intelligent remark as she saw it running fast and away from her. "Maybe he knows where Tewiermon is."

It took her a few seconds to think it over before she ran after the digimon. "Hey! WAIT!" yelled the little girl as she rushed as fast as she could. The beast seemed even more scared at the fact that the girl was catching up to her, so he dived into a hole. Suzie tried to follow, until a cloud of dust hit her in the face, making her cough and blinding her for a bit. "Hey! Where did you go?" asked little Suzie as she pulled away only to see nothing. The digimon had escaped.

This didn't bring her down as she smiled like a loon. "That was fun!" declared the little girl as she cleaned her face. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the site of what we know as a digi-gnome. Of course to her it was just cute and shiny.

"Hello!" as she called out, more of them popped around the rocks. "Oh you and your friends are like…" at this they started to fly and she got hearts on her eyes as she yelled happily "FAIRIES!" As the little gnomes flied around, she amended her statement. "Hu! Or very big fireflies!"

Suzie stood mesmerized as she saw the little gnomes flying around and releasing their little chuckles. As they were moving away, Suzie started to run after them, yelling "WAIT! As any of you seen my fwiend tewiermon? Why does evewybody wun away from me? I'm nice!"

As cute as her arguments were, Suzie was too tired. Running after Tapirmon and now the digi-gnomes had left her breathless. So she was already slowing down. "I… wish I could fly too… my legs hurt." She then stopped to take a breath. As she did, she came to a conclusion: "It's hot!" and with that in mind, she put her coat on one of the rocks… only for it to started to move weirdly as a bird like sound was heard.

"Huh?" Suzie turned only to see her coat hanging of a strange bird's beak. The bird had very big legs, brown fur like body and a white head (Kiwimon). The bird tried to remove the coat while running away from the… according to it, 'strange girl'.

"Hey that is my coat!" yelled the poor little girl as she rushed after the bird. The thing about having a sharp pointy beak is that you tend to shred things that get tangled in it. So it came to no one's surprise but Suzie's when her coat was shredded into pieces which were scattered in the air.

This did not sit well with the little girl. "AH! Oh no! Bad biwdie! You gona be in big twouble when my mommy finds out."

The bird's response was to turn to her and fire a round thing that looked like a baby bird which landed on Suzie's front. What is the problem with that? It exploded, making the girl fall on her ass yet again.

But never it be said that Suzie was not a brave girl as she turned angrily towards the bird and started chastising it. "That's not vewy nice at all! You're supposed to say sowy not throw things that go boom!"

The bird yelled out loud before it walked away. Suzie soon looked down, tears threatening to fall from her face. "I wanna go home."

****A few moments later*****

"Henwy… Tewiermon… where are you?" asked the girl as she walked through the desolated space. She was tired and feeling miserable as she wondered around. That is, until she looked up and saw pink spheres rushing towards her. "Huh? What are those?" She then let a smile grace her face. "They're so pink and pwetty!"

She smiled as they passed around her, but when she tried to touch one, it shocked her, making her yelp. "AH AU THAT HURTS!" With that, she decided to let them passed as she once again fell into a depression. "Evewyone here is mean or trying to give me bobos. I don't like this place."

She couldn't take it anymore. Being brought to a place where everyone either ran away or attacked her while being lost in said place was too much for the little girl and she started to cry. "…Henwy… TEWIERMON!"

*****With Terriermon*****

Suzie's yell was so loud it reached the ark. More specifically it reached Terriermon's big floppy ears.

"AH!" gasped Terriermon as he raised his ears to listen. "That was Suzie!" he yelled worried.

"Wait a minute, what did you say?" asked Henry looking at his partner.

"I just heard Suzie's voice!" said Terriermon, making the other two gasp.

"Are you sure?" asked Henry.

"Could this ears lie?" asked Terriermon as he looked forward. "She is close too!"

"We have to get to her!" yelled Henry worried.

As soon as he said it, the ark shifted its direction as if listening to his request. "What's happening?" asked a freaked out Takato.

"Don't look at me, I didn't touch anything!" yelled Terriermon, equally freaked out.

*****With Delfim*******

Suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder and turned to see… a strange creature. Not so different from the first creature that ran away from Suzie: a little elephant with smoke for hind legs. Though this one was twice as small. "You had to know." The creature said.

"Who?… who are you?… what is this?… Why?..."

The creature put a little paw in Delfim's lips, silencing him. "My name… is Tapirmon. I was sent by Ophanimon with this vision for you."

"She can send visions?" asked an incredulous Delfim.

"In the digital world, everything is data. Everything can be sent to others. She told me yesterday to come here and wait for you to give this."

"Does this mean… this is the future? This will happen?"

"She told me to answer you that the future is not set in stone. She gets warnings, like this one, and through her and other people's actions, the future can be changed. This vision can only be changed by you."

"By me? But… What can I do?"

"That is a good question. Unfortunately, I don't have the answer. You will have to ask her." Said Tapirmon. "Now wake up, your mate and companions await you."

Then the world started to fade. "Wait! I still have questions!"

"I cannot answer more. Time to wake up. All I can say is that Ophanimon wants you to find her once again. It is of critical importance that you do. Good bye."

"NO! TAPIRMON!"

"DELFIM!"

"HA!" Delfim jerked upright, covered in sweat and looking frantically around. When he saw Laurelene, he jumped and hugged her fiercely, whispering things like "I knew it, I knew it couldn't be true!"

Laurelene was extremely confused bug hug back and tried to comfort her mate. "Delfim, what happened to you? Did that Tapirmon do anything to you?"

Delfim stiffen. "Tapirmon?" he then pulled away and looked around. "Where is he? I have to find him!"

"He is long gone." Said Laurelene. "He implanted something in your head and then left before we could do anything. Sorry."

"We?"

"Well duh!" Came the voice of Myotismon as he appeared from next to a tree. "You didn't forget about us did you?"

"I hope not." Came the voice of MagnaAngemon as he flew down from the skies. "I would feel very uncomfortable being with someone who can't even remember us."

Delfim looked at them in surprised. "You guys." Then he smiled. "You are alright!"

"I'm hurt! Would you rather have us injured or dead? Shame on you for such thoughts." Chided Myotismon as he turned his back on them.

"Yes, we are relatively alright, as we suffered no wounds that require immediate attention." Answered MagnaAngemon, ignoring his lover's attitude.

"I am glad." Then Delfim looked around, seeing an all too familiar forest. "Where are we?"

"We are in my home realm." Said MagnaAngemon. "North of the village. Just a few miles."

"Good. We are going there." Said Delfim as he got up. "Tapirmon said she wants me there. Let's not keep a lady waiting."

"That idea is so overrated. It's not about the lady, it's about the lover!" complained Myotismon. "It's the lover you shouldn't keep waiting."

"No, it's the lady. Because we ladies tend to be more impatient with our lovers." Argued Laurelene with mirth.

"Could we decide this later? We have a village to reach!" yelled Delfim as he reached for the digivolution card.

******With Suzie*****

Suzie kept walking until she slipped on a rock and fell face first into a black stone which looked in better state than the ones she had been walking on until now. "Now where am I?" asked the girl as she got up only to see the floor completely covered by the dark stone and leading towards a big red light. "OH that's weird. Daddy is gona be so mad." She then heard a sound that made her smile. "Water!"

She then got up and rushed towards where she was hearing the sound. "Maybe it's a wiver!" She kept running as she remembered a lesson she learned. "At camp, they said: if you get lost, follow the wiver and you will find other people! Who can help you get home and give you chocolate and…"

She was so distracted by her ramblings that she almost fell off a cliff that appeared between her and the waterfall. She fell back on her butt… again before she rushed back, breathing heavily due to the scare. "They will help, or have chocolate there. Speaking of the waterfall… where am I?"

She turned to look around until she saw something. "Hey, what's that?" she walked towards it to see it was an old bridge. It was made of small blocks of rock, all of them close to each other but nothing connecting them. Two black twisted pillars stood before two stone arches which were parallel to each other from each side of the bridge. The bridge led to this big rock spiral and spiky formation, where a cave like entry could be seen.

"Wow, mommy would make me take a ten year time out if I went on that bwidge! I wonder where it goes…" It was then that she noticed the presence of someone. He or she was tall, very tall. Long and powerful legs, bigger than two humans put on top of each other, covered with light purple soft trousers gave away to a red rigged metal covering from the waist up to the shoulders where a collar of pure white metal with golden lining and a strange deva symbol rested. Above that, the being whore a light purple scarf that covered his neck and collar. His arms were even longer and larger than his legs, being of brown fur color with two light pink stripes in it surrounding a pink diamond shaped patch on her arms, leading to two big hands with three fingers each. The head looked like a bunnies, with big brown ears that ended in pink tips, a white stripe covering its face and three small horns on the top of its head above its red but soft eyes.

"Ah! And… is that a… a bunny?" she decided to come closer to hit, not seeing the danger of approaching such a large being. The being didn't even turn to her until it heard a meek "Hello?" Then it looked down with a soft "Hum?"

This made Suzie smile widely as she saw its face. "You are a Bunny!" Without missing a beat, she started talking rapidly. "You're bigger than a pawade balloon, did you know that? You must be the biggest bunny in the universe! SO… wana be fwiends?"

The being just looked at her, unblinking, its thoughts being something like 'WTF?'.

"Hey you know what? I can't have a bunny because daddy says bunnies get scawed to death by cats and there are too many cats in the building." Continued Suzie without a care in the world as she came to its front. "But you wouldn't be scawed, would you? I mean you are bigger than a thousand cats put together!"The being still watched her without making a single sound, confused at this little girl's behavior. "You are vewy tall… you must take a lot of vitamins."

If Suzie was bothered by the silence, she didn't show it because she just smile and yelled "I am so excited! You are the biggest bunny I have ever seen!" With that she started running around it. "How do you do?... well?" Even with the silence, Suzie was not deterred. "Can you hear me up there?"

The being finally decided that the best course of action would be to actually answer the kid so it nodded.

"You're vewy smart! Can you speak?" She then smiled with her eyes closed. "Bet you can!"

The being finally decided to speak. "I am afraid you cannot stay here, little human." Came the soft yet firm and female voice of the bunny she looked down to Suzie. "You must go home."

"I want to but… how can I?" asked Suzie, catching the bunny off guard as Suzie stepped forward. "Nobody wants to help me!... It's kinda hard to talk looking up all the time." She had a point. Her neck was going stiff with pain. "Could you bend down? Please?"

The bunny thought for a while before with a soft "Huhum." It bend down a little. Of course, a little wasn't enough for Suzie, who promptly yelled "More please!" The bunny sighed as it crouched down until her knees were completely bended and she was in a sitting position. Suzie laughed and decided to imitate her new friend.

"So… where are we?" asked Suzie.

"This is the land of the four Digimon Sovereign." Answered the bunny.

"Wow… are you a Digimon Sove-vereign?" asked the girl innocently.

"I am Antylomon. I protect the Digimon Sovereign." Answered the now dubbed Antylomon.

"Pleased to meet you Antylomon!" Antylomon turned her head to the side a bit "I'm Suzie. I'm looking for Terriermon… he looks a lot like this." And with that, she flopped on the ground like Terriermon used to do.

The problem is that Antylomon had never met Terriermon, so she was thoroughly confused. "Huh… is he sick?"

Suzie got up before she answered "No silly! Want to help me look for him? Do ya?"

At that, Antylomon pulled a bit back. "That's… impossible. I must guard the south gate."

"Pwetty please?"

Antylomon cocked her head to the side. "I can't leave my post. I have to…"

"But I wanna see Tewiermon!" yelled Suzie as she threw herself to the ground throwing a big fit by kicking and punching in anger. "If you don't help I will hold my breath till I faint!"

This made Antylomon turn back to the little girl who had gone very still, eyes closed. That is until she opened them and winked at the large bunny. "Please?"

That one word brought a grunt of exasperation from Antylomon who promptly covered her head as she felt the beginning of a big headache. "If you promise no pulling on the ears.

"I promise, I promise!"

So that is how we found little Suzie riding on Antylomon's head, grabbing her ears for support. "Alright hold on." Said Antylomon as she got up. Of course, little Suzie couldn't stop laughing.

"This is fun!" declared Suzie from the top of Antylomon's head. Just then, the digi-gnomes passed by, catching Suzie's attention. "Uh! Hello Fireflies!"

Antylomon didn't found it as funny. "Alright kid playtime is over. Come on, you need to get off my head."

"NO!" protested Suzie vehemently.

Antylomon cocked her head back, making Suzie "wow!" at the movement before trusting her head forward, making Suzie fly out of her ears and into her big hands, where Suzie fell with her eyes closed and immobile.

"Hey! Kid you alright?" asked Antylomon as she looked at the very still kid in her hands. Bringing her hands closer to her face, Antylomon said "Come one, this isn't funny!" Seeing that the kid sill didn't move, Antylomon brought one of her hands up and poked the kid with her giant finger. "Say something!"

Suzie suddenly opened her eyes with a big smile. "That was fun!" Sitting down on Antylomon's hand, she asked "Can we do it again, huh? Please? Can we? Can we? Huh?"

Antylomon shook her head. "Meany!" was Suzie's protest as she pouted.

It was still effective as Antylomon sighed. "Fine." And put her back in her ears.

Soon Suzie was giggling again as she held onto Antylomon's ears. "Bunny Forward!"

"Don't push your luck kid." Admonished Antylomon as she walked forward. And so the pace was set, filled with the laughter of Suzie and the strange gigling of the digi-gnomes.

"This is so much fun I can stay here forever!" yelled Suzie.

"Don't get carried away."

******With Delfim********

The four were now making their way to the village. Delfim was mounting Laurelene in Youkomon form to go faster while the other two were flying behind him.

"How the hell are you even flying?" asked a confused Delfim as he looked at Myotismon. "It doesn't make sense!"

"What do you mean?" Said Myotismon, confused.

"You have no wings, no signs of a jet pack, I don't know but I don't think you are using magic, so how are you doing it?" asked Delfim.

"Trade secret. Besides, what is your problem with it?" asked Myotismon.

"You looking like a Goth, clown version of Superman, that is my problem."

"You hear that, honey. He just called me a Superman. Now why can't you compliment me like that anymore?" asked the devious Myotismon.

MagnaAngemon seemed to ignore him. "Do you guys see what I see?"

"I see forest, forest and more forest." Said Myotismon.

"No, up in the sky, is that smoke?" asked MagnaAngemon.

Delfim looked up. A huge cloud of black smoke was rising to the sky. "You know your village better than I do, Laurelene, is there any chance that there is a festival or something?"

"With a smoke so dark, only if the village was the main dish! Hang ON!" yelled Laurelene as she rushed.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" yelled MagnaAngemon as he rushed away.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Myotismon as he too rushed towards the smoke.

When they reached the place, they were in shock. The village had taken a serious hit. Some houses were torn, others were on fire. Everyone rushed to put out the flames as they tried to minimize the danger.

"What the hell happened?" asked an incredulous Delfim as he saw some injured digimons being taken to care. "We were here not so long ago, and now… it's in ruins!"

"My people." Said MagnaAngemon. "I got to help them!" With that, he rushed to help one of the injured, a Gotsumon. Only for the injured to gasp as he saw him.

"IT'S HIM! HE IS BACK!" yelled the terrified digimon. Soon many champion level digimons stood in front of MagnaAngemon, all glaring and daring him to move.

"You have some nerve." The group turned to see Laurelene's father, in Taomon form, holding his brush. His clothes had holes, one along the right side of the hip and another on the right sleeve, next to the rib cage. He had a huge horizontal gash on his nose. "Not only you return, but you bring yet another human to destroy us for good."

"FATHER!" yelled Laurelene as she looked in shock. "What happened to you?"

"AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW! YOU AND YOUR HUMAN PARTNERS BROUGHT DISASTER TO US!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Delfim as he stepped forward. "We just got here!"

"And that is the only thing you will be able to do!" yelled Taomon as he rushed forward.

"STAND DOWN!" everyone turned to see Ophanimon. She didn't look too well either, her armor showed burns and cuts here and there and her spear was rigged with marks. "Those are not our enemies."

"How do you know?" asked the irritated Taomon.

"Because that MagnaAngemon is my child. He is not the one that attacked us yesterday."

"MOTHER!" the MagnaAngemon rushed and hugged Ophanimon. "What happened to you?"

"You were attacked?" Delfim asked. "By who?"

"Things have changed, young Tamer." Said Ophanimon as she detached from her overly attached son. "Come, there is much to discuss."

********With Henry and Takato*******

"Hey this boat is totally going in a different direction ever since Terriermon heard Suzie!" said Takato. "But why?"

"I wonder if… it changes direction depending on where we want to go!" thought Henry out loud.

"Cool. Then since we wanna see Suzie all we have to do is wish for it and this thing will take us to her!" said Terriermon.

"I guess." Answered Henry unsure.

"Yeah but are you sure she is in the digital world?" asked Takato.

"Positive!" answered Terriermon. "And we better find her soon!" Terriermon then turned to the front of the ship. "I bet… she is crying her little heart out."

*******With Suzie*******

Crying would not be the way one would describe a happy giggling Suzie, unless they would consider the existence of tears of laughter. As Antylomon kept walking through the now familiar grey stones without a sound, the echo of Suzie's laugher rang across the place.

"This is gweat!" admitted Suzie as the digi-gnomes passed them. "Hey! Can you go after them?"

"Sorry kid, but I don't see your friend Terriermon anywhere." Said Antylomon, not forgetting her task. "We should head back."

"But I don't wanna!" grumbled little Suzie.

"Yeah, I know!" replied Antylomon sarcastically.

That is until Suzie pulled hard on Antylomon's ears. When Antylomon stopped and looked up to Suzie, she yelled "I want you to run!"

Normally, Antylomon wouldn't do it. But she decided that it could be fun. "Alright, you asked for it." And so she proved just how fast she could be. She ran so fast that Suzie was hanging on to the ears, the rest of her body flying behind her.

"I'm flying!" yelled a very happy Suzie as they passed though the surprised digi-gnomes. "Faster, Antylomon, faster! WOHOOOO!"

They rushed though the place, leaving behind a trail of dust that hardly kept up with them. Suddenly, Antylomon stopped, making Suzie almost fall of as she slidded to the tip of the ears before sliding back to her place.

"Antylomon, that was cool!" yelled Suzie. "Hey, can you do anything else?"

Antylomon chuckled. She was enjoying the company of the kid, and if she got to show off while doing it, then it wouldn't be that bad at all. So chuckling at the little kid's enthusiasm, she said "Trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet." And with that, Antylomon gave a mighty jump worthy of the animal she represents.

"WOHOOO! THIS IS BETTER THAN RUNNING!" yelled Suzie as Antylomon kept jumping and jumping farther and farther. "I WANNA TOUCH THE MOON! YAY!"

Soon, however, Antylomon had to stop to take a breath. This however worried Suzie. "Antylomon, are you okay?" Seeing her friend's heavy breath, Suzie realized what was happening. "I'm sowy. Did I wear you out?"

Antylomon just kept breathing. Giving an answer at this point would have been too difficult for the poor digimon. Soon both were laying chest-down on the ground talking to each other.

"I like chocolate bunnies, and jelly beam bunnies, and… HU and chocolate bunnies full of jelly beams." Commented Suzie. After a little pause, she commented "That's strange… all of the sudden… I'm kinda hungry."

Just as she said that, a loud grumbling came from Antylomon's stomach, making the deva's eyes wide at being caught. This only caused Suzie to laugh. "Uhoh. You're hungry too huh?"

Antylomon chuckled. "Heh. Apparently."

Suzie then got up. "You stay wight there! I'll go look for something to eat okay?" and without waiting for an answer, Suzie rushed away.

"Hum? Okay." Offered Antylomon as she saw Suzie run. Getting up from her position, Antylomon couldn't help but think "Huh, cute kid… goodbye Suzie." And with that, Antylomon walked away.

********With Delfim********

They soon were in Ophanimon's quarters, as wrecked as they were. Ophanimon sighed. "I miscalculated the time we had, tamer. I was hoping for far more. Your brother as turned too powerful too soon."

"My brother? He did this?" asked a surprised Delfim.

"Yes. He came into the city riding a Death-x-Doruguremon. He came here with the intent of absorbing as much data as they could in order to be ready to evolve to the final level."

"Death-x-Dorugoramon." Whispered Delfim with wide eyes.

"But then, why did they think that he was an enemy?" asked Myotismon, mirth in his voice as he pointed to MagnaAngemon. "Don't take this the wrong way, but this is the first time that in a place where one of my kind and one of his kind encounter each other and everyone turns against the angel. It's like Karma, finally everyone supports the demon."

"HEY!"

"It has nothing to do with you guys. What happened was weird and I myself still don't understand how it happened. All I know is that the possessed tamer swiped a card and then a MagnaAngemon appeared."

"The Summon MagnaAngemon card!" yelled Delfim. "Axel had one. I have its counterpart summon Phantomon!"

"MagnaAngemon threw chaos to the mix as he created a portal and tried to absorb everyone into it. Digimons either braced themselves trying not to fall into the portal, at which Death-x-Doruguremon would kill and absorb them, or they would try to attack Death-x-Doruguremon and risk falling in the portal. Many died. Too many."

Laurelene got up "How is my family? Are they…"

"Your father fought on the front lines and was one of the few survivors. Your mother took the children of the village to safety. The future of our village is still assured." She then looked down. "But at what price. While we were able to drive him of, many died and a lot of data was absorbed. It will not take long, just a push and he should reach his objective… in fact… yes, it is now confirmed. He has reached his Mega level."

"NO! This means… We have to stop him!" yelled Delfim."

"And you will." Said Ophanimon. "You and your partner. However, my son, you and your lover must stay here."

Myotismon was gob smacked. "How the hell did you found out?"

"I was the one who sent my son to the Twilight Cathedral to find his happiness. Naturally, I knew you would get together."

"So we have to face this menace alone." said Laurelene, not liking it one bit.

"For the safety of this village, I require the strength on them both."

"I understand." Started Delfim, drawing the attention of all to him. "I do have a few questions though. How do I stop the vision you sent me?"

"That is a difficult question. As I don't know what caused it, I don't know how to stop it. Maybe you could focus on a part of the vision to help you see what needs to be changed." Answered Ophanimon.

Delfim knew that Ophanimon was keeping something from him, but didn't press the subject. "I am also looking for a way to find Calumon. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Find the other tamers first. Then you can worry about Calumon."

" Just one more thing before we go to wherever you want us to go." At this point, Delfim took a deep breath. "You can show your visions right? That is how you did it with Tapirmon." When Ophanimon nodded, Delfim sighed. "I want you to show me my brother now. The vision which just confirmed his mega level."

Ophanimon regarded him carefully before she nodded. "I warn you, it is not a pretty sight."

"I am ready for that." Assured Delfim.

"Then see what has become of your brother."

And with that, Delfim's vision was filled with a hellish vision. Everywhere flames and destruction filled the place. Screams echoed as some of the digimons disappeared into bits of data, all converging into a gigantic form flying in the sky. The being had purple metallic armor covering dark metal, with patterns of lightning across many parts of his body: head, arms, legs and chest being the most prominent. Many wings came out of its back, alternating between black leather wings and red feather wings, ending on the top with a sword like protrusion pointing forward. A spike came out of its knees, blood red and menacing. On the tip of the tail, a glass-like ball stood, filled with dark chaotic power.

"No… oh god no…" Delfim stared in disbelief as he recognized the monster to be Dorumon's evolved mega form. "Is this what became of you, my brother? Is this the fruit of my neglect?"

The monster didn't seem to hear him as he laughed cruelly at the poor digimons who were still alive. "Poor little insects." Delfim was shocked as he heard his brother's voice from within the beast. "You have done your part in helping me evolve. Now that I have ascended, I shall reward you… by reuniting you… WITH YOUR LOVED ONES! **DORU Djinn!" **And with that, he hit with the ball of his tail on the ground hard, producing a shockwave that covered the entire massacre around him, passing through every digimon and house, every direction with no discrimination, leaving behind a barren wasteland with only ashes and dust lingering in the air.

Delfim watched shocked at his brother's power, tears falling from his eyes. No, this couldn't be it. His brother was beyond gone and all he could do was watch as he laughed at the remains.

Delfim regained focus with everyone looking at him. His eyes were red and wet, but hardened and his expression was of a cold fury. "Ophanimon, where must we go? The sooner we get my brother, the sooner I can end this."

"Very well. I shall open the path to you." Said Ophanimon. "But are you sure? Are you sure you can face your own brother?"

Delfim was quiet, looking at Ophanimon without moving at all. When he felt a warm paw on his shoulder, he turned to see Laurelene looking concerned. He smiled. "It's alright." Said Delfim. "That is not my brother. That thing…"he then took a deep breath. "Is his prison. It is my duty, my responsibility, to release my brother from it. And I won't rest until I have done it."

Ophanimon nodded. Behind her, the wall faded to reveal a flight of white, unconnected stairs in the middle of the darkness, going up nonstop. "This will take you to the realm of the sovereigns. There, you shall meet with the other tamers and find your brother. I bid you good luck, for you will need it."

Delfim sighed. "I need not luck, but a miracle. Thank you though, for what it is worth."

"Good luck." Said Myotismon. "And do come to visit. We could go on a double date."

MagnaAngemon just groaned while the rest laughed.

And with that, tamer and digimon started to run up the stairs, the path behind them closing as if it never existed.

"You think he can do it?" asked Myotismon.

"… yes… when I first met him, I saw a teenager whose responsibilities were killing him." Said Ophanimon. "Now I see a hardened man ready to do what needs to be done. The pain has run its course in turning him into the tamer he must become, and prepare him for the great sacrifice he will one day have to make."

The other two said nothing as they just stared at Ophanimon, who had a sad smile on her face.

*******With Makuramon?******

A few steps away, Makuramon was furious. _I can't believe I lost that little rodent. The bosses aren't gona like this._ He was sitting on top of one of the stone pillars on the already familiar place. _I need to fix this quick! _"Maka?"

When he looked to the side he saw Suzie wandering around on her own. "What do we have here?" He got up from his spot as he pointed to what he believed to be the solution to his problems. "I spy with my little eye a teensy human child! The Digimon Sovereign might have a use for her... She could be my one way ticket out of trouble!" And with that he jumped down from the pillar with a roar.

Suzie turned to where she heard the sound and said "Ha, a monkey!"

The simplicity of the statement made Makuramon stumble a bit before he regained his bearings. "You are coming with me!" and with that declaration he grabbed her arm before forcing her onto his shoulder, something that Suzie protested to loudly and physically as she screamed "Let me go! Let me go!" and kicked Makuramon as much as she could. "Hey, stop kicking and keep still you little brat!"

The thing is, Suzie's screams were very loud, so two people heard it. The first was the deva Antylomon. "Let me go! Let me go!" Antylomon turned her head at the screams. _Suzie! _The second person was Terriermon, who immediately was startled and grew worried at the screams. Antylomon hopped as fast as she could towards the yell while in the ship Terriermon wished as strongly as she could to get to Suzie quickly.

Makuramon, not knowing any of this, was walking towards the gate while talking to himself. "I will eat my pointy hat if I don't get a golden banana for this." The rush of air above him made him look to see Antylomon jumping over him and landing on his front.

Antylomon turned to Makuramon and spoke fiercely "Let her go!"

"Antylomon?" asked Makuramon while Suzie struggled more than ever forcing the monkey to bring her to his front and grabbing one of her arms while holding her with an arm around the little girl's chest. "Mind your own business, rabbit, the kid is mine!"

Antylomon stopped as she thought to herself _He is right, what am I doing?_

"Go back to guarding the South Gate like you are supposed to!" mocked Makuramon. What he wasn't counting with was Suzie biting his hand and running away.

As Makuramon tried to get his hostage back, the white tip of the ark came in between the two before the device hit the floor like a airplane crashing into the ground, sending the passengers into disarray while the ship broke into particles of data in front of Suzie's incredulous eyes."What's going on?" she yelled as she saw the last of the ship disappear.

She stood there for a few seconds before she remembered that she was still being chased by Makuramon. And not a moment too soon as Makuramon was already jumping towards her and it was only her quick reflexes that allowed her to run away.

When Makuramon jumped again and was almost touching Suzie, Antylomon jumped in front and smacked Makuramon away, making him fall face first on the ground.

On the crash site, Takato, Henry and Terriermon were shaking their heads and groaning.

"That was fun." commented Takato sarcastically.

"No kidding, where are we?" asked Henry.

Terriermon turned and gasped. "There is Suzie!"

Indeed she was, hiding behind the bunny deva from the monkey deva who were arguing at this point. "What is the meaning of this? You are gona be in big trouble my friend!" said Makuramon.

Ignoring the argument, Terriermon yelled out "SUZIE!"

Suzie turned and at seeing Terriermon, ran towards him. "TEWIERMON!" Makuramon, however, seeing the opportunity jumped in front of her, only to have to jump back as Antylomon tried to smack him away again.

"You will pay!" yelled Makuramon as he threw a small white ball. "PRIMAL ORB!" The white ball hit Antylomon right in the face making her fall down due to the strength behind it.

Suzie gasped as her friend went down. "Antylomon!" She yelled as she rushed to the big bunny. "Are you okay?" at Antylomon's grunts, Suzie hugged the giant's face. "Please be… please be okay."

Antylomon was dizzy due to the attack but she recuperated in time to see another white ball coming in their direction, so she pushed Suzie to one side while she jumped to the other, letting the ball hit the ground where they once laid.

Antylomon got up after that, glaring and daring Makuramon to attack again. Makuramon wasn't very bright though, so not only he attacked but he charged the ball with fire. As Antylomon side stepped the flaming orb, she said quietly "That does it!" while narrowing her eyes at the offending orb. "Bunny Blades!" yelled Antylomon as her hands turned to axes.

The orb came back, as if a boomerang. But Antylomon was ready as she used one blade to deflect the orb just a tiny bit and then used the other t cut the orb, which lost it's power and faded in front of the incredulous Makuramon.

Antylomon landed in front of Makuramon, growling at the stupid monkey. Makuramon seethed. "Ah Traitor! You will rue the day you crossed me I can promise you that!" And with that, Makuramon disappeared. As soon as the danger was over, Antylomon's arms went back to normal.

"I can't get any data on that digimon." Said Henry as he used his digivice to try to ascertain who that digimon was. "Let's see, the only deva that is left is the rabbit so… AH!"

"A DEVA!" yelled Takato. "We got to get Suzie out of there now!"

Just as they said that, Suzie came closer to Antylomon, smiling up at her giant of a friend. You were gweat! Weally!"

"Suzie NO!" yelled Henry as he, Takato and Henry ran towards her. "Get away from there it's dangerous!"

Suzie looked at her brother and then at the deva. "Silly Henwy. What's he talking about?"

As soon as she asked that, a little ball of light formed right next to the deva and started to fall towards Suzie even as the tamers kept rushing towards her. Only when they were close enough did they saw the light ball in the little girl's hand.

"Wait a minute… this can't be happening!" said Henry in disbelief.

"What a pwetty ball." Said Suzie as the ball morphed into a pink digivice. "Ah wow!"

"Unreal." Said Takato.

"Suzie is a tamer? To a Deva?" asked a shocked Henry.

Suzie ignored those two in favor of studying the digivice. "What is this?"

They were all so focused on the digivice no one saw the red beam that came from within that same spiral and spiky structure. They only noticed it when it engulfed Antylomon.

"NO!" wailed Suzie. "What's happening to you?"

Everyone looked gob smacked at the scene. "I think we are in for another surprise." Said Henry and they were right, for when the light when out, and to Terriermon's eternal surprise, a brown and pink version of him fell out.

All the new digimon had to say was "Boy, did that feel weird."

Henry had taken his digivice and scanned her. "Check it out! Lopmon, Rookie level. Data-beast type digimon. She is little, but has a big special attack. Blazing Ice."

While Henry scanned the new digimon, Lopmon and Terriermon were checking each other out. Standing in front of each other, they raised their similar ears in the exact same way."You look like a chocolate flavored me!" commented Terriermon as both let their ears flop and came closer to each other. "Well with two more horns, that is freaky!"

Suzie didn't care in the slightest… "AT LAST I HAVE A BUNNY OF MY OWN!" yelled the girl as she grabbed Lopmon into a big and very tight hug which made Terriermon laugh nervously at the familiar sight. "TO LOVE AND PLAY AND TAKE SPECIAL GOOD CARE OF…"

In her excitement, she lost her balance, falling on top of Lopmon and both to the ground, making the others gasp and come closer to see if she was alright. Suzie climbed to her knees and started to cry. "AU that hurts~!"

This made all the others laugh except for Lopmon who laid forgotten on the floor. She just sweatdropped and mumbled "You can say that again."

**Author Notes: **

**Delfim: **Done and done. Everyone I hope you enjoyed it.

**Laurelene:** If you like it, review. If you don't, review but tell us why. If you think we should change something, review. You know what I want you to do already. Review.

**Elaura: **And now for this weeks Review Question of the Week.

**Delfim: **This is pretty generic. But what was or if your favorite anime?

**Laurelene: **And here is our answer.

**Delfim: **Digimon Tamers. Yeah, I love this series, not only it has a great story, but there are many factors that make this season the best of digimon and the best anime in my opinion. Number 1, it was the first anime I ever watched, even if it was a dubbed version. I was this little kid, tired of crappy cartoons and then this pops up. I didn't even know about digimons and I got hooked.

Number 2, the characters and their symbolism to me. First off, it's the first series, and I am not counting with any film, in which a female character reaches mega level. Seriously even in manga and anime in general it's always the guy that gets far and mighty. The girls are there to be eye candy, or bitchy, or bratty, or annoying, or everything put together which is scary. Rika is the first Digimon series girl that didn't act like a bratty shopping girl or a cry baby. And while you can say that Rika is really bratty in the beginning, she acted more like a teenager than any other digimon girl. Then there are the other great characters like Impmon. Yes, Impmon. He had such a hard life, that he became closer to what an abused child acts like than Harry Freaking Potter did. And Henry, showing why true pacifism is impossible. Not being the first to through the punch is all well and good, but if they are already hitting you, you might as well fight back. I could go on and on, so let's get to next topic.

Number 3 The mechanics behind the anime. For the first time, tamers are not just cheerleaders on the background. They are important to the fight, with either their cards or themselves when they go biomerge! That was a huge, but very successful step. That and the idea to use cards is damn sweet.

Number 4 The character development. Rika, Takato and Henry. Watch them in the first episodes, then watch them in the final episodes. You barely recognize them. Takato becomes less naïve, Henry is more active and Rika is more helpful. And Impmon! Biggest development of them all. From annoying imp to full out devil helper. That was awesome.

Number 5 Rookie digimons finally reached a height above a human's fucking knee! I mean seriously what's up with that? Guilmon and Renamon are the first rookie digimons with a decent height. No offense to smaller digimons, but having every digimon like a little pipsqueak is annoying.

The only downside, while it still works, is the ending. I was totally out of my rocket when I saw that the digimons had to leave. But while it is sad as fuck, it still is one of the greatest digimon series ending.

**Elaura: **Alright, submit your answers in the review button bellow us.

**Laurelene: **No Elaura, that is the wrong button!

**Elaura: **Ups, pressed it.

**Delfim: **Not aga**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM.**


End file.
